Welcome to Zootopia
by Spectre47
Summary: A life after death, a life where I have a Bunny and a Fox as my new parents and I'm a Wolf, I thought that in a life like this one I would be safe in the embrace of my new family and friends. I was wrong as Wolves are targets of racism. Follow me as I walk a new journey and watch the evens unfold, be them happy, sad, exciting. Welcome to Zootopia , welcome to the urban jungle...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Assassination

Hello, my name is Aiden McGaughlin, can't pronounce that can you? It's okay, most Irish are hard to say anyways.

I have green eyes and I have light brown hair, I have some zits on my face.

I don't have the stereotypical Irish accent you'd think of, most Irish can't sound Irish even if they are.

My voice is smooth, clear and gentle but hard and strong when I'm angry.

I live in the city of Dublin, the capital of Ireland.

It's a nice city if you stay on the good side if things, this city has been known for many things in history, the 1916 Rising, Bloody Sunday in Croke park, there's lots more but I don't want to bore you with the details.

I'm 13 years old, I'm like your typical teen, I like music and video games, exercising, going to Phoenix Park and the zoo, helping my mother, she's a Garda Officer which is Irish for police, she's very nice to me and never loses her temper, I don't have a dad since he divorced my mother when I was born but she didn't care, she always cared about me and would always make sure I was safe and secure.

But one day, that all changed, I was walking down Moore Street which is filled with many stalls selling fruits and vegetables, and when I passed a café, a bomb went off and I was shot.

When I died, I wasn't sent to heaven, I was given another chance at life since I dead so unfairly.

I was sent to Zootopia, I've seen the movie and I loved it but I never pictured myself in Zootopia.

This is my story.

Dublin, Moore Street, 4:00PM

I was walking home from school with my mother, I had my schoolbag on my back and I was wearing a black and blue jumper with black tracksuits, I had a golden watch on my left arm and I had my phone in my pocket which was a white Sony Xperia X5.

My mother was in her Garda uniform, since she was a high ranking Officer, she wore a navy uniform covered in copper buttons with her badge and some medals on her chest, she was also wearing her Garda hat.

We were walking down Moore street and as I said, was filled with stalls and many buildings that sold food and drinks.

"You look like a miniature version of me, just missing something" my mother said as she placed her hat on my head and we both started laughing.

That was something that always made me happy, my mother was serious when at work but when she was around me, she was as gentle as an angel.

"Ma, you're embarrassing me! Besides I think it's best I don't have Garda property on my head just yet" I said as we walked down the cobblestone street.

"I know, but when your older, it'll be for real" my mother said.

"Indeed it will, maybe I'll be the commissioner" I said happily.

"Or a very skilled detective, you can spot very tiny things somehow" my mother said.

"Now you're making me blush" I said as we both started laughing.

"Yeah, well the future will tell, want to get something to eat from that café?" my mother asked as she pointed to a café.

"Why not? I don't have any homework so no need to rush" I said.

"Okay, let's go" my mother said as we started walking.

My mother then noticed an argument between two people at one of the stalls.

"Honey, stay here, let me resolve this feud" my mother said as she walked over to the two people arguing.

I stood in front of an abandoned building, I shouldn't have.

Unknown pov

"Tombstone, do you have eyes on the target inside the building?" a walkie talkie asked.

A dark figure sat on top of a building nearby, overlooking over Moore Street.

"I do, preparing to engage" the assassin said.

There was a person in the abandoned building arming a bomb.

"He's arming a bomb, should I take the shot?" the assassin said.

"Yes, bomb will detonate in 19 minutes" the walkie talkie said.

"Okay and, Fuck!" the assassin shouted as he fired a shot but was too late.

The bomb exploded and the entire building shattered to pieces since it was made of wood, Aiden managed to survive at first.

"I hit a civilian! Abort! Abort!" the assassin shouted as he saw that he had shot Aiden.

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, I looked at my shoulder and I saw a deep hole bleeding blood, my jumper was soaked in blood.

I also felt sharp splinters pierce my sides.

I collapsed onto my back and felt death coming for me.

"Aiden!" my mother shouted as she ran over to me.

She then placed her hands on the shot wound, but it was too late.

I had already died.

"Aiden!" My mother screamed as she started crying into lifeless corpse.

My life in the human world was over.

But it was also a beginning...


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 1: The Gates of Heaven

All that I saw when my life ended was a white bright light.

I couldn't believe what happened, I actually died, I was assassinated.

I could see that I was going above the clouds, I could see angels flying around me while singing a heavenly song that calmed me down.

I could then see a flight of white stairs in front of me, at the top was a golden gate with clouds covering it.

"Go to the gates my child" a voice in my head said, it sounded like the voice of Jesus.

I then started walking up the stairs carefully, I could hear singing each time I took a step.

Was this what going to heaven felt like? I never thought it was like this.

The singing continued as I walked to the gates, I could see a figure standing in front of the gate.

He wore a purple and white robe, he had a thick beard and long brown hair.

It was Jesus.

"Aiden, my dear child, I regret to tell you have died" Jesus said, he showed me an image of my funeral.

I could see my dead body in a white coffin, a picture of me in my regular clothes was on a table with some flowers and animal statues, my mother was standing at a podium saying great things about me with other Garda Officers holding their hats at the stomachs as I was sent off, there was plenty of people there.

"He was a great son, he was very nice and he always done what he was told, he liked to be with animals and walking in Phoenix Park, he even wanted to be like me when he grew up, but, now he's in a better place, Jesus, God, show mercy to my son, and may he rest in piece" my mother said as she started crying.

"May he rest in piece" the people at the funeral said.

I started to gently cry at the sight of my own funeral.

"Such a shame, having your life being cut so short" Jesus said as he hugged me.

My years immediately disappeared, I felt more relaxed as I felt Jesus's arms comfort me.

"Which is why I am giving you a second chance" Jesus said as he broke the hug.

"What?" I said confusingly when he said that.

"Your death, it really got to everyone here, you were assassinated by an FBI agent who was hiding on the rooftops and he shot you when that bomb exploded, so, God told me to give you a second chance at life" Jesus said.

"Really? I'm, speechless" Aiden said as his mood became excited.

"That's what lots of people said, you'll be sent to a world where you are far less likely to get sniped, a nicer world" Jesus said.

"What is there to know?" Aiden asked.

"It's like your world, just a little different" Jesus said.

"Like?" Aiden asked.

"You'll find out yourself, is there anything you want to be sent with you to your second life?" Jesus asked.

"My phone and my headphones" Aiden said.

"Very well, but one last thing, what's your favourite animal?" Jesus asked.

Aiden became confused when Jesus said that but decided to answer anyways.

"A grey wolf, why?" Aiden asked.

"Very good, good luck in your new life my son" Jesus said as he clicked his finger.

And then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 2: A new life, a new beginning

Hello darkness my old friend, remember the times we had together?

No? Cause I sure don't.

All that I could see was nothing but darkness, as if I was trapped in an endless void in space.

But then, I saw a light straight in front of me.

It was as white as bright the light could be, like sperm, was I being reborn?

I then started to see some shapes, I could see leaves and I could hear birds tweeting, I could also hear cars and horns and voices, like back in Dublin, I was in a city.

I could feel the warmth of the air, I could also feel grass tickling my back, I felt like I was at peace, as if I was never shot.

But I unfortunately was.

I slowly opened my eyes, I squinted as sunlight shined in my face, it was morning and I could see trees and flowers in an open meadow, I was in a park.

I stood up and I yawned, I looked around and I was surprised by what I saw next.

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as I saw an enormous city, with multiple districts and tall skyscrapers.

I had no idea where I was, it looked so familiar but I couldn't think of the name.

I stretched and I looked around some, I decided that I would head off into the city and see if I could get help but first, find something to drink, I was really thirsty, I saw a fresh water pond nearby and I ran to it. I went over the edge to look into the water, just as I was about to take a sip, I noticed a creature in the reflection.

It had grey and white fur, pointy ears, orange eyes and a muzzle for a mouth, it closely resembled a grey wolf.

"AWW! A grey wolf! It looks like the one I saw at Dublin Zoo, so cute. That's, staring right back at me, and mimicking my movements" I thought as I noticed what was happening.

Wait, where's my reflection? Where was my face? I looked in at the reflection in the water. That wolf was copying my actions, how did he do that?

I moved my left arm out and the reflection did the same, I blinked and the reflection did too, I felt something slink between my legs.

A grey tail.

I swished it and so did the wolf in the water.

I jumped back and stretched my arms out in front of me, they weren't covered in human skin anymore.

They were covered in dark grey fur, my hands were now padded paws with marble black claws at the end of each finger that shined in the sunlight.

I thought this was either a prank or a dream and I tried to take the fur off but to no avail.

It was real.

Everything was real, I was reborn as a wolf.

I actually felt kinda cool, like I was actually a real wolf.

"Huh, using this thing is actually easier than I thought it was" I said as I swished my grey tail left and right.

But I was also sad, I was never going to see my mother again.

I felt something in pocket and took out my phone, it looked the same only it said Zony instead of Sony.

I pressed the power button and a picture of me and my mother was on the screensaver.

A tear came out of my right eye when I saw my mother, she looked so happy with me back then, she must be so sad right now.

"I love you, I always will, even in death, never forget that, mother" I said as I started crying.

After I cried some minutes away, I decided to get moving, I checked my phone and it said 11:00AM, I checked my contacts and there was nothing, I checked my music apps and my songs were still there, only with slightly different names and producers.

I was still dressed as I was back in Dublin so nothing new there, my jumper was covered in dry blood.

I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder and my sides, I unzipped my jumper and pulled up my shirt and I saw a spot on my shoulder missing fur leaving a white mark on my shoulder.

"Here we go, into the city, let's hope I find a place to stay and get something to eat" I said as I started to walk off into the streets.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 3: Exploring the city

Savannah Central, Watering hole, 4:00PM

When they said Zootopia was a mammal Metropolis, I didn't think it was like this!

Elephants, Rhinos, Tigers, Lions, Impala, Deer, Panthers, Cheetahs, Buffaloes, Rabbits, Wolves, Foxes, Badgers, Skunks, Mice, Hamsters, Polar Bears, Grizzly Bears, different types of mammals roamed the street, predator and prey alike.

Since I had watched the movie before, I had some knowledge of where to go, I am now at some watering hole near the train station and the Precinct 1 building, ought to stay away from there.

I catched a few curious glances as I walked into some markets selling fruits and vegetables, kind of like Moore street but a more Zootopian fashion.

I didn't have any Zootopian money with me, I had about €50 in my pocket but I doubt they'd accept it here, they probably wouldn't know what a Euro is.

I could multiple mammals shouting "Fresh fruit and vegetables! Straight from the farm!" or "Valuable merchandise from other lands!" or "What to keep certain mammals away? Buy your own repellent, deterant and tasers today!"

Why would Zootopians be allowed to own this sort of stuff? Isn't that why a police force exists?

My nose started to sting as I smelt something sour and foul in the air, I sniffed again and it smelt like Wolf Repellent.

"The one time I don't have a gas mask, who's wearing wolf repellent anyways?" I thought as I walked through the market Street.

Being a wolf wasn't as bad as I thought it was, I feel more stronger and energetic, I had a stronger sense of smell and better hearing and I had natural night vision, I had no words being covered in soft and warm fur, it felt amazing.

As I walked out of the market Street, I spotted a familiar face.

Duke Weaselton.

"Ought to stay away from him, he's just like Nick back when he was a con artist" I thought as I walked past him and covered my pockets incase he tried it.

He didn't, he just threw a dirty look so I moved on.

I reached out onto the watering hole area, I could see water jutting out of the watering hole itself, many mammals were walking around or sitting near the water, some police officers were walking around so I think it's best I stay away from them.

But then, I spotted someone I hoped I would never come across.

Chief Bogo.

The hulking Buffalo, also the Chief of the ZPD, I immediately took off my jumper and wrapped it around me so no one could see the dried blood.

He gave me a glance of interrogation that made my blood freeze but he walked off.

My heart was beating millions of miles per hour, I thought I was about to get arrested.

But as he walked off, I saw him talking to another police officer, a Rabbit.

I looked closely, she had purple eyes, she was wearing a navy police uniform, it was her, the one and only Judy Hopps.

I decided to make a quick retreat, I walked as fast into to crowds as I could to hide from Judy.

I didn't hear anyone shout "ZPD!" or "Freeze" so I guess I was off the hook.

I kept walking on and then I heard my stomach rumbling.

I also had a funny feeling in my mouth which was filled with sharp incisors and other sharp fangs, like a wolf would have.

I knew wolves were animals but I didn't they felt hungry like this, I was really starting to crave for something.

Yet I had no money.

I couldn't try stealing, not in a place like this.

I guess I'll have eat through garbage or find a river and eat some fish if there's any.

I walked through some neighbourhoods and I could hear clapping and cheering inside some houses.

I carefully looked through some windows and I saw a family of tigers cutting a turkey.

I forgot about Thanksgiving, it wasn't an Irish holiday but Black Friday was celebrated in Ireland.

I gently cried as I saw the family, they looked so happy together, my mother must be so sad and upset right now that I'm gone forever.

I left the neighbourhood before I started to break down into tears.

I wandered some empty streets as the sun started to set over the horizon, the city lit up in multiple colours, it was a beautiful site.

The stars started to appear and the moon was full and glowing in the sky.

I didn't want to howl, I was sad, afraid, alone and lost.

I found a cosy looking spot behind a green dumpster, it was covered in cardboard and some ripped clothes, someone must've been grumpy and dumped some things there.

I crawled down onto the cardboard bed and I snuggled into a ball to stay comfy.

"Tomorrow, I gotta make some money and buy some food, but if I have to be a pickpocket, I'll have no other choice" I said as I slowly fell asleep.

What was I going to do? I didn't want to go the ZPD and say "Hey! I'm from another world which is ruled by humans and I died because I was nearly blown up and I got shot in the shoulder and I have been reborn as a wolf! Can I get some food and shelter?"

No, I'd probably be put in a mental asylum, or worse, Cliffside Asylum.

What to do, what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 4: Black Friday and a gift from God

Savannah Central, Alleyway, 8:00AM

I always had a knack for waking up early, it was a bad problem at times but I got used to it.

I then slowly opened my eyes and I saw a dark and rainy looking cloud in the sky.

"Oh great, just what I need" I said as the rain started falling and soaking into my fur.

Just as I was about to stand up, I saw a wooden box on my lap.

It was carved very well and had leaf patterns all around it.

I opened it and there was money was inside.

I opened my sharp teeth mouth when I saw the money inside, they were like dollars but had an animal in the picture instead of an American president.

I took the money out and counted it, there was about $2,000 inside, who would leave this money with me?

I looked inside the box again and I saw a paper note with writing on it.

"Aiden, I noticed you had no money to help you and you didn't want to steal anything, so I decided to give you some money to help you in your new life, today is Black Friday so you should be able to get some important things, you should hurry before hordes of mammals arrive at the shops! Sincerely, God" the letter had written on it.

"Thank you God, let's see what I can buy with this money" I said to myself as I grabbed the box, got up and started walking to the nearest shop.

I could see many mammals rushing through the streets with bags and boxes with knicks and knacks inside, they must've bought some presents for family members.

I spotted a shop nearby that didn't seem to have many customers, it was called Mouseys instead of Macys, animals and their puns.

I walked through the glass doors and many clothes were half price, there were a few mammals carefully looking at clothes that interested them, I walked to the 13 to 15 year old section.

There were many clothes of different colours and sizes, I spotted a shirt that caught my attention.

It was a navy shirt with a golden ring pattern at the stomach area, I took it of the hanger, looked at the price tags and the size and walked off to see if I could get some pants.

I looked around and I spotted a black pair of light tracksuits, that'll do.

I looked at the price tags and the size and walked off to get a new jumper.

I looked around and saw a red jumper that looked perfect.

I looked at the rights size and price and walked off to see if I could get a jacket and a hat.

I found a blue and green rain jacket and a black shapka and I walked to checkout.

I was glad I had padded feet, takes shoes off the list which is annoying when you look for them.

"I brought the clothes to the checkout and placed them on the counter.

"That'll be $70 please" the shopkeeper who was a fox said.

I gave him $70 and he placed everything I bought into separate bags and gave them to me.

"Thank you for choosing Mouseys and have a nice day" the fox said.

I walked out the door and back into the alleyway I slept in.

I put on my new clothes and they fitted so perfectly I felt like I wasn't wearing anything at all.

"Hey there good looking, how's your day doing?" I said as I looked at a puddle on the stone ground and smiled.

My teeth glinted in whatever light there was.

"Wow, I never thought being a wolf would be this cool!" I said with glee and I noticed my tail wagging.

"Oh, better get used to that happening, so, I have gotten myself some new clothes with the Black Friday deals, I still have some money" I said and the I heard my stomach rumble.

"I have enough to buy some food, maybe there's a restaurant around here" I said as I started sniffing the air, having a better sense was going to come in handy.

I sniffed the air and I smelt the most mouth watering scent in the world.

Pizza.

I sniffed and sniffed and I saw a Pizza Parlour at the corner of the street.

Checking that I had my phone and my headphones, I put them on and played on low volume as I walked down the mammal shopper street "Welcome to the jungle" by Guns n' Rodents, the animal version of Guns n' Roses.

I walked in harmony with the rock guitar playing as the song started.

The lyrics were slightly different, I guess all songs do in this world.

I looked around and I saw many female mammals like tigresses, lionesses, she wolves, deer's, elephants and buffaloes running while holding shopping bags in their paws or hooves.

I walked to the pizza parlour, it was called Zoominoes, it would be called Dominoes back in the human world.

The sign advertising the Parlour was red, yellow, black and white, the building was white and glass.

I walked through the glass doors of the Pizza Parlour and I felt warm air caress through my soft fur and the smell of pizza and many toppings was in the air.

There was no line so I walked up to the counter and a distressed looking badger walked over to take my order.

"What will it be?" the badger asked.

"One medium pepperoni and extra cheese pizza with peppers please" I said as I handed a $20 to the badger.

I got $5 back in change and I waited for my order to be taken.

I looked outside the window from the counter and I saw a few police cruisers gently drive down the road, they pulled over by the building and they got out.

There were 6 of them, they all walked into the Pizza Parlour and one of them, a rhino walked up to the counter where I was standing and ordered 3 pizzas.

I moved a respectable distance away from the rhino officer to avoid drawing attention to myself.

"Medium Pepperoni and extra cheese with peppers" a voice behind me said.

I turned around and I saw the same badger holding my pizza in a red and white box.

The weather outside was improving so I could go out without having to worry about the rain.

I took it and walked it out the door as fast as I could.

I walked over to a nearby bench and sat done and I opened the box.

My mouth watered as many scents filled my nose, the pizza was cut into 6 slices perfectly.

The pepperoni smelt like fish, "Oh yeah, predators don't eat prey anymore" I said, realising the reason.

I started gorging on the pizza like an animal, I felt my predatory instincts get in swing as I eat the slices quickly, my sharp teeth quickly piercing it and shredding it.

I blushed a little at the slight mess I made, I licked the crumbs off my jumper and the box and I decided to get moving and explore some more.

As I walked past an open park, I felt a rock hit against the side of my ear.

I covered my ears as my ears started ringing in pain, I could hear laughing somewhere in the park.

"FORGEINER!" I heard an angry voice shouted from behind me as I walked into the park.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked, in the coldest way possible.

"I am! Your kind has no place here!" a voice said from behind a tree.

"Show yourself you coward since you're so confident" I said, challenging the bully.

Something grabbed my shoulder, I turned around and I saw a hoof punch me in the face.

And everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 5: Kidnapped and injected

Savannah Central, Growler Street, 6:00PM

I slowly opened my eyes but I didn't see anything, the air was hot and stuffy.

I felt rough fabric against my fur, I could hear wheels running against the ground, I was in the boot (trunk) a car.

My night vision started to kick in, I could see that I was in a cramped spot.

I looked down and I saw that both my paws and feet were bound, I couldn't stretch my claws far enough to cut them.

I wasn't wearing anything, I saw a white bag in the boot with me.

I used my bound paws to pry it open and it had my clothes and my phone inside.

I struggled to turn my phone so I could call the cops, but the battery was dead.

"C'mon! Really?!" I grunted loudly.

"Hey! He's awake! Shut up in there!" a voice said, it didn't sound happy.

I immediately fell silent at the sound of that threatening voice.

Where were they taking me? What happened? It started coming back to me.

I remembered being hit in the face by a hoof, my face was still sore from that, I felt like my jaw was broken but luckily it wasn't.

If my paws were free, I could try prying the boot open, my mother taught me some tricks she learned in the Garda College.

She also taught me many fighting styles, Kung Fu, Judo, Karate, Bare knuckle boxing but with claws, I could do more damage, Speachóireacht or shin kicking and Coraíocht which is Irish for wrestling but the person (or in this case, mammal) on the receiving end will get an extreme beating from this fighting style.

I started fiddling with my claws to try to rip the ropes but it wouldn't work.

But then an idea popped up.

My toe claws weren't bound so I could use them.

I curled into a tighter ball and scraped my toe claws against the rope that cuffed my paws.

The rope started to rip and it started loosening, I used my teeth to rip it the rope and then I went straight to removing the rope holding my feet hostage.

I aggressively clawed at the rope and it ripped to shreds as my black claws pierced into it.

I was now free but then the car swerved and started slowing down, the car was stopping.

I struggled to get the boot opened but it was too late.

I heard doors opening and some words I couldn't make out.

The boot opened and I launched at the first animal I saw, a ram.

I latched myself onto his back and I started boxing him the face as he screamed out in pain and tried to pry me off but to no avail.

I then felt a hard hoof grab my tail.

I turned around and I saw that a zebra had grabbed my tail and tossed me into a pile of rubbish.

"This is where predators like you belong, in the rubbish, Zootopia belongs to Zootopians, not to outsiders" a deep and gruff voice said.

I could make out the animals that were surrounding me, 1 ram, 1 zebra, 1 pig and 1 buffalo.

They were all wearing black clothing while I wore nothing.

"Are you doing this just because I'm forgein?!" I yelled as I tried to stand up but was pushed roughly against the brick wall by the buffalo.

"Yes, but not just that, I've never heard an accent like yours, care to share?" the buffalo asked nicely.

"It's called a Dub accent!" I yelled as I covered my face with my free paws.

"Dub? Never heard that term but that doesn't matter" the buffalo said as he tossed the site plastic bag at me.

"What are you guys going to do to me?" I asked as I held the bag over my crotch.

"We won't hurt you, we are going to set you free, in the most primal way possible" the zebra said, his accent sounded Russian.

My blood froze when he said primal, what did he mean by that?

"Hold him down" the buffalo said as he took out a syringe filled with a dark blue substance.

"What the bloody hell is in that syringe you freak?!" I yelled as I was held down very roughly by the ram, the zebra and the pig.

"Just an old family recipe, you'll live, but you'll never be yourself again, FORGIENER!" the buffalo said before shouting at the end and he then jabbed the syringe into my arm.

I watched with horror as the buffalo stabbed the syringe into my left arm and pressed down to make the dark blue liquid go into my system.

They let me go and the buffalo ripped the syringe out of my body.

My blood started to boil like crazy, I felt like as if I was about to be set on fire.

"Wat, do ye, pit insede mu?" I said as my speech slurred and I started wobbling.

"Ha ha ha! He sounds so stupid!" the pig said as he took out his phone and started filming, his voice sounded a lot deeper, I was starting to go brain dead.

"Wat, er, yi, soying? Yi sound mof ztuped" I said as I fell over onto my side.

"Call the police, make it sound like an emergency" the zebra said as the buffalo took his phone out and dialed 911.

"There's a savage wolf on Growler Street in one of the alleyways! Send help before he kills someone!" the buffalo, trying to sound like he's in distress.

He hung up and everyone started laughing.

"He's done for, I hope they place him in quarantine where he belongs!" the buffalo said as he high foured his friends.

I felt my heartbeat increasing and my head starting to get even more sore, what was happening to me?

They said savage, it came back to me.

Nighthowlers, they fucking injected me with Nighthowlers.

What was I going to do? Go on a rampage? Kill and eat someone? Run around growling and howling? Would I be able to control if possible?

I could see the 4 mammals hop into the white car while laughing hysterically as they drove away into the darkness.

I felt something inside me, as if something deep down that was sleeping for a long time had awoken.

My primal side.

I started going down on all fours and growling in dominance.

I kept fighting and fighting it but it was no use.

I had gone savage.

I could hear sirens in the distance, I stood in wait for who was to arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 6: The Bunny and the Fox

I didn't realise this mistake of the coding by now, that's one thing I hate about this, the amount of code I have to remove, here is the more easier to read chapter, sorry if you had to constantly read p style="text-align: left,

Savannah Central, Growler street alleyway, 6:15PM

The sun was gone, but the moon wasn't, it was too cloudy.

The sky glowed an orange tint, like a blood moon was out.

My body was completely numb, I couldn't feel anything and it felt horrible.

More and more saliva kept foaming in my mouth and I kept growling.

I had my tail in the air as if I was about to pounce on someone.

I stood in my savage form in the alleyway, waiting for whatever threat was imminent.

I kept trying to fight it, it was too powerful.

The sirens just kept getting closed and closer.

Until a police car finally pulled up in the alleyway.

I could see two silhouettes inside the car but I couldn't tell what mammals were inside.

I moved back a bit in fear as the two doors opened and 2 officers hopped out.

One of them was a grey rabbit, she had purple amythst eyes and was wearing a blue police uniform while holding a tranquilizer pistol at me.

The other one was a red fox, he had emerald green eyes and was also wearing a blue police uniform and was holding a tranquilizer gun while he wore aviators.

It was Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps themselves!

I started whining in panic as they approached me carefully while placing their paws in front of them.

"He's savage alright, Nighthowlers are too blame again after 2 years" Judy said as she approached me.

"I haven't seen a savage mammal for two years but I don't recall them being scared" Nick said sarcastically as he approached me.

That ticked me off, I growled in response.

"Nick, he might be savage but he can understand what you're saying" Judy said as she approached me.

I whined and whined until I backed up into a wall and got on the ground and covered my face with my paws like I was about to be punished by my owner.

"What's gotten into him? Shouldn't he be going crazy?" Nick said with confusion.

"I, I think he doesn't want to hurt us" Judy said as she tried to reach out her paw to me.

I saw this and I growled as she got closer and threw a slight little bite to scare her off.

"Doesn't want to hurt us eh? That bite shows he doesn't want to negotiate" Nick said as he aimed his pistol at me.

I whined in worry as he aimed the pistol at me, Judy noticed this.

"Nick! You're scaring him!" Judy said to stop Nick from shooting me.

"Scaring him? Judy, he's gone savage, he can't be scared" Nick said as he fired a dart into my back.

I felt my vision blur and I started wobbling before I fell unconscious from the tranquilizer dart.

"Nick! Sigh, let's just get him to the hospital" Judy said with a vexed tone.

She was surprised to see how I was behaving, she thought I was going to be running around howling and biting pedestrians but I wasn't.

The last thing I saw and felt were paws stroking my back and the words "Everything is going to be alright".

Then my eyes went dark again, darkness really likes me today doesn't it?

"I can't believe you just shot him, he looked like he was scared" Judy said as she put me in the back of the cruiser with the help of Nick along with the plastic bag full of my things.

"Well, he tried to bite you, and I couldn't bare to see my beautiful wife Judy lose an arm" Nick said as he started flirting as he got into the cruiser.

"That's very nice of you, but, I've never seen this wolf before" Judy said as she looked at my naked unconscious body.

"Yeah, I've never seen him around when I was a con artist, let's ask him when he wakes up" Nick said as he turned on the ignition.

Judy just stared at Aiden, he looked more muscular and taller than a normal city wolf, his private parts were hidden by his thick fur luckily.

The Bunny and the Fox would now make their way to Zootopia National Hospital to get Aiden a Nighthowler antidote.

Next day

I started to feel a terrible headache wake me up from my sleep, I opened my eyes and I was greeted by a bright white light.

I could hear beeping from certain devices, I could hear chatter and pens scribbling.

My entire body was sore, I felt so horrible.

I looked down and I saw that I was in a white hospital bed.

"Hey, you're awake" I heard a voice beside me.

I looked at the direction of the voice and I saw a fox wearing a green Hawaiian shirt and aviators drinking a coffee while he sat on chair, he casually waved.

"What happened?" I asked tiredly as I yawned.

"You got injected with Nighthowlers Wolfy, it's been 2 years since I got a call saying that a savage mammal was spotted" Nick said as he sipped from his plastic cup.

"Don't call me Wolfy, please, I find that very offensive" I said tiredly with an annoyed tone.

"Whatever you say Fluffy" Nick said, complementing my soft wolven fur.

"Are you just going to keep giving me nicknames? Testing the waters with me is what you're doing Foxy" I said in response proudly.

"Testing the waters? I've never heard of that term before" Nick said curiously.

"Sigh, what are you doing here anyways?" I asked.

"I was told to keep an eye on you while my partner does other things" Nick said as he fiddled with his claws.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Well, we wait for the doctors report and then you can leave the hospital and get back to your parents and everything will go back to normal" Nick said as he stood up.

My eyes started to water when he said parents, he noticed this.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nick asked as he walked over to me.

"I, I don't have parents" I said as I started to cry.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know" Nick said as he patted my paw.

"It's fine, you didn't know" I said as I sniffled and rubbed my nose.

Having a very sensitive nose made sneezing and sniffling a lot more reactive which would take time to getting used to.

"So, where you from anyways?" Nick asked as he sat down on the bed gently.

I froze still when he asked that question.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 7: A day out with Nick

Zootopia General Hospital, Second floor, room 23, 10:00AM

"So, where are you from anyways?" Nick asked me as he sat down on the bed.

I froze when he said that.

"Hey, kid? You still with me?" Nick asked as he clicked his claws in front of my eyes.

"I'd rather tell you when I'm out of here, if you don't mind" I said nervously.

"Okay, I understand" Nick said.

Nick what back to his seat and played games and texted on his phone while I sat in bed thinking about what I was going to tell him.

"He can tell when mammals are lying, there's no point lying to him, I have to tell him but what if he just thinks I'm making it up?" I thought repeatedly as I lay down on the bed.

A tiger doctor who looked young finally came into the room holding a file.

"Okay Mr?" the tiger asked since he didn't know my name.

"McGaughlin, Aiden McGaughlin" I said.

"That's a weird name" Nick said when he heard my name.

"Well I never heard of a name like Nick Wilde, the first fox officer" I said which made him scoff.

"Alright Aiden, we gave you the antidote and you seem to be acting normal so you are free to leave at your own time" the doctor said.

"Thank you Doctor Fangs" Nick said.

"No problem" Doctor Fangs said as he walked off.

I looked around and I saw my clothes lain out neatly on a wooden coffee table to my right.

"Nick, do you mind?" I asked as I prepared to change my clothes.

"Hm? Oh! Sorry!" Nick said embarrassingly as he noticed my predicament and walked out the door.

I changed back into my clothes and placed my phone in my jumper pocket but my body was still hurting like crazy.

"Oh dear God, Nighthowlers had a far worse side effect than I predicted" I said as my stomach started to hurt.

I breathed slowly and walked out of the room where Nick was waiting for me.

"So Aiden, how old are you?" Nick asked as he saw me walk out the door.

"I'm 13" I said.

"You don't look like you are, you're pretty buff and tall for a teenage wolf" Nick said surprisingly.

"Well, I am" I said as me and Nick walked up to an elevator.

He pressed the down button and the doors opened and we stepped inside.

"I know a good restaurant nearby where we can talk, sound good to you?" Nick said as the elevator started going down.

"You strike a hard bargain" I said.

I was taller than I originally thought, Nick only came as far as my chest and I looked more built and toned than him.

We waited for the elevator to reach the first floor and from there, we proceeded to exit the hospital.

The hospital looked like every other hospital, white interiors, creepy hallways, doctors, phones ringing and whatnot.

We exited through the sliding doors and we walked out into a car park filled with lots of cars.

"The place I know isn't far from here so it shouldn't take a while for us to walk there" Nick said as me and him started walking towards a street filled with shops and many tasty scents.

My mouth started watering when I smelt so much at once yet I didn't know what was cooking.

As we walked through the streets, I noticed a lot of animals giving me the stink eye as me and Nick walked through the shop filled street.

"Nick? Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked nervously as I saw a family of tigers looking at me with an angry look.

"Wolves right now are facing more racial discrimination from the general public, most shops and apartments and services won't assist wolves now but the place we are going too accepts everyone no matter what species they are" Nick said as me and him crossed the road and I heard some animals shout some nasty words.

"Just ignore them, I don't have a grudge match against wolves" Nick said.

"Why are mammals hating wolves anyways?" I asked as we came onto the pavement.

"Apparently something occurred in Tundratown where a wolf supposedly assaulted a bunch of young children but so far we haven't found any proof yet" Nick said.

"That's it?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, the choices you make affect your species reputation" Nick said.

"Oh great, what a coincidence, species discrimination" I thought angrily to myself as I made my paws into fists.

As we walked through the streets and as I got more dirty looks, me and Nick eventually reached the place he was talking about.

It was called Finnicks Diner, it had a fennec fox sign at the front, the building was mainly orange with glass and a strong smell of fast food was coming from it.

"I guess you can smell what you are going to eat since you have a better sense of smell than me" Nick said as he opened the glass door.

There wasn't really anyone in the restaurant with the exception of a few mammals getting some lunch.

Many more smells entered my nose, pizza, some funny fish smells and fries, my mouth watered and I tried to hide it.

"Nicky! Long time no see!" a deep and threatening voice shouted from behind the counter.

I looked at the counter and I saw a fennec fox wearing a white apron, a fur net atop his tall ears and black pants.

"Finnick! Good to see you again!" Nick said happily as he walked up to the counter.

"Who's this?" Finnick asked as he looked at me curiously.

"Finnick, this is Aiden, I can't pronounce your last name" Nick said.

I laughed sarcastically and said "Aiden McGaughlin, nice to see you" as I stretched my paw out.

"Haven't heard a name like that before, but I'll role with it" Finnick said.

"Right now, Aiden is under my protection until we can get him sorted out. He's a little shaken by the discrimination that wolves are getting right now, can he eat here?" Nick said as he placed his elbow on the yellow counter.

"A friend of Nick is a friend of mine, I'll give you two the special meal, on the house" Finnick said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Aiden, let's talk" Nick said as he sat down at a seat by the window.

I sat down on the seat in front of him and looked out the window.

"So, Aiden, let's start from scratch, where are you from?" Nick said as he took out his phone.

"Here goes nothing" I thought to myself.

"Um, I'm from a city called Dublin" I said carefully to not show that I was not nervous.

"Never heard of it, where is it?" Nick asked.

"It's in a country called Ireland" I said, but I didn't know what world geography was like so I left out Europe.

"Haven't heard of it either, so what's so special about this Dublin?" Nick asked.

"Well, it has ancient landmarks like Dublin Castle and Trinity College, it has war landmarks like the General Post Office, it has a special public transportation like the LUAS tram, the DART train, Dublin Bus and soon it's going to have its own metro" I said.

"And what kind of animals live there?" Nick asked.

"Should I tell him? Not like I've a choice here" I thought.

"Well, there are these creatures called humans" I said nervously.

"Hue-min?" Nick asked as he attempted to pronounce the word.

"H-U-M-A-N, Human, they are creatures just like you, they walk on two legs, they can drive cars, they use phones, they have families, they eat both meat and plants, they can be very strong if they train themselves to as well as great athletes, again, if they train, but they don't have fur or tails or claws or paw pads" I said as Nick showed a look of disbelief.

"Well, it that's how interesting Dublin, this Ireland and Humans are, then how come I haven't heard of it? Or any of Zootopia?" Nick asked.

"You wouldn't have" I grumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Nick asked.

"Nothing, well, why you haven't heard of it, well, um" I said as I became really confused on what to do.

"While we're still young Aiden" Nick said.

"Well, this is going to sound hard to believe, but Nick, I, used to be a human" I said.

Nicks body froze when I said that.

But then he started snickering.

"Oh! That's a good one Aiden! Take a look in the window and tell me what you see!" Nick said as he burst out laughing, hurting my pride.

I looked in the window and I saw a wolf looking back at me with a sad look.

"You're a wolf! A creature that likes to howl! You look absolutely nothing like a human! And Dublin? And Ireland? Hah! You must've spent such a long time making that joke up!" Nick said as he continued laughing so hard he started wheezing.

When he said that I made it up, that made me pissed.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I launched out I my seat and bared my fangs at Nick which made him shut up and sink into his seat like he was really scared.

"You have no clue what you are saying? Do you? Nicholas Piberius Wilde? The first ZPD Fox officer? You're just like everyone else" I said rather grumpily.

"Aiden-" Nick said before I interrupted.

"But Aiden nothing! You don't believe anything I said, you don't believe me" I said as I left my seat and ran out the door and ran away into the streets crying.

"He didn't believe me! No one will!" I cried under my voice as I sat down on a park bench.

I then saw a figure run up to me.

It was Nick, again.

"Aiden?! What has gotten into your mind?! I invite you to my friends restaurant to get some grub on the house and you run out the door crying!" Nick yelled at me like he was pissed.

"Shut your tiny mouth now!" I shouted as I stood up and pushed Nick to the ground.

Luckily no one was around to see me do this to Nick.

"Here's something I didn't tell you! 2 days ago, I lived such a happy life in Dublin, I had a mother who loved me but my dad left me before I was born! I was walking down Moore Street market with my mother, we shared jokes and we talked about some topics, just when I was waiting for her outside Café, a bomb goes off in an abandoned building and I got a truckload full of splinters! I survived at first but then I was sniped! I saw my mother rushing over to me and trying to help me but it was too late! I was already fucking dead! She cried into me as she knew I was dead and she would never ever see me again! You don't what it feels like to die, death is cold, cold as ice, but do you believe me? No, you have no faith" I said grumpliy.

Nick showed a look of disbelief but he changed it when I started crying.

I felt him wrap his arms around me, as much as I wanted to touch him off, I didn't, and I hugged him back.

"Aiden, I believe you, you're right, I didn't know what I was saying, I was really dumb to say those things and insults to you, I'm so sorry" Nick said as he cried into my shirt.

That's what I wanted to hear, an apology.

"Apology accepted, and I'm sorry how I acted at you" I said as I broke the hug and sniffled.

"Yeah, but let's have this settle with some grub from Finnicks Diner shall we?" Nick said as he left his paw out to me to grab.

"Deal" I said as I took his paw.

And we walked our way back to the Diner.


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 8: Didn't see that one coming did you?

Me and Nick made our way back to Finnicks Diner and we sat down in the same spot before my breakdown occurred.

I took out my phone and checked the latest news to see what was happening.

There were more reports of Wolf Discrimination but I paid no attention to that because it was a load of bollocks.

"Hey, Aiden, I'm very sorry about the way I acted" Nick said as he placed his head down in shame.

"What's done is done, it wasn't your fault, you found it hard to believe and that's understandable" I said back nicely.

"I know, but here's one thing and if you don't mind me asking, when you were human, where did you live? Are there mammals like me and how did you die?" Nick asked with a begging face.

"Take that look off you and maybe I'll tell you" I said, commenting on his face.

He immediately went back to a normal face.

"I think I still have some pictures on my phone, ah, here we go, back when I was human, I lived in a city called Dublin which is the capital of a country called Ireland, a country historically scarred by civil wars and colonists, I have some pictures of the city on my phone" I said as I showed Nick the pictures.

The first picture was of O'Connell Street, the main street of Dublin.

Nick looked with astonishment at the many buildings and different styles of architecture from modern to Georgian, he paid more attention to the tall spike know as The Spire.

"Wow, that is actually pretty cool, but I don't see any mammals, I only see humans" Nick said as he looked at the picture.

"That's the thing Nick, in my world, every mammal in Zootopia in my world, they can't talk, they don't wear clothes, they rely on their instincts and walk on all fours" I said which made Nick show a look of disbelief.

"So, a fox like me would be savage?" Nick asked.

"I wouldn't call it being savage, more like natural" I said.

"Okay, and humans are the dominant species of your world?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, pretty much" I said as I found a selfie I took with my mother, she was in her Garda Uniform while I was wearing my school uniform which had a navy jumper, a blue shirt and grey pants, tears started to slowly fall down my face as me and her looked so happy.

"Is that you Aiden?" Nick asked as he placed his paw on mine.

"Yes, that is me, along with my mother" I said as my voice started breaking.

"What is she wearing?" Nick asked.

"She's a Garda Officer, the Gardaí is the Irish Police Force, she is a high ranking Officer and she works from the barracks in Phoenix Park" I said as I found a picture of the Phoenix Park Garda Barracks.

It was a long grey two storey building that looked like an old jail but it was a Garda station, a line of Garda cars lay at the sides along with a few officers marching by the building.

"They look like a force to be reckoned with" Nick said as he looked at the human officers.

"They are, but my mother, she must be so upset now that I'm gone forever" I said as I started to cry again.

Nick noticed this and sat beside me and brought me into a hug.

"Aiden, I'm so sorry, your mother must be worried but she will get past this, and so will you" Nick said as he hugged me.

"I know, but she loved me and treated me with so much kindness and respect, even though I didn't know my dad" I said.

"Really? I didn't know my dad either" Nick said.

"Guess we have something in common, I was going to be a Garda Officer when I was older, probably even the Commissioner, but now that I'm in a world with a police force with different rules, this'll take time to getting used too" I said.

"You two look so happy together" Nick said as he looked back at the picture of me and my mother.

"Yeah, she must be heartbroken right now, but at least she knows I'm in a better place" I said as I put my phone away.

"So, anything else I should know?" Nick asked.

"Well, I have some currency from my world but it'll be useless here" I said as I showed Nick the money.

He was surprised by how small the €10 notes were, it was a light rust red colour and showed a picture of a Roman Arch.

"And how did you die?" Nick asked as he placed his paw on mine again on the table.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" I asked him.

"I must, I'm a police officer, I have to know" Nick said.

"Back in Dublin, I was walking down Moore Street with my mother, we were talking and we decided to go into a café and get some grub but then she saw two people arguing and walked over to them to see what was the problem. I waited outside an abandoned building and somehow it exploded, I survived at first, these little white marks on my face are the scars left by the splinters, but then I heard a gunshot, and a sniper bullet pierced my left shoulder, as I bleeded to death, I could hear my mother screaming and crying as I was no longer alive" I said as I slowly cried and showed Nick the white mark on my left shoulder and he gasped in shock.

"Sweet cheese and crackers, that's horrible!" Nick said as he started to cry himself.

"Even though it is hard to believe, it is true, all of it" I said.

I turned my head and I saw a Tiger waitress with 2 plates that had some food on it that smelt wonderful.

She placed the plates in front of us and left us to eat it.

I looked at it curiously, there was fries with vinegar, a strange looking burger and fish covered in batter.

Nick had the same food as me and started eating into it ravenously, he doesn't know table manners but he is a predator.

I bit into the burger and it tasted fantastic, it was slimy but it was satisfying.

"What's in these burgers anyways?" I asked in case I was eating another animal.

"Bugs" Nick said which kinda made me gag.

"Bugs? must be appetisers in these then because bare bugs taste horrible" I said trying to hold myself together.

"Didn't see that one coming did you?" Nick said as he tried not to laugh.

"Ah, you think this is funny? " I asked.

"Yes, I do" Nick said.

"Witty banter is witty" I said as we both started laughing.

Me and Nick munched away at our meal and it was delicious, I never had something that tasted as great as this before.

We then left and Nick waved goodbye to Finnick as we left the doors.

I didn't know where I was going but that's what makes it interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 9: The Ex

After me and Nick finished our delicious meals in Finnicks Diner, we waved goodbye and we walked out through the glass doors.

While I was thinking about something, Nick brought me back to Earth.

"Hey, Earth to Aiden?" Nick said as he waved his paw in front of me even though he had to jump to do it since I was taller than him.

"Oh sorry, I just get caught up in my thoughts sometimes" I said embarrassingly as I scratched the back of my head.

"Well try not to do it in public, others will think that you are weird" Nick said as we walked down a Savannah Central shop filled with apartments and shops.

"I know, but I didn't really have any friends back in Dublin" I said sadly.

"Why? You seem like a charming guy" Nick said.

"Now you're just making me blush, I didn't really have any friends since most people thought I was strange because I done some weird things" I said.

"Like what?" Nick asked.

"I knew some neighbourhood foxes back home and they didn't mind my company, they would even like to be rubbed but sometimes I would talk to them, but they wouldn't answer" I said.

"Why would you talk to them if you know they won't talk back?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, I just did" I said.

Me and Nick started to walk past an open park filled with mostly prey animals like deer, sheep and goats.

They all looked at me with scared looks as they tried to hide their children from me as if I was going to attack them at any given moment.

"Don't mind them Aiden, they're just scared of you" Nick said as we walked past the park.

"I know, but I chose the wrong time to become a wolf" I said.

"Yeah but don't let your species get to you, I mean all animals face discrimination for certain reasons" Nick said.

"Yeah, I know, just like how people in my world would disrespect people who are forgein" I said.

"Jeez, that sounds harsh" Nick said.

"So how much longer until we reach your house?" I said in an almost complaining manner.

"It's about 10 minutes from here, it's a nice house" Nick said.

Just as we walked ahead, I saw a vixen wearing a blue suit, she didn't look happy to see us.

She had blue eyes that looked too sharp to look at and her face was red and white.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Officer Nick Wilde" the vixen said as if she was trying to hold in her anger.

"Hello Vickie, this is about Judy isn't it?" Nick said as he slightly laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I can't believe you married a rabbit, your natural enemy" Vickie said as if she was very angry.

"So what? She was the one for me, and if you can't respect that, then you shouldn't be talking to me" Nick said as he started walking past with me behind him.

She then grabbed Nick by his tie and pushed him backwards but luckily I was standing behind him for him to fall into me.

"Vickie, have a bit of manners and apologise to Nick" I said persuasively as I helped Nick back onto his feet.

"Or what? Especially this coming from an animal that no one likes right now because they are stupid and howl all day long" Vickie said.

That hurt me inside but I wasn't letting her get away with this.

"Look, I'm going to give you one chance to apologise as you have assaulted an Officer which is a punishable offence, unless you want to walk away and pretend nothing happened" I said.

"Aiden, she's just playing around" Nick said.

"Yeah, like I'm letting a stupid wolf tell me what to do, who are you anyways?" Vickie said in a mean tone as she stood with her paws on her hips.

"I'm Nick's bodyguard, you mess with him, you mess with me" I said as I approached Vickie to make her back up.

"Ooo, I'm so scared!" Vickie said in a childish tone.

"I know that I shouldn't hit girls but I sincerely suggest you get lost before things get hasty" I said.

"Yeah, that's not happening" Vickie said as she took out a small can of something.

It was black and had some yellow writing on it, I could just make it out.

Wolf repellent.

She then sprayed it into my eyes and I screamed loudly in pain and tell over onto the ground since I couldn't see anything.

It smelt horrible, it smelt like sour liquorice and it stung like a tarantula hawk sting.

"Vickie! Get out of here before I arrest you for assault on an Officer and an innocent!" Nick snarled loudly at Vickie.

"Tell your 'bodyguard' that he is nothing but a no good howling and mischievous wolf, bye bye" Vickie said happily as she walked away.

I heard her say that and tears started forming in my eyes.

Cry wolf, cry.

"Aiden! Aiden! Can you hear me?!" Nick said as he shook my paralyzed body.

"Yeah, just about!" I yelled.

"C'mon! Get up!" Nick shouted as he wrapped his arms around me and tried to help me get back up on my feet.

"How many fingers am I holding?" Nick asked as he held his paw in front of my eyes.

"Uh, 9?" I said since my vision became very blurry.

"No, I'm glad I broke up with that bitch, and I have to tell Chief Bogo about the bad things these kind of products can do" Nick said as he slightly snarled.

"I've met women like her before, how can they live knowing that they hurt someone else's feelings?" I said as I stood up and slightly wobbled.

"Aiden, we're almost there, we can make it, c'mon" Nick said as he took my paw and started walking.

"When we get home, I'll make sure that wolf repellent is gone from your eyes" Nick said.

"If I find that vixen, she's a dead woman" I said as me and Nick made our way to his house.

Hey guys! I haven't been uploading in a while since I have school and I have been recovering from a bad incident, Aiden was sprayed with wolf repellent in this story, and 3 days ago, I got pepper sprayed. You heard me, I got f***ing pepper sprayed. I was walking with my sister and then some woman comes out of nowhere and insults my sister just because her hair was ginger. I told her to back off but she sprayed me in the eyes with pepper spray. My sister then called the police and the assaulter was taken away. My eyes are still very sore but that won't stop me from writing these stories, I'm hurt but I'm still going!


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 10: A Miracle

I lay down on my back unconscious as I had passed out on the way to Nick and Judy's house.

All I could see was nothing darkness, darkness seems to like me a lot now since I became a wolf.

As I lay in the dark void of Limbo, I could hear a voice calling out to me.

It was telling me to wake up.

It wouldn't shut up so I decided to wake up.

I slowly opened my eyes, they squinted as a bright light shone into them but I soon readjusted.

As my eyes readjusted, I noticed I was lying on a black couch, a blue blanket was covering me and an ice pack was on my head.

Where was I?

I then looked around, I was clearly in a houses living room .

The walls were red, the floor was mainly a dark oak wood with some mats, a red marble fireplace stood with some knick knacks like pictures, candles and flowers as a fire burned and cracked inside it, there was a flatscreen HD television in the corner standing on a black glass table.

But what caught my eye was a Christmas tree standing in the corner of the room.

It wasn't a plastic one, it was real, it was covered in baubles and lights and tinsel yet no star was at the top.

Looking at it made me cry a little as it made me think about my mother, she would have to spend Christmas without me now, she must be so upset.

But then I felt something small grab my paw gently, I looked and I saw a grey rabbit.

She was wearing a blue flannel with black jeans, her eyes were amythst purple and she showed a look of worry.

It was Judy Hopps herself.

"Are you okay Aiden?" Judy asked.

"How do you know my name?" I asked nervously.

"Nick told me when he got back, he dragged you to this house by himself" Judy said which surprised me.

"He dragged me all the way here? He must have legs of steel" I said surprised.

"Yeah, I'm Judy by the way" Judy said.

"I know who you are, you're the bunny who took down Dawn Bellwether" I said.

"That's right, but that was 2 years ago" Judy said.

2 years? So it's 2018 in Zootopia? Right...

"Nick told me everything, about how you're a hue, humen?" Judy said as she struggled to pronounce the forgein word.

"Human" I said.

"Human, he also told me about, the assassination, Aiden, I'm so sorry" Judy said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I felt something inside me when she hugged me, like as if she really cared about me even though my story sounds crazy.

I returned the favour by wrapping my arms around her and rubbed behind her ears which she liked.

"Nick told me he wanted to see you when you woke up" Judy said as she stood up.

"Where is he?" I asked as I sat up.

"He's in the kitchen" Judy said as I stood up.

She backed up in surprise by how tall I was.

"You're pretty tall for a wolf, I like that" Judy said happily as she pointed to follow her.

She was right, she only came as far as my hips if you removed those ears from her head.

I followed her into a nice hallway, it had some wooden tables with pictures and candles on them, the floor was wooden with some mats, the walls were beige and a staircase lay at the end of the hallway leading upstairs.

A few doors were in the hallway, Judy walked through the first one on the left which led into the kitchen.

Walking through the white wooden door, Nick sat at the kitchen table typing at his phone but he realised we were here and put it away.

It was a decent kitchen, it had a blue fridge, a sink, a cooker, a bunch of cabinets at the top and bottom and a granite worktop, a wooden table sat nearby in the dining room with plates and chairs.

Nick then stood up and looked at me.

"Well first off, that gang that kidnapped and drugged you were caught today and are currently awaiting trial for their crimes" Nick said happily as Judy walked over to his side.

"Those idiots deserve it" I said proudly, (just to clarify, I say idiot in a different way, it sounds like eejit instead of idiot so Aiden will say it like this too, let me know in PM if you're confused)

"Eejit? Is that what you said?" Nixk asked curiously.

"That's how I pronounce idiot, capiche?" I said.

"Yeah, okay then" Nick said.

"And secondly?" I asked.

"And secondly, I told Judy your story about how you have nowhere to go and you don't know how things work here, Judy?" Nick said as he smirked.

He had something planned.

"Aiden, me and Nick would like you to stay with us" Judy said proudly.

I froze when they said that, they wanted me to stay with them? Even if I wasn't from their world, they wanted me to stay with them?

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden" I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Nonsense, we're more than happy to let you stay with us" Judy said softly, she really wanted me to stay with her and Nick.

"Well, I don't see why not, I'll stay with ye then" I said which made Judy said in joy and hug my left leg.

I stood tall and I didn't flinch, I looked down and I saw her hugging my leg like she was a child hugging her dad's leg.

"You're so soft! I've never felt a wolfs fur before!" Judy said as she felt my soft and smooth leg fur.

"Well, if you're going to stay there, then hang on tight" I said as I walked over to Nick and she didn't let go.

"I wouldn't try prying her off, she's really strong" Nick said.

"I'm aware of that, literally" I said, pointing at her rubbing my fur.

Nick and Judy started laughing and eventually I did too.

"So how did you know we stopped Bellwether? Even if you aren't technically from this world?" Judy asked curiously.

"This is going to sound a little crazy, but in the human world, Zootopia is in the form of a movie" I said which made Nick and Judy look very confused.

"Are you serious? We're a movie in your world?" Nick asked with disbelief.

"It's the truth, if you can detect it, you should know when someone is lying when you're a confox" I said.

"Not wrong there, so if we are in the form of a film in your world, what's the plot?" Nick asked, testing me.

"Well, it follows Judy as the main character who perished her dreams of becoming a police officer even though she is looked on at because she is a bunny, she becomes valedictorian of her class at the academy and when she is on her first day at the Precinct, she gets assigned to parking duty and while doing so, she finds you and you trick her into buying a Jumbeaux pop to make pawpsicles and allegedly pissed her off, then it follows with her tricking yiu into helping her, waiting at the DMV, a near death experience only to be saved by the bride, get chased by a savage black jaguar, find all 14 missing mammals in Cliffside Asylum, Nick gets mad at Judy for saying predator savagery is due to biology, making up after Judy learned what was actually causing predators to go savage which was a flower called a Nighthowler, destroy the lab which was in an abandoned train cart and Nick pretends to go savage to distract Dawn until authorities arrived and then everyone lives happily ever after, sound good to you?" I said.

"Wow, that's actually impressive, so in the movie, it is basically the Nighthowler case and how our relationship formed?" Judy asked curiously.

"Yes, and Zootopia as a movie has become very popular, especially in fan fiction" I said, (Ooo! 4th wall break!)

"Okay, like?" Nick asked.

"I'd rather not, some are 'wilde' while some are about romance between the two of you, an introduction of a new character who could be anyone and basically your lives after the Nighthowler case" I said which made me feel stupid.

"And Nick told me animals in your world are savage, is that true?" Judy asked curiously.

"I wouldn't call it savagery but yes, animals in my world aren't sentient, only humans are" I said.

"That sounds pretty scary" Judy said.

"Not really, most animals tend not to be around humans while others trust us and stay close to us, depends on their experience with humans" I said.

I told them everything they needed to know about me.

"Okay, while it sounds hard to believe, I can tell you're telling the truth" Nick said.

"So, if I'm staying here, where am I going to sleep?" I asked nicely.

"There's a guest room next to our room, it's not much but I'm sure you'll make something of it" Judy said happily.

"Okay, I'll go check it out then" I said as I left the kitchen with Nick and Judy following me.

And so, Nick and Judy now have Aiden under their care, will they make him happy again? Can he cope with his new life? Find out in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 11: Happy days

I want to start this chapter off by saying thank you, as this story has hit over 6,000 views! I never thought that amount of people would view a story like this, thank you so much.

Also, I got a bad review on this story, from a guest called the reviewer.

Now I don't mind criticism but it's when they make the review sound like it is meant to hurt you physically and emotionally.

Here it is.

Guest, the Reviewer.

This isn't a good story, psst, there are like 4 other stories with the same name as this one, this story has all the aspects of a bad writer.

I had to memorise it as I removed it the moment I saw it.

Now, I don't know who he/she is but I'm just a starter, what do you expect from me? A message for the Queen? A poem for Donald Trump? An epitaph for Lawrence of Arabia?

And I couldn't come up with another title, what ideas do you have in mind if you don't like it Mr/Mrs Reviewer?

Also, I know people have opinions and must be respected but if you're going to criticise, tell me what I can do to make it better, don't make it a review to hurt me.

I deleted this review as I saw it as a waste of space and a waste of a review.

You can criticise, but tell me what I can do to make it better, don't say I'm terrible and make me feel bad, give me advice when you criticise, please.

Anyways, on with the story.

Nick and Judy's house, Savannah Central, 5:00PM

I walked up the wooden two are and held onto the railing as I felt my foot claws tap against the wooden steps.

I was sorta happy now that I wouldn't have to wear shoes, they can be so annoying sometimes.

Nick and Judy were right behind me but at a distance since I was a lot taller than them.

I still had my phone and other things I had with me, I then reached the top of the stairs and was introduced to another hallway.

It was shorter and there were 4 doors in the hallway altogether, two on the left and two on the right, the sales were burgundy red and some pictures hung up above some small tables.

As I looked at the pictures, I noticed one that stood out from the rest of the photos.

It showed Nick wearing a black suit with a blue and white tie and Judy wearing a white brides dress covered in pearls and she wore a wedding veil over her head as she held a bunch of baby's breath in her paws.

They were looking at each with their heads nuzzling each other as the sun shined in the background amongst a green valley filled with trees.

"Is that your wedding day?" I asked as I looked at the picture.

"Yeah, those days were the happiest of our lives" Nick said as he hugged Judy and lightly kissed each other.

"You two do look very happy to be together in this photo" I said, I could cry as the picture looked so beautiful but I can't because, well I'm a wolf, I've a reputation to keep hold of.

"So which room am I staying in?" I asked as we reached the doors.

"Second one on the right" Nick said and with that, I walked over to it and opened the white wooden door.

It was a nice room, the walls were red, some small tables and nightstands were around in neat condition, a small table with a TV stood near the window which was near the bed, a king sized bed sat near the door, it had a green duvet and soft looking white pillows, I felt like sleeping in it now, the bedroom even had its own bathroom.

"What do you think of it?" Judy asked as she stood beside Nick.

"It's pretty nice, bigger than my old room" I said as I sat on the bed and bounced a little.

"Yeah, but are you okay Aiden?" Judy asked as she and Nick walked over to me.

"As in?" I asked confusingly.

"You got hit by a Nighthowler dart and you went savage, me and Nick know you have the antidote but is everything okay?" Judy asked as she placed her paw on mine.

When she asked that, it made tears come out of my eyes, about a memory.

My mother.

"No, it's just, I'm never going to see my old mother anymore, she was the best mother in the world, and I was taken from her so unfairly" I said as I sniffled and my voice slightly broke.

"I know how you feel Aiden" Nick said as he placed his paw on mine as well.

"I guess, but to think she had to see me did right in front of her makes me so, broken" I said.

Judy wrapped her arms around my neck again and gently rubbed behind my ears, I couldn't help but purr a little in comfort.

"Wow, I never thought being rubbed behind your ears felt this great!" I thought happily as I felt Judy's soft paws stroke behind my ears.

"But let's move on from that topic, first off, why are you so tall?" Nick asked, complimenting my height since other city wolves wouldn't be as tall as me.

"I don't know, I guess it was because I was tall as a human but with a wolfs body and extended bones, I think that would be the reason" I guessed as Judy still rubbed me.

"Judy, what's gotten into you?" I asked as she wouldn't stop stroking me.

"Your fur is so soft! Softer than mine!" Judy said with surprise.

"Alright, that's enough" I said as I stood up and she immediately got down as she was high in the air since I was taller.

I walked over to the window and it had a view of the back garden.

It closely resembled a Zen garden with bamboo, tranquil blue water pools with lily pads and water lilies, red wooden bridges with curved edges and circular cement doorways.

"Wow, you have a nice garden" I said as I studied the garden.

"Thank you, Nick has some weird tastes" Judy said as she walked over and Nick slightly laughed.

"Har har, I'll let you know that tranquil bamboo gardens are very trendy" Nick protested.

"So, what was the place you lived in like?" Judy asked me.

"My house was made of bricks and had an old Georgian look to it, the garden was nothing special, just grass, a shed and some flowers and small trees, the inside was nice and cosy" I said.

"And the police force there?" Judy asked.

"They are called An Garda Síochána, which is Irish for the Guardians of Peace, their motto is Working with communites to Protect and Serve" I said as I described it to Judy and Nick who was curious himself.

"Sounds like us nearly, and what gear do they use? And what do their cars look like?" Nick asked.

"They don't mainly use firearms, instead they would use collapsible batons and, pepper spray along with a pair of handcuffs, but Detectives and certain units can use firearms" I said, making pepper spray very highlighted.

"That sounds reasonable, and the cars?" Nick asked.

"Depends on the model of car but no doubt their names are different here, the Garda car would be white or silver with a fluorescent yellow and blue bordered strip along with the Garda crest" I said and Judy showed a look of confusion.

"The cars aren't black and white? That's strange" Judy said.

"The yellow is to make the cars visible at night or any time of the day, very clever and safe if you ask me" I said.

"I guess, well tomorrow me and Nick have the day off and since you dont technically exist, we'll have to get you a birth certificate and the vaccinations for certain diseases, along with getting some shopping done for you" Judy said.

"Sounds like a plan" I said.

"And we're not sure about school, especially with specist groups rebelling against wolves for one incident and you'd probably get the life beaten out of you" Nick said.

"Those specist groups can suck my backside for all I care, and I would love to see others try to fight me because I am a black belt in Judo" I said proudly.

"You're like, 13? And you are a black belt in Judo?" Judy asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I also know Kung fu, Karate, knuckle boxing, shin kicking and Coraícht which is like boxing but far more painful" I said.

"Can you show us some moves?" Judy asked.

"Not in here, don't want the roof on our heads" I said which made Judy and Nick laugh.

"That's a good one Aiden!" Judy said as she lightly punched my leg and I laughed in response.

"Anyways, me and Judy still have some things at the Precinct we have to clear so we'll be gone for a bit, can you handle the place by yourself?" Nick said as he tired to place his paw on my shoulder.

"I've spent 2 weeks by myself in my house before and I got on fine, I'm sure I can handle a few hours without you" I said.

"2 weeks?!" Nick asked with surprise.

"My mother had a police convention to go to which was in another country but she trusted me to be by myself" I said.

"Well Nick, I think he's clean, don't leave the house and don't answer-" Judy said before she got interrupted.

"The door or the phone, I've heard this story a lot of times" I said to finish her sentence.

"Okay then, food is the kitchen and the TV is here it you can go the living room or you can explore house, just don't rearrange anything" Judy said.

"Okay, got it, have fun while you're away!" I said as Nick and Judy waved goodbye and closed my bedroom door and eventually left the house.

I heard a car engine start up and it eventually drove off into the city.

So, what to do? What to do?


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 12: Bath time

First off, just to let you viewers know, The Reviewers mean review is now on this story review section, you can look at it if you want and scoff at how much of a waste it is, I thought I deleted it but my computer had second thoughts I guess.

And he/she criticised the first chapter, where our beloved protagonist dies from an assassination and one death can and will affect everyone, has he/she no soul?

And I don't care if this stories title is generic, I like it very much thank you sir!

And how was I supposed to know there were like 3 other stories with this name?

And I am not lazy! I sacrifice my time to type up these chapters to entertain and please my fans.

And you can't say a story is not worth reading on the first chapter, you must read through the story first, then make your mind up.

And I am a starter writer.

Do.

Not.

Call.

Me.

A.

Terrible.

Writer.

Do you understand?

You're not a reviewer, you're just someone who wastes their time hurting other people's feelings for your own twisted pleasure!

And be happy I can't report you since you are a guest, but what hides in the dark.

Comes into the light.

Nick and Judy's house, Savannah Central, 5:30PM

Nick and Judy weren't in the house anymore since they had to go back to the Precinct to get some things.

And I was now the very son of Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, and they are shorter than me since I am a wolf after all.

I had the house to myself, so what do I do to pass the time?

My nose then picked up a bad smell.

A smell of body odour.

I smelt my armpit and it was stinky.

"Euh! It smells so much worse when you have a sensitive nose! Wait, do animals actually sweat? I guess they do now" I said to myself confusingly.

I started panting heavily and I was starting to panic.

"Oh yeah, dogs do this when they get hot, better take a bath if my en suite has one" I said to myself and made my way to the en suite.

I opened the wooden door and it revealed a very nice looking bathroom.

The floors, walls and ceiling were covered in white shining tiles, a small light hung off from the ceiling and there was a sink, a toilet, a large bath and a shower.

I wanted to take a bath so badly, so I started to undo my clothes.

When I stripped myself off, I looked at my self in the mirror.

I didn't generally look at myself naked in the mirror but damn I looked sexy.

My back areas were covered in steel grey fur and my stomach and chest were covered in soft looking snow white fur.

Luckily my private parts were hidden by my fur.

I looked pretty toned, I had a rock hard six pack and a built chest, my arms didn't look scrawny at all, they were toned and muscular like my legs.

"And back in school, Thompson said I couldn't get the girls, let's see him get ladies without these looks back in Dublin! If they are furry fans of course" I said embarrassingly, remembering a bully from my old school.

I just looked at myself in the mirror, I was glad I chose to be a wolf, I looked so, beautiful and majestic.

"Hey there good looking, you look so sexy for a wolf" I said as I burst into laughter at what I was saying.

I actually looked very beautiful, I felt the same way I was when I was human, having four fingers with shining black claws felt weird though but I didn't mind, my ears were taller and I could hear a lot better which was actually really cool, my nose was more sensitive and it has its perks and cons, my body, well having your body completely covered in fur was well, indescribable, it felt so, amazing and awesome, my tail was actually very easy to use, much easier than I thought it would be.

I then turned the hot water faucet of the bath and put in some bathing soap to make lots of bubbles form in the slowly rising water.

I could see steam rising from the bath and it soaked into my fur.

"So how am I meant to dry my fur? Won't it like, get stuck in the towels and make a mess?" I said, worried about the results of drying my fur..

I decided not to worry about that and wait for the bath to fill up.

After watching for God knows how long watching the water rise up, I turned off the faucet and slowly set my furry foot into the water.

"Hot!" I shouted as I jumped and held my leg as it was slightly burning.

"How could I forget? Put in some cold water and it decreases the chance of getting burned!" I said to myself feeling stupid.

I turned the cold water faucet and let it run for about 30 seconds and turned it off.

I placed my furry clawed foot in again and this time, the water was at an acceptable temperature to get into.

I sank my foot to the floor of the bath and I climbed in and lay down on my back.

It's been such a long time since I had a nice time relaxing like this, but now I was a wolf, bathing in a warm bath.

I wouldn't have pictured myself as this but it was kinda cool.

I felt my fur move around my body as the water flowed around me with lots and lots of bubbles making their way into my body.

I put my paws behind my head and I lay down in a very comfortable and reasonable sitting position.

The silence, the warmth, the coziness, I felt so at home.

I brought my right foot out of the water and the claws at the end of them were shining marble black along with some side in between my little toes.

I then felt my tail swishing a little and it came out of the water between my legs.

"Oh, hey there" I said as I gently grabbed my tail.

It had a black spot at the end and the rest was grey, I couldn't help but play with it for a moment.

I couldn't really feel it but I didn't care, it actually felt kinda funny.

I could hear some cars outside as well as the city life, but it was no surprise to me since I did live in a city before this.

After waiting for the water to go cold, I climbed out carefully and placed my soaked feet onto the floor mat.

"So, how am I meant to dry my fur?" I said to myself.

Do I use a towel, a hair-fur dryer? Or, something else?

I searched the bathroom and I found some sort of fur dryer.

It was green with some parts red, I plugged it in and turned it on.

A hot stream of air then came out fast and started drying my fur from where I pointed it.

I got frightened at first but I eventually got used to it, but now that I didn't have skin anymore, drying was going to take forever!

I pointed the fur dryer to all the spots that required to be dried and I eventually dried myself off after 10 minutes.

I looked in the mirror and I looked like a fluffy cushion.

I couldn't hold in my laughter and started laughing so hard I started to wheeze.

I the grabbed some sort of comb and ran it down through my ruffles fur body and soon my body was looking pretty smooth.

"Huh, this is actually very nice I got to say" I said as I examined my body.

My tail was slightly ruffled but it was thick and I didn't mind, just as long no one pulled at it.

Nick and Judy still weren't home, my thoughts told me not to put anything on, I didn't mind wearing clothes but I'm an animal now, got to let out some natural instincts.

And no, I would not sign up for a Naturalist Club here, they have rules there, in this house, there are none.

I opened the en suite door and walked out in my naked self.

I actually felt pretty calm like this, even though I was naked, I didn't care.

So when Nick and Judy aren't here, I can wander around naked, sounds like a nice plan if you ask me.

I swung my arms around and stretched my body out, it was easier to do since I had no clothes on.

I then heard a grumbling noise, I turned around thinking someone was behind me.

But it was just my stomach.

"Oh, right, well, let's see what the kitchen has to offer" I said to myself.

Then I left my bedroom and made my way to the kitchen naked.


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 13: Dinner time

I made my way to the kitchen naked, my feet claws tapped against the wooden floor of the hallway.

I looked at the clock and it was past 6:00PM, must've been in the bath for a while.

I took time to notice I appeared more buff than I was as a human but when I wear clothes it kinda hides that.

I had more time to admire my muscular arms and legs and body, I was actually very handsome.

The stairs were now in front of me, I carefully made my way down since I was still getting used to walking in my bare feet, at least I had paw pads so I couldn't really feel anything whenever I took a step.

Making my way down the stairs, I sniffed the air and made my way into the kitchen.

Since no one was in the house yet, I had all the time I needed to explore the house and what lies inside, it was starting to get dark outside from what I could see from the kitchen window.

My stomach started grumbling again as I walked through the kitchen, the first press I opened contained plates, bowls and saucepans.

The next one I opened mainly had cutlery and other tools like candle lighters and matches.

But then when I opened the next press, it was jam packed with food of all kinds.

Bread, biscuits, chocolate bars, muffins, cereals, small desserts, the press had everything for a family.

I took out a roll of tinfoil which had cookies inside, wait, isn't chocolate poisonous to dogs? Or have canines evolved to handle it?

I decided not to eat the cookies until I knew further.

I took out a loaf of bread called Tiger bread, it was hard and crunchy on the outside and soft and mushy on the inside, sounds delicious.

I took out a knife and proceeded to cut into the loaf carefully.

I cut out two slices of the bread which was a light brown on the outside which in fact did look hard and crunchy.

I opened the fridge and millions of scents filled my nose, some were good and some were bad.

"God, Nick must be nose blind, then again I have twice the better sense of smell he has" I said to myself as I ruffled through the fridge.

It was cold but my arms were furry enough to handle the cold air.

I found some butter and, ham, it better be made of something else because I don't want to be locked up for eating another mammal.

Luckily it said that it was made of fish with appetisers so I guess I was in the clear.

I spreaded the butter across the bread with no problem and placed the 'ham' on the slice and placed the other slice on top.

I then took it into my hands (paws, sorry) and studied it curiously before I took a bite.

It could fight entirely into my muzzle but I would only take small bites off it.

I placed it into my mouth and let my sharp teeth sink into the bread and mince it into little pieces ravenously.

It was actually very delicious, the ham tasted slightly off but it was delicious, the bread was crunchy and soft and the butter was nice and smooth as it would be.

I looked at my fur and noticed some crumbs on my chest, there was also crumbs on the worktop and floor.

I slightly blushed at the mess I made and cleaned it up as fast as I could with a brush.

After finishing a sandwich I made, I decided to explore the house.

The first room was the living room I woke up in, you know what it looks like, but the Christmas tree was absolutely beautiful.

There were presents underneath the tree, some of them were covered in carrot wrapping paper and the others were blueberries.

Such a coincidence Judy likes carrots and Nick likes blueberries.

They each had labels on them, some of them were saying they were from "Your dad Stu" or "Your loving mother Bonnie", those must be for Judy.

Some of the labels also had "From Chief Bogo", wait, I thought he didn't have a heart, he has explaining to do, they also had "From Uncle Finnick" and "From Mr Big".

Better stay on his good side, especially since Judy is the godmother to his granddaughter.

And since Nick is married to Judy, he must be the godfather, no, not the film just so we are clear.

I then heard a car pull into the driveway, oh no.

"Shit! I can't let them see me like this!" I said to myself as I ran through the hallway and to the stairs.

I tripped on the last step up to the next floor and shouted "Bollocks!"

I ran to my bedroom and I heard a door open downstairs and I heard Judy say "Aiden! We're home!"

"I'm upstairs! I'll be down in a moment!" I shouted from my bedroom.

My nose picked up a delicious scent that made my mouth water.

It smelt like egg fried rice, prawn crackers, chicken curry and some salads with chips (Fries if you're American)

"What are those two up to now?" I said to myself.

I put back on my clothes quickly, man, I was really having fun being naked, well at least we can be naked when Nick and Judy aren't in the house.

I exited my bedroom and rushed downstairs and into the kitchen where Nick was, Judy wasn't in the kitchen.

The table had brown plastic bags and white plastic bags, I felt like I was drooling.

"Ah, there you are, what did you do when we were gone?" Nick asked as he sat down.

I slightly blushed when he asked that and said "Took a bath and, hung around the house I guess"

Nick gave me a funny look as he one I was lying but decided not to question it.

"Did you get a takeout?" I asked as I sat down.

"Yeah, me and Judy weren't bothered to cook dinner tonight so we decided to get ourselves a Zhinese" Nick said happily.

"Where's Judy anyways?" I asked.

"She's in the office doing some work but she should only be a few minutes" Nick said.

I detected he was hiding something but I decided not to question it.

"So shall we get started?" Nick said as he opened the bag of prawn crackers and started munching on them.

I nodded and got some prawn crackers myself along with a box of egg fried rice and curry chicken, I happily placed some rice on my prawn cracker and ate it and licked my lips.

Judy soon entered the kitchen and asked "Did you start? Without me?" as if she was sad.

"Yes, and you still have time" I said which made Nick laugh.

"That's a very good one Aiden!" Nick said as he laughed.

"Har har, just let me dig in" Judy said as she sat down on one of the seats beside Nick and took out some egg fried rice along with a fruit salad.

"Don't look at me, I'm not going to stop you" I said as she stared at me.

Judy stopped staring and started eating into her salad.

Judy looked cute as she ate slowly through her salad and rice, at least she can't hear my thoughts with those sonar beams on her head.

Judy then went up to Nick's ear and whispered something into it.

What is she hiding?

Probably important information about a case they are doing, better leave it to them.

A few hours later...

We didn't really talk much while we were eating dinner, we were too focused in eating our delicious meals.

I was really wondering what Judy was talking about with Nick but I guess I have to wait.

We were sitting in the living room watching some TV.

It was getting late now, it was 8:30PM and I was really tired.

"Heading to bed Aiden?" Nick asked as I stood up from the couch.

"Yeah, lots of things happened today and I'm really tired" I said as I let out a yawn.

"Yikes, he has more teeth than you Nicky" Judy bantered.

"He's all bark no bite" Nick said In defence.

"Willing to put that to the test?" I asked as I let out a slight growl.

"No! No! He's bite! He's all bite!" Nick screamed as I approached him.

"Good choice, goodnight" I said as I left the room and waved goodbye.

"Goodnight!" Nick and Judy said in unison.

I entered the hallway and made my way to the stairs.

I walked up the stairs and walked to my bedroom as I started undoing my clothes on the way there.

First I removed my shirt and opened the door and sat down on the bed.

I removed my pants and my briefs which left me naked completely.

I shut the door and climbed underneath the covers and moved around until I found a good spot.

From now on, I was going to sleep naturally.

I eventually found a good spot, the bed was actually very warm and bouncy, the covers were soft and slightly heavy.

I fell asleep almost immediately and fell into a deep slumber.

First day of living in a new family, I promise I will be a great son.


	15. Chapter 15

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 13: Getting the documents sorted for Aiden McGaughlin

Nick and Judy's house, Savannah Central, 9:00AM

I was asleep in my new king sized bed made of such soft blankets, I felt like I could sleep out the Winter.

But then I'd miss out on Christmas, and I don't want to miss out on the Christmas cheer.

But my slumber was cut short as I heard my door creak open.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Nick standing by my bed.

"Have a nice sleep?" Nick asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, haven't had a good rest in a while" I said tiredly as I sat up.

Nick got surprised by my buff build, he noticed I was more broad shouldered and buffer than a regular wolf.

"Whoa, I've seen wolves with no shirts on in the Precinct showers but you'd put them to shame with your build" Nick said as he placed his paw on his shirt and took out his phone.

"Thank you for the compliment, so what do I owe to the pleasure of this visit?" I said as I yawned heavily.

"I have your adoption papers ready but some things I had to leave blank, one of them was your vaccinations so I called the hospital and they are ready to stick needles in you!" Nick said as he attempted to tickle me but I wasn't ticklish.

"Not ticklish huh? That's good, you know, I'm actually very happy I decided to take you in, me and Judy always talked about having kids but we wouldn't have enough time to take care of them since we are Police officers after all" Nick said as he hopped off the bed.

"Okay, let me get ready, unless you came to gawk?" I said as I prepared to get out of the covers.

"No thank you, I'll be outside" Nick said as he left my bedroom rather quickly.

"Yeah, keep it moving" I said as Nick left the room in an instant and I got out of bed.

I was still naked and I didn't care, I actually felt more alive when I was naked since I was an animal now so it felt normal to me.

I grabbed myself a shirt in my drawer that fitted perfectly on me, it was red with some white stripes.

I grabbed a spare pair of boxers and buttoned them up when I put them on, being careful not to touch my "sensitive parts".

I grabbed a pair of black tracksuits I work yesterday and slipped into them.

Shoes? Do animals even know what shoes are? I won't be needing them ever again.

I walked out of my bedroom while grabbing my phone but then I realised it was still dead.

"Better ask Nick if he or Judy has a charger cable for my phone" I thought to myself as I walked down the hallway and eventually reached the stairs.

My claws tapped against the steps and soon I made it down the flight of stairs and made my way to the kitchen where I could smell something mouth watering.

I could smell eggs and rashers (bacon I you're American) along with coffee and some soft drinks.

I walked into the kitchen, ducking my head under the doorway since I was tall.

"Good morning Aiden!" Judy said, she was sitting at the table eating some cereal and drinking some coffee.

"Morning Judy" I said as I sat down beside her.

"You know, ever since me and Nick adopted you, I feel, safer when I'm around you" Judy said.

"Oh, well, I'm glad to hear that" I said as I slightly blushed at the compliment.

Nick was at the cooker cooking some eggs and rashers but luckily he didn't hear us because of the sizzling from the eggs and rashers.

I got back up and Nick noticed me as I poured myself a glass of Petsi, smart animal pun for a drink.

"Ah there you are, breakfast I almost done, after breakfast me and you will get your documents sorted and your vaccinations and whatnot" Nick said.

"Thanks for the heads up" I said as I smiled.

Nick turned off the cooker and placed our breakfast on 2 plates, my mouth was watering so much I felt like I was about to drool.

I took a drink of Petsi to prevent that from happening and sat down at the seat where my breakfast was placed.

"You actually look really nice in those clothes Aiden" Judy said.

"Yeah, but Judy, you should see him when he has no shirt on, he's like a god" Nick said which made me blush deeply.

"Nick! Not in front of me!" I said in an embarrassing tone.

"You'd look better naked to be honest" Nick said.

I was really blushing now.

"Okay I appreciate your compliments, but isn't it a punishable offence to go outside naked?" I said as I ate my eggs and rashers.

"It is, and don't be such an idiot Nick!" Judy said as she lightly punched Nick's shoulder.

"You wound me my wife" Nick said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Whenever you are finished admiring my body, let's get our teeth brushed and let's get a move on" I said.

I didn't mind Nick's comments, but he actually wanted to see me naked? Are you serious?

Hopefully he's just being an idiot and doesn't actually mean it.

I walked out of the kitchen after I finished my breakfast and went to my en suite upstairs to brush my teeth.

The toothbrush looked a little different, it looked to be as if it was meant to be sturdy than regular toothbrushes, probably because I am a predator after all.

A very sexy one with a built body, boy oh boy will I attract all the she-wolves.

After I brushed my teeth, washed my face and cleaned my claws, I walked downstairs to the front door where Nick was waiting.

"There you are, and I was just bantering with you in the kitchen, but I you don't mind me asking, can you show your buff torso one of the days? I want to show Judy just how, godly you are" Nick said as he opened the door.

Again with this, give me a break.

"Fine, but don't request any favours, you know what I mean" I said.

"I wouldn't dream of it, I just want to see how strong you are since you are my son now" Nick said as he walked through the door and I followed him.

The front garden was actually very nice, some colourful flowers, a bunch of trees missing the door leaves and a sandstone driveway.

The house was pretty nice too, the walls were red and black with flower pots and benches.

Nick walked to a blue sedan that looked like a Ford Mondeo and pointed me to get inside it as he opened the drivers seat door.

"Is this your car?" I asked.

"It is, nice isn't it?" Nick said as he got in.

"It has seen better days" I said as I walked to the blue car.

I hopped in the front passenger seat, Nick turned on the engine and the car roared to life and so do the radio which was playing "Last Christmas".

The lyrics were slightly different but I don't want to bore you with the details.

We both put on our seatbelts and Nick put the car into gear.

Nick drove the car down the driveway amd soon we ventured out onto the road.

* * *

I didn't know how long it was until we finally reached the hospital, it was the same I woke up in when I went savage.

Nick conviently found a parking space near the entrance and we both hopped out of his car.

We walked through the glass doors of the hospital, there were some mammals and children running around and playing but me and Nick walked up to reception.

I caught a few glances on the way to the desk, either it's because I'm a wolf or that I'm not your average wolf, depends on who you ask.

"Hello, welcome to Zootopia National Hospital, how can I help you today?" a rather very cheerful sheep from behind the desk said happily and calmly, she looked new.

"I have an appointment set for Aiden McGaughlin, did I pronounce it right?" Nick said as he turned to me.

"Yeah, just keep practising and you'll get the jist of it" I said as I smiled.

"Aren't you a bit tall for a wolf?" the sheep asked as she was very surprised by my size and build.

"Isn't that question a little overused by now?" I responded and we both laughed.

"That's so true! Anyways, I see Aiden on the schedule here for Dr Lee, I'll contact him and let him know you two are here now" the sheep said as she took out here phone and dialed a number in and waited.

"Hey Nick?" I said to get Nick's attention as we waited.

"Yeah Aiden?" Nick said.

"I just want to say, thank you, for everything, for believing me, for taking me in, for minding me, everything" I said.

"It's no problem Aiden, I'm glad I adopted you, at first glance, I really wanted to adopt you because you are such a nice and sweet and strong guy, and now my wish has come true" Nick said as he smiled.

"I'm glad you see it that way" I said and turned to face the sheep receptionist.

"I'm happy me and Judy found you when we could, with Specist groups slowly gaining support for abusing wolves in public, I don't know how long you could've survived" Nick said as he showed a sad face and looked down.

He was right, he did tell me before about some incident in Tundratown where a wolf was accused of attacking innocent prey children, but I found that hard to believe, and now Zootopia I treating wolves like garbage, at least I wasn't shot or stabbed, but instead I was kidnapped and drugged, could be worse.

"Okay, Dr Lee is ready for your appointment, he is in room 12 on the right side down the left hallway" the sheep said.

"Thank you Mrs?" Nick said and requested her name.

"Rose, I lost my nametag and am currently waiting for a new one" Rose said as she laughed nervously.

"Okay, see you" I said as I waved and me and Nick made our way down the left hallway to room 12.

We walked down the hallway which had the usual stuff you'd see in a hospital, a few beds, a bunch of hospital equipment, funny smells, you know what I mean.

There were lots of different types of mammals, and the hospital was huge! Guess it's because there are so many different species of animals that require different treatments.

We soon reached a door that had 12 engraved in green and we knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice said from inside, it sounded German but I didn't know what mammals would call that accent.

Me and Nick walked inside and I saw a Tiger wearing a doctors uniform holding a document in his paws, he was smiling which kinda creeper me out.

"Ah Nicky! It's been a while since I've seen you and Judy! How is she anyways?" the tiger asked.

"She's fine Lee" Nick said happily and then Dr Lee turned his blue eyes to me.

"And who might this handsome wolf be?" Dr Lee said as he studied me as if he had never a wolf like me before which is highly understandable.

"Dr Lee, this is Aiden, my new son, we're hear for his documents and vaccinations" Nick said.

"Your a father now? Congratulations, let me get everything ready and we'll get started" Dr Lee said as he walked through a glass door to get some appliances.

He soon walked in with a height chart, a weighing scale, some syringes, a blue armband which I guessed was for my blood pressure and a yellow cup.

"Alright Aiden, would you mind standing here so I can measure your height?" Dr Lee asked.

I stepped foward and standard on the chart and let the Tiger measure my height.

"You're 7 feet tall, you must've had a good growth spurt!" Dr Lee said with surprise.

"Tell me about it" I said nervously as not to expose the true reason.

"Can you stand on this weighing scale so I can measure your weight?" Dr Lee asked as he pointed to the weighing scale.

I stood on the weighing scale and waited for it to get the correct weight.

"You're 60 pounds, pretty healthy, you must work out a lot" Dr Lee said happily.

"I do" I said as I stood off the weighing scale.

Nick meanwhile sighed with relief.

"Now I'm going to test your blood pressure, sit down on this bed here so we may begin" Dr Lee said as he grabbed the blue armband along with a sphygmomanometer.

I sat on the bed and let Dr Lee strap the blue armband around my right arm to test my blood pressure.

It felt weird but I didn't mind, my blood pressure was low according to the machine.

"Okay, your blood pressure is normal at systolic levels so you are fine here, next I your vaccinations, I will need a blood sample to run a few tests" Dr Lee said as he grabbed a syringe filled with a clear liquid.

My blood froze when I saw the needle, I immediately faced away and waited for the inevitable.

I hated needles, but I had no choice.

My heartbeat was increasing but my mother taught me how to remain calm in very dire situations, she said "In bad situations like you're in a gunfight or in a building on fire, breath slowly amd remain calm and you'll focus more and you'll get through".

The doctor grabbed my left arm and Nick held onto my right arm as the doctor grabbed a cotton bud and placed it on my arm which indicated where the needle was going to be placed.

"Take a deep breath Aiden" Nick said to calm me down.

I was and I closed my amber eyes and waited for the needle to pierce my skin.

Dr Lee then pressed the needle against the cotton bud and sank it into arm, a sharp shiver went up my body as I felt the needle touch my bone, on my God it felt horrible! I slightly squirmed a bit but am remained calm as I felt the vaccine entering my body.

Dr Lee took some of my blood out in the process, he removed the syringe and wiped the little wound with a wet tissue and placed a bandage on it.

"You're very brave Aiden, more brave than any other teen mammals I ever had!" Dr Lee said as he grabbed the yellow cup from the desk.

"And lastly, I'll need a urine sample to make sure he doesn't have any sexual diseases, do you have to pee now or do you need a drink?" Dr Lee said as he gave the small yellow plastic cup to me.

"I have to pee now, is there a bathroom?" I asked as I looked around and stood up.

"Over there on the right" Dr Lee said pointing to a very obvious door that was labeled restroom in green writing.

I walked in, undone my pants slightly and let down my boxers and aimed my member into the cup.

I don't think all my pee would fit in so I would have to be careful.

I soon excreeted my urine into the small cup and luckily I was given a white cap, I paused peeing and placed the cap on the cup and continued peeing.

After finishing, I washed my paws and walked back out and gave the cup to Dr Lee who placed it on his desk next to a weird looking device.

"That's everything now, Aiden is now registered into the main world population and I have his documents here, I'll ring your house number if I find anything worth mentioning" Dr Lee said as he handed Nick some papers.

"Thank you Lee" Nick said.

"No problem, you take good care of Aiden alright?" Dr Lee said.

"I will!" Nick said as he opened the door.

"Oh wait! I have a little gift for Aiden" Dr Lee said as he held a strawberry lollipop.

"Thank you" I said as I took it from his paws.

"Thank you for not being a cry baby, I hope to see you again" Dr Lee said as me and Nick walked out and waved goodbye to the tiger.

Geez that tiger was creepy, oh what am I saying? All doctors are.

I unwrapped my strawberry lollipop and started to suck at it, strawberry was one of my favourite flavours.

"Aiden Francis McGaughlin, you are 13 years old, you weigh 60 pounds, no reported sicknesses or diseases, your birthday is on the 1st of February" Nick said, he was really proud.

I was proud myself, at least I had no diseases and to think a blood test can tell you that much with those weird machines, they did have them in Dublin so it isn't really a surprise to me. At least I have a record, that's what matters.

"Okay, I'll give these to Judy when we get home, and after we get home, there is someone who wants to see you today, can't be tomorrow" Nick said, making it sound serious.

"Who? The Mayor? Chief Bogo? The President?" I said sarcastically as we walked out of the hospital.

"Nope, Mr Big" Nick said.

My blood froze instantly when he said that.

A crime boss who is very dangerous, and I also an Arctic Shrew, wants to see me?

This is not where I saw my day going.

I hope you like this extra long Chapter! Merry Christmas everyone and enjoy time with your families and may you get the best presents!


	16. Authors note

Note from the author

Hello everyone who has either favourited or followed this story or both, depends on who you ask, so how's your day doing? Fine?

I hope that all of you are doing well this Christmas and are having a fun time, I uploaded a new chapter today before I left for school, I got my results in and they are perfect and I got a good report, then I came home and done some homework and afterwards, I decided to check if anything needs popped up on my story, I was reading the reviews and a familiar face appeared.

The Reviewer him/her self.

Here is what his/her review says, I wouldn't call this a review, I'd call it a complaint.

he Reviewer:OneHitCracker is the only brain here besides who sees the laziness from this disgusting author. The fact that most of his words, sentences, plot etc, is taken directly from Welcome to Zootopia? by Lucariomaster. This is a lazy excuse to get attention. People reviewing this story are either too stupid or are too busy licking the authors a**.

Well, if you think I am some sort of copycat, you are dreadfully mistaken.

First off, I did not know there was another story like mine, how was I supposed to know?

Secondly, I am not lazy, I work hard in my brain to come up with me ideas for my story, do you actually think I have the patience to copy other people's stories? What kind of person do you take me for?A

And calling me disgusting? Really? Is that the best you could come up with?

Now, I have read Lucariomasters story when you brought it up and I admit, it's dialogue is like mine, yikes.

But I had never heard or read this story before I came up with this idea for a story of a 13 year old human boy who gets assassinated in Dublin, not run over by a car in Los Angeles and gets turned into a wolf, not a fox, and a rather handsome wolf at that.

And I have read A New Adventure but I don't see how it resembles my story other than the fact it's character, Luke gets turned into a wolf and he is sent to Zootopia by a magical crystal that hung from a bears neck in the woods, my character gets sent to Zootopia after he dies from an Assassination in Dublin on Moore Street which leaves his mother heartbroken.

Now I understand OneHitCrackers predicament, but at least he is being nice and honest unlike you.

A lazy excuse for attention? Please, you're such a try hard to get attention yourself by bullying me.

I have lots of fans to support me, and you called them stupid, and you said they licked my a**.

You insult me, you insult my Fanbase, and licking my a**? I may not know who you are, but you sir.

Are a person who does not try to help the writer become better, you hurt their feelings by criticising them for a bad story.

I bet you have hurt the feelings of other writers like me, who just want to unleash their imagination.

Is that not the point of this website?

I am a starter writer, what do you want from me?

I did not know anything about Lucariomasters story until you brought it up, how was I supposed to know?

And since you have been identified as an awful person, I suggest you pack your bags and ignore this story.

will not stop this story, you won't stop me.

And if you can't live with that fact.

Tough.

I don't care what you say to me, you can accuse me all you want.

But the line won't stop here, so leave.

And if I ever see your name pop up again on my computer.

Well, good luck.

But leave me alone, all you are going to do is rudefully criticise me


	17. Chapter 17

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 15: Joking all the way

Leave a review if you enjoyed and don't forget to follow and fave! Also, I updated chapter 8 since I got heavy criticism for plagiarism, how as I supposed to know there was another story like mine?

Anyways, let's move on.

Outside Zootopia National Hospital, Savannah Central, 10:00AM

Nick just told me that the feared crime boss of Tundratown or the Godfatheresque Arctic Shrew wanted to see me.

Nick didn't tell me why but he better not ice me, I have spent some time in baths that had lots and lots of ice cubes in them.

Let me tell you, it is not pleasant nore is it nice, it's pretty horrible and pretty sore.

Me and Nick walked out of the hospital through the sliding glass doors while catching even more glares from mammals who just happen to be around, it's either because I'm a wolf and seeing how wolves are facing discrimination, the general public generally tend to be afraid or its because I'm taller and more built than usual city wolves.

And I had to be careful not to step on Judy back at the house, I felt like a giant compared to my new dad and mother.

But I didn't care, being tall had its advantages, I could see more, I felt like a mobile watch tower.

The car park (Parking lot if you're American) seemed to be filled with more cars of many sizes, I even spotted some tiny mice cars that looked like remote control cars.

"So, Mr Big, wants to see me?" I asked to break the silence as we walked into the car park.

"Yes, he rang me this morning after Judy told him she was a mother, and he is actually rather excited to see you" Nick said happily.

"And, what now? Do you take me there or something else?" I asked.

Nick didn't answer me, instead he took out his phone which looked similar to a Samsung Galaxy phone but I couldn't tell which type.

He dialed in some number I did not know but since he was a Police Officer, I decided not to eavesdrop on him and let him do what he had to do.

"Aiden, I'll head back into the hospital, this is a private conversation, can you handle yourself out here?" Nick said as he waited for the phone to pick up.

"Nick, I'm 2 times the size of you and I have the build of a god like you said before, I'm sure I'll be fine" I said.

"Okay, wait here and don't go anywhere" Nick said as he walked into the hospital.

Whoever he was calling, it surely did require privacy.

I looked around the car park, not a lot of mammals were around, either in cars typing at their phones or listening to the radio.

Eventually I spotted someone, but he looked quite suspicious.

He was a grey rabbit, he was wearing casual clothing which contained a green shirt and yellow shorts, he had black stripes on the side of his face like a tiger.

Those have to be tattoos, I may not know much about rabbit biology but I'm pretty sure they can't have tiger stripes on their fur naturally.

He was just casually walking through the car park, but when he saw me, he looked rather, in a way, pissed off.

The look on his face was like a 'I'm going to kill you' face, he wasn't happy that's for sure.

But Nick came out of the hospital, I turned around to face him and when I turned to face the rabbit.

He was gone.

"Alright, I have to get back to Judy, you know how cranky she gets" Nick said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

I didn't believe him, I thought this was some sort of cover up.

But I decided not to question it, as I thought that would be best.

"So, what do I do?" I asked.

"You wait here and wait for a black limo to show up, don't worry, the chauffeur is a friend of mine" Nick said.

Black limo, doesn't sound suspicious at all.

"Okay, and you are just going to leave me here? All alone?" I asked.

"Yeah, if I don't recall, you said 'that you are two times the size of Nick and you have the build of a god', I'm sure that you can handle yourself" Nick said as he done the infamous smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your muzzle this instant, or I'll do it for you" I said in a threatening tone.

"Whoa, when did you get so aggressive?" Nick asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Sigh, it's nothing, just a personal memory I'd rather not discuss" I lied but luckily I was very good at lying.

"Ah, okay, I understand" Nick said, he believed me.

Guess those years on the streets for Nicky have not paid off!

Nick waved me goodbye and walked to his blue sedan, hopped in and drove off.

I stood waiting at the front of the hospital entrance, waiting for the supposed Black limo to show up.

As I looked around, I spotted the same bunny again.

I was really confused, either he was jealous or he didn't like wolves.

But I'm not the kind of kind of guy you want to get into an argument with, you'll get smashed by my silver tongue.

I decided to head back into the hospital as this rabbit was persistent in whatever his objective was.

He soon walked in, I covered myself with a newspaper to act innocent.

And it worked.

He walked by, I felt like my heart was in a race against light.

Carefully watching him, I swiftly armour the sliding doors, quiet as a mouse.

Those days in ninja camp have paid off once again!

After running out of the hospital, I spotted a black limo entering the car park.

It was recently polished as the jet black paint shined in the sunlight, it looked more taken car of than any other car in the car park.

It pulled up in front of the hospital where I was standing, the black tinted window came down and I saw a rather grizzled polar bear wearing a hold necklace and a black and yellow jumpsuit.

"Are you Aiden McGaughlin? Nick Wilde's newly adopted son?" the bear asked, his voice sounded like a deep Russian accent (No offense to any Russian viewers, I just think that's what the polar bear guards may sound like since Tundratown architecture is like what you would see in Russia)

"Yeah, that's me" I said as I cleared my throat and smiled rather nervously.

"Get in, Mr Big wants to see you for himself" the polar bear said as he opened the door for me, how kind of him.

He hopped over to the other seat and I climbed in, trying not to bang my head off the roof while getting in, guess being tall has disadvantages.

I sat down in the grey smooth leather seat and put my seatbelt on, the interior was rather nice, some blue lights stretching across the sides, a small casket with some shot glasses that had a decorated B on them and what looked like champagne, there were 3 other guards inside sitting down on the grey leather seats, they looked rather relaxed but they didn't show it, instead they showed looks of seriousness but they are bodyguards after all.

I stayed absolutely still as I was afraid they would attack even of I moved a muscle.

"Aren't you too tall to be a wolf?" one of the Polar Bears asked, his accent sounded Russian but a little less aggressive.

"Aren't you too old to be asking that same question?" I said abruptly.

The guard who asked the question gave me a death stare that pierced my soul like a knife digging into it.

But then the entire limo was filled with laughter.

The guards wouldn't stop laughing, I didn't think my joke was that funny.

"It's so true! You are too old to ask that question!" the Polar Bear beside me shouted.

"I like this kid already! Tell us another joke!" the Polar Bear sitting in the seat in front of me on the side of the limo said while he laughed uncontrollably.

"Um, let me think" I said as I searched my brain for a joke.

I couldn't tell them the camel pregnant joke, no doubt Nick already told them.

"I got one! What do you call a Wolf who is howling and angry?" I said as I waited for an answer.

The Polar Bears put on their thinking caps but couldn't find an answer.

"Howling Mad!" I said and we all started laughing uncontrollably.

"That's so funny! This wolfs got some good jokes!" the Polar Bear shouted beside me as he lightly punched my shoulder.

"Name's Kevin, nice to meet you" Kevin said as he left his paw out to me to shake.

I shook his large fluffy paw and he squeezed my paw and it hurt a lot but I tried to hide it.

"My name's Raymond and his name is Vitaly" Raymond said as he waved and so did Vitaly.

"Nice to meet you all, so you want to hear more jokes?" I said.

"Why not? Let's see what you've got in those sleeves but quick question, I've seen wolves before but none of them look like you, how are you so tall and strong looking?" Kevin asked.

"Well, I work out when I can, and I also want mammals to think that I am not the wolf that is to messed with, else they'll get the fangs" I said.

"Tough talker, I like that, so, what other jokes do you have?" Raymond asked.

"Okay, a horse walks into a bar, he sits beside his friend and his friend asks, why the long face?" I said and we all started laughing.

"That's so true because horses have long faces!" Vitaly roared, his accent was Russian too and sounded the most threatening which kinda frightened me.

"Another joke!" Raymond shouted.

"Hm, an elephant walks up to a naked mouse and says, how can you breath through something so small?" I said and everyone started laughing and roaring.

"Dirty joke but I don't care!" Kevin yelled as he lightly punched me again.

"Let's hear another one!" Vitaly roared.

"What do call a pig who knows karate?" I said.

The Polar Bears didn't say anything and waited for me to answer.

"A pork chop!" I said and the same pattern repeated that you readers know well by now.

"Another!" Kevin roared.

"Why can't a leopard play hide and seek?" I asked.

No answer.

"Because he was always spotted!" I said and laughing filled the limo.

"Spotted?! That's a good one!" Vitaly roared.

I looked out the window and I saw that we were approaching the climate walls that lead to Tundratown.

We were almost there.

"Here's another one, what's the difference between a guitar and a fish?" I asked.

No answer, just looks of confusion and scratching their heads from my audience.

"You can tune a guitar, but you can't tuna fish!" I said while making tuna highlighted and the usual pattern occured once more.

"Oh I'm thirsty from all this laughing, water?" Kevin said as he offered a glass of water to me and the other Polar Bears.

"Why not" I said as I took the glass but realised it wasn't water.

It was champagne.

I spewed it back into my glass before I could swallow it, it tasted horrible, (Not that I know what champagne tastes like, but I know what it smells like)

The Polar Bears started laughing louder than usual.

"Yeah, that's so funny, giving a young teen of champagne" I said grumpily.

"It's your reaction that's funny!" Kevin yelled as he and the two others laughed so hard.

"Anyways, another joke, how come oysters never donate to charity?" I said rather more grumpily.

No answer.

"Because they are too shellfish" I said and everyone laughed like crazy.

"And here's one more, an energizer bunny was arrested on a charge of battery" I said and more laughter erupted.

And after that joke, we finally arrived at Mr Bigs Mansion.

Time to see the Godfather, and to find out if he gives me a deal I can't refuse.

I hope all of you are having a great Christmas! I just got my holidays so making these chapters shouldn't take far too long anymore so lots more is yet to come!


	18. Chapter 18

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 16: Meeting Mr Big and Family friends and associates

It's Christmas day everyone! I hope you are having a great time with your families! 2016 was some year huh? I do plan on making a Christmas Chapter soon but I haven't been able to type up much because, well let's talk it, I have a life outside of this one. I just want to thank everyone who has followed and supported this story as it has reached over 11,000 views! Thank you so much for being here at the start of this story, even if it was a sad beginning but the rest of the story will be happy!

We eventually arrived at Mr Bigs Mansion, it looked a lot nicer up close, the cold and deep snow glistened in the sunlight, icicles hung from the roof and ice shined on the road which had been salted recently.

Joking up Kevin, Raymond and Vitaly with my punny animal jokes, they looked rather exhausted after laughing so much, they looked like they were about to faint.

I couldn't help but silently snicker and open the door which made them feel a lot better as the air was getting stuffy and hot.

I steeped out and breathed in the cold and icy air, it was so clean.

"Oh, fresh cold and icy air at last!" Kevin yelled as he got out of the limo.

"This kids jokes and me laugh so hard, I haven't laughed like that in a long time" Raymond said as he groggily got out.

"He'd make good comedian as a part time job for Mr Bigs VIP friends" Vitaly said as he smiled at me and winked.

"Now you're just pushing it, but it doesn't sound like a bad idea" I said.

"Yes, but anyways, follow us to Mr Big" Kevin said, sounding serious as he was when I first met him.

Raymond and Vitaly walked behind me, probably to stop me from running away, I wouldn't dream about it.

We walked through hallways lit by candles and oil lamps, the walls were covered in old fashioned beige wallpaper and the floor was made of wood that hasn't been varnished in a while.

We eventually reached a wooden door, Kevin opened and I walked in casually before Raymond and Vitaly pushed me in.

I walked into a fancy/creepy office that you'd see from a Godfather film, the walls had some bookshelves and cabinets made of varnished wood with some pictures, flowers and candles.

The floor was made of stone and the windows glowed blue in the frosty weather outside.

A large dark wooden desk with carved edges stood in front of me, a tiny seat was facing away from me, I guessed that Mr Big was sitting in it from where I was standing.

"Mr Big, Nick and Judy's son now stands in this room as requested" Kevin said as he stood still beside me and placed his hands behind his back.

Vitaly walked over and turned the tiny seat that the small Arctic Shrew was sitting on.

Mr Big was in fact sitting on the seat, he was wearing a beige and white suit with a rose on his left upper chest, black buttons, cufflinks and a blue tie covered the middle of the tiny suit, he was actually well dressed compared to me who was wearing casual city clothes.

He looked a little grizzled but he looked fine, I couldn't really see his eyes.

He just stared at me, but I could tell he had a surprised look on his face, probably because of how tall I was compared to Kevin as I nearly came as close as his black and wet nose.

Mr Big pointed for Vitaly to place his head down and listen to what he had to say.

Vitaly did just that and leaned down and listened to what Mr Big had to say.

I couldn't hear what Mr Big whispered but perhaps that was for the best.

Vitaly then gave Kevin and Raymond a strange look and after a moment, the 3 Polar Bears left the office, their destination unknown.

Vitaly was the last one to leave and shut the door behind him, at least he knew his manners.

I was now in the room with Mr Big alone.

"So, you talk first? I talk first?" I asked rather nervously.

He pointed at me to come closer to the desk and I do just that.

"Aren't you a strange wolf?" Mr Big said as he looked at me.

"As in?" I asked, but then I felt dumb after asking that since I knew the answer myself.

"Your height, you are nearly as tall as my guards!" Mr Big said with surprise but in a good form so that was good.

I began thinking when he said that, I was around as tall as my mother who was around 5 feet tall, but now I was 7 feet tall, wait, could me being 7 feet tall indicate the height I would've been as an adult human?

Maybe that's why I'm such a tall wolf, it resembles me as a human adult, at least that's what I think.

"Well, I work out when I can so maybe that's why" I said as Mr Big commented on my height.

"Yes, but I can see it in your eyes" Mr Big said as he looked straight into my amber eyes.

"See what?" I asked.

"I can see worry, and, sorrow" Mr Big said.

He was talking about, my reincarnation, when I had to say goodbye to my mother forever.

"You can?" I asked as my voice slightly broke.

"Yes, what is wrong my child?" Mr Big asked.

"It's, it's personal, it's a memory that haunts my mind like a virus that I can't be rid of" I said as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Nick told me, about how you used to be, something else, I thought he was playing jokes but then I realised he wasn't lying, about how you used to be a, human?" Mr Big said.

"How much did he tell you?" I thought to myself.

"He's not lying, what he told is the truth" I said.

"Tell me what happened before all of this happened, I need to hear it for myself" Mr Big requested.

I couldn't refuse, I had no other choice.

"Back when I was human like Nick told you, I had a nice life, I had a mother who would always be there for me and take care of me, I lived in a nice house but I never knew my Dad, I was walking home with my mother, but when I stood beside am old wooden building, it exploded. I survived the blast, but then, I, I" I said as I started to slightly cry and knelt down to the desk.

"What happened then?" Mr Big asked.

"I was shot, I was shot in the shoulder by a sniper round, and I died in seconds, I didn't even get to say goodbye to my mother, and I'm never going to see her again" I said as I cried lightly.

I felt a tiny paw rub against my muzzle, I opened my teary eyes and saw Mr Big wiping my tears with a tiny cloth.

"I know just how you feel my child, you regret something that wasn't your fault, you didn't know that chain of events that would occur after that moment, but I know that deep down inside you, you will let the ashes of the past go, and move on to make a great future where every choice you make, changes everything" Mr Big said as he wiped my tears away carefully.

I let those words run through my mind over and over again.

He was right, I had to let the past go, I know my mother must be so sad right now, but she'll move on too.

We're McGaughlins, we always let go of anything sad to stay happy.

"I'll keep your words in my mind just incase" I said.

"Do, oh and dinners ready, care for some special Mr Big family pasta and other special delicacies?" Mr Big asked as Vitaly came into the office.

Pasta? Well, why not? Might as well try something new.

"Might as well" I said happily.

"Okay, dining room is down the hallway, first door on the right" Mr Big said as he sat down in his seat and Vitaly took him gently into his paws.

I walked out of the office and took a left down a dimly lit hallway but luckily I had night vision that started kicking in.

I came across the first door on the right, it was white and had a silver door handle, I could hear chatter inside.

I opened the door and what I saw next made me feel like I was in some sort of family gathering.

The room I entered looked similar to a ballroom you'd find in castles or palaces, the floor was made red and white marble slabs that were polished and shining against the majestic gold plated and white glass chandeliers that hung from the ceiling.

The walls had some white granite pillars that stretched up to the roof, many ornaments like fancy mirrors, gramophones, old fashioned phones, statues of animals, all of which were standing upon dark wooden tables.

A long dining table dominated the middle of the room, many guests were sitting there already, they were mainly Artic mammals like Polar Bears, wolves, hares, weasels, other shrews, possum', minks and a few others.

They were all well dressed in fancy suits that would be black, white, blue, beige, grey, burgundy and indigo with ties of multiple designs.

I could see what looked like a small orchestra playing some violins, cellos, harps, pianos, timpanis, bass clarinets (Saxophone if you're American), flutes and some guitars.

They're were also some well dressed servants servants carrying platters holding wine and other refreshments.

I felt kinda embarrassed since I wasn't really dressed for dinner but hey, at least we are at dinner.

When Mr Big said dinner as ready, I didn't think he meant it was a party!

I had no clue what was going on.

"Mr Big has a seat reserved for you near the top of the table" Vitaly said as he walked behind me.

I walked up to the top of the dining table while catching some stares that looked rather cold, ice cold to be exact.

Who wouldn't expect a young teen to be at an adult party? Or a reunion? Or a meeting? Whatever this gathering is.

They just better not give me champagne, or any other form of alcohol, I don't want to get in trouble as Nick and Judy's new son now.

Vitaly pointed to a rather cosy looking black leather seat with brown wooden armrests, I guessed that was my seat.

I sat beside a male Snow leaped who looked to be in his early 30s, he was wearing a burgundy suit with a white shirt tucked in and a black and blue tie.

He just looked at me like I was out I place and I couldn't blame him, especially since his blue stare pierced into me.

I got adjusted to my seat and a bowl of spaghetti and pasta was placed in front of me with a glass of orange juice, at least the waiters knew what I drank!

I wasn't really one for pasta, but I decided to try it anyways.

I looked at the green leafed spaghetti noodles with the red dolmio like sauce with mince meat that smelt like, bugs?

Oh yeah, predator and prey live in peace now, predators don't eat prey anymore, I forgot that small fact.

I ignored the buggy smell and grabbed my fork while tucking a tissue onto my shirt around the chest to look like I knew Posh table manners and started fiddling with the spaghetti.

I then placed the horde of noodles into my mouth and chewed them into tiny pieces while keeping my muzzle closed which was very difficult but I kept my muzzle shut as I chewed and chewed.

It was actually very tasty, there was a nice aftertaste of garlic and onion along with the taste of chicken and bugs which I guessed was crickets.

Mr Big sat at the top and Vitaly clapped his hands to get everyones attention in the room.

Everyone paused what they were doing as did I and everyone stood up from their seats, as did I.

Mr Big grabbed a small microphone and began speaking.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming to this meeting today where we will discuss important topics but that for later, first, I want to tell everyone some special news, you know the Godparents to my Granddaughter?" Mr Big said into the small microphone but speakers spreaded across the room made him audible.

Everyone mumbled and nodded in response.

"A few days ago, they adopted their first child, a wolf, and he is among us right now, I would like you all to give him a warm welcome" Mr Big said and then everyone started clapping.

I couldn't help but blush a little, this was a bit much but I rolled with it.

Mr Big also made other announcements about countering criminal activity that proves a threat to him and the Mafia but I didn't pay much attention since it wasn't my concern.

I had long finished my spaghetti but I had no one to talk too, I fiddled with my claws to pass the time.

Mr Big then cleared his throat and granted my wish.

"Aiden, will you promise me something?" Mr Big asked me as he pointed me to come over to him.

"Sure, what is it?" I said as I listened in.

"Promise me that you'll protect Nick and Judy, I can see you have a strong soul and a fire to defend your loved ones" Mr Big said.

"I promise I'll protect them, anyone who hurts them will have to deal with me" I said.

"That's my child, I am glad I finally got to see you but you must get back home now, I have arranged a limo to take you back home, but I won't have my guards go with you since they made you exhausted as they requested comedy and they made you drink champagne" Mr Big said.

"Thank you Mr Big, and don't worry, I'll keep Nick and Judy safe and sound" I said as I prepared to leave.

"Stay safe my child, and I hope we see each other soon" Mr Big said as he lightly kissed my cheeks.

"You take care of yourself" I said as I smiled and I took my leave.

Some of the guests waved me goodbye and congratulated me for being Nick and Judy's son, well, I am the son of 2 celebrities.

I left the dining hall and walked my way out of Mr Bigs Mansion, thankfully I wasn't tailed by Kevin, Raymond or Vitaly so I could take my time.

I eventually reached the exit and walked out back into the cold air as snow lightly fell from the sky, I could tell it was around midday.

I saw the limo that was ready for me and I opened the black and hopped inside.

I sat down on the black leather seats and put on my seatbelt, the smell of Polar Bear was strong in this limo.

At least I wouldn't have to deal with them so I could relax as I wanted.

Looking out at the snowy tundra that surrounded the area, I soon fell asleep on my seat as a result of exhaustion from all that laughing and joking.

Little did I know about an experience I would have when I got home...

I may have to pause a bit as I have to spend time with my family, I hope you understand my beloved viewers but don't worry, this story ain't ending anytime soon!

P.S my sister got me a Zootopia mug as one of my Christmas presents!


	19. Chapter 19

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 17: Shocking news

I fell asleep on the way home inside Mr Bigs limousine that took me to his mansion.

At least I was alone, and not with Kevin, Raymond or Vitaly who would probably keep me awake demanding comedy.

As I slept, I didn't really dream anything.

I only saw myself in the mirror naked, all muscular and fit and posing, that's a nice thought.

As I said to myself before, I would go naked if Nick and Judy left the house.

And Nick wants to see my wolfliness soon so that I have to keep in mind.

I let the soft sound of wheels driving against the cement serenade me as I slept.

Mr Big was actually very nice to me, I even enjoyed his Family spaghetti when he invited me to dinner.

I even had an audience who were happy to see me since I was the son of Nick and Judy who are the Godparents of Mr Bigs Granddaughter.

I slept the minutes through and soon I was woken up as the limo pulled to a stop.

I opened my eyes, I eventually settled in to my surroundings and heard a voice speak up.

"Aiden, we have arrived back to your home, goodbye and I hope to be of assistance again" a voice said from the chaffuers driving seat.

The door I was sitting beside opened and revealed a black jaguar with a scar over his eye, he was wearing a chaffuers uniform and his green eyes glistened in the evening sunlight.

It was Mr Manchas, wondering when I would see him, since I am in a new world.

"Thank you for all this" I said happily as I got out of the limo.

"No problem, did Mr Big treat you nicely?" Manchas said.

"Yes, he did, he invited me to dinner and everything" I said as I smiled.

"That's good, anyways, I have another mammal who needs my driving skills so good day" Manchas said as he closed the door and walked up to the front of the limo and got inside.

I waved him goodbye as he drove off and beeped his horn as he turns around the corner.

I then faced what was my new home.

Nick and Judy had a very nice house, it was a 2 storey house set above a small hill, a small stream of water flowed from the house and onto the yard which was filled with many exotic looking flowers, the house itself was white and red with flower pots on the window sills and a garage was attached to the house which contained Nick's car.

I looked around the streets and I eventually saw that same rabbit from the hospital.

He had black tiger stripes on his face, but this time he was dressed in a black suit and wearing dark shades, like he was from Men in Black.

I decided to quickly disappear and make my way to the house

I walked up the driveway that went slightly uphill and eventually reached the front door which was made of varnished oak wood with a copper door handle which had a fancy looking W on it, must stand for Wilde.

I turned the knob and opened the door while ducking my head down under the doorway as to avoid banging my head.

I could smell pizza from the living room.

I walked in and I saw Judy watching some TV show about Wolf rights which had a Tigress wearing a red dress as the host who was bickering on about how the attack in Tundratown was a set up.

"Hey Judy" I said as I walked in and sat beside her.

"Hey Aiden! So tell me, did you have fun?" Judy said as she muted the TV hopped up and down the couch.

"Well, on the way was a bit annoying as Kevin, Raymond and Vitaly demanded jokes like I was some comedian or something" I said as I made myself comfortable.

"Oh yeah, Nick and I had that same problem too, those 3 Polar Bears are a bunch of 'Wilde' cards, eh? Eh?" Judy said as she nudged my rock hard stomach.

"Okay, I'll admit that was a good one, were you not Hopping Mad" I said which made Judy giggle slightly.

"That was actually good too, but I'm not having a conversation about jokes, tell me about your visit" Judy said to change the topic.

"Well, Mr Big first complemented on my height, no surprise there" I said as Judy lay her head down by my side.

"Yeah, but you make a great cushion" Judy said which made me blush slightly.

"Oh, thank you I guess, after that, he then asked me about my old life since Nick told him and he wanted to hear it for himself, I told him what he needed to know and then he told me that if I let the ashes of the past go, I would be part of a great future where every choice I make, changes everything" I said as I grabbed a slice of pepporoni and cheese pizza and ate it pretty quickly.

"That sounds rather interesting, what happened next?" Judy said as she grabbed a slice of pizza and slowly ate it.

"He invited me to dinner, I was lead to a dining hall that looked like a ballroom you'd find in a palace or castle and it was filled with a lot of mammals wearing fancy suits, I felt so silly that I wasn't dressed for dinner" I said as I began to massage Judy behind her ears which she seemed to enjoy.

"Yeah, I've been there before and I danced with Nick as the music played even though he didn't know how to dance, such a clumsy fox" Judy said as we lightly laughed.

"Speaking of Nick, where is he?" I asked.

"He's at the Precinct getting your documents placed in our system to make you a Zootopian citizen" Judy said.

"Better thank him when he gets home, I had some spaghetti which was absolutely delicious and stayed and chatted with the suited mammals who again, stared because of my height" I said.

"Not often mammals see tall wolves, but I'm glad me and Nick adopted you, you're so nice and mature" Judy said which made me feel proud.

"And I'm glad I have parents who'll give their life and blood to defend me" I said as I brought Judy into a light hug so I didn't crush her.

I felt her fiddle with my tail which tickled me slightly.

"Hey, quit touching my tail cotton tail" I said as I laughed.

"It's so soft!" Judy said with amazement.

"Yeah yeah but please, you're ruffling it" I said as I wagged it behind me and lightly sat on it.

"Sorry, but anyways, sniff sniff, do I smell champagne? Aiden?" Judy asked as she started sounding serious.

"Kevin, Raymond and Vitaly tricked me into thinking it was water Judy, but I didn't swallow it thankfully" I said lightly and she started to relax.

"Oh my God, those idiots, at least you told the truth" Judy said as she started sounding happy again.

That was a close one.

"Well, if you tell the truth, things will be a lot easier than lying" I said happily.

"That's very true, and I thought I would have to arrest you for underage drinking" Judy said as she bantered.

"I'm hurt, you wouldn't arrest your own son now would you?" I said as I gave her puppy eyes and pouted.

"Oh! I couldn't arrest you with that face! You're so, happy looking!' Judy said, hesitating to call me cute.

"I don't mind if you call me cute, I don't take it as offensive unlike you" I said.

"You got me there, anyways, I'm just going to do some baking in the kitchen and-" Judy said before her phone started ringing.

"I'll be in my room if you want me" I said as I left the living room to give Judy her privacy.

"Okay, hello?" Judy said answered her phone.

I left the living not wanting to eavesdrop on her conversation, I walked upstairs and walked to my bedroom where I sat down on my bed and realised my phone was charged up.

I saw a phone charger plugged into the wall with a note attached.

"Noticed your dead phone, thought this would help, from Nick" the note read.

"You sly fox, up to your little tricks again, at least I can do stuff on my phone now" I said as I turned my phone on and let it load up.

I closed my door and started to undo my shirt since I was getting uncomfortable and I wanted to let my wolfliness breath out into the world.

Waiting for my phone to load up, I looked out my window and took a deep breath while I stretched my muscular arms into the air.

As I looked out into the streets, I spotted the same rabbit, what the hell is wrong with him?

Was he like stalking me or something?

Anyways, he looked up at my bedroom window and pointed some weird looking device at me.

I then felt my ears ringing badly and I slammed my fists onto the carpet floor with all my might and covered my ears and closed my eyes.

What the hell was happening to me?

I then started to feel my blood boil all around my body, I felt like I was about to burst.

I then felt my brain disconnect and I felt something else taking over.

Something that spelt, Savage.

I was going savage, again!

A few moments before...

"Okay, hello?" Judy said as she answered her phone as Aiden left the living room and walked upstairs to his bedroom.

"Judy? Sorry if I'm interrupting you" a voice said from the other side.

It was Doctor Lee, he sounded rather panicked.

"You're not, you're fine, so what is it?" Judy said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Well, I have the results from your son Aiden's blood test right here and they are rather, interesting" Dr Lee said calmly.

"Interesting? Go on" Judy said as she walked into the kitchen and turned on the oven.

"Well, as I was studying his blood, the results speculated that Aiden has 4000 millograms of Nighthowler serum inside him, and he has around 8000 millograms of the antidote in his bloodstream" Dr Lee said nervously.

"And, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Judy asked as she brought out a baking tray and placed it into the oven as it heated up.

"A mixture of both" Dr Lee said.

"Go on" Judy said.

"Well, if a predator such as Aiden himself gets that amount of Nighthowler placed inside him by injection, something, amazing and terrifying happens" Dr Lee said as his voice grew cold.

Judy froze when he said "terrifying"

"What do you mean?" Judy asked, sounding scared.

"Well, I have seen this kind of condition before, it is not a natural condition nore is it primal" Dr Lee said as he ruffled through some papers.

"What is it then Dr Lee?" Judy asked as she walked over to the press to get some baking ingredients as her paws shaked nervously.

"It is a condition known as Nighthowler Shock Syndrome, meaning that Aiden does not and can't have enough antidote in his bloodstream as he was injected with Nighthowlers instead of being shot with it" Dr Lee said.

"Meaning?" Judy asked as she gulped.

"Judy, your son Aiden, has adapted the Nighthowlers in his bloodstream as an ability, and he could go savage at any given moment" Dr Lee said in a nervous tone.

Judy dropped the metal canister of salt and froze with shock.

"Judy? Are you still there?" Dr Lee asked.

"I'm here, keep talking" Judy said lightly as she shuddered.

"Thankfully, this condition means that Aiden can go savage at will, meaningful he has control over himself if he does go savage, but I can't guarantee he will be able to control himself with that amount of Nighthowler inside him" Dr Lee said.

"But can't he be cured?" Judy asked.

"No, even if we place more of the antidote inside him, it will be ineffective, he has absorbed enough Nighthowler serum to adapt it as an ability which cannot be reversed" Dr Lee said.

Judy then heard reckless banging upstairs and lightly gasped with fright.

"Judy? Is everything fine?" Dr Lee asked.

"Yes! Yes! Keep going" Judy said as she picked up the salt from the floor.

"If Aiden does go savage, be careful as he might see you as lunch" Dr Lee said.

"Okay, let me know if something else comes up" Judy said as she hung up and started to panic.

She turned off the cooker and left the kitchen as she heard Aiden screaming from his bedroom.

"Aiden?" Judy called out as she walked upstairs.

"Judy!" Aiden yelled at the top of his voice.

Judy started running and soon arrived at Aiden's bedroom door.

Judy slowly opened the door and heard Aiden lightly growling as he curled into a ball on the floor.

He was shirtless but was still wearing his pants.

"Aiden, I got a phone call from Dr Lee and he said that you-" Judy said before she was interrupted by a very loud and angry growl.

"Could, go, savage" Judy said slowly as Aiden put himself on all fours.

He then looked straight at Judy, his eyes were filled with fire and a rage that hungered for meat.

When he saw Judy, he saw dinner.

Licking his lips, he 'grinned' at Judy and placed himself in a pouncing stance as he growled very aggressively.

Judy done something that you never do when confronted by a wolf.

Run.

Aiden, his instincts kicking in, took chase after Judy.

Judy ran as fast as her legs could take her, but Aiden was quickly gaining ground.

Judy knew she couldn't outrun Aiden, he was a wolf and she was a rabbit.

Wolves could run at unpredictable speeds, Judy knew she was done.

Nearly reaching the stairs, she felt claws dig into her left leg which caused her to fall over onto her back.

She was now face to face with Aiden, who heavily placed his big paw on Judy's chest, saliva dripping from his mouth and bloodlust in his eyes.

Judy shut her eyes and turned her head, waiting to the inevitable.

She felt Aiden sniffing her but then she heard a whine.

A whine of realisation.


	20. Chapter 20

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 18: Savage but tame Son

Nick and Judy's house, Savannah Central, 4:00PM

Judy shuddered as she felt hot breath, fangs and paws rubbing the sides of her body as she was towered by Aiden who was holding her tightly.

Aiden snarled as he bent his head down and baring his teeth as saliva dripped from his mouth and onto Judy.

She shut her eyes, waiting to the inevitable to happen.

But it never came.

Instead, she heard a whine from the savage wolf.

A whine or realisation.

Judy opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to Aiden.

Aiden gave her a confused looking face, like as if something was off about the rabbit.

He just studied her with his orange eyes filled with primal rage carefully.

All that Aiden could hear inside him was "She's weak! Now kill and feast on your prey!"

While it was tempting, Aiden was starting to gain control of himself and decided to investigate the strange scent.

He sniffed Judy again and again in the same spots and gently nuzzled her in the face, getting his own scent off of the rabbit.

"He can smell himself off me! That's why!" Judy thought as she realised why Aiden wasn't eating her.

Aiden just showed a look of confusion, this rabbit, who is his prey.

Is actually his new mother!

Aiden loosened his paws grip on Judy and let her go.

Judy didn't get off her back as she was still scared.

Aiden noticed this and decided to show her she didn't have anything to be afraid of.

He bent his head down to hers and lay his tongue on her face and started licking her like she was a newborn cub.

Judy giggled and purred as she felt the long and soft tongue rub against her face.

But then Judy felt his fangs gently pierce her neck and felt herself being lifted off the floor.

Aiden was carrying her by the scruff of her neck!

Judy decided not to resist and let her savage but tame Son do what he wished.

His claws tapped against the floor as he marched with a rabbit in his mouth, he came to his bedroom door and entered his room.

Jumping onto his soft bed, he placed Judy down on the soft covers and wrapped up in a ball around her and looked at her with a slight whine.

Judy just smiled nervously but then Aiden growled again which made Judy make a little squeal sound and shut her eyes.

But she just felt Aiden's long and wet tongue make its way across her face.

He stopped and just sniffed the air around his bunny.

Aiden was really confused but he decided to role with it, he didn't actually mind caring for Judy in this primal manner.

Judy just looked at Aiden right in the eyes, while you shouldn't do that to a savage animal, Judy saw that in Aiden's amber raging eyes, that he was as gentle as a giant and wouldn't hurt a fly.

She couldn't help but admire how soft and buff Aiden was, while it was visible when he was wearing clothes, it looked a lot better when he had nothing on.

Judy was taken by surprise again when Aiden went to lick her again on the face but with a little use of his sharp teeth which made Judy squirm, she shut her eyes again and waited for Aiden to kill her.

But instead of heavy biting, it was just a little nip from the wolf that was in a ball around her.

She felt Aiden licking where he had lightly bitten her, she didn't know what he was doing but she found it quite relaxing.

She seemed to enjoy his little bites that pinched a little but they didn't dig all the way into her body.

She just let Aiden do what he wanted, she didn't try stopping him.

Aiden then began gently nuzzling Judy in the face which was very comfortable for the rabbit.

It was a once in a life time experience for Judy.

He went to lightly bite her again around her neck and licked where he had bitten her and moved on to another spot.

Judy just couldn't help but pet Aiden on the head, she reached her tiny paw out to rub Aiden's muzzle which he happily accepted and let Judy rub her tiny paw around him.

Aiden actually seemed to enjoy being rubbed by Judy's tiny and soft paws, that's his reward for taking good care of Judy.

Judy then went to stroking Aiden behind his twitching ears which made him let out a soft and quiet howl of comfort that sent a shiver up her spine.

But very quickly, Judy became rather tired and let out a little yawn.

"Time for a nap" Judy said to herself as she prepared to sleep

She gently pressed herself into Aiden's rock hard belly and soon fell asleep.

Aiden noticed Judy sleeping and decided to wrap his long and brushy tail over her sleeping body which she then held onto.

It wasn't long before Aiden became sleepy himself.

He let out a yawn and set his head next to Judy and he heard Judy purr a bit in comfort.

He gently preened his head against hers and licked hera gently to make sure she was clean of dirt and other hazards.

Now that Judy was ensured that she was safe, Aiden shut his savage amber eyes and let sleep take over.

A Wolf who has gone savage, is taking care of a rabbit that is his new mother like a newborn cub.

Who would've thunk?

"Some story I'll have to tell when he reverts back to his old self huh?" Judy thought as she felt clean soft fur all around her sleeping body.

She had never been more comfortable and warm in her entire life.


	21. Chapter 21

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 19: A tense moment a Christmas Cheer

I know Christmas has gone by and everything but I'm still doing this chapter up, I've been spending time with my family and struggling to buy presents so I didn't get time to do a Christmas special for this chapter so here it is now!

I slowly and groggily opened my eyes to hear the sound of my ears ringing like the bells at midnight, I groaned and pressed myself upwards and rubbed my head.

I was still in my bedroom and was on my own bed, I was still shirtless but thankfully I was still in my pants, even though deep down I wish I wasn't.

I felt something pressing against my hard stomach, I looked down and I saw my mother Judy.

Why was she cuddling with me? Wait, what happened to me?

It started to come back to me, I went savage for some reason, I fell down on the floor and after that, nothing.

If I did, then why didn't I attack Judy? Maybe I managed to control myself somehow.

I noticed some scratch marks in the floor, that's not going to look good.

I looked back down to Judy and decided to wake her up.

"Judy? Judy?" I said as I shook her body which woke her up in a few seconds.

"No I don't want to go to school Dad" Judy muffled as she fought back.

Dad? What was she dreaming when she slept with me?

"I'm not Stu, it's Aiden, wake up!" I shouted as loud as I could which woke her up in an instant.

"Aiden? Oh my god! Aiden!" Judy shouted as she wrapped her arms around and cried a bit.

"Judy? What happened? And why are you covered in bite marks?! Are you hurt?!" I asked as I started to panic.

"Aiden, I'm fine" Judy said.

"No! Why are you covered in dry blood?! What happened?!" I shouted as I cried into her back.

"Oh you wolves, so emotional" Judy said happily.

"Judy, what happened?" I asked, making myself sound serious.

"You, you went savage Aiden" Judy said as she broke the hug and sat in front of me.

"I did? How?" I asked as I looked at my paw and sheathed my claws which were covered in dry blood.

"Dr Lee called, he said that since you were injected with Nighthowlers instead of being shot by a pellet and it contained a lot of the serum, you've adapted it as an ability and can use it to your will" Judy said.

I could go savage? At any time? Anywhere? Whenever I wanted?

What's happening to me?

Am I a monster?

I started to lightly cry.

"Aiden? What's wrong?" Judy asked.

"I, I'm a monster" I cried as I covered my eyes with my paws.

"Aiden, you are not a monster, you're my son, you're a wolf, you're a predator, that does not make you a monster, and just because you can go savage at will does not make you a monster" Judy said softly and caringly.

"Then what am I then?" I asked.

"It makes you a special wolf, it makes you a special son" Judy said as she placed her paw on my shoulder.

She's right, I'm letting grief take me over, I can't, I should adapt to my new ability and deal with it as a blessing.

All over her neck and the sides of her head were little pink spots.

"So what happened when I went savage?" I asked carefully.

"You chased me, you caught me, you pinned me, you sniffed me, you nuzzled me and carried me to your room, then you wrapped in a ball around me and licked my face and gently bit into it" Judy said.

"I bit you?! Is it bad?!" I panicked.

"No! No you didn't, they're love bites Aiden" Judy said as she showed me the little pink spots, they didn't look too deep to be called bad wounds.

"Love bites?" I asked.

"Yes, it's because of your scent, your musk, your smell is the reason why you didn't attack me" Judy said.

"Okay, and what happened after that?" I asked as I sniffed her and she was right.

"Well, I fell asleep and I felt you rearranging yourself to make sure I stayed warm" Judy said happily.

"Well that's a relief, but I can go savage whenever I want to?" I asked to reassure.

"Yeah, based off what Dr Lee told me, but don't do it in public, I don't want to see you behind bars" Judy said in a joking manner.

"You wouldn't arrest your own son would you?" I asked in a hurt tone.

"Maybe I might, maybe I mightn't" Judy said as she smirked.

I looked at my clock and it read 6:00PM, and I was really feeling drowsy.

"Wow, that tense moment with me going savage really drained the energy out of me" I said as I lay my head on my pillow.

"Really? Do you want to call it a day for yourself?" Judy asked as she placed her paw on my head.

"Yeah, I'm really tired" I said as I yawned.

"You certainly look like it, I'll close your curtains and I'll tell Nick to keep the volume down when he gets home, and Aiden?" Judy said as she hopped off the bed.

"Yes Judy?" I asked.

"You have some rock hard body and muscles" Judy said which made me blush pretty deeply.

"Judy stop, you're embarrassing me" I begged.

"Give me one good reason to stop" Judy said in a joking manner.

"If you don't, I'll go savage and eat you" I said.

"You drive a hard bargain, if you let me do one thing" Judy said as she walked over to my bed.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

She then placed her mouth onto my belly and breathed into it which made a fart sound which in turn tickled me and made me laugh.

The both of us laughed so hard we started wheezing.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you done that!" I shouted as I laughed heavily.

"Well I did!" Judy shouted as she laughed heavily.

"Well, I should, get some shut eye" I said as I slowly shut my eyes.

"Okay, sweet dreams Aiden, you sexy beast" Judy said.

"And don't you get any funny ideas you hear?" I said to get that out of the way.

"I won't!" Judy said as she walked out of my room and shut the door.

I sat upwards and groaned, I couldn't believe it.

I could actually go savage, anytime I wanted.

I could still feel it inside me, I could feel it sleeping in my body, waiting to be awoken.

It felt so terrifying, and yet so cool at the same time.

I'd probably put Bellwether to shame, she wouldn't be able to make me go savage since I already am.

But as I thought about my savage self, I remembered something.

That other rabbit, the rabbit in that suit with the tiger striped on his face.

I saw him looking up at my room holding some device of sorts.

I decided not to tell just yet, I had yet to know the rabbit himself.

Whoever he was, he certainly doesn't like me.

I stood up and let out a howl as I looked through the curtains and saw the moon in its full glory.

It was glowing snow white as it drifted silently in space.

After letting my instincts free, I removed my pants and briefs and crawled underneath the covers of my bed snd made myself comfortable.

The warm and weight of the covers made me fall asleep almost immediately.

I'm actually quite glad I chose to be a wolf.

I know they are cool animals, and I always wished I could be one.

But I never knew it was this cool!

Judy is a funny bunny.

I should make her do the chubby bunny challenge, maybe animals don't know human internet games but I can surprise her.

I smiled as I let sleep take over me.

But I nearly forgot, it is Christmas Eve!

* * *

Next day, 5:00AM

"Aiden"

I heard my name but I ignored it.

"Aiden, wake up" the voice said.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Judy ruffling my covers and Nick standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

He was wearing a blue dressing gown while Judy wore an orange one, blue for blueberry, orange for carrots.

Is that a coincidence?

I don't think so!

"Okay, I'll wake up, just let me get some clothes on" I said groggily as I twitched my eyes to rearrange to the light that was shining in my room.

"Oh, we'll give you some privacy but hurry! We got presents to unwrap!" Nick said as he and Judy left my room and shut the door.

I hopped out of my bed and put on a pair of white boxers and then a pair of black sweatpants and a white and red t-shirt with the numbers 32 on the right side chest.

I walked over to my window and looked outside.

And what I saw next was absolutely breath taking.

The entire city was covered in a blanket of snow, snow that glistened in the night.

It was still dark outside, but it's winter, that is to be expected.

It was still snowing outside and it didn't look to be stopping anytime soon.

I sprayed some anti persperent (Deodorant if you are American) onto my armpits and walked over to my door and opened it.

Nick and Judy were waiting outside.

"C'mon! Let's open our presents!" Judy said as ran down the hall.

"Don't start without us honey!" Nick shouted and he then turned to me.

"She told me what happened, how you can go savage and you comforted her" Nick said.

"Yeah, I had no clue, and I'm sorry" I said.

"Sorry? For what? There was no way you could've known about what would happen next, it's alright, as long as you don't maul any of us to death" Nick said as he smirked.

"If my musk is on you, you're in the clear" I said as I showed my 'wolfish' grin and we both burst out laughing.

"Boys! Whenever you're done laughing!" Judy shouted from downstairs.

"Better hurry on, don't wanna upset the Mrs" Nick said as he and I walked downstairs.

We walked down the hallway until we eventually reached the living room.

And it was jam packed with presents.

Presents with candy cane wrapping paper were on the seats along with presents with carrot wrapping paper and blueberry wrapping paper.

"Okay! Carrot presents are mine! Blueberry presents are Nick's and Candy cane presents are for Aiden! Let's dig in everybody!" Judy said, sounding like an army general.

I walked over to the first chair beside the door when you walk in, it had a decent sized present with candy cane wrapping paper as Judy said.

Nick and Judy ripped open their presents like crazy animals, no, that's not a good term, hyper mammals, doesn't sound good to you? Oh well.

The first present Nick got was blueberry shampoo and lotion, pretty nice.

Judy's first present was a bit weird, a carrot water gun that looked similar to a Nerf soaker except it was called a Zerf gun.

I opened my first present, and my god.

It was a nice one.

Bed sheets and covers, but not normal ones.

The background was night black, an in the middle of the covers was a blue wolf head in the moon howling up towards it in the snow, it was really nice.

"Wow, where do you get this?" I asked with fascination.

"I know a guy who sells some good presents at a discount price for cops" Nick said as he smirked.

"Of course you do" I said as I placed my covers down next to me.

Now my bed won't look boring.

We proceeded to open our next presents.

Nick got himself a pair of blueberry disco glasses, he tried them on and he looked absolutely ridiculous that the room filled with infectious laughter.

Judy got a white shirt that said "My sly bunny" in carrots with a picture of her smiling with a park in the background.

"It's beautiful you sly fox!" Judy said as she lightly punched Nick.

I went to open my next present, it was a small one.

I wasn't expecting this kind of present.

It was a golden wolf head necklace, the wolfs eyes were amber orange just like mine, it was actually very nice.

"Wow, this is lovely" I said as I put it around my neck.

"Hey, that actually suits you" Nick said.

"Just like your glasses" I said.

"Next pair of presents!" Judy shouted.

Wow, she is really triggered when it's Christmas time.

Nick's third present was a Book about famous and infamous Zootopian Foxes, both good and bad, and he was one of them.

"I'm in a book?! That's amazing!" Nick said as he studied the book.

Judy opened her third present and it was a Bunny plush toy that was her in her police uniform, how cute.

"Oh my goodness, this is so going in my collection!" Judy squealed as she hugged her plush.

I unwrapped my third present and it was a Book about Fitness and how to stay strong.

This better be certified by trained gurus, unlike in the human world filled with lies.

"You can't help it can you two?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, you're our son" Nick said.

"You're acting like you want me to be your bodyguard" I said.

"Maybe we do, next presents!" Judy said.

Nicks fourth present was a fake Jumbeaux Pop plush, how smug.

"The very hustle that brought us together" Nick said as he smiled.

Judy's fourth present was a constructable and deconstructable model of Precinct 1.

"The many silly ideas I could come up! Better make sure Bogo doesn't see this!" Judy said as we laughed along with her.

I opened my fourth present, it was a T shirt with the words "Wolf Power!" written on it in bold white with a picture of me.

How smug yet again.

"Where did you make this?" I asked.

"I know a guy" Nick said.

"You know everyone so that's why" I said.

Nick then opened his fifth present which was a box of blueberry chocolates.

"Oh my god! I haven't had these for 4 years! Where do you find these?!" Nick said with excitement.

"They are very popular in Bunnyburrow at this time of year so, that's where" Judy said.

And Judy then opened her fifth present which was a Carrot Singing Statue that sung any song you had in your phone or iPod and danced when it sung.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy dancing along with this!" Judy said with excitement.

I opened my fifth present and it was a gyroscope I could test and play around with.

"You obviously got this in one of those curiosity shops didn't you?" I said.

"You read my mind" Nick said happily.

We all got 12 presents in total, Nick got some blueberry related presents like Gideon Greys blueberry pies, cakes and muffins (Cupcakes if you are American) along with new clothes with pictures of him from the police academy, some good, some embarrassing like him falling into the toilet.

Judy got a garden placement kit so she could grow some of her own crops, that's pretty thoughtful, she also got a photo album of her family putting up and struggling to put up Christmas decorations, we all got a good laugh out of that.

I, well I got something I never expected.

A Pawstation 4 Pro, yet another animal pun product, I actually had a game console now, it came with a longer charger cable, games with the titles "Zoorim" which I guessed was Skyrim, "Paw of Duty Infinite Warfare" which was Call of Duty, "Pawttlefield 1" which was meant to be Battlefield and a Police Simulator called "Justice!", can't wait to play them.

I also got some nice clothes and shampoo called "Wolf luck" which will make ladies want to make love and not war, sounds nice.

Speaking of ladies, I have to get a girlfriend soon.

I felt a bit horny for some reason even though I try my best to hide it to feel less embarrassed.

It was Winter, I guess I felt horny because it was Mating season for wolves.

That I am going to have to get used to, feeling beyond horny every Winter.

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a totally insufficient Dowry" I started singing which made Nick and Judy just out laughing.

"Oh Christmas tree Oh Christmas tree, don't fall on me and kill me" I started singing and we all burst out laughing again.

It was going to be a great Christmas.


	22. Chapter 22

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 20: I look at the clock

Nick and Judys house, Savannah Central, 11:55PM

The entire city of Zootopia is silent as night as the snow falls slowly from the sky.

Me, Nick and Judy sit in the living room with the TV and the lights off.

We watched a news broadcast that was in Downtown Zootopia as a red timer counted down to 2017 as mammals of all kinds had their heads down to pay their respects to their loved ones who are with them, who we dead or who couldn't be with them today, Silent Night was being sung by a cheetah with the voice of an angel.

We held our paws in silence, I closed my eyes and I saw my life before all of this.

Back when I was a happy boy, when I lived in a great city, while there was some bad apples, we moved on from them.

We live in a world plagued by terrorism and violence, but why?

Why are people so involuntarily taking the lives of others? Satisfaction they'll never get? A reason to be alive? To take another's life?

I look at the clock, 4 minutes remain.

I think about my mother, of how she has to live without me since I died so unfairly.

She will have to cope living without me, but I know we can move on and strive.

I know that deep down inside her, I may be gone in sight, but I live on in her heart.

I know she will live on and start anew.

I look at the clock, 3 minutes remain.

I think of how my new life began, when Nick and Judy found me as a savage freak.

When they took me in.

When they listened to my cries.

When they believed my past life.

When I told them I wasn't from this world.

I look at the clock, 2 minutes remain.

I think of my humanity, I know it is not gone from me even though I am a Wolf.

I know deep down inside me, there is still human inside me.

I know that I must live my new life and move on.

I must blow away the ashes of the past and let the future move in.

If I don't, then I can't achieve my goals.

I look at the clock, 1 minute remains.

I pray, that in 2017.

Humans can live in peace.

In 2017, I pray that we will move on from grief, sadness, darkness, depression, lies and deception.

In 2017, that we will see the horrors of the choices they make and be careful of the choices they are given.

In 2017, that we can live in a world of peace and harmony, where we don't have to be afraid.

Where we don't have to kill to achieve.

Where we don't have to fight to get attention.

Where we don't compete.

Where we don't hate each other because of our differences.

Where we don't have live in depression and anxiety.

I know that together as one.

We can achieve anything.

I look at the clock, 10 seconds remain.

I hold my breath as the seconds count down, I feel them counting down in my head.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Happy new year.

I hear fireworks screeching into the silky and exploding.

I hear clapping and music playing.

I hear roars, howls, barking, laughing, stomping, shouting, any other sound an animal makes.

I look at my new parents Nick and Judy.

I pray that together, we will be a great family.

We came into a group hug and we cried with joy.

"The best thing that's happened to me and Judy, is adopting our own son" Nick said as he cried with joy.

"I'm glad I'm living with you two, I promise to be a good son" I said as I cried too.

"And we promise to be good parents" Judy said.

I yawned of exhaustion and Nick said "Let's start off the new year with a nap shall we?"

We walked upstairs and wished each other a goodnight.

I walked into my bedroom and stripped myself naked and crawled into my bed.

I fell asleep almost instantly as the snow slowly falls.

2017, bring it on.

Authors notes

2016 was a year filled with bad memories for me, I'd rather not talk about them.

A year filled with sadness, I had to let something off my mind.

That's when I decided to do fanfics.

So I could be happy.

But I am afraid.

I have stories in reserve but I'm afraid they won't be good.

I'm afraid that I will disappoint all of you, I'm not if I can live that down.

I wake up every day to see your kind reviews in my emails and it puts a smile on my face to see your kind words.

But I'm afraid that the next batch of stories I have won't be good for you.

I don't know if they will be viewed or not, I know they will, but I need motivation to continue onwards.

I need to see reviewed so I know people are watching, please, everytime I upload my stories, leave a review as I see them as a reward for my hard work.

I give up my time to impress you guys, I just want to be impressed by you.

Just give me the time I need to continue on.

To type up Chapters for my other stories.

To impress you guys.

To impress the future generations of readers.

Happy new year.


	23. Chapter 23

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 21: Home Alone

This story ain't stopping anytime soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave a review if you do!

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at my ceiling from my soft bed.

I could hear cars outside driving slowly as ice was on the roads.

I grabbed my phone and checked the time.

It was 11:00AM, did Nick and Judy forget to wake me up?

Speaking of those two, I couldn't hear them inside the house.

I opened my curtains, being careful no one saw me naked and looked outside.

It was still snowing, the sky was dark and calm along with mammals of all kinds carefully wandering the streets wearing winter jackets and pants.

Nick's car wasn't in the driveway, and I couldn't hear Judy in the house when I held my breath so I guessed I was home alone.

To be safe, I put on my new shirt and a new pair of pants incase someone was still in the house as I did not want to be seen naked, that would be embarrassing.

I grabbed my phone and placed it my pocket and made sure it was in there properly so it wouldn't fall out.

I opened my bedroom door and looked down the hallway and began walking down the hall.

My black feet claws tapped against the floor as I marched onwards to the stairs.

I walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

No one was in the kitchen, but there was a note on the table.

I grabbed the note and sat down on one of the seats while grabbing myself a banana from the fruit bowl that was on the table.

"Aiden, if you are reading this note, then me and Judy are not in the house, we are at work today since our vacation ended, I trust you can handle yourself since you are a young teen. Don't do anything stupid, don't answer the phone or the door and there's food in the kitchen if you need it, we will see you at around 5:30PM since we are working on a hard case, Nick" I said to myself as I read the note aloud.

So I was home alone, that's that question out of the way.

I then decided to do the thing I said I would when I was alone in my new home, be naked.

I know it sounds weird, but I have to let my body breath, not also to mention the fact it feels normal since I'm an animal now.

I took off my shirt and removed my pants and nearly folded them and placed them across my shoulder and walked back upstairs and placed them on my bed.

I walked back downstairs and decided to make myself some breakfast.

I grabbed some cricket rashers (Bacon) from the fridge which had a weird green tint which looked gross but it tasted great along with some toast

Thankfully I knew how to cook the rashers and toast the toast along with some tea because I think it is a great companion to a morning breakfast.

As I looked out into the back garden from the kitchen window, I spotted someone or something jumping across the roofs behind the back garden.

He was short and was wearing a black jumpsuit.

I closed the curtains incase was spying on me, he or she would get a nice view of me if you know what I mean.

I turned on the TV and a news broadcast was on, talking about the weather which would still be snowy and dark, another talking about a criminal gang feud coming to an end and one talking about Wolf Discrimination.

I did not pay attention to it as I saw this 'Campaign' as a waste of time.

I could smell my breakfast perfectly before it was even ready, it made my mouth water I nearly started drooling.

Soon my breakfast was ready and I set it out on a plate, sat down at the table and started digging in.

I don't know why but I seemed to eat rather ravenously whenever I had food with me, even I I wasn't hungry.

Maybe it was because I was a predator, my instincts got the best of me.

Speaking of instincts, I was able to go savage anytime I wanted.

I would have to be careful with this new ability, and those around me, I don't know if I would be able to control myself if I went savage.

At least I didn't kill Judy, that would very bad.

But still, with this ability comes responsibility.

I focused my attention to my breakfast which I ate rather too quickly and I licked the crumbs off my muzzle and off my chest.

I noticed more crumbs on the table and my plate and I licked them off too.

It was like as if nothing had happened, yay!

After washing down my breakfast with my cup of tea, I went into my upstairs en suite and brushed my teeth, washed my face, all that stuff.

When I was finished brushing my teeth, I decided to play on my Pawstation 4.

I plugged it in, turned on the TV and signed into my account.

I put in the Pawttlefield 1 disc and let the game low up.

I soon loaded into the main menu which I felt could use improvement and logged into St Quentin Scar.

I was assigned to the Pritish Empire and became a sniper.

I hid around objective Freddie in the windmill, sniping Ferman Stormtroopers while avoiding Bombers and other snipers.

The match ended in a victory for my team which gave me lots of bonus points.

After the match ended, I decided to get off and do something else.

Since I got a bit bored, I decided to go for a walk.

Not a lot of animals were out so I won't have to deal with any racists.

I put on my blue shirt, my black pants and a red and black jacket with a shapka I got.

I walked to the front door, unlocked it and opened it and I walked outside.

I breathed in the cold air, it was refreshing and I exhaled which showed itself in the form of a cloud coming from my mouth.

I felt my paws help me 'float' above the snow and I locked the door.

I walked through the driveway and eventually came onto the footpath (Sidewalk if you're American) and I started walking down the snowy Savannah Central street.

The snow crunched beneath my clawed feet.

Not a lot of animals were outside thankfully, there were some but they didn't pass any comments on me.

The buildings were leaking some water and show was falling off the roofs.

Little did I know that some of the snow was going to fall on me!

As I walked, I felt snow fall onto my back, causing me to slip.

I laughed the pain away as I didn't expect the snow to fall on me at all, I heard some giggles coming from unsuspecting bystanders.

I then continued walking by and I eventually walked by a snow covered park.

The trees glistened in the sunlight as the snow melted in water droplets, the ponds were frozen solid and some mammals were ice skating.

I decided to go ice skating myself, but then I heard something.

Shouting.

It sounded like a damsel in distress.

I looked at the source of the screaming and I saw that the screaming was coming from a female rabbit.

She looked to be around my age, she wore a purple and black coat with ear gloves on her tall ears, she also was wearing small mittens.

She actually looked very cute, at least she can't hear me think.

She was being harassed by 2 other rabbits, something about money or something like that.

I wasn't going to stand here and look at her being harassed.

I was going to take action!

Those 2 rabbits will regret their actions when I am done with them...


	24. Chapter 24

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 22: The Wolf and the Rabbit

The reason why Aiden feels horny is because it's Winter in Zootopia which means it's wolf mating season, but he has to hold in his love instincts till the time is right to strike, and just so all of you are aware, he will not 'do it' with Judy because that'd be f***** up, Judy only admires Aiden as he is very unique as a wolf.

Also, I have a new idea for a new story, go to my account to find out more and let me know in PM if you want to see these ideas become reality.

Anyways, on with the story!

I was walking through the snow covered park, it was truly a beautiful sight.

The children were playing in the snow, making snow angels and snowmammals, throwing snow balls at each other along with their parents, it was such a nice time.

I spotted a well frozen pond nearby and some mammals were ice skating, I want to go ice skating!

Just as I was about to start walking to the frozen pond, I heard a scream.

A damsel in distress.

I looked at the source of the screaming, it was a female bunny wearing black and purple winter gear, she looked very cute.

At least she can't hear my thoughts with those aerials on her head.

Two bunnies were pushing her and shouting something about dept and money.

They too looked to be around my age.

I wasn't going to sit here and watch her get harassed.

Time to be the hero, I'm going to help that bunny.

I straightened my back and put my chest out, clenched my fists and put my arms out to make me look like a force to be reckoned with.

I then began making my way to the argument in progress to stop it as it was making me and everyone else uncomfortable.

I could now hear the conversation more clearly now.

"We told you that you had 2 days to pay your debt for what you did to me and my club, and did you listen? No! No you didn't!" a male rabbit with a New York accent said furiously as he punched the female rabbit.

"I told you! I don't have that kind of money!" the female rabbit screamed, she was now on the snowy ground crying.

"Oh that's a shame, guess we have to show you what happens when mammals don't follow orders" a male rabbit said as he prepared to kick the female bunny.

"Hey! You Jackie's! Cut it out!" I roared at the top of my voice, I was now 3 metres away from the 2 male rabbits who were wearing black and blue winter gear.

The two rabbits turned around and faced me.

One of them had green eyes and little buck teeth like a rabbit would, his face was white and grey, he didn't have tiger stripes.

The other rabbit had brown eyes, his face was white and black, he didn't have tiger stripes either.

They looked rather surprised by my height and I could we that they were afraid.

"What the hell are you? Are you a wolf who took too many steroids?" a rabbit with a British accent said and the both of them started laughing.

"Oh that's so hilarious, a dumb joke for a dumb bunny" I said in a way that showed I wasn't effected by their 'compliment'.

"Who are you calling dumb? You're dumb for going for a walk in the park at times like this when you pathetic howlers are having a bad time from society" the rabbit with the New York accent said.

"It's nice to be outside in the snow incase you didn't realise, and I don't care what others think about me" I said proudly.

"Really? Well here's what I think of you, a wolf who has nothing better to do with his life than howl at the moon and make things bad for everyone" the British rabbit said.

"Wolves howl during the day too silly billy, and how do I make things bad for everyone?" I said.

"By walking around and attacking children, you overgrown dog!" the New York rabbit said.

"Oh, it's because I'm a child abuser, it's so obvious, except, A, I would never attack a child because it's wrong, B, you're the ones abusing a child, young teen in this case" I said.

"She owes us money and you aren't stopping us" the British rabbit said.

"Owes you for what?" I asked.

"None of your business Wolfy" the New York rabbit said.

"Listen you two, I'm not going to stand by and watch you harness a lovely girl as the snow falls, so I'm going to give you two to the count of ten to get your rude asses out of this park, or I will make you regret ever talking to this fine lady here, the choice is yours, 10, 9" I said as I counted down and the 2 rabbits just laughed at me, rookie mistake.

"Ooo I'm so scared!" the New York rabbit said as he laughed and pointed at me.

"Yeah! What's the Big Bad Wolf gonna do to us bunnies hm?" the British rabbit said as he too laughed and pointed at me.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, times up, congratulations, you two bunnies won a prize, you just recieved a ticket onto the pain train" I said as I smiled and removed my jacket, revealing my rock hard body and clenched my fists tighter and positioned myself into a fighters pose.

"Haha! This Wolf is actually challenging us! C'mon Freddie! Let's show this cunt of a wolf what we are made of!" the New York rabbit said as he clenched his fists and positioned himself.

"Yeah! 2 rabbits and 1 wolf! Fight!" Freddie said as he prepared himself.

"You may outnumber me, but not in skill" I whispered but I know they would hear me.

"We heard that!" Freddie shouted.

"You were meant too" I said as I smirked.

I noticed the surrounding mammals taking out their phones and recording the debacle going on, well, I better give the crowd what they want.

A fight worth remembering.

Freddie and his friend launched themselves at me and aimed to kick me in the stomach but I countered by grabbing their legs and throwing them back to the ground they were standing on.

"Wow! He actually countered us!" the New York rabbit said as he rubbed his leg.

"Yeah Damon, but we won't let him win that easily!" Freddie said as Damon threw him at my face which he grabbed onto very tightly and he started punching me in the face.

I felt Damon kicking my legs but I quickly gave him a good kick to the stomach and sent him flying into the tree.

"Get off me!" I shouted as I growled and grabbed Freddie and threw him at Damon which made the 2 into a ball.

I heard the crowd behind me clap and cheer but the fight wasn't over.

"It's not late to quit you know, no shame in surrendering" I said as I cracked my knuckles.

"Shut up and fight you stupid Wolf!" Freddie roared.

"Okay, diplomacy is out of the picture now, your problem" I said as I prepared myself for what was next.

They began charging at me very quickly but I knew what to do, wait for the right moment.

They then jumped up and shouted a war cry but then I grabbed them by the ears which made them struggle as they kicked my paws with their feet repeatedly.

"Nu uh, naughty bunnies" I said as I held my grip firm.

"Let us go!" Freddie roared.

"When you apologise to the girl" I said.

"Never!" Damon roared as he kicked my face and I felt my nose bleeding.

I immediately let the two rabbits go and I was now a bit stunned.

I saw blood leaking out onto the snow, my own blood.

"Ha! Sprung a leak have we?!" Freddie said as he and Damon laughed again.

I heard the crowd jeering at me to stop whimpering and get a move on.

"You 2 just don't know when to quit do you?" I said as I sheathed my marble black claws and everyone cheered.

I saw the female bunny cheering me on, she jumped up like she meant it.

I smiled at her and she winked at me.

"I gave you 10 precious seconds to go, but you refused, then I tried to use diplomacy, but you didn't listen, you're only making this worse for yourself" I said.

"We don't want to listen to your boring uninspirational speeches, now fight us bloody nose!" Freddie said which made the crowd jeer at me with 'Ooo's'

I then charged at them with my claws out and I swung my left arm, just scraping off some of the fabric off of Damon's shirt.

I felt Freddie kick me very hard in the back and I fell down as I felt the wind being knocked out of me.

But I immediately stood up, and everyone showed a look of shock.

"Wow, he is one Titan of a wolf" Freddie said surprised.

"Let's shrink him down to his sad miserable side!" Damon yelled as he ran at me.

I grabbed him by the face and threw him at Freddie which he dodged.

"I must say, you've got guts kid, for a wolf!" Freddie shouted as he ran and punched me in the stomach and launched an uppercut, knocking me off my feet.

I felt myself floating before crashing into the snow that became redder and redder with blood.

"But I know that deep down inside you!" Freddie yelled as he punched me in the face very harshly.

"That you're just a sad little pup!" Freddie yelled as he punched me again but I pushed him and stood up as fast as I could but my vision was blurry.

"With delusions of grandeur!" Freddie yelled as he launched at me and kicked me in the nuts.

That was the blood red line.

I grabbed him by his face and threw him at Damon who had just stood up.

I then jumped at them and placed my clawed foot on Freddie's stomach and gently sank my claws into him, making him scream in pain.

"Listen you rabbit!" I shouted as I boxed (punched) Freddie right in the face, making his nose bleed.

I felt the bloodlust inside me get more and more powerful, my vision was becoming red.

"This!" I shouted as I threw another box and sank my claws deeper.

"Is what happens!" I shouted as I threw another box.

"When you mess!" I shouted as I threw yet another box

"With the big bad wolf!" I shouted when at last, I kicked him and sent him flying 7 metres away from me.

I then looked at Damon who ran away screaming towards Freddie.

Freddie felt his face and his paws were covered in blood.

"This isn't the end you miserable wolf!" Freddie roared in pain.

I heard the crowd cheer and clap behind me, I turned around and bowed to the front while saying "Thank you"

I looked around and I saw the female rabbit smiling at me, her eyes were bright emerald green, they glistened with tears of joy, her face was grey with patches of grey, her nose was marshmallow pink and her shape, it was gorgeous.

When I looked into her eyes, I don't know why but I felt a little zing inside me, like a magnetic attraction.

I smiled at her and waved at her.

I could see her blushing with joy, I then began walking over to her.

But then I felt something hard hit me on the back of my head.

A rock.

I fell onto the snowy ground and let out a light cry of pain, I heard Freddie and Damon laughing again.

"Take that you prick!" Freddie shouted.

"Yeah! Get some!" Damon shouted.

I then saw the crowd chasing after the undynamic duo away from here while shouting objections and curses.

I then heard the snow crunching beside me, I looked up and I saw the female rabbit I saved.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice.

Don't get me started, her voice was as warm as hot chocolate, it was so gentle like a heavenly voice.

Why would anyone want to hurt such a lovely bunny like her?

"I'm fine, I've suffered worse" I said as I stood up proud and tall.

I then felt arms wrap around my waist.

I looked down and and I saw the female rabbit hugging me and crying.

"Thank you so much! Those bastards wouldn't leave me alone! But you sure showed them!" she said as she cried with joy.

"I wasn't going to stay around and watch such a nice bunny like you getting harassed, I knew I had to do something" I said as I smiled down at her.

"You are so good at fighting! Where do you learn those moves?" she asked as she let go and jumped up and down.

"I used to train at one of the local dojo's around here, I'm a black belt now and I train at my house when I get time" I said to cover up my mother actually training me.

"Wow, that's cool, oh! Your nose!" she said as she looked up at me.

"It's fine" I said.

"No, you need help, I know a café around here where we can get some hot chocolate, and get to know each other better, my wolf in shining armour" she said as she grabbed my bloody right paw.

"Oh, okay then, what's your name my fine bunny?" I said softly as not to frighten her by my deep voice.

"My name is Honey" Honey said happily.

"Honey, that's a 'sweet' name, my name is Aiden" I said happily.

"Aiden? Never heard of a name like that before but it sounds cool" Honey said as me and her started walking.

"Yeah, I'm not from Zootopia so that's why my name isn't known" I said.

"Really? That's cool, but anyways, let's discuss this over a polystyrene cup of delicious hot chocolate shall we?" Honey said as she looked up at me with happiness.

"Let's" I said as I smiled at her.

I had made a new friend.

Where is this day going to take me next?


	25. Chapter 25

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 23: A cup of Hot chocolate and a pawfull of comments

Leave your reviews if you want to see more! Also, this is my biggest Chapter yet! Let's see I we can beat that at over 10,000 words! I know I can do it!

Myself and my new bunny friend Honey were walking carefully because of my injuries I received from the fight, down a busy Savannah Central street filled with snow and snowflakes slowly fell from the sky, giving the city a nice blanket of snow.

The street we were on was a rather large one, filled with many shops, restaurants, insurance offices and public service points.

Vehicles honked their horns as they zoomed through the street, carefully swerving left and right to avoid crashing as the street was practically full, pedestrians of all kinds were carefully walking as not to slip on the icy footpath (Sidewalk) as they made their way home, to work or whatever other reason, a cold and spine tingling breeze was in the air which gently blew through my soft fur but thankfully I have lots of it.

Honey held onto my bloody paw which caught the eyes of some mammals walking by, including some rich looking business executives in black or blue suits with briefcases.

Some mammals noticed how

Nick and Judy are, what is called a Interspecies couple, I'm pretty sure they are not the only ones in the city, wait, why was I started to get feelings of love?

"No! Stop thinking about that Aiden! We just met Honey a few minutes ago and I'm starting to fall to her! Now's not the time!" I thought angrily as me and Honey walked down the slippy path.

"Hey, you alright?" Honey asked, breaking my train of thoughts.

"Hm? Yeah! Yeah, just a little light headed from the fight" I said rather quickly.

Honey just gave a confused look and faced foward.

Why was I starting to feel affectionate for her? I just met her and now I've immediately fallen in love with her, fantastic.

"So how long until we reach this Café you've been talking about?" I asked.

"Just around this corner, it belongs to my uncle and he has a soft spot for predators, no matter what species they are so you'll be fine" Honey said happily.

"That's good to know" I said as we walked around said corner and I could see the café right beside up.

It was called Savannah Delights which was on a small billboard written in red and blue, it was your average café, small, seats with tables and umbrellas outside, the smell of pastries and caffeine.

The outside was made out of sandstone bricks and neon lights flashed in the glass windows with posters with pictures of coffee and other café foods and drinks.

Some mammals were already outside drinking some coffee while reading the newspaper.

"I know my uncle will like you very much, and don't worry about paying, it'll be on the house" Honey said as she smiled happily at me.

Her eyes, they looked so beautiful, the bright shade of green looked perfect in her eyes, her fur looked so smooth and clean, her smell, it was so sweet.

Dammit! I've got to stop thinking that! But, I can't, she's too cute!

"You okay Aiden? You keep staring at me" Honey asked as we walked up to the tinted glass door of the café.

"Sorry, it's just, I think you're, beautiful" I said, immediately regretting it.

I could see her blushing as she placed her paw over her mouth and gently smiled.

"Oh, thank you, I think you're beautiful too" Honey said, and then the both of us were blushing deeply.

I felt so embarrassed, love has no boundaries does it?

Love? What is wrong with me?

I felt like what I was doing was wrong, but also right at the same time, I decided to stick to the right side of this moment.

Honey opened the door and a distinctive bell went off, signalling the workers that a customers was entering or leaving, in this case, entering.

The floor were made of black marble with white streaks of minerals flowing through them, a small black marble rectangle plant base with some bamboo trees sat in the middle of the café with lined planks of wood reaching up to the roof, many seats and cubicles dominated the sides and middle areas of the café, a strong smell of pastries, coffee, espresso and everything else on the list could be smelt.

I could smell so much more now that I had a more sensitive nose, it was good snd bad at the same time.

We walked up to the café counter which consisted of a black marble counter, a glass cabinet with pastries inside it, a cash register, a coffee machine that also served espresso, hot chocolate and other hot drinks, a radio playing pop music and some workers in the back crushing coffee beans and baking.

"Honey? It's been a while! And who's this handsome wolf?" a voice said from the kitchen behind the counter, it sounded like an Australian accent.

A grey and white Bunny appeared from the kitchen wearing a black and white apron with a little hat to look professional, his eyes were green just like hers but slightly darker, he had some hints of lack of sleep but that didn't stop him from smiling.

"Uncle Stan, this is Aiden, he saved me from Damon and Freddie in the small park not far from here, and he took hits for me, and some of them were bad" Honey said as she leaned against my leg.

I was so embarrassed, not by the fact that I was a giant compared to her, but the way she was acting.

She was acting like she really cared for me, those idiot rabbits must get to her and she has no one to help her.

"Those cunts begged you for money again, they can kiss your booty for what I can tell them, so Aiden here taught them a lesson?" Stan said, looking at me with curiosity.

"Yeah, you should've seen him in action, he punched and he kicked and he dodged like a ninja!" Honey said as she lightly punched my knee.

"Hm, well any friend of my niece Honey is a friend of mine, nice to meet you Aiden" Stan said as he left his paw out to me to shake.

"Same here, I saw her in trouble and I knew I had to do something, so I taught those boys who call themselves bunnies a lesson and I'm pretty sure they won't mess with Honey for a long time" I said as I smiled and looked down at Honey who looked up at me with happiness.

"And for that I thank you, I wish I could've seen it myself, and my my, you look like you got some battle scars" Stan said as he looked at my bloody nose and paws.

"That's why I took him here Stan, if that's okay with you" Honey said.

"I'm more than okay to help Aiden out, he saved my niece, he deserves some gratitude, I'll get some wet tissues (Paper towels) from the kitchen" Stan said as he turned around.

"And can you get us some hot chocolate too?" Honey asked in the most sweetest voice I had ever heard.

"For you my favourite niece, anything, I know a cubicle that'll suit the two of you" Stan said in a weird tone at the end as he walked into the kitchen.

"He's nice isn't he?" Honey asked as she nudged my paw.

"I guess, but what does he mean by 'cubicle that'll suit us?'" I asked nervously.

"He has a special cubicle reserved for special guests, it has massage seats, a small and tranquil waterfall, a TV and foot massagers too!" Honey said as she got excited and jumped up and down.

"So we're special then?" I asked.

"In my uncle's case, then yes, let's go to it" Honey said as she held my paw and we started walking again.

She had to slightly lift her arm in the air to grab my paw, I felt so silly because practically I was a walking guard tower.

The cubicle was in the corner next to the counter, it was covered by neat beige curtains hanging poshly from a railing above the doorway.

We walked through and she wasn't kidding.

Behind the seats were small bamboo plants with glowing blue lights beneath them, the seats were made of smooth wood and a black cushion material which I where I guessed the massage system was, the table was a square varnished oak wood table with some plates, sugar cups, forks, spoons, knives, a small jug of milk and butter, a flatscreen TV sat above a tranquil and clean waterfall that gently flowed smoothly down the marble wall, and the lights were bright but then I realised they dimmed down a little.

"A bit of mood lighting wouldn't you say?" Honey said as she turned the knob that changed the light's shine.

I blushed when she said that and said "Yeah, if you want it that way"

We took off our jackets and placed them on the conviently placed coat hangers on the wall.

We sat down on the seats and she had to boost her seat up to face me directly.

I felt the massage seat doing its job and I heard a whirring sound behind me, the knobs inside the seat slowly twisted and moved up and down my back to my tailbone, I felt so relaxed immediately.

In the time of comfort, I noticed Honey staring at me with fascination and curiosity.

"Like what you see?" I asked which frightened her slightly but she calmed down.

"To be honest, yeah" Honey said embarrassingly.

"Don't be shy, I don't care if you want to look at my Wolfliness" I said in a flirty time but then I realised something.

I didn't think of that sentence, was my love instincts to blame?

This is going to be filled with funny moments huh?

Or cringy moments? Definitely.

She then continued staring at me, observing my graceful movements and my body features.

I rubbed my dry bloody clawed paws across my dry bloody muzzle from my no longer bleeding nose and said "I'm a mess"

"But in a good way" Honey said as she leaned closer.

"I'll take that as a compliment" I said as I blushed.

She liked to see me covered in dry blood, doesn't that sound freaky when you think about it?

"How can you?" Honey asked all of a sudden.

"What's that?" I asked as I felt my feet (or hind paws in this case) being massaged by the foot massagers underneath the table.

"Your fur, it looks so much thicker, softer and smoother than any other mammal I've seen, what does it feel like to have so much fur? Does it combat the cold? Does it get tangled easily? Is it easy to wash in a shower?" Honey asked as she asked many questions, all or which I could answer.

"Having this much fur is actually pretty cool, it keeps me nice and warm and snug, like my own personal blanket, it keeps the cold out but I can still kinda feel the cold run through and send shivers up my spine, it doesn't really get tangled easily thank God and it takes time to wash it in a shower and drying it also takes patience" I said as I smiled.

"Sorry, it's just I've never talked to a real living wolf before" Honey said nervously.

"That's okay, I'm all bark but I don't bite, when I'm nice" I said as I grinned.

"Okay, so tell me, where are you from? Your accent doesn't sound like it's from around here" Honey asked.

What was I supposed to tell her? I couldn't tell her I was from a city that didn't exist.

"Um, I really don't know to be honest with you, my parents left me when I was young and I was sent into foster care which I absolutely hated because all the other foster kids would bully me and get me in trouble, after I turned 12, I had enough and I ran away, then I had to live on the streets and-" I said to cover up the truth as I couldn't tell her.

"That's enough Aiden, I didn't know it was that personal" Honey said sounding ashamed.

"It's fine, I don't really care about my past anyways, but I'm a happier wolf now that I'm in a family" I said as I smiled again to brighten the mood.

"Really? Who?" Honey asked curiously.

"You won't believe me if I tell you" I said as I smirked at her.

"Try me" Honey said as she smirked back.

"Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps" I said happily.

Her eyes opened wide along with her mouth.

"O, M, goodness! You mean the real Nick and Judy?! The 2 mammals that solved the Nighthowler case?!" Honey said as she squealed with excitement.

"Yes, and calm down, you're making a scene" I said as I opened the curtains by a bit and some mammals were looking at our cubicle.

"Ooo, sorry folks! Just a comedy act!" Honey said embarrassingly.

Everyone turned away back to their business and I shut the curtains.

"So you're the son of Nick and Judy Wilde/Hopps?" Honey asked.

"Yes" I reassured.

"That's awesome! I'm so jealous right now!" Honey said as she showed her "I wanna be like you" face at me.

"That's understandable" I said happily as I placed my paws at the back of my head.

She continued looking at me, I guess she was never this c!ose to a wolf before.

"Now don't get mad at me when I ask this, but do you howl at the moon every day?" Honey asked nervously.

"When I want to, and wolves howl during the day too just so you know" I said.

"Okay, just wondering" Honey said.

The curtains opened and it was Stan holding 2 polystyrene cups of hot chocolate, I could smell it before he even opened the curtains.

He was also holding some crepes with chocolate sauce on them on a silver platter along with some tissues.

"I'll give you two some privacy" Stan said as he left the platter and cups on the table.

There was plenty of tissues, probably for my wounds.

"Thank you" I said.

"Anything for my niece's knight in shining armour!" Stan said proudly as he left the cubicle and left us to our meal.

I blushed slightly when he said that, I guess I was going to have to get used to these kind of emotions.

If Honey feels the same way as I do.

I took hold of the hot polystyrene cup and looked into it.

Brown and white sludge was in the cup with steam rising out of it, I felt my muzzle fur get slightly soaked from the steam.

I sniffed it and when I declared that it wasn't poisonous, I took a sip.

And it felt like I was drinking heaven.

It tasted so good, the chocolate was so well done!

"Do you like it?" Honey asked as she drank her hot chocolate.

"Like it? It's fantastic!" I said as I sipped it again.

"I knew you'd like it, my Uncle has won awards for the best Zootopian hot chocolate" Honey said happily.

"Is there a secret recipe I shouldn't know about?" I asked as I finished my hot chocolate and licked my lips.

"No secret recipe, just dedication and hard work" Honey said.

"That makes sense" I said as I looked down at my crepes.

I would have to mind my table manners since I am a bit of a ravenous eater and I was eating in front of a rabbit.

I grabbed a fork and a knife and gently cut the chocolate crepe into tiny bite sized slices.

I jabbed my fork into one of the small slices, but my predatory instincts couldn't hold back and I may or may not have put into my mouth and immediately crunched in it, mincing it into little pieces.

"I guess that's where the expression 'Wolfing your food down' comes from" Honey joked, I was practically inhaling my small slices of crepe.

"I'm hungry" I protested.

"Didn't you eat anything this morning?" Honey asked.

"I did, but getting in a fight with 2 idiot rabbits will leave you hungry" I said as I finished my meal and Honey was only a quarter of the way through.

"Wow, you're finished already?" Honey said with disbelief.

"I am, and oh crap!" I said before realising my nose was bleeding again.

"Here, let me help!" Honey said as she stood on the table and grabbed one of the wet tissues and started rubbing it on my bloody nose.

"It's okay, relax, relax" Honey said as she rubbed my bleeding nose and rubbed my muzzle to calm me down, and it was.

She was so gentle, it felt perfect.

As she rubbed my nose with the wet tissue, she then looked into my amber eyes.

I stared back at her, and I felt the magnetic pull again, I couldn't look away from her, she looked so beautiful.

"Is everything going fine?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry, it's just, you have very beautiful eyes" Honey said as she gently rubbed my nose and looked into my eyes.

We just looked at each other while blushing.

"What is she thinking?" I thought as we stared at each other.

"What is he thinking?" Honey thought.

"Anyways, why were Damon and Freddie giving you trouble?" I asked as she got off the table and sat back down on her seat.

"They're just a bunch of idiots, they are part of a club in the school I used to go too and they always want my money cause they don't have the courage to ask their parents for money, do I look like a banker?" Honey said as she folded her arms.

"No, but do you ever tell anyone?" I asked.

"I do, but they won't leave me alone, it's so annoying and unfair, I had to leave my old school because of them and now I take online school which is so much better because I don't have to deal with them" Honey said.

"Well, I don't attend any schools myself but I know how you feel, they do that to such a charming girl like you because they don't live a happy life like you do, they're jealous and they think insulting you makes them cool when in reality, it really doesn't, but they won't come after you now that you have a bodyguard" I said out of turn at the end.

"Bodyguard? When did you become so chivalrous?" Honey flirted.

"When I saw you getting harassed, I had to do something" I flirted back as I gently grabbed her paw with my now clean paw.

It was soft and warm while mine was big and cold, my big paw hid her tiny one.

"Well, I'm so glad you helped, you're so brave to go up against those idiots, and I thank you for taking hits for me" Honey said as she gave me a warm smile.

"And I thank you for helping me recover after the fight" I said as I smiled back.

So many thoughts were going through my mind at millions of miles per hour, I was so embarrassed and happy for myself.

So many new emotions opened up in my mind, emotions of love, happiness and joy, all wrapped up in a box with a red bow.

"Sorry, it's just I've never been so close to a Wolf before like I said before and well, it feels cool, and I feel so comfortable and safe around you" Honey said as she blushed deeply.

"That's fine, while my mother is a bunny and she admires me for my body features, I haven't really talked to anyone else but her and Nick" I said.

"You're so much nicer and more open than any other boy bunny I've met, and more cool looking, how are you so tall and muscular?" Honey said, she was right, I did dwarf her.

"Hard work and dedication I guess, I'd but an awful lot of mammals to shame wouldn't I with my friendly nature and good looks?" I said as we both kept blushing.

"You would, I'm actually glad I met you" Honey said.

"I'm glad I met you too" I said as I looked at the time on the TV and it read 1:00PM, I should probably get home.

"Oh, look at the time, I should probably get back home" I said as I stood up.

"Can I come with you?" Honey asked.

"Do you actually want to? I'll have to text Nick about it and see if it's okay with him" I said as I walked out of the cubicle with Honey in tow.

I pulled out my phone, switched it on, put in my security pattern and opened up the contacts app.

Luckily I had added Nick as Dad and Judy as Mammy (In Ireland, we use Ma or Mammy instead of Mom or Mommy), I opened his contact up and typed in my message.

"I made a new friend when I went walking today, is it okay if she comes home with me? Her name is Honey and she's a very nice girl" I put in my text and sent it to Nick.

"Text is sent, let's hope he isn't busy" I said as I put my phone in my pocket.

"Okay, also you're forgetting something" Honey said as she dragged my winter jacket.

"Thank you" I said as she gave it to me and I put it on.

I then felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I pulled it out and Nick's messaged me back.

"Sure thing son, is she a pretty wolf?" Nicks text read.

"She's not a wolf" I texted back.

"What is she then? Don't worry, I don't care what she is" Nick texted back.

"She's a bunny" I texted back.

"A Bunny? Following your Daddy's footsteps are you?" Nick texted back.

"Real funny" I texted back.

"Just don't have a big party and don't make a mess, we don't want another angry bunny" Nick texted back.

"I wouldn't dream of it, I'm not a party guy anyways" I texted back.

"I told Judy and she seems excited to meet this Honey, as the note said we'll be home around 5:30PM, unless we get to work overtime" Nick texted back.

"Thanks, I'll see you" I texted back.

I then turned my attention to Honey as I put my phone in my pocket.

"Well, my parents don't mind if you come with me, but what about your parents?" I said with concern.

"Don't worry, they'll have my 40 brothers and sisters to worry about back at my home, I snuck out to meet my old boyfriend and they completely forgot about me so we're in the clear" Honey said as she winked at me.

"But out of all your friends that you've had, I'm obviously your favourite aren't I?" I bantered as we left the café.

"You're not wrong there, you're so sweet and stronger than my old boyfriends, they were all boring and unhappy" Honey said happily as she skipped on the icy footpath.

"Why thank you, I've never been in a relationship before" I said.

"I can fix that, boyfriend" Honey said as she nearly slipped but I caught her just in time.

"Let's see what you can fix, girlfriend" I said as I smiled and put her back on her feet.

And we made our way back to our house, what would fate have in store for us there?


	26. Chapter 26

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 24: Racism

Leave a review if you want to see more!

Went on a walk today, walked in the park, found a girl bunny being harassed by two boy bunnies, fought them while receiving some wounds because of their agility, won the trust of the girl bunny who then took me to her uncle's café and had some delicious hot chocolate and crepes and getting to know each other better, and now we are in a relationship.

Crazy right? I just met her like nearly 1 and a half hours ago and I'm already in love with her.

One of those you meet the perfect girl and immediately fall in love with her, no questions asked kind of relationship, it was weird, back in Dublin I wasn't in any relationships with any of the girls there because they thought I was an odd guy, and I can't blame them either.

I've never thought about being in a relationship before, even one that starts within a day, and most people would say that fast relationships

But Honey, she's just perfect.

Her body shape, her eyes, her sweet and cute smile, her touch, and her smell, don't get me started with her smell.

She smelt so sweet and succulent, tasty bunny I'd say to myself.

Her fur shined beautifully in whatever light there was as we made our way, I fell head over heels for her the moment I saw her.

It's just, she's so cute, I know I shouldn't call her that unless she doesn't mind but to me, I feel like she is the right girl for me.

She seems to like me very much, and with good reason too!

But I don't have to tell you that, you know well by now.

We held each other's paws as we made our way down a frozen path in Savannah Central, we caught some glimpses from the public with some gagging in disgust.

I guess it's because of how wolves are being discriminated now, and I also guess it's because there are no wolf/bunny relationships in Zootopia.

That must make us the first then, just like Nick as the first fox police officer and Judy the first Bunny police offcer.

I don't care what the public thinks, you can't deny love at first glance.

Love is a very powerful entity, but also very mysterious, it opens up a new world in your life, a life filled with strange new feelings and emotions.

Myself and Honey also heard some rude comments from onlookers, like "That's so disgusting!" and "Why is she holding paws with a wolf that's gargantuan compared to her?" and "How can a Wolf his size kiss her without eating her?"

That last one kinda got to me, but I decided to ignore because whoever said that clearly doesn't know what wolf kisses feel like.

"Aiden?" Honey said to break the silence between us.

"Yes Honey?" I said as I looked down at her.

"Mammals are watching" Honey said as she pointed at a small crowd in front of a restaurant called Bug burga.

"Let them, there's nothing they can do about it, let it be bad or good" I said.

"You're right, I've got to stop letting everyone get to me" Honey said as she held my paw slightly tighter and better.

"Well, it is 2017, every once in a while, you've got to change yourself, maybe for the better, or the worse" I said.

"Well said" Honey said.

"And if you don't mind me asking, you said you have 40 brothers and sisters?" I asked to change the topic.

"Well, 20 brothers and 20 sisters, city rabbits tend to have smaller families than out in the country where they could have hundreds, I couldn't imagine having 200 babies, it'd probably drive you nuts" Honey said as we lightly laughed.

"I'm sure you'd get used to it afterwards" I said.

"I know this sounds weird, but I like it when you speak" Honey said as she leaned her head against my leg.

"Why?" I asked in a confused tone.

"I find your voice, soothing" Honey said which made me blush, blushing as going to be a common aspect now wasn't it?

"Oh, why thank you" I said as I smiled down at her.

"I'm glad I have someone to accompany me now, I usually go walking by myself since I don't have many friends and it's something that keeps me off the computer" Honey said.

"Well now you have me, and out of all your hobbies, I'm your favourite" I said proudly as we came to a pedestrian crossing and waited for the traffic to stop so we could cross.

I could smell wolf repellent from the crowd that gathered behind me and honey, if one of those crowd members dares to pepper spray me, I'll go savage and eat their face off!

I felt uneasy as I felt stares piercing my back, I don't care if I'm a wolf, I'm happy to be one and if anyone can live with, tough.

As we waited for the lights to turn red for the traffic to stop and let us cross, I saw a familiar vixen standing a few metres away from where I was.

Only this time she was wearing a black secret agent like suit, and she was also carrying a case, she must be a business tycoon or something in that part of the work ladder.

"Oh c'mon! Not her again!" I thought angrily as I started scrunching my muzzle with slight anger.

"Aiden? Is something wrong?" Honey asked which made me calm down.

"No, nothing's wrong, let's hope it stays that way" I said uneasily while slowly looking back at Nick's ex.

"Bitch, I hope you sleep well knowing you assaulted a teenager" I thought as I looked at her.

She didn't seem to notice I was there thankfully so that made things a lot easier for me.

The crossing light turned green and everyone started walking across the Zebra crossing (That's what I call them).

I felt some mammals 'accidentally' shove me against my back and Honey was getting slightly pushed too.

"Hey! Cut it out!" I yelled at the crowd behind me that were shoving me and Honey.

"Why are you holding paws with a bunny? You miserable moon howler!" a voice shouted at my left, I looked at the source of the voice and it was a female Zebra wearing a red suit with a black tie.

"Wolves howl during the day too, and it's called being in an interspecies relationship" Honey responded, she read my mind.

That silenced the Zebra and me and Honey decided to jog our way across to avoid getting pushed again.

We made it back onto the path and we were now walking on a market Street filled with stalls.

Many smells started entering my nose, flowers, fruits, vegetables, chocolate, sweets (Candy if you're American), bread being baked, sizzling fish and chips (Fries), perfume and other cosmetics.

It was like Zootopia's version of Moore Street back in Dublin, but there were more stalls and more to offer.

As much as I would like to buy something, I didn't have any money on me so that was a problem.

But I only cared about getting back home with my Honey Bunny safe and sound.

I could also smell more wolf repellent, I also spotted some mammals having little tubes of it on their belts which made me uneasy.

I had to cover my nose, it smelt so horrible.

"Aiden? Are you okay?" Honey asked.

"No, can't you smell it?" I responded grumpliy.

"Uh, smell what?" Honey asked, I guess only wolves can smell Wolf Repellent.

"Wolf repellent, it's stinging my nose" I said as I felt a pamphlet lightly bump into my leg.

I picked it up, it was a wolf away advert.

"Another Wolf away advert?" Honey asked with sympathy.

I opened up the pamphlet and what I saw next was absolutely dumb.

"Yeah, for just $30, you can buy a full range of Zootopia's number 1 choice of anti-wolf products" I said as I flicked and looked through the pamphlet pages to find a product.

"Isn't this why Zootopia has a police force? Why should the public be allowed to keep that stuff? I keep seeing some predators with bloodshot eyes, gas masks and burn marks due to tasers specifically made for them and them only, the public doesn't even use those products in the right way!" Honey said in a light angry tone.

"Yeah, let's see here, Wolf repellent, guaranteed to get the ravenous Lupines within 20 miles ringing in their ears thanks to their overpowered ears, really? No bloody kidding!" I said angrily at the end as my ears started ringing.

"I can't hear any ringing or smell it, but I feel so sad for you" Honey said as she lightly hugged my arm.

"Thank you, let's see, what horrors are in this pamphlet? Wolf taser, with double the legal limit because we care for your safety, how can they double it beyond the legal limit? Whoever makes these must face lots of lawsuits" I said as myself and Honey looked at the black and white taser and flicked through more pages.

"Let's hope you won't have to feel a Wolf taser" Honey said.

"Well I got pepper sprayed before, here it is, Wolf away spray, okay, guess I have the repellent kinda wrong with what it says here, wear on yourself to make the Alpha male meet his maker. Also makes the entire pack cry, well that's fantastic, and I happen to be here at a time of discrimination" I said grumpily as I crushed the pamphlet and threw it in a bin.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a loud and pissed voice shouted from my left.

Me and Honey looked down and I saw a female sheep wearing casual adult clothes, a blue and white shirt with blue jeans.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there Mrs" I apologised in the nicest way possible.

I could smell Repellent and Wolf Away on her.

"Oh my God, if I have to stay 2 more minutes out in the open, I'm going to go mental" I said as I backed up along with Honey.

"Get out of here before I call the police" the sheep said, she didn't sound like a happy and bushy eyed sheep.

"For what? I didn't do anything wrong, I didn't see you there" I retaliated.

"Abusing a Bunny!" the sheep yelled back, pointing at Honey.

"Abusing me? He's my friend you jackass! If he was abusing me, I would be crying for help, but I'm not so stop trying to bring attention to yourself" Honey said as a crowd began to gather around us.

"A Bunny friends with a Wolf? What next? A mouse in love with an elephant? I can tell you two only met today, and I can also tell that the creature you call a friend is in love with you, an interspecies couple" the sheep said in a mean tone.

"Love has no boundaries, it's none of your concern about the lives of others so just shut up" I said as I bared my fangs.

"That's where you're wrong, it is my concern" the sheep said as she pulled out a wolf taser from her purse and turned it on, blue streaks of electricity was beaming from the top of the taser.

Mammals in the crowd gasped while others took out their phones to record the debacle while others called the police.

"Hey now, this doesn't have to end in violence, let's say we forget this ever happened and live a happy day? Please?" I asked nervously.

"Persuasion won't work I'm afraid, I personally don't like wolves at heart, and interspecies couples, a wolf and a rabbit, a gargantuan wolf and a small rabbit, how can you be around him without the fear of being stepped on? How can you kiss him without him eating you with those fangs? How can you be friends with a predator?" the sheep said as she approached me.

"You're starting to sound like Bellwether, back off, we don't want trouble" Honey said.

"You found it, but I won't you sweet little bunny" the sheep said as we backed up against a wall and she then aimed her taser at me.

"Hey! If you try it, I'll take it off you!" I yelled, I didn't want to hit her, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't as it would affect the wolf reputation even worse.

"Aw, how cute, the wolf thinks he can counter me, let's see if he can!" the sheep yelled as the crowd cheered her on.

"Should I taze him?!" the sheep yelled at the crowd and everyone in the crowd started cheering loudly.

"Should I show him what happens when he goes out with a bunny?!" the sheep yelled at the crowd and everyone cheered loudly while shouting "Do it!"

"Should I teach him a very valuable lesson?!" the sheep yelled and the crowd was cheering so loudly it was like a concert.

She then turned to me, aimed her taser at me and launched it at me.

I grabbed her arm which just about stopped her from shocking my stomach.

I kicked the taser out of her hooves and pushed her away from me.

The taser landed in the middle of the path, myself and the sheep launched at it to see who would get to it first.

And I was the first one to reach it.


	27. Chapter 27

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 25: Home with a Friend and The First Kiss

I was the first one to reach the taser, I grabbed it by the bottom and turned off the taser itself, hiding the blue arks of electricity at the tip of it.

"Hey! Give it back!" the sheep yelled as she punched my leg and tried jumping to get the taser back but I held it far beyond her reach.

"Just for you to tase me? I don't think so" I said as an idea hatched inside my head.

I wasn't going to use violence against her, that will make things worse.

"That's my property! Give it back now!" the sheep yelled furiously as the crowd around us watched and recorded with their phones.

"I will, if your willing to promise me something" I said as I softened my tone.

"Like I'm listening to you!" the sheep yelled back as she stomped on my foot.

I flinched slightly but I held myself together.

"Aiden! What are you doing?!" Honey whispered furiously at me.

"I have a plan" I whispered back as I faced the sheep.

"Fine, then you can kiss your taser goodbye if you won't comply" I said as I faced away from her and endured whatever kicks and punches she threw at me.

She even went to kick me in the balls, bitch.

But I held myself together and listened to her scream "Give me back my taser!"

"I will, if you promise me something" I said as I smirked at her and held her taser high in the air.

"Ah! Fine! What's the promise?!" the sheep yelled at me as she furiously thrashed her arms in the air.

Wow, she was certainly triggered.

"Now, first off, I can tell that you clearly don't know what responsibility is, I don't think animals should own weapons of self defence like this, but if you are, it means you have lots of responsibility" I said as I negotiated with the sheep even though I wanted to go savage on her.

"What's your point?" the sheep said grumpily.

"It means that you must use this taser responsibly, I only gave you a slight shove because I wasn't watching where I was going and that was my fault, but that does not give you the right to use force on me, especially with a taser specifically designed to target my species, now, I'm going to give you this taser and you're going to put it into your pretty little sheep purse and you're going to pretend nothing ever happened here at this very minute, I am not going to ask you twice, should you not do as I insist, I will have to call upon the ZPD's dynamic duo, you know who I speak of" I said as I heard gasps in the crowd surrounding us.

"What makes you think Nick Wilde and his wife Judy we going to come to your aid? To a wolf in particular?" the sheep asked grumpily.

"Because I am their newly adopted son" I said and even more gasps emitted from the crowd.

The sheep showed a "I don't believe you" face.

"I have heard that Nick and Judy had considered adopting a kid, but I never predicted them adopting a behemoth like you!" the sheep yelled at me.

"Thank you for your compliment, promise me this, when I give you this taser, you are to use it responsibly, if you tase me when I give it to you, you will be sorry, understand?" I said.

"Fine, just give me my taser back please" the sheep said grumpily.

"Okay, here you go" I said as I put the taser carefully into her paws.

"Thank you" the sheep said as she turned around.

"Good, now get out of here" I said as I took Honey's paw gently and smiled at her.

I could hear some mammals in the crowd cheering for my act of diplomacy, my mother back in Dublin always taught me how to get out of sticky situations without using force or violence and it worked, most of the time.

"And you're right, I should use my taser more responsibly, and my first responsible use for it will be on you!" the sheep yelled angrily as she turned around and turned her taser back on.

I immediately let go of Honey's paw and sheathed my claws.

"Hey! I said you were going to ah!" I shouted before I felt a sharp pain sink into my stomach.

I felt my muscles tense up inside my torso, I felt the waves of electricity shock it's way through my body.

I grunted very loudly with my teeth bared as I became paralyzed by the taser.

I could feel my fur beginning to stick up, my stomach started to become numb.

It felt so horrible, I just kept feeling sharp pains inside me and I couldn't do a thing about it.

Everyone gasped with shock while others started walking away as fast as they could.

I used diplomacy to solve this argument, you do not rebel against a diplomatic agreement, whether you like it or not.

She broke her promise, she wasn't using her taser responsibly.

First getting pepper sprayed, and now getting tased, what next? Getting hit by a car? I certainly hope not.

"Aiden!" Honey shouted as she saw me get tased.

I saw Honey go to kick the taser out of the sheep's hooves, it stopped, the electrical shocks stopped.

But I fell onto the ground and curled myself due to the pain inside me.

I looked at my jacket which now had 2 holes burned into it that were slowing smoking, that pamphlet wasn't kidding!

"Dumb wolf, thought he could persuade his way around me, hmph!" the sheep said happily and deviously.

"You bitch! Have you no respect?!" Honey yelled.

"He harrassed me!" the sheep yelled in defence.

"No he didn't! He was talking to me and he wasn't watching where he was going, he apologised to you and this is how you repay him?! You have no soul" Honey said furiously before toning down a notch.

I kept feeling my ears ring in pain and I couldn't move, every time I did I would just feel a shock which made me shed some tears.

"He's a wolf! I don't care if he apologised!" the sheep yelled back.

"Oh it's because he's a wolf! To you, he's the big bad wolf! To me, he's the giant gentle wolf! Get out of here before I call the cops!" Honey yelled and soon the sheep began to run, only to be stopped by a rhino officer who noticed the commotion.

The sheep stopped in front of him with fright and the Rhino just stared into her soul.

"Already done Ma'am, you're coming with me wooly, and you're going to get some serious lessons taught about aggravated assault"

The Rhino said as he grabbed the sheep by her arm and everyone started clapping.

I felt so much pain, again, how much more must I endure?

Just because I'm a different species?

"Aiden! Oh my God Aiden! Are you alright?!" Honey shouted as she rushed over to me and knelt down by my head.

"No..." I whispered as i couldn't talk.

"Can you stand up?" Honey asked, I could hear her crying now.

She sounded so upset, to see me inflict so much pain for no reason, she was showing pity and remorse for me.

"I will" I said as I put my arms in a lifting position.

I started to loft myself off the ground, even though I was hurting like hell but the sound of Honey crying made me feel like granting her request.

I then stood tall and I heard even more clapping and cheering for me.

"I'm so posting this on Furbook!

"The Wolf who took a taser to protect his Bunny girlfriend! This is perfect for my Tweeter!"

"#ZeroFucksgiven!"

"ZNN will get this little debacle, hopefully it increases awareness of just how much pain discrimination can bring!"

Many voices of thanks and congratulations were pointed at me, everyone thought that I was a hero because I stood up for Honey.

Because I took a Taser for her.

Because I stood up for her.

I don't know why, but I felt feelings of both happiness and sadness, happy for seeing Honey unharmed but sad to feel more horrible pain.

It was worth it, I protected Honey again.

"Oh my God, Aiden, you are like the King of wolves, you can still stand even after getting tased by a wolf taser that's double the legal limit!" Honey said with joy.

"Yeah, but that sheep, she's something else" I said softly as I leaned against the wall to stand up.

"Cna you walk?" Honey asked with worry.

"I might need some help" I said in a raspy tone.

"I can help you with that" Honey said as she grabbed my paw with her tiny soft and pink one.

I couldn't help but feel so warm when she held my paw, I couldn't really describe it either.

I could hear more and more clapping and cheering as the public watched Honey help me walk, mammals were recording and taking pictures of us walking through the street.

"Aiden, you protected me again" Honey said as she helped me walk.

"I know" I said vaguely.

"Why?" Honey asked.

That's a good question, why?

"Because, I love you, I'm serious when I say this Honey, I truly and genuinely love you" I said as I looked down at her.

"You mean it?" Honey asked as her eyes sparkled with tears of joy.

"Yes, I know we already said I, but they weren't as good as this one, first, I take hits for you, and now I take a taser for you" I said as I smiled down at her.

"It's like that song 'Grenade' by Pruno Mars, you'd jump in front of a train for me" Honey said as she starts becoming flattered.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that" I said.

"So, you'll have to tell me where you live so we can get there due to your condition" Honey said as she placed my paw over the back off her neck.

* * *

After walking painfully due to my muscles tensing up because of the sheep's aggravated assault and giving Honey directions on where to go, we arrived at my house.

"Is that your house?" Honey asked as we walked onto the street where my house was.

"Yep, in all her guts and glory" I said normally as we made it in front of the house.

"It's a pretty nice house, mine is slightly bigger but that happens when you're a bunny" Honey said as we made our way up the driveway which slightly went up hill.

I didn't respond to her as I felt a slight electrical jump in my body which made my right arm launch into the air, luckily it was my right one and not my left, else I would've sent Honey into Space.

"Whoa there Mr, you okay?" Honey asked with concern as we made it to the front door.

"Yeah, just an electrical spasm, let me just get my key and we'll get inside" I said as I fiddled with my jacket pockets until I found it.

"Ah! Here we go, let me just fiddle with this and that and in we go!" I said happily as I opened the door and we both walked inside.

Honey inhaled the new environment into her nose and exhaled, the air was filled with the scent of strawberry thanks to the scent boxes Judy places on the walls.

I ducked my head under the doorway and said "What do you think?"

"It's a nice house, it must be so annoying for you to duck your head underneath every doorway" Honey said as her tone slightly downed.

"You get used to it after a while, ow" I said I felt the holes on my jacket where the taser had stuck me.

"Do you have any medical supplies around here?" Honey said as an idea hatched in her head.

"I do, but I'm fine, I don't need any plasters (Bandages) or disinfectant, I looked at the mark and it's not life threatening" I said.

"Are you sure?" Honey asked.

"I'm sure" I said.

"So, what now?" Honey asked as she leaned against the wall as she took her jacket off.

She was wearing a yellow and purple shirt underneath her winter jacket, I watched her unzip it and I just examined her body, she had a very nice body that I'd like to-

"No! Don't you even think about it Aiden!" I thought angrily at myself.

"Hey, I said what do we do now?" Honey asked again.

"Oh um, well, are you hungry?" I asked as I removed my winter jacket.

"Yeah, what do you have in the kitchen?" Honey asked.

"You can look over the inventory if you follow me" I said as I trudged to the kitchen.

Honey follows behind me, but little did I know she was examining the back of my body.

We walked into the kitchen and Honey just searched the new environment.

"There's food in the fridge and some of the cupboards, unless you want me to bake or order a pizza" I said as I sat down at the table and turned on the TV.

"Wait, you can bake?" Honey asked with surprise and delight.

"Yeah, if I have the ingredients" I said as I smiled at Honey.

"Wow, none of my other boyfriends could bake, they couldn't do anything at all to be honest, each time I was attracted to someone, the relationship always ended within a week because I'd get into a fight with them and break up" Honey said as she sounded a bit sad.

"Hey, light up sweetheart, I'm not an evil guy, I proved this twice today by saving you from harm" I said as I switched through different channels.

"Yeah, I thank you for that, it's just, we've met only 2 hours ago and we're already in a relationship, an interspecies relationship" Honey said.

"Love at first sight sweety, might as well just role with it, let your instincts take control" I said as I looked back at her and smiled.

"You're right, I'm overreacting, I prefer you anyways, no more denying it" Honey said as she smiled and brightened up.

"That's my bunny, and hey, what's this?" I said as I switched to a ZNN channel which had a picture of my face with a bloody nose on a report.

"While today started off pretty smoothly for Zootopia, Social Media from Furbook, Tweeter, Zreddit, Znapchat, Zootube and lot's more are now going crazy over a Wolf who is actually the newly adopted son of ZPD dynamic duo Nick and Judy Wilde, a video appeared on Furbook today showing this Wolf who's name is Aiden, standing up for a young female bunny being harassed by 2 young male rabbits, the video shows the Gargantuan Wolf which Social media are nicknaming the Big Friendly Giant or the Gentle Giant Wolf walking up to the commotion in a small park in Savannah Central and confronts them to stop harassing the rabbit, the 2 male rabbits however weren't putting up with the Wolf and challenged him to a fight, leaving the rabbit defeated, just watch how Aiden literally makes these rabbits meet their match" Peter Moosebridge said as he showed the video up on the screen.

It was from behind me at an angle, it showed everything that happened, me grabbing Damon and Freddie by the ears, receiving a kick to the nose which made it bleed, getting kicked in the back but stood back up immediately, grabbing Damon by his face and throwing him like a ragdoll, getting kicked in the stomach and uppercuted, getting boxed over and over again as Freddie shouted at me, standing up and getting kicked in the balls, when I grabbed Freddie by the face and threw him at Damon which knocked him down like a bowling skittle (pin), standing over them and boxing Freddie in the face, the aftermath, everything was in the video.

"Then the Giant Gentle Wolf went to take a taser to protect his Bunny friend, how far is he going to go to protect the ones he loves?" Peter Moosebridge said in a humourous tone as the next video appeared on the screen.

It showed the Sheep that claimed harassment just because I gently walked into her and took our her taser which I knocked off her at first, which led to me picking it up, turning it off and holding it in the air as I used diplomacy on the crazy Sheep that kicked me and punched me just to get her taser back, then it shows me giving it back to her and she then uses it on me which led to me collapsing onto the ground but luckily an Officer was on the scene to stop the crazy Sheep.

"So, using Diplomacy against a Sheep, pretty good way of stopping an act of violence yet the crazy Sheep failed to live up to her promise, tsk tsk tsk, you never break a promise, if Aiden is watching right now, I just want to say, everyone here at ZNN, myself and everyone watching are proud for what you did today" Peter Moosebridge said as he smiled and winked.

Oh this is going to lead to a conversation with Nick and Judy tonight isn't it?

I then heard the house phone ringing, it was Nick's number, I picked it up and said "Don't ground me!" as fast as I could.

"Ground you? Why? For being a gentlewolf? No! I'm ringing to congratulate you, even if you did get badly hurt in the process" Nick said happily as my heartbeat was going millions of miles per hour.

"A lot of officers were watching the report and they're all proud for what you did, even if you did use violence but you used reason at first which is exactly what makes a good mammal, like you" Judy said into the phone.

I couldn't help but cry at the kind words I was hearing, I was practically a celebrity now.

"Thank you two, for not being mad at me" I said as I cried with joy.

"No, thank you for being a nice wolf and make a new friend, can we speak to Honey?" Nick asked.

"Hang on, let me put it on speakerphone, Honey! Over here" I said and Honey walked over to me.

"Hello Nick and Judy! This is Honey! The Bunny that your son saved!" Honey said happily.

"Hello Honey, I immediately know now that you are a nice girl and a perfect bunny, just like my wife here" Nick said as he laughed.

"Oh stop! Anyways, me and Nick look foward to meeting you!" Judy said happily.

"Anyways, me and Honey need some time to relax" I said as I yawned.

"Oh do, we won't interrupt your, privacy" Nick said.

"Nick! Do you have to say that?" I asked with annoyance.

"Don't listen to him, you keep Honey safe now you hear?" Judy said.

"I will Judy" I said happily.

"Okay, goodbye son! Goodbye Honey!" Nick and Judy said in unison.

"Bye!" I and Honey said in unison as well.

I hung up the call and placed the phone back into its charged port above the microwave.

"Well, we're popstars now Honey" I said with both happiness and sadness.

"What's wrong? You should be happy" Honey said as she walked over to me and held my paw.

"I know, but, sigh... We'll have a lot of bullshit to deal with now" I said as I knelt down to face Honey's face head on.

"Oh Aiden, you wolves are so emotional" Honey said as she laid a light kiss on my black canine lips.

I didn't see that coming, but I decided to role with it.

It actually felt nice, tiny bunny lips pressing against mine.

She then broke off and said "Better?"

I responded with my own kiss, a harder one than hers.

I wrapped my paws around her neck to bring her in closer, and I shoved my long tongue into her smaller mouth, I could nearly feel the end of her mouth, like I could lick into her throat. I felt a paw find its way under my shirt, feeling the muscle hidden underneath, we remained like that for a while as we explored each other, I was glad I made this decision, to save a Bunny that I didn't know and 2 hours later, I'm already making out with her, it felt so satisfying to me.

We then broke off, gasping for air and smiling at each other.

"How about that? Tasty Bunny" I said as I lightly laughed.

"It felt so good, big Wolf" Honey said as she laughed like me.

"So, I guess we are now a proper couple" I said as I smiled at her.

"Yeah, it feels weird but I don't care" Honey said as she held my paw.

"How about we take this upstairs? In my bedroom?" I asked as I smiled at Honey.

"Yes, but don't get any funny ideas" Honey said as she smirked.

"I won't go that far with you, not at this age" I said which made her sigh with relief.

Love was in the air now, I could finally release my horny instincts now that I have someone to be with.

We both made our way upstairs, unaware of the pleasure we would feel when we unleashed our love for each other...


	28. Chapter 28

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 26: It hurts, but I don't care

Before I start this Chapter, this message is for the fan USA Patriot to answer a question, I would tell him in PM but he is a guest so doing so would be impossible.

Incase you didn't realise in the last chapter, while Aiden thinks mammals shouldn't have weapons to defend themselves, he realises why but the general public does not use them in a responsible manner, in this case, that crazy Sheep tased him just because he wasn't watching where he was going, would you tase a guy just because he wasn't watching where he was going and he was too busy looking at something else? I don't mean any disrespect, I'm just making a statement, not also to mention that fact that Aiden made a deal with the Sheep which she broke in the end, breaking her responsible use of her taser, I hope this helps with your question.

Anyways, on with the chapter, leave a review if you enjoy!

* * *

I led Honey up the stairs which led to the hallway that would then lead to my bedroom.

Honey just kept taking in the sights around her, savouring the moment.

But as we made it my room, I felt a sharp pain on my stomach.

"Ah!" I shouted out in pain which startled Honey.

"Aiden! What's wrong?" Honey asked with fright.

I pushed the door open and lay down on my bed, which in turn eased the pain of my stomach.

Honey closed the door and turned to me.

I lifted my shirt up and I saw 2 red circular marks on my abs, they were hurting badly.

"That bitch, when she comes across me again, I'll turn her into mutton chops" I said angrily as I lay my head back onto the bed.

I didn't notice Honey staring at my abs with amazement and a happy look.

"Something wrong?" I asked which made her shake her head and look into my eyes.

"No no! Well, it's just, uh" Honey panicked as she rubbed her head.

"It's what Honey pie?" I asked gently.

"It's just, you have a nice body" Honey said in an embarrassed tone.

I couldn't help but blush very very deeply at that comment, I started to feel embarrassed myself.

"Oh, why thank you sweetheart" I said as I smiled and looked at her.

Homey just smelt around my room, probably inhaling my natural musk.

"When I smell your musk, I feel so, safe" Honey said which made me and her blush.

"I'm glad you think that" I said as I sat up and Honey sat beside me.

I placed my arm around her neck and pulled her in closer.

I felt her gently purr as I rubbed behind her ears, it soothed me through the pain I was feeling from the taser.

"I'm so glad to be around you, I feel a sense of strength, comfort and security when I'm around you" Honey said as she leaned against my side.

"And I feel happy and warm hearted to be around you" I said as I pulled Honey into a light kiss.

I gently rubbed her sides and felt under her shirt as I kissed her on the lips.

"You're great at this Aiden" Honey said as we broke the kiss.

"Good at what?" I asked.

"Comforting me" Honey said.

"Well, I'm a Wolf after all" I said proudly.

"The Gentle Giant Wolf to be fair" Honey said as she rubbed my lower jaw.

I then lay on my back which made her crawl up to my head and laid a kiss on my neck.

I returned the favour by flipping off my back and trapping her with my arms and attacked her with kisses.

She gently laughed as I licked and kissed around her face and neck.

"Oh, you're so gentle" Honey said as she laughed as she felt my tongue against her face.

I could feel her placing her paws underneath my shirt, rubbing the hard chest that lay underneath it.

An idea hatched in my head.

I pulled myself up from her and pulled my shirt off, revealing my muscular body to Honey who showed a look of excitement.

"Like what you see?" I asked as I tossed my shirt off the bed.

"A little, oh what am I saying? I love it" Honey said as she tickled my stomach.

I lay down on my back and she began rubbing her paws on my rock hard abs.

I shut my eyes out of comfort and let Honey do what she wanted to me.

I just felt her tiny paws rubbing my belly, I moaned in comfort.

"You like that?" Honey asked as she tickled my stomach.

"Yes, don't stop" I said in comfort.

I just let her rub and rub until eventually she was exhausted, she lay her face into my body, inhaling my scent.

I then crawled on top of her and there was 5cm of space between me and her chest, I then brought Honey into a kiss.

But this one lasted longer.

We explored our mouths with our tongues and gently rubbed each other's sides.

I let go of her, catching our breaths and laughing.

"Do you mind I I go take a shower? I want to sooth this taser mark as it's really starting to sting" I said disappointingly as I sat up.

"Go ahead, as long as I get to cuddle with you after you're done" Honey said happily.

"It's a deal, you can play on the Pawstation 4 or watch some TV, or do other things while I wash off" I said as I hopped off my bed and walked into my en suite.

"Okay, have fun!" Honey said happily as she waved me goodbye and turned on the TV.

I shut the door, locked it, undone my pants and briefs and walked into the shower and turned it on.

The warm water started pouring out and I let it soak into my fur, making me feel heavier because of my soaked fur.

I put shampoo into my paws and rubbed it into my fur, covering me in bubbles and a nice strawberry scent.

I continued scrubbing myself until I had enough and turned the shower off.

I stepped out and the entire en suite was covered in mist, I felt like I was in a cloud.

I dried my fur with the fur drier and I looked at myself in the mirror.

And I looked like a walking fluffy cushion.

I couldn't help but laugh at myself, I looked so ridiculous.

I combed my fur and especially my tail which felt strange but I didn't care.

But as I put in a clean pair of boxers, I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked as I walked over to the door.

"It's Honey, are you nearly done?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, but, do you want to know just how soft I am?" I asked, immediately regretting it.

Oh my God, my love thoughts took over.

"Um, are you naked?" Honey asked rather disturbed.

"No no! I'm in my boxers!" I panicked as my body shaked.

"Oh, okay then, I don't mind" Honey said.

I felt so embarrassed, I didn't mean to say that, but no turning back now.

I gently turned the knob of the door and opened it slowly.

I then peeked out nervously and looked at Honey who sat on the bed with a look of excitement and curiosity.

"Do you want to see me like this?" I asked nervously.

"I don't mind, I'm actually curious to see your wolfliness" Honey said which made me blush deeply.

"Okay, here I come" I said as I opened the door.

I walked into my room in just my boxers, and Honey, she was speechless.

She had her mouth opened all the way as if she was so impressed that she could cry.

"Like what you see?" I asked as I slowly approached with my eyebrows waving.

"Yes! Please come here!" Honey said as she stretched her arms out.

I walked over to her and stood in front of her, she immediately started rubbing my belly again but decided to go higher.

Ah stood up and continued running at my lower built chest, that's when I brought her into another kiss.

"Those marks look bad" Honey said with a worried tone.

"It hurts, but I don't care, because I have you" I said as I leaned on Honey and made her fall onto her back.

I pinned her to the bed and deeply kissed her while covering her with my body so she couldn't escape.

We both kept making sounds of comfort as we kissed and kissed and kissed.

But then I collapsed onto her, I got really exhausted.

"I'm glad we done that" I said happily.

"Let's get some sleep shall we?" Honey said as she removed her shirt and her pants, revealing her undergarments and sleek body.

I couldn't help but just look at her, she looked so beautiful with no clothes on.

"Like what you see hot shot?" Honey asked as she crawled under the covers.

"Yes, a lot" I said as I crawled in with her and pulled her in close to my chest which she snuggled into.

"You're so, soft and warm" Honey said as she snuggled her face into my soft and hard chest.

"And you're so sweet and cuddly" I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

I just felt her inhaling my scent, and lightly licking my chest which tickled me.

I covered her with my long and brushy tail and pulled her in closer.

I placed my head above hers, and I gently heard her purring in comfort.

I lightly licked her head and made sure she was nice and warm around me.

I was big after all, and I felt my protective instincts take over.

I soon fell asleep, cuddling with my new girlfriend.

Sorry I this chapter is short, it's because my holidays have ended and I'm back at school...Great, but don't you worry! I ain't going down without a fight! I will make time in the evening's to make more chapters, leave a review if you want to see more!


	29. Chapter 29

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 27: Close but no cigar

I have a new story up and running on my profile and I would appreciate if you guys could check it out, it is called Star Fox Outsider, if you know Star Fox, good, if you know Call of Duty Infinite Warfare, better, the story is about a human boy who is sent into deep space in a modified Jackal by his Dad to escape the Settlement Defence Front's onslaught on the Solar System, his father had the Jackal take the human boy known as Orion to a habitable star system far from the Solar System where he could be safe, and that system is the Lylat system, how can Orion live a new life in this new system when he is on the run by an old enemy of Star Fox? How can he live knowing he is all alone? How can he cope with being the only Human in the Lylat system? Who will help him live his new life? Read and find out! (If you want to). If you do read it, leave a review, but say more than "Great story" or "Impressive chapter" because I have a life time supply of those reviews.

And sorry I haven't uploaded as fast as usual because I have school now which is so time wasting for 5 days, and I had an accident.

I was having a shower, and guess what happens next.

My mother walks in without knocking just to get a pair of shoes, and I got such an awful fright that I slipped and I broke my big toe.

She didn't see me naked thankfully as the shower glass was covered in mist, but God, would she at least knock?

My Dad is going to get a lock for the door to the bathroom I was showering in as we don't want another incident like this again.

And my toe, I had it examined by a doctor and he said it is most definitely broken, now I have to use crutches to walk.

It'll take weeks to recover, and my mother, well she's paying for my medical attention, whether she likes it or not.

This did happen before, but I didn't break my toe.

But really? Would you walk into a bathroom if someone was showering without knocking?

But that won't stop me from continuing this story, I just have to crawl my way to my computer and type up.

So I hope you guys understand and type in #Getwellsoon in your reviews please as it will make my day.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will see you guys soon.

5:25PM, Nick and Judy's house, Savannah Central

Boy, what a day.

I save a rabbit while taking some injuries and bruises, then we immediately fall in love at first sight, she takes me to her uncle's café, we get some grub and get to know each other better, flirted with each other, went back to my house together, getting tased by a crazy irresponsible sheep, becoming an internet celebrity, kissed my new rabbit girlfriend, and now I was sleeping with her.

I held her against my chest and had my head over her tiny head, I even had my tail wrapped over her.

I was only in my boxers and Honey was only in her undergarments, I could feel that she was warmer than usual, probably because of my soft and warm fur.

We both slept peacefully in my warm bed, wrapped underneath the blankets and holding each other's bodies.

I was the first one to wake up.

I groggily opened my eyes, I looked around my room, the curtains are closed, the door was locked, and I was wrapped up in my blankets.

Then I felt something preening against my chest.

I looked down at my chest area and I saw gently moving while slightly purring in comfort, she looked so adorable when she was asleep.

I don't know why, but I just had the feeling to gently nuzzle her head.

And I did just that.

I bent my head downwards and gently pressed my muzzle against the top of her head, nuzzling her and slightly licking her which made her make little baby noises.

She then gently moved her head to face me and opened her eyes groggily.

"Hey there Honeybun" I said as I smiled down at her.

"Hey there hot stuff" Honey said back as she smiled.

"Cosy?" I asked.

"Yes, you're so soft and warm, I wish I could cuddle with you every morning" Honey said as she preened against my soft chest fur.

"I know the feeling, and you appear to be very fond of my fur" I said as Honey started ruffling circles into my fur.

"I've never felt anything so soft and smooth and warm before" Honey said as she moaned in comfort.

"First time for everything my Bunny" I said as I kissed Honey on the lips unintentionally.

I felt her tiny lips press hard against my big black ones, our tongues met as we rubbed each other's faces.

We then broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"Your kisses, oh my god, they are so powerful" Honey said as she rubbed my muzzle.

"That's what happens when you have a long tongue, and I'm going to do something else with it" I said as I pinned Honey to the bed as if she was my prey.

I sat on her legs and held her arms down against the bed.

"Aiden? What are you doing?" Honey asked worriedly as she felt my hot breath against her face.

"Don't worry, you'll feel it when it happens" I said as I smirked and placed my head on her stomach.

I released my tongue and slowly moved upwards to Honey's head, I felt her squirm as I rubbed my paws on her sides.

"Oh, you're so, gentle!' Honey said in comfort as I lifted my tongue off her face and went back to her stomach and licked again.

I continued licking up and down her body, her squirming just made me keep going and her moans of comfort.

But then something embarrassing happened.

My 'intimate' part of my body which was hidden by my boxers was fully erect and was gently pressing against Honey's hips as I moved upwards.

"Oh, is someone excited?" Honey asked in a flirty tone.

"Yes" I responded in a flirty tone as well.

She then pressed her paws against my member which made me groan in pleasure.

I knew what we were doing was wrong, but I didn't care.

I just breathed heavily as I felt Honey gently massage my member.

I then be thrown and brought her into another kiss, but this one lasted a lot longer than the other ones.

She wasn't able to escape me, I had her pinned to the bed with no means of escaping, our tongues intertwined as a flavourful dance ensued in our love session.

I lightly bounced up and down as we heavily kissed each other, our eyes were closed and we rubbed each other's faces with our paws.

My tongue could reach the end of her throat due to how long it was, her's could only get as far as my front fangs.

We stopped bouncing up and down as I felt a sharp pain on my stomach.

"Ah! This is going to leave some scars" I said as I rubbed my taser marks gently.

"Yeah, it does look bad, and Aiden?" Honey asked as she showed puppy like eyes.

"Yes Honey?" I said, I felt like as if I was talking to my wife with her name like that.

Honey then wrapped her arms around my torso and hugged me tightly, I wrapped my arms around her body as well.

"Thank you, for saving me twice, even though we just met today and we're already Boyfriend and Girlfriend, I'm glad I left my house today, if I didn't, I wouldn't have met such a charming, strong, tall and loving wolf like you" Honey said as she looked up at me.

I blushed beneath my grey fur when she said that, those comments, they were so kind.

"And I'm glad I left my house, if I didn't, you'd have a lot of trouble to deal with, with those pricks who call themselves rabbits" I said as I growled slightly in anger.

"Easy there now Wolfy, relax" Honey said in a soft and soothing voice as she rubbed my muzzle as if I was a pet dog.

"It's considered offensive for another animal to call a Wolf Wolfy, but I'll make an exception for you and you only" I said as leaned down onto Honey and kissed her.

"Look at us, only met today, and we already slept with each other" Honey said as she smiled and brushed her ruffled up fur.

"Yeah, and I was inhaling your sweet scent when you were sleeping" I said as I licked Honey's face which made her giggle in comfort.

"Caring Wolf" Honey said as she let me lick her.

"Tasty Bunny" I said as I licked her face.

We both laughed with each other and continued kissing each other.

Everything was going well.

But then I heard something before I could see it.

A car engine.

My ears twitched at the source of the sound as did Honey's.

I got out of the covers of the warm bed and rushed to the window where I gently jerked the curtain aside.

I looked down at the driveway and I saw Nick's car parked in front of the house, luckily they didn't see me.

"Honey, get dressed, now" I ordered in a serious tone.

"Why?" Honey asked with slight confusion and concern as she sat up.

"My parents are home, if they see us like this, we'll be in big trouble" I said as I opened the curtains and grabbed a shirt from my wardrobe.

Honey jumped off the bed and started putting her clothes on.

I heard the door open downstairs and Judy shouting "Aiden we're home!"

I was finished putting on my shirt and now I was putting on a pair of trousers lying on the floor.

Honey was now back in her regular clothing and made sure she was fully dressed.

I heard pawsteps coming up the stairs, and claws tapping against the floor.

Now that I was fully dressed, I turned on the TV and a TV showing soapbox racing appeared on the screen.

I sat beside Honey on the bed and we both watched the race as a ZPD police cruiser soapbox named "The Enforcer" sped down the track in Sahara Square.

"Aiden?" Nick said as he knocked and opened my bedroom door.

My heart was beating very quickly as he entered the room.

I turned around and looked at Nick who was wearing his iconic Hawaiian green shirt, blue and red tie and grey slacks.

"Oh hey Nick" I said as I waved at him.

"Aiden, who's this charming bunny?" Nick asked as he walked up to us and examined Honey.

"Her name is Honey, this is the rabbit I was telling you about" I said nervously.

"And you fought for her?" Nick asked in a bold tone.

"She was being harassed, and I wasn't going to sit there and let her get beaten to a plump" I said in defence.

Nick looked as if he was about to scold me, he lifted his paw into the air and looked as if he was about to punch me.

I shut my eyes, but I never felt a punch.

Instead, I felt Nick gently rubbing my face.

"You done the right thing son, so Honey, do you like Aiden?" Nick asked which made me slightly cringe.

"Yeah, I guess so" Honey said in a casual tone.

"Guess so? That's an understatement, I can tell you like Aiden very much" Nick said which made me cringe even more.

I could feel Honey cringe based off how she was moving.

"Nick, you're embarrassing us!" I whispered angrily which startled him.

"Sorry, didn't know it was, personal" Nick joked.

"Nick, I got tased by a crazy Sheep today, now is not the time for your unwitty banter" I said grumpily.

"Okay okay, I get it, I'm sorry" Nick said.

"Good, Honey, this is my Dad Nick Wilde" I said to change the topic.

"Nice to meet you" Honey said as she stood up and shook paws with Honey.

"Same here, thank you for helping and aiding Aiden after that fight, we saw pictures of him on Furbook and oh my gosh, they were rather grindy" Nick said as he clenched his teeth.

"Well, he saved me from two idiots so I had to return the favour" Honey said as she smiled.

"Not wrong there, and that sheep, don't get me started, are you alright Aiden?" Nick asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah, just a little jumpy but I'll live" I said confidently.

"Okay, because of your accident, the ZPD is going to install new laws of using civilian weaponry like those damn tasers, including fines and jail for irresponsible use of their weapons" Nick said kinda harshly at first but lightened up afterwards.

"That's good to know" I said happily.

"Ah, look at the time, I have to get home for dinner" Honey said as she stood up, grabbed her backpack and jacket and prepared to leave.

"Oh and Aiden? Here's my number, call me if you want to meet up or, have a good time" Honey said as she lightly smirked, unfortunately I knew what she meant by that.

She then pointed at me to bend down, I did and she laid a sweet kiss onto my lips.

In front of Nick.

"Bye sweetheart" I said as she started walking away and waved.

I then turned to Nick who looked happy and slightky angry at the same time.

"You slept with her didn't you?" Nick asked as he sniffed the air.

Oh great, dogs and their noses...


	30. Chapter 30

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 28: Dream or Nightmare?

Nick just looked at me with a slight hint of anger in his eyes and his arms crossed.

"You slept with her didn't you?" Nick asked as his nose slightly twitched.

I didn't answer him, I just tried to look innocent at him.

"Aiden, I asked you a question" Nick said as he tapped his foot.

"Yeah, and I answered with silence" I thought to myself.

"I can do this all day Aiden" Nick said as he smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your muzzle, and you'll get your answer" I said as I sat down on my bed and invited Nick to sit beside me.

He did just that and sat beside me on the bed.

"Okay, smirk is gone, I'm sitting beside you, did you sleep with Honey?" Nick asked.

"Yes" I grumbled under my breath.

"What's that?" Nick asked.

"I said yes! There! Happy? Go ahead, ground me or do what the fuck you want with me" I said slightly pissed off which frightened Nick and made him move away slightly.

Nick didn't answer me, he just looked at me with a look of surprise and slight fear.

"What? Are you scared? Scared of your own son?" I asked while looking away from Nick.

I don't know what was getting into me, I was angry but I didn't know why.

"No, it's just, what's with the outburst?" Nick asked.

"You know yourself, I can tell you aren't happy because of what I did" I said angrily.

"Who ever said I was angry?" Nick asked.

What did he just say?

"What?" I asked with a confused look as I looked down at him.

"I'm not angry at you Aiden, I'm actually happy for you" Nick said as he patted my back.

But I still didn't feel satisfied.

"Well I'm not, why did I choose to be a Wolf? Why did I have to appear at a time in Zootopia where Wolves are shuned upon?" I asked as I placed my face into my paws.

"Aiden, don't be hard on yourself just for what you are, I'm proud you're a Wolf, and my son for that matter, but not a normal Wolf" Nick said as he poked my arm.

"Yeah, but I feel so, weird, like I'm happy and sad at the same time" I said.

"That's what love does to you son, it opens up a new world inside your head, a one filled with happiness, sadness, joy and anger, and based off you and Honey, love at first sight" Nick said as he smiled at me.

"Yeah, well when you met Judy, you treated her like she was your own chew toy, bossing her around and insulting her" I said making a statement.

"That was the old me, back when I was the stereotypical cynical con artist Fox, now I'm a Cop, hard to believe" Nick said as he rubbed his head.

"So, you're not mad?" I asked with hope.

"No, not sure about Judy though" Nick said as he placed his paw on mine.

"I've met women with louder mouths than a Bunny, so I know how this works" I said.

"Don't get your hopes up, she's ruthless" Nick said as he patted my back.

"That doesn't mean she can't be broken, and I might just have to prove her wrong" I said.

"I wish you good luck on your new quest" Nick said as he smiled.

"Yeah, so anything worth mentioning at the Precinct? Any cases or news?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Rhinowitz brought in some crazed sheep for misusage of public weaponry and aggravated assault, I assume that has something to do with you" Nick said as he smirked and lightly laughed.

"That's not funny, that bitch better be thought a lesson" I said angrily.

"Yeah, well she is actually just what me and Judy need to crack this case about Wolf Discrimination in Zootopia" Nick said as he looked at me with a serious tone.

"Really? How?" I asked.

"Can't exactly tell you, but she may be part of an extremist hate group that snoop around, waiting for whatever species gets a bad rep" Nick said.

"That sounds like a total waste of time, who'd be interested in being in a group like that?" I asked with slight anger, that sheep goes nuts just because I lightly pushed her.

"Every city has it's idiots, and racists, and Aiden?" Nick said as he looked up at me dead straight in the eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Do not leave the house until you heal up, if you do, I'll arrest you" Nick said.

"I'm hurt, you wouldn't arrest your own son would you now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Of course not, but seriously, don't leave home, you've already suffered enough, you need to heal from the rabbit fight and the taser, you can still invite Honey over for a talk or to hang out but don't leave the house" Nick said in a near serious tone.

"I get it, I don't need a lecture" I said as I lay my back against the bed.

"I'll tell Judy what she needs to know, Honey probably already talked to her so she will have an idea of what's going on" Nick said as he stood up.

"Okay, I'll just be up here" I said as I positioned myself on the bed into a sleeping position.

"And Aiden, you're hiding something from me, I can tell, something you don't want me to know just yet, but tell me as soon as possible" Nick said as he stood in the doorway.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confusingly.

"Your savage behaviour, Judy told me you went savage and instead of killing her, you took care of her like she was your own pup, but she told me that she heard an ultrasonic sound coming from upstairs, and a loud clunk, so something isn't right here" Nick said.

"You're not wrong there, I'll tell you the rest soon enough, all I want now is rest after today" I said as I yawned.

"What about dinner?" Nick asked.

"Let me know when it's ready, and who knows what happens from there" I said as I ruffled through my bed.

"Okay son, and I'm glad you may have found the perfect girl for you" Nick said as he smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm just going to sleep now" I said as I yawned and closed my eyes.

I heard my door close and I let dream world take over my mind.

Let's hope it's a good one.

Dream...

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in some sort of dark room.

The air was camp and cold and the smell of blood was strong in the air.

My night vision soon kicked in and I noticed some damaged pieces of furniture.

I felt my body stinging, I looked down and I realised I was naked.

My paws were chained, my arms, legs and torso were covered in cuts, as if someone clawed me.

I heard a door open and a bright light engulfed the room.

"Ah, you're awake, welcome to the killing house" a voice said from the bright light.

I could barely make out a figure standing in the doorway, he had tall ears and a slim body.

My eyes were still squinting from the bright light.

But then I felt something grab my shoulder.

A red paw.

I looked back and I saw Nick.

But he didn't look like his happy self.

His fur was ruffled in a mess, he was wearing tattered rags, and was wearing some sort of collar with a green light.

"Nick?" I said as I tried to go over to him but my chains were attached to the wall.

"Nick?!" I shouted, he didn't seem phased by my roars.

"Nick won't be talking anytime soon, right now, he is being quiet" a voice said from the bright doorway.

"What do you want with me?!" I roared at the silhouette.

"Me? I want nothing more but to see you suffer, I know what you actually are, I know where you actually came from, I even know about the assassination, I know you are not from this world" the voice said from the doorway.

The smart tone of the voice was making me even more pissed off.

"What are you talking about?!" I shouted back.

"I know you used to live in a city called Dublin, I know you liked to walk in Phoenix Park, I know you wanted to be a Garda Officer when you grew up, but those dreams have been taken away from you, it was me who hired that assassin, he made the assassination look like an accident, and left your mother in tears, such a weak and cowardly woman she is" the voice said which made me even more angry.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that in front of me!" I roared at the top of my voice.

"I can do whatever I want to do, you cannot, you are a Wolf, no, you're a weak and stupid Human, you'll never be a Zootopian citizen, you'll never get to live a happy life, and it'll all be because of me" the voice said.

That was the blood red line, I felt my blood starting to boil.

I felt my primal instincts taking over, I was going savage.

I fell to my side and I started growling like crazy.

"Yes, that's it, to savage, kill me, that's all you're going to be, nothing but a mindless and stupid dog" the voice said.

"Who are you?!" were the last words I shouted out before I succumbed to savagery.

"I am the one creature that is going to make sure you don't succeed in life, and I will take every unnecessary step to make sure I succeed in my plans" the voice said.

I didn't respond with talking.

Instead I responded with growling, I managed to break free from my chains and charged at the bright light where the voice was coming from.

But when I ran straight through the doorway, I landed into a dark and wet alleyway.

I wasn't in a dark room anymore, I was in Zootopia, it was nighttime and it was raining.

I wasn't savage anymore, that's good.

But what was happening? It was as if the law of time and space wasn't a thing anymore, I was like teleporting or something.

I looked up and I saw that at the end of the alleyway was some shops and restaurants with bright neon lights.

I wasn't naked so thankfully no one would see my wolfliness, but the clothes I was wearing were tattered, just like Nick's.

I rushed over to the street and then I saw what looked to be a crime scene.

ZPD cruisers with their lights flashing were parked outside a fancy looking restaurant, the glass was broken and there looked to be blood inside.

This isn't looking good.

I then saw a Rhino Officer and a Polar Bear Officer exit the restaurant with a familiar looking figure.

He was a wolf, but he was covered in blood and slash marks, he wore a black and white shirt with blue jeans.

It was me.

"Aiden Wilde, you're under arrest for suspicion of criminal activity, including assault and battery, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of criminal justice" the Rhino Police Officer said as he pushed the other me, the other was cuffed and muzzled.

"I didn't do anything wrong! It was him! It was that rabbit in a black suit!" the other me yelled out in pain.

"Yeah, and I'm Agent Snow" the Polar Bear Officer said sarcastically as he placed the other me inside a ZPD cruiser.

"Honey! Run! Get out of here!" the other me yelled, I looked that the restaurant entrance and I saw Honey.

She was wearing a blue skirt with black leggings, she was wearing a red denim jacket and her face looked beautifully combed.

She was crying as she saw the other me being taken away.

What was going on? Why was I being arrested? The other me being arrested I mean, and what's with this restaurant?

Was it meant to be a first date?

Oh no...

Is this nightmare warning me?

I better be on high alert, and what was with a rabbit in a black suit?

Did the other me mean by the rabbit that's stalking me lately? That I have yet to tell Nick and Judy about?

I the started hearing a voice.

"Aiden, do me a favour and wake up"

I did just that, and I decided to wake up...


	31. Chapter 31

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 29: Prank gone wrong

I woke up to see Judy's eyes looking into mine, she had her paws on me like she was shaking me.

The bedroom lamp was on and the curtains were closed.

"Judy?" I asked weakly, traumatised by the nightmare I had.

"It's okay Aiden, it was just a nightmare, it wasn't real" Judy said in a soothing tone as she rubbed my head gently.

"I know" I said as I panted very quickly.

"Care to tell me about it?" Judy asked as she started rubbing my bottom jaw.

"I, I got arrested" I said as I let out a tear.

"You did? For what?" Judy asked in a slightly angry and upset tone.

"I don't know exactly, it looked to be for assault but I didn't cause it, it was at some restaurant I took Honey too, but it looked as if a massacre occurred inside" I said as I gently cried.

"Aiden, I know you would never do anything bad in your entre life to get yourself arrested, you are a good, strong and loving Wolf, and you'll always be my son" Judy said as she hugged me.

I wrapped my paws around her back to return the favour.

"Thanks Judy, things have been hard for me today" I said as I showed the taser marks on my stomach to Judy.

"I know Aiden, and I'm proud for what you did, even if you did get in a fight and get tased" Judy said.

"I've handled worse Judy, I'm sure I can handle bunny fighters and electricity" I said as I started to calm down.

I lay my head back against my pillow and took a deep breath.

"I spoke to Honey, she really likes you, but we'll talk more downstairs, and Aiden?" Judy said as she hopped off my bed.

"Yes Judy?" I said in response.

"I'm not angry that you slept with Honey, I done the same thing when I was your age with another bunny in secret, but I dumped him a few days later because, I'd rather not discuss it" Judy said as her tone lowered, I knew what she meant by that statement.

"Yeesh, I would never do that to anyone" I said as I cringed at the thought.

"Dinner is ready downstairs, Nick's doing curry chicken with rice" Judy said, my nose picked up the mouth watering smell of curry and chicken sizzling on a pan.

"Sounds tasty, let's go" I said as I got off my bed and smiled.

Me and Judy walked downstairs and into the kitchen where the air was hot and humid and the smell was strong with curry, the sounds were mainly sizzling and bubbling.

Nick was at the cooker with a cooking apron on, using a wooden spoon to stir the curry which was in a metal pot and chicken pieces were on a sizzling pan.

My mouth was watering so much I could start drooling, but that would be gross.

I sat down at the table as did Judy and we both waited for Chef Nick to finish stirring the curry.

"Glad you could make it, we're going to burn our faces off tonight!" Nick said as he turned around.

He was wearing a white apron that said "Kiss the Chef" on it.

"I gotta try not to crazy like last time" Judy said as she rubbed her cheeks.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Last time Judy had some of my curry chicken, she looked like she was going to turn into a dragon and start breathing fire" Nick said as he set three plates on the table.

He also set three glasses which he filled up with Petsi, the Zootopian version of Pepsi.

I placed my nose down to the glass and the bubbles tickled my nose which made me lightly giggle.

"Aw, you look so adorable when you smile like that!" Judy said, she was holding her phone and taking a picture.

"If you upload that onto the internet I'll-" I said as my tone changed.

"You'll what?" Judy said as she smirked.

"I'll go savage and rip your guts out" I said as I smiled with a 'wolfish' grin.

"You wouldn't do that to me would you?" Judy asked as she put on puppy eyes and acted like she was hurt.

"Don't tempt me, and your fuzzy tricks won't work on me so you're just wasting your time" I said as I looked away from her as Nick brought over our dinner.

He was holding one cast iron pot which was filled with rice, he put a decent amount of rice onto each of our plates in a circular pattern, leaving an open space in the middle.

Next, he poured the curry and chicken pieces into the middle of the plate, hot steam emanated from the hot slightly orange curry.

I could taste it before I could I actually started eating it.

He done the same to Judy's plate and his plate, dinner was ready.

"Hot and spicy Nick's curry is served! Let's dig in, and try not to pass out!" Nick said as he sat down and we all laughed at that comment.

I grabbed my fork and jabbed it into the curry covered chicken piece, rolled it around in the rice and I nervously took a bite out of the chicken.

Next thing I knew, my mouth was burning so hot I felt like I was about to breath fire.

Nick and Judy were both staring at me with grins on their faces, giggling at my reaction.

"Jesus Christ! What's in this curry?! Napalm?!" I yelled as I took a drink of Petsi but it didn't do much to suppress the spice attack.

I could feel sweat starting to drip down the fur on my head and my mouth was watering a lot.

"Ha! I knew you'd react like that!" Nick said as he started laughing so hard he started wheezing.

"Nick!" I yelled as I launched out of my seat, knocking it onto the floor.

I ran to the sink which was full of water and I dunked my head into the cold water.

I didn't care if there was cutlery or plates in the basin, I cared about getting that 'curry' out of my system.

I screamed in the water as the water barely did anything to drive the 'curry' away.

My ears picked up the sound of laughter, Nick and Judy's laughter.

I launched my head out of the ice cold water, launching some of the water far into the air to reach the ceiling.

I turned around and dragged my back against the cupboard until my entire body was on the floor.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled angrily as my eyes started stinging and Nick and Judy kept laughing at me.

I stood up and I looked in a small mirror conviently placed on the window sill.

My fur was wet and dripping, my eyes were bloodshot and some 'curry' was on my fur and shirt.

"Nice job Nick!" Judy said happily.

"Anytime Honey" Nick said as I heard a light kiss behind me.

I turned around and gave Nick and Judy an angry look which didn't affect them at all, they were just smirking at me.

"Nick, Judy, explain yourselves, that is not a request" I said in a threatening tone as I bared my fangs.

I placed my paw on my head as I was starting to get a god awful headache.

"Ooo, serious Wolf, okay, I may or may not have put an extremely spicy curry sauce in your dinner" Nick said casually as he placed his paws in his pockets.

"Why?!" I yelled as if I was about to launch at him.

"You deserved it" Nick said.

"Why?!" I yelled back.

"Leaving the house without our permission, getting in a fight with rabbits, while you did bring in a wanted criminal that tased, you brought your girlfriend home and you slept with her, do I need to go any further?" Judy said with a hint of victory.

"And you spiked my dinner?! I could've fucking died! That's not curry! That's death!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"Aiden! It was just a prank!" Nick said as he lightly laughed.

"To you, it's a prank, to me, it's undesirable pain!" I yelled at Nick which seemed to affect him.

"It serves you right anyways" Just said with a little harrumph.

"I trusted you Judy, you said you were proud for me, this does not look like proud to me" I said as I lightly cried.

"Aiden, you deserved it, more than you think" Judy said.

"You didn't have to fucking make me suffer for it! Couldn't you have just grounded me?!" I yelled in anger.

"We did, you can't leave the house until you heal, and you have to do the laundry" Nick said as he smirked.

"That'll be too easy" I said, regretting it.

"Okay, then you have to do some of our paperwork then" Judy said as she smirked.

"Like I haven't done police paperwork before" I said proudly.

I had done paperwork before, back with my mother if she ever got stuck with something, and I was really good at it.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, beating the shit out of the two of you, what kind of parents do you think you are if you try to fucking kill me with curry?" I asked angrily.

They both didn't respond, it was a rhetorical question.

"It was probably funny in your mind, but look what you did to me, are you proud of yourselves? First, I get in a fight with 2 kicking rabbits and make a new girlfriend within a day, then I get tased by a crazy Sheep, and now I nearly choke to death with your 'curry', this is either the best or the worst day of my life, I'll be upstairs, come up to me when you realise what you did to me was nothing more than a practical joke that hurt me in the end, that is not a request" I said as my made my to the kitchen door.

"Don't you want to finish your dinner?" Nick asked.

"I've had enough, of you, and that's not dinner, that's death, one day, this mistake will come back at you and bite you where it hurts most" I said as I walked out the kitchen while keeping my cool.

"That didn't go to plan" Nick said.

"I heard that!" I yelled as I walked up the stairs.

"Nick, maybe we shouldn't have done that" Judy said.

"It sounded funny at first, but look at the mess he left behind" Nick said as he looked at the mess Aiden made in the kitchen.

"What kind of parents are we?" Judy said.

"Let's give him time, then we'll apologise to him" Nick said.

I walked up the stairs lightly crying because of the "curry's" smell, I walked into my bedroom and slammed myself onto the bed.

"Maybe I was too hard on them, but they shouldn't have done that" I mumbled angrily to myself.

I changed my shirt and wetted a towel in the en suite to at least get the curry out of my fur, I'd have to take a shower.

I heard my phone vibrate from underneath my pillow.

I pressed the power button and the time came up, it was 7:45PM and it was dark outside.

"Wow, I slept for a good bit, ah, Honey finally sent me a message" I said as I entered my messaging app and pressed Honey's contact which was now on my contacts screen.

"Hey Aiden! How are you? Did you get in trouble with Nick and Judy?" the text message read.

"Hey Honey, at first, I thought I was in the clear, but when dinner time came which was curry chicken and rice, Nick purposely put in an extremely spicy curry sauce that felt like death was knocking on my door, and they both got a laugh out of my pain and suffering but I got really pissed" I texted back to her.

"Oh, I hope you're okay, couldn't they just have grounded you?" Honey texted back.

"That's what I said, but I already was until I've healed from my injuries" I texted.

"Wow, bad parents, spicing your dinner on you like that" Honey texted.

"But I have a plan for revenge, and it involves you" I texted.

"Ooo, I'm tempted, what do I have to do?" Honey texted back.

After I texted her my revenge plan, I decided to take a bath due to the stench of "curry" on my body, and my clothes were a mess.

But before I could walk to my en suite, I heard a knock at my door.

"Aiden? Can I come in?" Judy asked.

I didn't respond, I didn't want to talk to her.

"Aiden? Are you there?" Nick asked.

"Oh yeah, alive and well!" I said loudly in a fake happy tone.

Nick opened the door and the duo walked in.

"Did I tell you that you could come in?" I said rather aggressively.

"Aiden, we're sorry" Judy said as she and Nick stood in the doorway.

"An apology isn't enough I'm afraid, that doesn't save the excuse for your 'prank' you pulled" I said as I looked down.

"Then what is enough Aiden?" Nick asked.

"What's enough? I'll tell you what's enough Nicky, remove my laundry and paperwork responsibilities and I'll forgive the two of you" I said.

"Isn't there another way?" Judy asked.

"Don't think there's another way around this Judy, there is no explanation for what the two of you did to me, you should be ashamed of yourselves" I said.

"We are ashamed of ourselves Aiden" Nick said.

"Are you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Aiden, me and Nick weren't thinking straight, we thought it was going to be funny, but it wasn't, instead we both hurt you both physically and emotionally, and, that's not how we want to treat our son, we wanted to treat you like we were the best parents in the world, instead, we both caused you grief you didn't deserve" Judy said as she started crying and Nick hugged her.

Her crying got my attention, but I wouldn't accept the apology.

"Say it" I said.

"Say what Aiden?" Nick asked as he hugged a crying Judy.

"Say that you both feel bad for what you did" I said as I looked up at them.

"We feel bad for what we did" Judy said as her voice broke as she cried into Nick's shirt.

"And that you will let this incident pass by" I said as I stood up.

"We'll let this pass by" Nick said.

"And that you won't do this ever, ever again" I said as I walked over to them.

"We won't do this again" Nick and Judy both said in unison.

"Then I forgive you, one final thing however" I said as I got too close to Nick and Judy, towering over them.

I then brought the two of them into a bug hug and I pinned them both on my bed.

"Hey! Let us go!" Judy said as she tried to escape as did Nick but I had them pinned tight.

"I will, if you say I'm off the hook with laundry and paperwork" I said as I pressed down harder to make it even more impossible to escape.

"Okay! You're off the hook! Let me go! I can't breathe!" Nick yelled as he struggled to escape.

I then stood up and Nick and Judy gasped for air.

"Jeez! You're heavier than you look!" Judy said with surprised as she wanted very quickly.

"And the smell!" Nick said as he covered his nose, commenting my natural musk.

"Sniff sniff, you don't like the air in here? How cute" I said as I sniffed the air and shrugged.

"Bygones be bygones?" Judy asked as she hopped off my bed.

"Bygones be bygones" I said as I walked to my en suite.

"And if you try anything overnight, I'll go savage on you and eat you!" I said as I lightly growled and threw my arms in the air in a pouncing position.

"We won't, one already backfired" Nick said as he and Judy left my room and shut my door, leaving me to myself.

I walked into the en suite and removed all my clothing, allowing all of my body to breath.

Now that I was a collosal naked wolf, I turned the faucet on the bath and let the hot water start pouring out.

2 washing sessions in 1 day, who would've thunk?

After I scrubbed all of the curry out of my fur, I dried myself off and stayed naked as I was going to bed.

I left the en suite and walked over to my bed, I crawled underneath the covers and turned my lamp off, but I decided to send Honey one more text.

"Hey Honey, me and the parents have forgiven each other now, when you come over for our little revenge prank, do you want me to show you a secret?" I texted and waited for a reply.

"Sure, and I want to get more, personal and close to you" Honey texted back.

"I look forward to that, goodnight" I texted.

"Goodnight" Honey texted.

I turned my phone off and soon I fell into a deep sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 30: A new case and relaxing

USA Patriot, just so we are clear, I'm not 10 years old, and my age is none of anyone's concern, you are here to read, not to question, that is not a request.

Leave a review if you want to see more!

Anyways, on with the story.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the roof of my bedroom.

I had texted Honey yesterday for my revenge plan for what Nick and Judy done to me yesterday, I know I had forgiven them, but I'm still not satisfied.

Extremely spicy curry sauce in my dinner? That cannot go unpunished.

I had a very well planned revenge prank ready, I just needed Honey to get the supplies we needed for this prank.

While I think I shouldn't do it, I have too because Nick and Judy brought this upon themselves.

I wanted to teach then a lesson that I'm not the Wolf to be messed with.

I looked at my clock, it was only 7:00AM, instinctively, it was not the time to get up.

Nick and Judy left around 2 hours ago since they do get up at 5:00AM to go to work at the Precinct.

Speaking of work, I was actually starting to get bored with being in the house, maybe Nick and Judy would get papers ready for me to go to a school soon.

I had to go to school, whether I liked it or not.

I could learn some new things about this world I live in, and maybe make some new friends.

And enemies.

I checked my phone which was on my nightstand to see if I had any notifications, I didn't have any new notifications so I decided to get back to sleep.

Meanwhile with Nick and Judy...

The ZPD Bullpen was filled with noise as usual, Lions and Polar Bears were arm wrestling, Wolves and Rhinos were either typing at their phones or gossiping on what was happening in the city, including the Wolf Discrimination problem.

While getting many requests from City Hall to fire all Wolf Officers, Chief Bogo as usual protested against the suggestion and kept the Wolves on the force, whether society like it or not.

Nick and Judy sat in their usual spot up at the front beside Rhinowitz, chatting with each other.

"Heard you two finally adopted a son, what's he like?" Rhinowitz asked since he was bored.

"Oh, um, he's nice, and he does what he is told" Judy said, trying to hide her grief from yesterday after our prank went completely wrong.

"Maybe we were too hard on him, but I know how we can cheer him up, I'll take him to that water park Judy loves, and he can bring Honey as well, that'll make him happy" Nick thought to himself.

"Nick? Nick?" Judy asked as she nudged Nick with her shoulder.

"Hm? Oh yeah, Aiden's a nice guy" Nick said out of turn.

"Alright, no need to get so jumpy" Rhinowitz said as he faced foward.

"Judy, I have something we can do to make it up to Aiden" Nick whispered into Judy's ear.

"What would that be?" Judy whispered.

"Remember that water park we went to before we got engaged?" Nick whispered as he smirked.

"Oh he'll love that place! The waterslides, the pools, the saunas, the jacuzzis, it'll make us and him forget what we did to him" Judy whispered.

The chatting subsided when Chief Bogo walked into the bullpen and yelled "Everyone be quiet!"

Everyone did just that, they didn't have time to bang on the tables like they usually would, Chief Bogo wasn't in a good mood today.

"As you know, one of our officers brought in a wanted criminal who is known to be part of a specist hate group that we have barley any evidence on, this sheep who's name is Sandra Woolson confessed in an interrogation today that this hate movement is inspired by Dawn Bellwether, only it is targeting one species instead of all predators, but we have yet to get more information until we can stop this shit show, assignments" Chief Bogo said as he stood at the podium.

Like I'm going to tell you the other Officers assignments, let's cut to the chase shall we?

Nick and Judy were the last ones as always, Chief Bogo then spoke up.

"You two! I saved you for last, again, I've a special case for the two of you" Chief Bogo said as he pointed at the dynamic duo.

"As, just for us?" Nick said sarcastically.

"Don't start Wilde! I'm not in the mood for your jokes, this is a serious problem" Chief Bogo said sternly.

"Jeez, relax I got it" Nick said as his tone lowered.

"What's the case Chief?" Judy asked.

"You know how Wolves are on the annual hate list? We may have found more suspects responsible for running a major specist hate group, this group apparently originated from outside of Zootopia, we have two known suspects identified and all the information you need is inside this folder, but you will not be able to go after them until next week as they only appear on the streets on Monday's for some reason" Chief Bogo said.

"Well, I hate Monday's but we'll get to it Chief" Nick said as he and Judy saluted.

"Dismissed" Chief Bogo said as he left the bullpen.

"A new case for all of this hate on Wolves? Let's solve it together, for Aiden" Judy said as she held her husband's paw.

"For Aiden" Nick said as he smiled and held her paw as well.

Aiden's point of view...

My ears twitched at the sound of my phone vibrating, either it was a notification or a message.

I lazily opened my eyes and groaned with laziness because I didn't want to get up.

I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and checked what was new.

I had one new message from Honey.

"Morning Aiden! I got the stuff you wanted me to get for this revenge prank but I feel like I don't know what you're going to do, why do you need fake blood?" Honey's text read.

"Morning Honey, you'll find out for yourself when you come over to my house, be here at around 2:00PM" I texted back.

"OK then, I told my parents about you, and they are actually very happy I have a proper boyfriend now, and a Wolf for that matter" Honey texted back.

"Just wait until they see me in the fur, they will not believe I'm actually real" I texted back.

"Yeah I know, I'll be at your house at around 2:00PM as you said, can't wait to see you again!" Honey texted back.

"I look foward to your visit" I texted back to her.

I told her I would show her my secret when she came over yesterday, not that I'm actually an Alien but my ability to turn savage.

But I was nervous, should I? My musk is on her body and her's is on mine, maybe my savage side will be fine.

But the things she'll have to go through just for this prank, but I have to show Nick and Judy that I'm not the Wolf to be messed with after what they did to me yesterday and the hot curry prank.

I checked the time on my digital clock since I didn't bother checking it on my phone, it was 9:30AM.

"Maybe I can catch some more snoozes" I said as I slowly succumb back to the world of sleep.

I rested my head against my pillow in a comfortable fashion and I snuggled underneath the warm blankets.

My natural musk was in the air all around me, a scent Nick can't stand.

He is a Fox after all, and a whiner.

But I'll make that change for what I have in store for him...

Honey's point of view...

Honey was in her bedroom which was decently sized for a city rabbit like her.

The walls were a light pink and beige colour with some popstar posters like Gazelle, Pruno Mars and many more along with the smell of perfume in the air, the floor was made from a smooth red carpet that made you feel like you were walking on a cloud, a double bed sat in the left corner when you walked in.

On the right was a white wooden wardrobe with some stickers and pictures of certain tourist attractions across the world along with light garlands hanging from the top of the wardrobe.

On the left were some beanbag seats which faced a small flatscreen TV with some small speakers beside it.

A radiator was on the wall beside the double bed with purple covers and a red pillow, it was very soft and comfy for the rabbit that slept in it.

A window looked out into the backyard which had some vegetables growing along with some nicely painted utility sheds.

On the purple cover bed was a Bunny with green eyes, grey and white fur and tall pink ears.

She wore a yellow shirt with black running pants and was currently typing away at her phone, looking at what the world was talking about and looking at either funny or stupid videos.

The house she lived in was 3 storeys tall, it had lots of room for her 40 brothers and sisters along with her parents and aunts and uncles.

While some of her relatives are against her having a Wolf as her boyfriend, she didn't care because Aiden was honest with her and a lot stronger and handsome rather than her other ex boyfriends.

She was really wondering why Aiden wanted her to get fake blood for his revenge prank, she'd ask him later when she would go to visit him again.

She could hear her brothers and sisters little feet tapping against the floors downstairs since the younger bunnies are more adventurous than the adults who try to control them.

That's another that makes Honey happy to be with Aiden, she can get away from the stresses of her brothers and sisters along with her other relatives.

Whenever she was around Aiden, she felt so safe, not because he was a predator, but because of his happy personality and how he is practically a moving guard tower.

She also admired his courage, standing up to 2 bully Rabbits and a crazy Sheep with a taser.

Her family saw her on the news along with Aiden, the kids and her parents were proud of her surprisingly now that she has a boyfriend she'll probably never split from, her aunt's and uncles however were not.

They ranted on about how Aiden is using her just so he can eat her in her sleep, but Honey knew he would never do that to her.

Yes, he had sharp teeth and claws but predators have those so she didn't care.

She watched some videos on her phone but then she heard her door squeak open.

She looked at her door and she saw one of her little brothers peaking in with curiosity.

"Honey?" the little bunny asked, his voice would make your heart melt in happiness.

"Yes Thomas?" Honey said as she paused her phone and placed it beside her.

"Can I come in?" Thomas asked, he sounded rather sad which was unusual as he was usually happy.

"You can, what's wrong? Your ears are droopy" Honey said as Thomas walked into her room.

He was very cute for a 4 year old Bunny, his eyes were green just like hers, his fur was a mixture of chocolate brown and snow white, he wore a blue T-shirt with a cartoon Zootopia skyline and black pants with white lines going down the sides.

"I'm scared" Thomas said as he walked up to his sister's bed and sat beside Honey.

"Scared? Of what?" Honey asked with concern as she held her brother close to her.

"That Wolf you met, I can't remember his name" Thomas said as he scratched his head.

"His name is Aiden, why are you scared of him?" Honey asked, even though she thought she knew the answer herself.

"He's a Wolf, and Aunt Juliana says Wolves ate rabbits when the rabbits were asleep in the past" Thomas said with a tone of fear.

"She's just saying that to scare you, Aiden is a very nice Wolf and he would never hurt anyone" Honey said as she rubbed behind her brother's ears which made him giggle.

"Is he? But if you're friends with him, when can we see him?" Thomas asked with his tone starting to become hyper.

"When he feels the time is right, I'm sure he'll come visit us, but I'm not sure how our Aunts and Uncles will react to him" Honey said as her tone deepened.

"Yeah, well thanks for telling me about your boyfriend" Thomas said which made Honey blush slightly.

"Well, just don't brag about it please, if you do, Aiden will get ya!" Honey said as she lifted her arms in the air and made monster sounds.

"No!" Thomas screamed lightly as his sister started chasing him around her room.

Honey made more monster noises as she chased her little brother around the room, she eventually caught him after her brother made a mistake.

"Someone needs a visit from the tickle monster!" Honey said as she started tickling her brothers belly.

"No! Stop! Ha ha ha! I'm going to pee myself!" Thomas screamed with joy as he struggled to get free from his sister.

"I will if you promise not to tell anyone that Aiden will come to visit" Honey said as she continued tickling her little brother.

"I promise! Can you stop tickling me please?!" Thomas yelled as he laughed so hard he started wheezing.

"Okay little brother" Honey said as she stopped tickling Thomas and stood up.

Thomas started to calm down and stood up when he started breathing gently.

"I know Aiden will like you, you're my favourite brother, but don't tell anyone I said that" Honey said as she held her brother's little paw.

"Thanks big sister, better get downstairs now before I miss the next game of hide and seek" Thomas said as he made his way out of Honey's bedroom.

"I'll be in my bedroom if you want me" Honey said as she sat back down on her bed and got back onto her phone.

Her phone then vibrated in her paws, she just got a text message.

She opened the messaging app and it was a text from Aiden.

"Hey Honey, gonna come over soon? It's almost 2:00PM" the text read.

"I'm just about to leave, I have to sneak past my Aunt's and Uncle's first because they don't like you" Honey texted back.

"Your Aunt's and Uncle's sound like nice people, don't worry, Nick and Judy don't get back until around 5:00PM, remember to take the fake blood and old clothes with you for this prank" Aiden texted back.

"I will, look foward to seeing you again, I love you" Honey texted back.

"I love you too Honey" Aiden texted back.

Honey put her phone into her pocket on her pants and stood up from her bed.

She opened her nightstand and grabbed a bottle of fake blood and grabbed some old clothes out of her wardrobe she doesn't wear anymore.

Just when she was about to leave her bedroom, she heard something tapping against her window.

She turned around but she didn't see anyone at her window.

But she did see what looked like a piece of paper attached to the outside of her window.

"What? How could paper get onto the window? And how could anyone climb up the wall? I live on the second floor for Christ's sake" Honey said ignorantly to herself as she walked to her window.

She opened her window and grabbed the paper which was attached to the window with blue tac.

Horny shivered at the cold wind that was blowing in the air and grabbed the piece of paper that was attached to her window.

She closed the window and saw that there was words on the paper written in red pen.

"DO NOT FORM A RELATIONSHIP WITH AIDEN WILDE, HE IS NOT WHO YOU THINK HE IS, HE IS NOTHING, NO ONE SHOULD LOVE HIM, AND NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE HIM, IF YOU DENY MY ORDERS, WE WILL COME AFTER YOU, AND WE WILL DO BAD THINGS TO YOU" the letter read.

"What? No, Aiden is my boyfriend, I love him, I'm not scared of you, you don't tell me what to do" Honey said to herself as she crumpled the paper and threw it in her bin.

Who would have the nerve to give her orders? Aiden is and always will be her boyfriend.

"Whoever you are, and if you're watching me, fuck you, Aiden is my boyfriend, and it's going to be like that, whether you like it or not" Honey said to herself as she left her room.

She was actually a bit scared by that letter, but she wasn't going to let a piece of paper tell her what to do.

So, Honey is being threatened by an unknown figure, who is this unknown figure? What will happen when Honey visits Aiden? What will Aiden's prank be like? Will Nick and Judy crack the Wolf Discrimination case? Find out in the next chapters!


	33. Chapter 33

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 31: Savage love and nice tattoos

I have changed my name due to someone hacking my account and one of my stories got removed, I have also changed my password, IP address and all that good stuff, thanks to a friend, I shouldn't get hacked again thanks to a new hacker Defense programme he is working on, but I can't tell you guys about that, it's classified information.

Not government classified, just personally classified.

Leave a review and I don't mind constructive criticism so let me know if I make any mistakes in this chapter and I will make sure to fix them!

Also, things are going to get real in this chapter, so brave yourselves, you have been warned.

Aiden's point of view...

I slept peacefully in my soft and warm bed, the soft and heavy covers kept me nice and snug as a bug, I was sleeping like a log.

But as I slept, I started to think.

I was wondering how my mother was coping with my loss, I hope she doesn't take it to heart and kill herself.

No, she wouldn't do that, I know she will try to make the Human world a better place for the future.

For her deceased son.

For me.

I wish I could see her again, but I don't think she would like to see me as a Wolf, a gargantuan Wolf to put it there.

I also remembered my revenge plan after what Nick and Judy did, it was a foolproof plan and I knew it would slap sense into Nick.

I've been hiding my plan for long enough, might as well tell you guys how this is going to go.

As you may or may not have heard, I asked Honey to get some fake blood and old clothing she doesn't wear anymore.

Why fake blood? For my plan of course!

Here is how it's going to go, step 1, Honey comes over to my house at around 2:00PM or anytime after that as long as it's before 5:00PM.

Step 2, wait for my parents to come home.

Step 3, put the fake blood and the old clothing onto Honey.

Step 4, place her in the en suite and make it look I went savage and ate her.

Step 5, wait for Nick or Judy or even both to realise the strange silence and investigate.

Step 6, when one or two walks in and realise the blood and the body, lights out in the en suite.

Step 7, turn savage.

I know what you're thinking, but I know my savage side won't attack Nick.

Or Honey.

Step 8, frighten Nick into submission, and after that.

I turn back to normal, and tell Nick "He got Aiden'd"

After thinking about that plan over and over, I opened my eyes slowly, let out a yawn and smacked my lips.

I checked my phone, it was now 11:30AM, time to get up I suppose.

I was hungry and I was thirsty, and the morning breath smell was strong in the air thanks to my sensitive nose, thanks a lot nose!

I couldn't really hear that much outside, not a lot of cars or pedestrians walking.

It was actually very quiet, too quiet.

I took the covers off my naked body and I felt my entire body starting to breathe, only to realise something was off.

Yesterday, my entire body was just grey and white soft and smooth fur with 2 red marks from the taser incident.

Now my fur was covered in tattoos!

"What?! I gotta wash this off!" I yelled at myself as I jumped out of my bed and ran to my en suite.

I charged through the door as fast as I could and ran to the mirror to get a better look at these tattoos.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I had a good view of these strange tattoos.

My arms and legs were covered in black lines going in spiral patterns, like a tribal kind of pattern.

My shoulders and neck had black and sharp Tiger like stripes.

My face had some black pointed arrows at the side of my head.

My torso was clean thankfully, I turned around and some sharp pointed tattoos pointed downwards on my back and reached down to my tail.

How was this possible? I don't like tattoos personally but to be honest.

These tattoos actually made me look kinda sexy.

The patterns actually looked pretty cool, but I was also still worried.

Parents don't generally like it when their kids get tattoos...

Nick and Judy probably won't be happy, I'll have to try and hide them.

My face tattoos however along with my neck ones, I'll just say that's how my fur looks and that they failed to notice.

It didn't look like I could wash these tattoos off, so I was stuck there.

But how did I get them? I couldn't have sleep walked to a tattoo parlour!

And they couldn't have just appeared out of nowhere, someone must've put them on me when I was asleep.

Speaking of which, I didn't leave my window slightly open last time I checked...

I walked out of my en suite and looked at my bedroom window and it was in fact, slightly opened.

"Someone must've broken in and put these on me! But how? Wouldn't I wake up?" I said to myself confusingly.

I looked at my arms and legs which were covered in black tribal like tattoos.

"At least he didn't tattoo my balls" I said to myself, making sure my private parts were still attached.

They were but you don't need to know that.

I shut my window and slammed it tight to make it couldn't be opened again, who would do this?

Nick? Hardly.

Judy? No way.

Honey? Absolutely not.

Who done this to me?

I guess I would have to wait and find out.

But still, why tattoos? Is it meant to be a symbol?

A sign?

A puzzle?

Or just for beauty?

I mean, they were pretty cool now that I thought about it, but I was also still against the idea of these tattoos.

"Okay, I'll take a shower and everything will be back to normal" I said to myself as I decided to take a quick shower.

I did take a quick shower but it didn't work, the tattoos were still attached to my body, there was no removing them.

"Well, I'm either fucked or something else" I said to myself grumpily.

I exited the shower and dried my fur, I noticed my back neck fur had slightly grown in length, it was like I had my own soft mane.

It was actually very soft, like a cloud.

I put on a clean blue and red shirt and some beige shorts since Honey will be visiting and I don't want her to see that side of me.

I walked downstairs towards the kitchen, my claws tapped against the floor, I noticed the claws on my feet had increased in length over the past few days.

Having paw pads was actually very handy, I didn't have to tie my shoelaces everyday.

Walking into the kitchen, I decided I'd cook some eggs and toast with some diet Petsi.

Getting the toaster plugged in and setting out a frying pan, I placed 2 slices of toast in the toaster and 2 eggs onto the starting to sizzle frying pan.

I turned on the TV but it was only morning talk shows or cooking shows, none of which interested me.

I waited until my breakfast was ready and I set my buttered toast and my fried eggs onto a white plate with a glass of Diet Petsi.

The bubbles tickled my nose as I drank the dark brown tasty liquid from the tall glass I got from the cupboard.

I ate my breakfast rather quickly and I noticed I made a slight mess on the table I was eating on.

"Whoops, I'm going to have to get used to this" I said to myself slightly pissed off.

It's like I have no control over myself when I'm eating anyways, so that was a problem.

Walking upstairs and brushing my teeth and combing my fur and washing my face, I was ready to face the day yet again.

Since I couldn't leave the house until I healed, even though the taser marks on my torso are actually not very sore, I decided to do a bit of gaming.

Plugging in my rooms TV along with the Pawstation 4, I put in Paw of Duty Infinite Warfare.

Before you go apeshit crazy on me, Infinite Warfare is actually a very good game, well, for me it is.

Sure, it has boost jumps and laser guns and combat rigs, but it's really good.

Who knows how long it would be until I would hear knocking at my door...

Nick and Judy's point of view...

Patrol, Nick's most hated pastime of being an Officer.

Nothing such happened worth mentioning would occur, just pulling cars over for license checks and paperwork and all that.

They were in Savannah Central, parked in front of a Café.

Judy was inside getting some lunch while Nick impatiently tapped his claws against the steering wheel, boredom taking him over.

But his boredom stopped when he saw the love of his life walk out of the Café with 2 polystyrene cups of coffee and a brown bag with Nick's favourite pastry.

A blueberry bagel.

A smile formed on his face when Judy entered the police cruiser, the smell of coffee and freshly baked pastry's filled the car.

"Sorry I took long sweetheart, I was on the phone" Judy said as she gave Nick his coffee cup and his blueberry bagel bag.

"Who were you talking to?" Nick asked curiously as he opened his brown bag which contained his blueberry bagel.

"My parents, they just arrived at the Station this morning along with a bunch of my brothers and sisters who behaved themselves, and Gideon Grey who is bringing a nice selection of pies for the party" Judy said as she drank her coffee.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, Aiden's birthday is tomorrow!" Nick said with realisation.

"Yeah dummy, Benjamin Clawhauser will be coming too, and I told Honey in secret about his birthday party" Judy said as she smiled.

"Yeah, I know he's going to love what we have waiting for him" Nick said as he drank his coffee.

"Chief Bogo will be sending a card, God only knows what he wrote into it" Judy said.

"Probably Happy Birthday in block capitals" Nick said as he slightly snickered.

"Or something else, we'll have the day off tomorrow since it is Aiden's birthday tomorrow, and I want to make it the best birthday ever!" Judy said as she nearly jumped off her seat.

"Woah, calm down there Judy, we'll make this a party worth remembering" Nick said as he held his wife's paw.

"We will, I wonder how Aiden is doing now" Judy said.

"I'm sure he's enjoying his time by himself" Nick said.

Aiden's point of view...

I had spent at least 2 hours grinding crypyokeys and getting myself some good weapon variants and camos along with some calling cards and emblems.

I had made pretty good progress, I leveled up 15 times from playing with the NV4 Vigilance assault rifle and using a Spartan SA3 rocket launcher.

"And they say this is a bad game, well those people have a bad ego cause this game is fantastic!" I said to myself with happiness as I won yet another match of Hyper Team Deathmatch.

It is a very good game, if you can handle the whole Sci-fi aspect of the game which a lot of people hate but I don't care.

I decided to pack in my gaming for today and sat down on my bed and relaxed.

I was still wondering, how did I get my tattoos? I mean, they're cool and all, but how did I get them?

My train of thought was broken when I heard knocking at my door, I looked through my window and I saw a familiar rabbit standing outside.

It was Honey, I immediately ran downstairs and opened the door for her.

"Hey Honey" I said as I held the door open for her.

"Hey Aiden, say, nice tattoos!" Honey said with surprise.

"Yeah, um, that's a problem I'm having" I said as she walked in.

She looked so beautiful, her face fur was smoothened and her eyes sparkled in whatever light there was in the house.

She was wearing a yellow shirt with some black pants, she had a backpack on her back which I assumed carried the fake blood and the old clothes.

"What do you mean by a problem?" Honey asked with concern as she walked into the kitchen and I followed her.

"I woke up this morning, and these tattoos were just on my body, like they appeared out of nowhere" I said.

"Really? And how do I know you didn't go to a tattoo parlour?" Honey asked.

"Because I don't know any around the area and I don't like tattoos" I said.

"Why don't you wash them off then?" Honey asked.

"I did try washing it off, and they wouldn't come off, so I'm probably fucked" I said as I rubbed my head in shame.

"Well, I think it makes look more handsome" Honey said which made me blush very deeply.

"Really? Thanks" I said as I continued blushing deeply.

She then pointed me to bend down to her, I did, and she done the unexpected.

She planted a kiss on my cheek.

I started blushing very hard, my face was hurting with embarrassment.

"Like that?" Honey asked as she smiled at me.

"Yeah, but I think you'll like this more" I said as I grabbed her face gently and brought her into a more deep and passionate kiss.

I could practically lick her throat as I stuck my tongue into her mouth which made her make sounds of comfort.

I broke the kiss and said "Like that more?"

"Yeah, a lot more" Honey said as she gripped my T-shirt.

"Want to take this upstairs?" I asked as I smiled at her.

"Yeah, on your bed" Honey said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and held on.

I stood up and held her closely since she was a fair distance from the ground.

"Aw, you want me to cradle you like a baby?" I asked as I held onto her with my paws, being careful not to scrape her with my claws.

"Yes, please, my other boyfriends couldn't hold me but you can!" Honey said excitedly.

"Okay Honey pie" I said as I gently scooped Honey from my chest and into my arms and cradled her like a baby.

"Oh, it's so perfect! Just how I imagined it!" Honey said as she looked up at me with a happy smile.

"I'm glad you're having fun" I said as I walked up the stairs.

I had her backpack slouched across my shoulder, don't think I didn't forget about it!

We soon reached my room and I set her down on the bed while placing her backpack on the ground.

I launched on top of her and pinned her to the bed with my strong arms and kissed her passionately.

"No escaping Honey, you're mine now" I said between kisses.

"I want it that way" Honey said between kisses.

We kept kissing and kissing and kissing each other like there was no tomorrow, the kisses got more and more deeper and pleasurable as we continued kissing each other.

I then removed my shirt after breaking off from the kiss for a few seconds and started kissing again.

"Mh, you're so, big" Honey said between kisses as usual.

I had no idea what was happening to me, it was like as if another entity was taking over my body and controling me, only in a loving way.

I felt surges of electricity go through my body with each and every loving and passionate kiss.

But then, I stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Honey asked, almost sounding disappointed.

"Honey, I've a confession to make, I have a secret, a good or bad secret, ability" I said as I stood above her.

"What are you talking about Aiden?" Honey asked with slight confusion.

"Honey, listen to me when I say this, what you are about to witness, will change your view on my for the better, or the worst, do not try to fight, don't run, and most importantly, do not be" I said as I walked off the bed and closed the bedroom door.

"Afraid" I said as I turned around and faced Honey who had a look of worry on her face.

"Aiden?" Honey asked as she hopped off the bed.

I started to feel my blood boiling heavily like I was about to burst, my arms and legs fell numb and I collapsed onto the ground.

"Aiden?" Honey asked with worry as she shook my paralyzed body.

My grunts turned into growls, I could feel my savage side taking over.

"Aiden?!" Honey nearly shouted with fear as she backed when I let out a louder growl.

My savage side was done taking me over.

I was now savage.


	34. Chapter 34

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 32: Wolf kisses and making some calls

"Aiden?" Honey asked with concern and a slight tone of fear as she slowly approached Aiden who was on the bedroom floor thrashing and growling aggressively.

Honey had no idea what was happening, she was curious but she was also terrified.

"Aiden? Are you okay?" Honey asked as she grinded her teeth with fear, she was becoming very afraid, even though Aiden told her not to be afraid.

Aiden only responded with growls and little howls that sent chills up Honey's spine.

"Aiden? What's wrong? Are you-" Honey asked before she was interrupted by a very loud growl.

A growl of dominance and anger.

Honey fell on her back and was just metres away from Aiden who had just turned savage.

Aiden then rose on all fours and let out a loud howl that caused Honey to back up further because her instincts were telling her to get away.

But Aiden told her not to run, she wasn't sure if she should follow that command.

Once Aiden was done howling, he turned his head towards the tiny civilised Bunny that was intruding on his territory.

Honey done something that you should never do when you come into contact with a natural predator.

Look them in the eye.

Aiden's amber orange eyes were filled with fire and a primitive rage, he was baring his sharp fangs at the Bunny that looked him right in the eyes.

Saliva was foaming inside his mouth, the fur on his back was standing up, making him look bigger and his tail was hoisted up in the air in a pouncing position.

"Aiden?! It's me! Honey! What's happening to you?!" Honey shouted, hoping to convince Aiden she meant no trouble.

Aiden wasn't affected by her comments, he just growled and snarled at her as saliva dripped from his foaming mouth.

But he was intrigued by the Bunny trespassing, he was expecting his prey to run away, but this Bunny was standing her ground.

He licked his nose and slowly started approaching the Bunny on the floor.

Honey began to stand up, but she was met with a loud growl, a warning growl.

She decided to slowly back up while on her back, and that seemed to agitate Aiden less.

But he was still angry, and he looked hungry, very hungry.

For rabbit flesh, Honey could nearly see herself being ripped to shreds, by her new boyfriend.

Maybe her uncles and aunts were right, he was only going to use her to eat her.

Honey kept backing up and backing up while breathing very quickly until her back met the wall, she was cornered.

She had nowhere to go, she was done for.

She just stared in absolutely fear as the savage massive grey and white Lupine approached her on all fours, she thought Aiden was only playing with her, pretending he was savage, but he wasn't.

It was all real.

He certainly wasn't faking it, the growling and the angry eyes, the all fours posture and the fur sticking up on his back, it was executed too perfectly to be fake.

Honey closed her eyes as her savage Boyfriend was only a few metres away from her.

She could hear his growling a lot clearer up close, even with her excellent hearing, the growling was more terrifying up close.

She twitched and gently cried as she felt saliva dripping onto her body, fangs gently rubbing against the side of her face and hard and hot paw pads along with claws rubbing her sides, gently ripping her shirt off.

Honey could hear Aiden sniffing her, sniffing her fear and feeding off her anxiety.

She couldn't do anything, kicking him was out of the picture because of how much muscle he had on his body, running was a very bad idea because that's what Aiden wants her to do.

Honey was waiting for the moment of truth.

She waited for Aiden to sink his fangs into her neck and trash her about like a ragdoll with her blood spewing over the walls and eventually being eaten piece by piece by the hungry Wolf.

But instead, she never felt teeth piercing her flesh.

Instead, she felt nothing but hot air crossing over her body.

Then she felt Aiden's body lean onto hers, he was now holding her down with his weight.

She decided to open her eyes, and she nearly jumped from what she saw next.

Aiden's muzzle was right in front of her face, his black nose was constantly moving and saliva covered it, the hot breath kept brushing over her from the nose.

Aiden was still ripping her shirt off with his claws, revealing her undergarments.

"Aiden, stop, please" Honey said in a scared tone as she tried to pry Aiden's paws off her body.

Aiden wouldn't let go of her, he looked at her with curiosity and a look that showed affection.

Honey couldn't help but look into Aiden's amber eyes, she slowly turned her eyes to face his.

Instead of being met with a growl of dominance, she heard a light whimper from the Wolf holding her down.

"Aiden, what's wrong with you?" Honey asked with fear.

Aiden just looked at her with confusion, he didn't know what she was saying.

Aiden then preened his muzzle against Honey's head heavily and inhaled her sweet and succulent scent, and within her sweet and succulent scent.

He found his natural musk on Honey's scent.

Honey was so scared she felt like her heart was about to come out of her mouth, she was that scared.

Her heartbeat increased when she felt Aiden digging one of his claws into her shoulder, leaving a rather deep looking mark.

Red blood started oozing from the painful wound Honey recieved, she thought Aiden was toying with her, saving her for later.

But she was utterly surprised when Aiden starting pressing his long and pink tongue against the wound he inflicted clean.

Honey couldn't help but feel comforted by the long and wet tongue licking her wound, it tickled her and she couldn't help but giggle as the tongue rubbed against her wound.

Once Aiden was done licking her wound, he licked his lips clean and started to gently nuzzle Honey's face which surprised her at first but she decided not to fight against it.

She gently moaned in comfort as Aiden licked and licked over and over, she was so confused but she was too distracted to focus on that topic thanks to Aiden's tongue massaging her head.

She then started to gently rub Aiden's head with her small soft paws and Aiden gently whined in comfort and continued nuzzling Honey.

But then Aiden growled rather aggressively which made Honey let out a little "eep" and she shut her eyes.

She felt fangs softly and gently dig into her neck, she thought Aiden was about to kill her by snapping her neck.

But he didn't, instead, he let go of her and licked the wound he caused on Honey's neck.

Honey couldn't help but moan seductively as Aiden nuzzled, licked and comforted her in the most primitive way possible.

She then got an awful surprise when Aiden used his maw to grab Honey by the scruff of her neck and held her above the floor.

Honey decided not to pry herself from Aiden's maw, incase she'd agitate Aiden.

Aiden marched towards his bed and jumped onto the bed without warning which frightened Honey.

Aiden gently set her down next to the pillows and let out a little growl, as if he was trying to communicate with Honey.

Aiden then hopped off the bed and opened the bedroom door by leaping up to the door handle and pushing it down and exited the room.

As much as Honey wanted to follow Aiden, she decided not to as she was afraid her savage Boyfriend would punish her with more bites.

"There is no way he is faking this, how is he so good? It's like an ability! But to be honest, that's actually pretty cool" Honey thought to herself as she made herself comfortable against the pillows.

She heard claws tapping against the floor, Aiden was now entering the bedroom.

He hopped back into the bed and something was in his mouth.

He walked up to his small prisoner and knelt his head down onto Honey's stomach.

He opened his maw, and inside it was a Prunchie chocolate bar.

He dropped it onto Honey's stomach and some saliva dripped onto her fur which made her slightly gag but she didn't care.

Honey couldn't help but say "Aww, thank you" as she hugged Aiden's head which surprised him at first but he decided to role with it.

Once Honey was done hugging her boyfriend, she decided to eat the chocolate bar her Lupine guardian brought her.

She unwrapped the bar and took a bite out of it and swallowed it, and Aiden watched her every move.

Honey offered some chocolate to Aiden but he hesitated and turned his head around.

"Huh, mustn't like chocolate, oh well, more for me!" Honey said as she took more bites out of her chocolate bar.

Aiden just licked at his paws and his body along with scratching behind his head with his hind paw which caught Honey's attention.

She was finished eating her chocolate bar and gently crawled towards Aiden who just stared at her.

Honey crawled behind Aiden's head and started rubbing behind his ears which made him lift his head higher into the air.

"I never thought I would say this to a savage wolf, but you're so gentle and adorable" Honey said as she massaged Aiden's ears which genty flapped with every touch.

Aiden understood that comment and gently growled in response as he felt tiny paws rubbing behind his ears.

He then decided to return the favour...

Without warning, he launched onto Honey and pinned against the bed, a grin forming on his maw as he held Honey down with his paws, making sure she wasn't able to escape.

He then proceeded to attack her with many licks and kisses on her face to thank her for massaging behind his ears as he had a dreadful itch there.

Honey laughed as Aiden's tongue went from her chin to her forehead and over and over again.

After Aiden was done licking, he stood up on all fours and done a few laps around Honey before curling up into a ball around her, nearly hiding her completely.

Honey gently preened against Aiden's soft fur, it was like nothing she had ever felt before.

It wasn't too rough or too soft, it was so smooth and warm, it just felt so perfect.

She knew this was the one for her, Aiden still loves her, even in a savage state.

Aiden gently pressed his muzzle against Honey's head and nuzzled her affectionately as Honey got comfortable with the cloud that she that was lying in.

Honey then let out a soft yawn and lay her head against Aiden's chest fur and listened to his relaxed heartbeat.

 _Ba thump..._

 _Ba thump..._

 _Ba thump..._

The sound of Aiden's heartbeat soothed Honey, and soon she fell into a deep sleep with her Lupine protector.

"I'm glad you showed me this side of you" Honey mumbled as she fell asleep.

Aiden looked affectionately at the rabbit that fell asleep laying against his chest fur, he leaned his head next to hers and wrapped his tail over his and her head.

Soon Aiden fell into a deep sleep, and the rabbit and the wolf cuddled with each other and kept each other warm and comfortable on the soft king sized bed.

Nick and Judy's point of view...

Nick and Judy meanwhile were in the process of clocking out of the Precinct 1 building since it was past 5:30PM.

They were just walking their way through reception until a familiar Cheetah spoke up.

"Nick! Judy! Clocking out?" Clawhauser asked loudly as he waved at the duo, he sat behind his desk while in the process of typing at his computer and eating a pink sprinkled doughnut.

"Yeah, remember, Aiden's birthday is tomorrow so you better come!" Judy said in an excited tone as she held her husband's paw.

"Oh I will! And I'm looking forward to meeting your son!" Clawhauser said happily as he covered his puffy cheeks with his paws.

"He's a nice guy, I'm sure he'll like you!" Nick said as he waved goodbye.

"I'll bring doughnuts to the party, and maybe some pizza!" Clawhauser said excitedly.

"You better! Me and Nick are heading off, we have to check how Aiden is doing and we'll let you if anything comes up!" Nick said happily.

"Thanks guys! See you tomorrow!" Clawhauser said as he waved goodbye to the duo.

Nick and Judy walked through the car park until they're reached Nick's car.

"I'm going to make some calls, you just do your job" Judy said as she hopped in the front passenger seat and took out her phone.

"Driving? Or something else?" Nick asked sarcastically.

"Driving sweetheart, please" Judy said as she typed a phone number into her phone.

She let her phone dial and she eventually got an answer.

"Judy! Is that you?" a familiar voice asked from the phone.

"It's me Mom, I'm just calling to check on you" Judy said happily.

"Aw, our big daughter called us to see if we're okay?" Bonnie said in a baby voice.

"You know what I mean Mom, do you have some presents for Aiden?" Judy asked.

"Of course we do! Based off what you told us about him, we already knew what presents to get him and we know he'll love them, but you have to take to Bunnyburrow some time soon sweety, everyone is dying to meet him" Bonnie said with joy.

"Okay, and that sounds like a plan, maybe when me and Nick get another vacation, we'll take Aiden with us to Bunnyburrow" Judy said happily.

"Sounds like a plan, and is Nick taking good care of you?" Bonnie asked.

"You asked that hundreds of times Mom! He's taking good care of me" Judy said.

"Always have to ask honey bun, we just put some of the kids to sleep, they just can't wait to meet Aiden but some of them are scared because he's a Wolf, and you know how scary they can be" Bonnie said sounding a bit more serious.

"Yeah, I would know, but Aiden's a nice guy, and he'll like you guys" Judy said.

"I know, anyways, your father's out getting some lunch for us while we wrap up the birthday presents for Aiden, so if you don't mind, we need to get back to it" Bonnie said.

"Of course mother, take care now" Judy said.

"Bye Judy!" Bonnie said.

"Bye Mom!" Judy said as she ended the call.

Now she would have to call Gideon Grey to see what he was up too.

"That sounded like a nice conversation" Nick said as he smirked and kept his eyes on the road.

"Oh hush" Judy bantered as she typed in Gideon's phone number.

After waiting for 10 seconds, the call was answered.

"Well if it isn't Judy Hopps herself! How are you doing this fine day?" Gideon asked happily as he answered.

"I'm good thanks for asking, how are you doing?" Judy asked happily.

"Just finished baking the last batch of blueberry pies, I know your son Aiden will love these pies, speaking of blueberries, how's Nicky doing?" Gideon asked.

"I'm doing just fine Gideon" Nick said as loud as he could so Gideon could hear him.

"That's good, I hope to extend my bakery business to Zootopia, everyone should have the opportunity to taste my pies and other pastries" Gideon said.

"Sounds like a good idea, bye Gideon" Judy said as she prepared to end the call.

"Bye Judy" Gideon said.

Judy ended the call and dialed in another number.

She let it soak until she eventually got an answer.

"Officer Hopps, I'm not under arrest am I?" a deep and threatening voice said.

"If you were, I'd be at your Diner Finnick" Judy said.

"Fair enough, but I guess this isn't a social call" Finnick said.

"Well, you know Aiden? Our new son?" Judy asked.

"You adopted that gargantuan Wolf? Good girl, what about him? Does he need to be taught a lesson?" Finnick asked.

"We already done that, and it didn't have a good conclusion, we just want to tell you that tomorrow is his birthday and me and Nick were wondering if you could attend" Judy said innocently.

"Birthday? I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to go, I'll come by, but what time?" Finnick asked.

"8:00PM" Judy said.

"Oh, a late night party! Count me in!" Finnick said happily.

"Okay, so will you be able to bring some of your cuisine?" Judy asked.

"Of course! On the house, it's a party, a time to have some fun" Finnick said happily.

"Alright, I'm glad you can attend, be sure to arrive early at around 7:45 because me and Nick have a good distraction to get Aiden out of the house so we can get ready" Judy said.

"I will, thanks for calling, let's make this a party to remember!" Finnick said.

"We will, bye Finnick" Judy said happily.

"Bye Judge Judy" Finnick said as he hung up, and probably laughed after he called Judy that.

Judy's eyes opened wide when Finnick called her that.

Nick lightly snickered at that name.

"It's not funny!" Judy yelled.

"I'll be the judge of that, Judge Judy" Nick said as he snickered harder.

Judy gave him a light punch on the shoulder but Nick ignored it.

"Enough name calling, we're almost home" Nick said as he pulled onto the street where their house was situated.

But what they didn't know was that Aiden had everything set up inside the house and waited to strike...


	35. Chapter 35

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 33: Where the Wolf and Fox play...

Nick and Judy's house, 5:00PM, 30 minutes before the scare prank...

Honey and Aiden slept peacefully on the soft king sized bed, Aiden was wrapped in a ball around Honey and had hisntail wrapped over his and her face.

They looked so adorable, you wouldn't want to wake them since they looked so cosy.

Honey gently purred as she preened against Aiden's smooth fur, she was never so comfortable and safe before.

She then started to gently open her eyes and was met with white and grey fur, lots of it.

She tried to free herself from the furry prison, but she woke up Aiden in the process.

Aiden's point of view...

I felt something tickling my chest, I was about to open my eyes but I was met with a bad headache, so I let out a light groan of pain instead.

I could still feel something tickling my chest, I thought it was just an annoying itch but it actually wasn't.

I then finally managed to open my eyes and I saw that Honey was trying to free herself.

From me?

She wasn't wearing her shirt, I thought she was naked at first but I realised she was still in her pants and was wearing her undergarments.

Do animals in this world even have breasts? Probably not, that would make them look weird.

I got a slight fright when I saw that I was wrapped up in a ball around her, I literally jumped and I fell off the bed and onto the floor.

"Aiden? Are you okay?" Honey asked as she yawned and looked at me, I was nothing but a mess on the floor.

"Uh, what happened? And why is my head so sore?" I groaned to myself as I closed my eyes and rubbed my head.

"You went savage" Honey said which made me open my eyes wide open.

"Savage? Did I hurt you?" I asked in a panicked tone.

"No, well, not by a long shot" Honey said as she pointed at some little barely visible bite marks on her cheeks and there was one long scratch mark going down from her shoulder to her diaphragm area.

"Are you hurt?" I asked with worry, I was so scared, I could've killed her if I didn't control myself.

"It stings a little bit, but it's nothing had" Honey said calmly.

"No Honey, it's not okay, god damn it!" I nearly shouted as I stood up.

I was still in my pants, so that was good.

"What do you mean it's not okay?" Honey asked as she hopped off the bed and stood behind me.

"What did I do to you when I was savage?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Well, you scared me at first, I backed up against the wall and I thought you were going to kill me, but you didn't, instead, you nuzzled me and licked me and ripped my shirt off and left this one long mark down my shoulder, then you picked me up by the scruff of my neck and left me on the bed and you went to the kitchen to get some food, you came in with a Prunchie bar and gave it to me, when I ate it, I gave you a little massage behind your ears which made you pin me to the bed and attack me with many licks and kisses, then on wrapped in a ball around me and we just fell asleep, I must say, it was great" Honey said happily and she walked up to me and hugged my leg.

"Honey, it's not okay" I said with worry.

"What? How?" Honey asked with worry.

"Honey, nuzzling and licking is how Wolves mark mates" I said as I knelt down to her eye level.

Honey then looked at me with a look of disbelief and surprise.

"Marking, mates?" Honey asked as she gulped nervously.

"Yeah, but Honey, I'm, I'm sorry" I said as I started to gently cry.

"Sorry? For what? Your didn't do anything wrong" Honey asked gently.

"I, I shouldn't have shown you that side of me, you must think I'm nothing but a no good Wolf now" I said as I sniffled and let tears rush down my face.

"Aiden, I'm glad you showed me your savage side, it was nothing like I had ever experienced before, and to be honest, it showed me just what a real strong and loving Wolf will do to gain the love of whoever he eyes his eye upon, and you have truly gained my love, and I'm glad that I left my house on that day when those 2 bully boys nearly beat me up, if I didn't, I wouldn't have met you" Honey said as she rubbed my tears away.

So many questions and emotions were going through me right now, emotions of happiness, sadness, joy and anger, but I felt more happy than I ever did before.

Is this what love feels like? It sure feels weird.

I just let her wipe my tears away and I looked straight into her emerald eyes.

Then she done the unexpected, she laid a sweet and light kiss right onto my lips.

"Better?" Honey asked as she backed up slightly.

"Better, thanks Honey" I said as I stood up and rubbed my soft hairy back.

"You're actually so gentle when you're savage, how can you even do that?" Honey asked with curiosity.

Should I tell her?

Not like I have a choice.

"Do you really want to know? It's kinda, violent" I said nervously.

"Violent? Well, go ahead I guess" Honey said as she sat down on the floor.

"*Sigh*, okay, where to start? Ah, I was walking on the streets by myself, I walked into a park and I get knocked by some adult male Buffalo, when I woke up, I was in the truck of a car, naked, tied up and afraid, when the car stopped, I had finally managed to free myself with my claws, and when they opened the trunk, I jumped out and caught them by surprise, but they got the best of me and threw me against the wall which knocked the wind out of me, then they said they were going to set me free, and then the Buffalo takes out a syringe filled with, Nighthowlers" I said as I paused at the end.

"Nighthowlers? The very flower that can make you go crazy? That's how you can go savage?" Honey asked slightly scared.

"Yes, he jabbed it into my body and, I went savage for the first time, and it's really terrifying, you lose control of yourself and you end being taken over by something else" I said with an eerie tone.

"Yikes, is that how Nick and Judy found you?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, Nick tranquilized me and I was given the antidote and I, thought I was cured, but as it turned out, the amount of Nighthowlers injected into me, it merged in with my bloodstream permanently, and it's practically an ability now, that I can use at any moment" I said as I looked at my paws and the sharp claws that stuck at the end of them.

"Okay, but if you can go savage, like a predator back in the olden times, why didn't you attack me?" Honey asked as she folded her arms.

"The reason I was gentle was because I knew your scent, my musk was on you, and that prevented me from doing rather, unmentionable things" I said as I rubbed my back nervously.

"True, but I think it's cool" Honey said as she smiled up at me.

"What? The very thing that makes me a monster?" I said in response.

"Aiden, you're not a monster, you're just being yourself, and to be fair, I loved being with you when you were in your primal self, you treated me with kindness and respect, and you kept me warm when I was asleep, it was great" Honey said as she stood up from the floor and approached me.

"You did? Well, thanks, I guess" I said in response.

"That's the spirit my Wolf Boyfriend, now, we have an objective remember?" Honey said.

"Ah yes, scaring the absolute shit out of Nick, where is your bag?" I asked.

"It's in this room, and you owe me a new shirt" Honey said as she pointed at the ripped clothing on the floor.

"Hey, it wasn't me who done that, it was my other self" I said in protest.

"Yeah, but you and your other self are in the same body, so you have to get me a new shirt" Honey said as she grabbed her bag and unzipped it, revealing some rather worn out clothing and packets of fake blood.

"Alright, you got me there, say, this is actually very good what you got here" I said as I took out a packet of fake blood.

"Thanks, I had to 'borrow' it from my Dad but he won't realise it's gone" Honey said mischievously.

"What would your Dad want with fake blood?" I asked with confusion.

"He uses it when Halloween comes up, he dresses up as a vampire and scares all the kids into submission" Honey said as she lightly giggled.

"He does? Well, it's important to have hobbies I guess" I said with slight surprise.

"Not wrong there, anyways, I need to change into my old clothing so, do you mind?" Honey said with slight embarrassment.

"Hm? Oh! Sorry! I'll turn around" I said as I started to blush rather very deeply.

I tried not to think of her without anything on, what was underneath those undergarments...

"Stop! That's as far as we go Aiden!" I thought angrily to myself.

Jeez, what's wrong with me today?

"Okay Aiden, you can turn around now" Honey said.

I turned around well, the clothes she was wearing had seen better days.

She was wearing a blue jumper that looked very creased and the blue had mostly faded away, leaving it with a slightly white tint, it was also slightly ripped as if it was clawed at.

She was also wearing a different pair of pants, blue jeans which were faded and were ripped at the knees, upper and lower leg regions but not in the punky fashion.

She looked really good, horrible I mean.

"So what do you think?" Honey asked as she gently played with her fingers.

"You look, terrible, in a good way" I said while I observed her.

"Thanks, now as for you, since you'll be playing savage, which I got a front row ticket too" Honey said in a fake grumpy manner.

"Hey, I let my savage side do what it wants, besides, I wanted to get it off my chest and I'm glad I did" I said as I once again rubbed my head nervously.

"Well, I actually really liked it when you were savage" Honey said as she smiled happily at me.

"Now you're making me blush" I said as I did in fact start blushing at her comments.

"But to the point, if you're going to be playing savage, you have to be nearly naked like a predator back in the old times, so take off your pants" Honey said.

"You just want to see my privates don't you?" I asked which made her blush rather very deeply.

"No, but it's to add to the fear factor, if you're wearing clothes, it won't be as scary" Honey said.

"Um, Honey? Could you turn around?" I asked as I felt my briefs crushing my crotch.

"Why?" Honey asked.

"The briefs I'm wearing are tight, my jewels might break free, unless you want to see me naked?" I asked and I immediately regretted.

"You're such a perv you know that?" Honey said as she giggled.

"Whatever, just turn around please" I said and Honey did as she told and turned around.

I took off my pants and my briefs and I put on a new clean pair of white boxers, I made sure to button the front up and made sure my long and fluffy tail went through the conveniently placed hole in the butt region.

"Okay, you can look now? But why do I have to be nearly naked?" I asked embarrassingly.

I didn't mind being naked, when I'm by myself, not with anyone else around.

"Cause, you want Nick to be scared into submission don't you? I'll put fake blood on your muzzle, paws and chest and you'll look even more terrifying" Honey said.

"Are you like a play director or something?" I asked with slight annoyance.

"No, I just know how to make someone look scary" Honey said as she smirked.

"I'll take your word for it" I said in response.

"Thank you, now, makeup time!" Honey said as she grabbed a tube of fake blood.

"Nick and Judy should be home in about, 15 minutes or less" I said as I felt rather rushed.

"We better get a move on then, okay, I need to place some fake blood on where the holes are on my clothes, do you have a mirror?" Honey asked as she looked down at her ripped jeans.

"Yeah, in the bathroom" I said as I pointed her to follow me and I led her into the en suite.

I was blushing very deeply since I was only in my boxers, with someone in close proximity to me.

But it's Honey's idea, and I don't have a choice.

"Uh, Aiden?" Honey asked.

"What?" I said.

"I can't reach up to the sink where the mirror is, can you give me a boost?" Honey asked with cute little eyes.

"Oh it's a boost you want? Then it's a boost you'll get!" I said as I scooped Honey into my arms like she was a baby.

Honey got an absolute surprise when I lifted her off the floor bridal style, and she wrapped her arms around my neck because she was so scared.

"What? You asked me to give you a lift" I said as she showed me a grumpy look.

She let out a sigh of comfort as she dug her head into my chest as if she was trying to get comfortable, she actually looked very cute.

"I see you're getting attached to me" I said as I smiled down at her.

"You're like a walking guard tower, but can you set me down next to the sink so I can get the fake blood on me?" Honey asked as she looked up at me.

"Of course my lady" I said as I set Honey down next to the sink so she could get started.

"Thanks, so can you wait outside? I need to concentrate" Honey said as she shooed me away.

"Sure thing sweetheart" I said as I exited the en suite and closed the door.

I played around on my phone until I heard the en suite door open.

I looked at Honey, and boy, she looked ugly.

She made herself look like she really was mailed to death, she made most of her face look like it was chewed off and there was lots of fake blood at where her clothes were ripped, her face was mostly red and she made it look like you could see her bare cheekbones, gross.

Her body as I said before had fake blood on where the clothes was ripped and plenty of blood was on her stomach where she had made what looked to be bite marks on her old shirt.

Her jeans were covered in fake blood also.

"Honey? How are you so great at this?" I asked very curiously, there was no way she could make herself look like that with a bottle of fake blood.

"I have my secrets, now you need your makeover" Honey said as she smirked at me as if she was a zombie.

"Ew, but what if I swallow the fake blood?" I asked with a tone of fear.

"You'll be fine, this fake blood doesn't have dangerous chemicals inside it" Honey said as she pointed at me to follow her.

I followed her into the en suite where she had a chair laid out in front of the sink like I was getting my fur cut.

She hopped up the seat to reach the sink and said "Okay Aiden, ready to look like a proper savage and ravenous Wolf?"

"Yes, make me look fabulous please" I said as I sat down and brought my head closer to Honey so she could start.

"Okay, don't open your mouth as I need to place some fake blood there, I should also put some blood on your face and head, to make it look like you really sank your head into my body and ate me ravenously" Honey said as she got a plastic bottle of fake blood.

She then grabbed something you'd use when you were putting on makeup, I don't know what they are called.

Honey grabbed some makeup utensils and started rubbing the fake blood around my mouth and my face.

I breathed slowly so she could focus more carefully on placing the fake blood on me along with some other grotesque looking substances she had with her.

"How did she sneak those past me?" I thought to myself since I couldn't talk.

"Okay, I'm done, wanna see yourself?" Honey said as she studied my face.

"Yeah" I said gently.

"Okay, look in the mirror" Honey said as she moved out of the way.

I now had a clear view on how I looked.

And all I can say is, I looked like I did in fact eat something alive.

My bottom and upper jaw were completely covered in dark red fake blood along with most of my face, it looked so gross but it looked so cool at the same time.

"What do you think?" Honey asked.

"Honey, if there was ever a Zootopia best make-up artist, it'd be you" I said as I 'grinned' at her.

"That's the grin I was looking for, and thank you, but we're not done yet, I have to do your paws and your chest" Honey said which made me blush deeply when she mentioned chest.

"Uh..." I said nervously.

"C'mon, you won't mind me touching your built chest now will you?" Honey asked.

"I guess I have nothing to lose, fire ahead" I said as I placed my paws on the cabinet she was standing on.

"Okay, and try not to cut me with those claws please" Honey said with humour.

"Saying that tempts me too" I said as I stared right into her eyes.

"Please don't" Honey said with fear as she backed up.

"I'm joking, I'd never hurt you" I said gently.

She nervously stepped foward and started covering my paws and lower arm with dark red fake blood, along with placing red spots to make it look like blood did spew out in all directions.

Once my paws were finished which looked as fantastic as my face, my chest was next.

"Okay, you need to come a lot closer this time" Honey said in a slightly embarrassed tone.

I blushed and moved closer and closer until my body was touching the cabinet, Honey could now start placing fake blood on my chest and neck.

It slightly tickled as she placed the fake blood on my hard chest and neck, I had to breath very slowly as my chest moved up and down if I breathed normally.

But it was also quite comforting, feeling Honey gently dabbing (not the f***ing dance move) a cotton bud soaked with fake blood against my chest, even if it was furry but it soaked in afterwards.

"You've a nice body, do you work out often?" Honey asked curiously as she started rubbing the cotton bud against my neck which tickled.

"You could say that" I said, trying to hide the fact I'm not actually from this animal world.

"Well, you're pretty buff, buffer than my other boyfriends" Honey said.

"Can you not comment on how buff I am? It makes me feel stupid" I said embarrassingly.

"Sorry, it's just, you're the first Wolf I've event hung out with" Honey said as she continued rubbing fake blood on my neck.

"That's understandable" I said as I tried to hold in my laughter from the cotton bud tickling me.

I didn't know how long it was until Honey stopped rubbing the cotton bud against my body, she must be finished doing my make-up.

"Okay Aiden, you are now officially, the Wolf that ate something alive!" Honey said as she moved out of my way and I could see myself in the mirror fully.

She was right, even though I thought of it myself, I do in fact look like a Wolf who just ate someone.

"Wow, this is perfect, this will certainly scare the absolute shit out of Nick when we do this" I said proudly as I studied myself with absolute fascination.

"Yes, it will, now, we have to make the scene, we need blood on the walls, roof, floor and everywhere nearly" Honey said as she hopped off the cabinet and landed on her feet.

"But when we do this prank, we have to clean it up" I said as I groaned with annoyance.

"Yeah, but it won't take to long as this fake blood is very easy to clean off, so don't you worry" Honey said happily.

"Okay, so where shall we start?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"I'll do it, you'll just make a mess and everything will go badly" Honey said as she shooed me away again.

"I'm hurt, but have it your way" I said in a humourous tone as I placed my dried fake blooded paw on my chest as if I was in fact hurt.

"Good, I'll should have this place up and done in no time!" Honey said as she started rubbing some fake blood on the walls.

Like I was going to bore you readers with painting fake blood on the walls, let's do a small time skip shall we?

(15 minutes later)

I was playing a game of Pawttlefield 1, where I was playing a game of conquest but I lost the match 15 minutes after joining, such a shame but at least I tried.

I then heard Honey opening the door, and she had a big smirk on her face.

"The stage is set! Wanna sneak peak?" Honey asked as she walked out from the en suite.

"I'll be going in there anyways when we do this, but let me take a look anyways" I said as I turned off the Pawstation 4 and the TV and followed Honey into the en suite.

And it felt like I was walking right into a crime scene.

Honey had fake blood spewed on the floor, when you walked in, there was a decent puddle of fake blood and a long trail of blood that led next to the toilet where there was more blood on the floor and the walls, as if the victim had crawled on the floor and bled to death with his or her back against the wall, I guess that is where Honey will go.

Everything was set, all we had to do was wait.

"Aiden? Are you sure you won't attack Nick?" Honey asked with concern.

"I won't, I've been savage enough times to know who's who, and I'll recognise Nick by his scent, so we'll be fine, all I want to do is to make him shit his pants" I said as I closed the en suite door slightly.

"I sure hope so, I can't wait to see the ZPD's first Fox Officer get the scare of his life!" Honey said as she nearly jumped into the air.

"Yeah, he deserves it more than he thinks" I said as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Okay, you hide behind the door and go savage when Nick walks in, try and do it without growling when you do go savage" Honey said nervously.

"I'll try" I said as my ears twitched, I heard a very familiar sound.

A car engine.

Nick and Judy are home.

"Get in your place!" I said nearly shouting.

Honey leaned against the wall and sat down and acted like she was dead, and she was doing a very good job at it.

All I had to do was wait, and give Nick the scare of a lifetime...

(I was originally going to have this part as the next chapter, but I decided to be nice and make this chapter longer, and besides, I got a nice chapter for Valentine's day, but I mightn't be able to upload it in time, and I wouldve had Aiden's birthday chapter up on the 1st of February if I didn't have school and tests in the way of work, I hope you guys understand, but enjoy what's here is all I can say, your welcome)

Nick's point of view...

Nick slowly pulled his car into the driveway that led up to the house he and Judy lived in.

He pulled up near the door and set the gear into park and turned off the engine.

"Okay, now that everything is ready for Aiden's birthday, we just have to wait until tomorrow" Judy said as she held her husband's paw.

"We'll make this a party to remember" Nick said happily as he opened his door and got out of the car along with his wife.

Judy stretched when she got out of the car and looked up into the clear spring evening sky, the clouds in the horizon were pink and looked like floating candy floss clouds.

"Wow, that is so beautiful" Judy thought to herself.

"Hey Judy, when you're done pointing at clouds" Nick said as he tapped on the door.

"Oh! Sorry!" Judy said as she took the keys out her pocket and walked over to Nick.

"It is a pretty sight isn't it?" Nick said as he too looked up into the sky.

"Yeah, but there are always bad things that ruin the moment" Judy said as her tone deepened.

"I know, the Discrimination of Wolves, just over one that attacked prey children on a playground in Tundratown, who, as a matter of fact, was not actually a Wolf" Nick said.

He was right, it was not in fact a Wolf that was responsible for the child abuse in Tundratown, but someone disguised as one, based off what security camera footage showed afterwards on the scene.

But the general public was not aware of this, and they probably wouldn't believe it either.

Judy unlocked the door and the duo stepped inside the house and shut the door behind them.

"Well, I'll get dinner started, you go and check on Aiden" Judy said as she walked into the kitchen and turned on the cooker and got some frozen Cod fillets and chips (Fries) from the freezer along with some vegetable salad.

"Will do sweetheart" Nick said as he planted a soft kiss on Judy's cheek which made her giggle.

Nick walked out into the hallway and shouted "Aiden! We're home!"

But he didn't get a response.

"Aiden?!" Nick shouted again but he was met with silence.

He couldn't hear anything upstairs either.

"Uh oh, Aiden?" Nick said a little quieter as he walked up the stairs.

His nose started twitching at an awful stench.

Blood.

And lots of it.

Fearing the worst, Nick rushed into Aiden's room, but he wasn't there.

He saw a ripped shirt on the ground, a familiar scent was on it.

"Honey? How did this happen?" Nick said to himself as he held the ripped yellow shirt in his paws.

He then saw a small blood trail outside the en suite door, and the light inside was turned off.

Nick slowly stepped over to the en suite door while holding his breath, he opened it, turned on the light and he was now in the scene of a murder.

"Oh my God" Nick said to himself as he nearly puked at the amount of blood in the en suite.

There was a massive puddle of blood in the middle of the en suite, Nick carefully watched his step as he made his way to the puddle of blood.

There was blood on the walls too, and their was a trail of fresh blood on the floor that led to the toilet.

What Nick didn't know was that he was being watched from behind.

Nick's heartbeat was increasing as he got closer to the corner of the en suite where the blood trail led.

He looked around the corner and jumped back in fright.

It was Honey.

Her clothes were ripped and covered in her own blood, it was dried and it released a horrid stench.

She looked to have been mauled, and pretty brutally, her eyes were closed.

She wasn't even moving.

Half of her face was practically torn off and you could see her cheekbones.

"Honey? Oh shit!" Nick nearly shouted as he looked at her wounds.

She looked to have been clawed multiple times and bitten in the stomach, and she bleeded a lot of blood, there was no surviving it.

"No, Aiden couldn't have done this, he couldn't have done this" Nick said as he placed his head in his paws and started hyperventilating.

"Nick..." a very faint voice whispered enough just for Nick to hear.

Nick's ears twitched and he looked at the source of the voice.

Honey was speaking.

"Run..." Honey whispered as she fell sideways and bled to death.

"Run? Don't say run!" Nick said as he started to panic.

"Run? From what?" Nick thought to himself as he panicked.

He then heard the door closing tight shut, then he heard growling.

The lights turned off, and a spine tingling howl was heard.

Nick's night vision started to kick in, and he could something walking on all fours at the front of his only escape.

A Wolf, he was covered in dark red blood and he looked like he had just eaten someone alive.

"Aiden?" Nick asked with fear as he slowly backed up.

He saw Aiden's blood covered head move in the direction of his voice and bared his sharp teeth at him.

"Shit! Stay back!" Nick shouted, hoping to scare off Aiden.

Aiden wasn't affected by the Fox's shouting, he kept getting closer and closer.

"Aiden! It's me! I'm your Dad!" Nick shouted as his back met the wall and soon he fell to his knees.

Aiden wasn't himself anymore, his eyes were filled with fire and a primal rage to rip prey to shreds, his claws were sheathed and his fur was standing tall, making him look bigger.

His tail was standing upwards in a pouncing position, Nick closed his eyes because he knew he was done for.

There was only one way this was going to end.

He heard the growls and the claws tapping against the floor get closer and closer.

Nick's heart was beating millions of miles per hour, he felt like it was about burst out of his chest.

He felt hot breath brushing against his face, he smelt blood and the awful canine breath smell right in front of him, he felt the growls from the savage Wolf standing in front of him manipulating him, Nick waited for his fate to be like Honey's.

Ripped to shreds, blood everywhere, teeth sinking into him, he was done for.

Nick sat and waited for his own son to finish him off as he felt Aiden's paws brush his sides.

He then felt fangs brushing against his neck, the instant kill part that all predators go for when hunting prey.

"What are you waiting for? Just kill me already!" Nick thought angrily to himself.

Nick slowly opened his eyes and he met Aiden's flaming ones, it looked as if Aiden was savouring the moment.

"This is what I get for putting that extremely spicy curry sauce in your dinner huh? My own life taken away" Nick mumbled as he felt Aiden's nose against his neck, sniffing him.

He then heard a growl of dominance, his body froze and he thought he was dead.

He then felt something wet, long tickling his face.

A tongue.

He could also hear laughter.

It sounded female.

"What the hell is going on?" Nick thought, he thought he was in Limbo.


	36. Chapter 36

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 34: The Dire Wolf Son

Leave a review if you want to see more and don't forget to follow and favourite.

Judy's point of view...

Judy had cod fillets and chips (fries) inside the oven currently being cooked by the heat radiating from the fans inside.

She was in the middle of making her salad when her phone started to ring.

She walked over to her phone and looked at the number.

It was Doctor Lee, what was he calling for?

Judy answered the call and said "Hello Dr Lee"

"Ah just the girl I was looking for! I have more news about Aiden" Dr Lee said with excitement on the other side of the phone.

"More? What else could there be to know about Aiden? He's a wolf and-" Judy said before she would be rudely interrupted by Doctor Lee.

"Ah! That is where you are wrong Judy! Based off DNA samples I took from Aiden, he is not in fact a regular Timber Wolf" Dr Lee said with glee.

"Not a regular wolf?" Judy asked curiously.

"Yes, in fact, he's actually an extinct species of Wolf, know as a Dire wolf" Dr Lee said with astonishment.

"Dire wolf? Never heard of them before" Judy said with surprise herself.

"Yeah, they lived long ago but they were hunted into extinction by Prey supremacists, apparently, according to known documents about them, they are fiercer, stronger, taller, smarter and more loyal to their families than normal Wolves" Dr Lee said.

"Really? This explains a lot Dr Lee, this answers why Aiden is such a big guy!" Judy said with some excitement.

"I'll keep this a secret don't you worry, Aiden is going to be surprised when he hears this" Judy said with happiness.

She ended the call with a goodbye and got back to cooking the dinner.

My point of view...

Nick had his eyes shut tight as Aiden towered over him, he waited for the inevitable which was his own death.

He was practically nearly crying, his life was going to be ended by his own son.

But it never came.

He heard a growl of dominance at first, and then he felt something against his face.

It was long and wet, Nick slowly opened his eyes to see a tongue.

He then heard laughter that sounded female.

The lights came back on and Honey stood up as she laughed.

"Honey? You're alive?!" Nick asked with surprise, he had no clue what was going on.

"She is, looks like you got Aiden'd!" I said with happiness as I reverted back to my civilised self.

"Take that Nicky boy!" Honey said as she laughed and took a picture of Nick's surprised face.

I stood up and looked down at Nick.

"That'll teach you to prank this Wolf! You mess with the Wolf, you get the fangs!" I said dominantly as Nick backed up into the corner.

"But, what? How?!" Nick asked in a speechless tone as he rubbed his head.

"The blood's fake! The bites are fake! Everything is fake! Except my savage acting of course" I said happily as I high foured Honey who was laughing with glee.

"You should see the look on your face! You have no clue what's going on!" Honey said with happiness.

"If you ever prank me again Daddy, you'll regret it, so don't ever pull anymore pranks, got it?" I said in a serious demanding tone.

Nick nodded in a scared tone and looked surprised when I called him Dad but he eventually stood up himself.

"Jesus Christ, I'll admit it, that was a good prank" Nick said as he chuckled.

"Better than all of yours?" I asked.

"Better than mine, but God! I thought you had killed Honey!" Nick said with surprise.

"I didn't, while you and Judy were away, I called her over and we had a little make-up session and we had the stage set and we executed perfectly!" I said as I launched my fist slightly in the air with victory.

"Did she give you those tattoos?" Nick asked in a rather lightly angry tone.

I sighed with annoyance and looked down at him.

"I can explain Dad" I said as I knelt down to him.

"Explain" Nick said as he folded his arms.

"Okay, I woke up this morning, and I saw I had these strange tattoos on my body and I'm like 'Oh crap! I better wash this ink off!' and I did, but it wouldn't come off, I then went to investigate and I noticed the bedroom window was slightly open, so someone must've broken in and inked me, I couldn't find any unknown smells so whoever done this was very clever" I said as honestly as I could.

Nick just looked at me with disbelief and sighed.

"Well, I believe you son, I can tell you're telling the truth, but as for the both of you, you have to clean this all up" Nick said as he pointed to the fake blood on our bodies and the floor and walls.

"Don't worry, it's very easy to clean off, we'll be done faster than you think" Honey said as she grabbed a wet towel and rubbed the fake blood off her face.

"I must say, you were pretty good with the whole gore make-up" Nick said with astonishment.

"Thanks, I wanted to just see your reaction, and it was just as I imagined" Honey said as she smiled at Nick.

"Well, I guess I deserved that little scare, but for your tattoos, you might as well keep them on you since you said that you couldn't wash them off, but Judy mightn't be happy about your newly acquired tats" Nick said as Honey started cleaning the floor of the fake blood very quickly.

"Just tell her about it, no point in keeping it a secret, and speaking of Judy, *sniff* *sniff*, is she cooking dinner?" I asked as I licked my lips.

"Yeah, she's doing fish and chips, but you might want to get rid of the blood" Nick said with a slight gulp.

"I'll get it off, but let this be a lesson learned Nicky, have curry like that in my dinner again, you'll regret it" I said in a rather serious tone that scared Nick.

"I won't prank you again! Cross my heart Son! And thanks for calling me Dad" Nick said as he smiled at me.

"You're welcome, I'll be downstairs when we're finished removing the evidence" I said with slight humour.

"Good, Honey? Would you like to have dinner with us?" Nick asked as Honey finished cleaning the floor and it was sparkling clean.

"No thanks Nick, I'll have to get back to the house once I clean all this, but thanks for the offer" Honey said as she started cleaning the walls.

"Okay Honey, I'll be downstairs Aiden okay?" Nick said as he held my fake bloody paw.

"Okay Dad" I said as I smiled.

"That's my boy" Nick said as he smiled happily and left the en suite, probably scarred for life.

But he deserved it, let's face it, he is kind of a dickhead in the film, and I'm in the film for Christ's sake!

"Hey Honey, you need-" I was about to ask, but then I realised Honey was already finished cleaning the en suite.

There was no evidence of fake blood in the en suite anymore! She cleaned the place spotless!

"Help?" I finished my sentence as I was so surprised.

"No thanks, I'm fine by myself, but we need to clean ourselves off, be happy I brought a spare clean shirt since you ruined my other one" Honey said with a hint of grumpiness.

"I'm sure you can sew it back together" I said in response.

"I can, but it takes time" Honey said.

"Save your excuses, we have ourselves to clean off too" I said as I walked over to the sink.

"Um Aiden? Little help?" Honey asked as she walked over to my leg.

"Hm? Oh! Of course!" I said as I boosted Honey up to the basin.

"Dumb wolf" Honey said in a banterous tone.

I filled the sink with water and it wasn't too long until we cleaned ourselves off, Honey had to get into the sink to let all the fake blood off her body and it left her body the moment she touched the water.

She was right by how fast it could come off, and I'm glad it did.

I managed to wash all the fake blood off my paws, chest and face with a wet towel, and I was back to normal.

Honey however was struggling with rubbing her fake blood off for some reason.

"Is there a problem Honey?" I asked with concern.

"This fake blood is stubborn, it must be out of date" Honey said as she struggled to wipe the fake blood off with a wet towel.

"I think I can help with that" I said as I leaned over and gave her a gentle luck on her cheek where the fake blood wouldn't come off.

I felt her fur stick up and shiver when she felt my tongue lick against her face, but she looked to be enjoying it.

"Want me to stop?" I asked as I stopped licking.

"No no, keep going" Honey said as she left her head out and invited me to lick her.

I continued use to lick her until there was no fake blood left on her face.

Her gentle moans made me want to lick her more, but I didn't want to because that'd be weird.

"Tasty Bunny" I said as I gave Honey one last gentle lick.

"Thanks Aiden, that was, interesting" Honey said as she rubbed her face.

"Just helping out is all I can say, and thanks for helping out with this prank" I said as I smiled at her.

"Your welcome Aiden" Honey said as she leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on my lips.

I started blushing rather heavily but I rolled with it, our tongues intertwined as we kissed each other affectionately.

We broke the kiss and just blushed at each other.

"Well, that's something else" I said with surprise.

"Think of it as another way of showing my appreciation, besides, I always wanted to see the ZPD's first Fox Officer get the fright of his life" Honey said as she smiled happily.

I helped her off the sink cabinet and set her down on the floor.

I got dressed into a light blue shirt with a few red, yellow and green zig zag lines going all over it in many directions and put on a pair of black tracksuits along with the special wolf's head medallion Nick and Judy got for me for Christmas.

Honey was now wearing a black shirt and the same pants she had on before the prank, she placed her bottles of fake blood into her backpack along with her blooded clothes and the shirt I ripped off her body when I went savage.

We both walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Nick sat at the table and Judy was setting chips (fries) and cod fillets covered in breadcrumbs onto separate plates with glasses of diet Petsi.

"Hey Judy! Look who it is!" Nick said and Judy turned around.

"If it isn't my husband lesson teaching son! And his partner Honey!" Judy said happily as she smiled at the both of us.

"Uh, what?" I asked with confusion.

"Judy was actually going to pull a prank on me, but since you done it to me first, she's happy and won't pull the prank" Nick said as he smiled.

"Well, that's a coincidence then" Honey said as she prepared to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want to have dinner with us?" Judy asked.

"No thanks! And before I go..." Honey said as she pointed down of me to lean to her.

I did and she planted a light kiss on my cheek which made me blush slightly.

"Aw, that's so adorable!" Nick said as he looked at us with a happy face.

"Wow, I never saw a Rabbit kissing a Wolf before, love has no boundaries after all" Judy said happily as she got her dinner ready which consisted of chips (fries) and a vegetable salad containing lettuce, tomatoes and cucumbers.

"Goodbye Honey" I said as I stood back up and smiled down at her.

"Goodbye Aiden" Honey said as she left the kitchen and walked out of the house, back to her home.

I turned around and Judy gave me a rather lightly inquisitive look.

"If it's about the tattoos, I can explain" I said as I sat down at the table.

"Nick told me, if someone did sneak into your room, he or she must've done it for a reason" Judy said as she placed our dinners in front of us.

"I think it might be for a puzzle, but I guess we won't know anytime soon" I said as I looked down at my dinner and took in the delicious smell of cod.

"Yeah, Nick told me about that prank of yours, and I must say, well done" Judy said as she gave a round of applause.

"Why thank you" I said as I gave a small how.

I started to eat my dinner and washed it down with a sip of diet Petsi.

"Oh, and Dr Lee called again while you were scaring the living daylights out of Nick" Judy said which caught my attention.

"Really? What for?" Nick asked as did I.

"Well, he told me why Aiden is, well, like he is now" Judy said in a rather scared tone.

"You mean why I'm so tall?" I asked.

"Yes, but you just keep this a secret" Judy said in a serious tone.

"What's so important Judy?" Nick asked with concern as he slowly ate his dinner.

"Okay, Aiden, you are not a Timber Wolf" Judy said which made my blood freeze.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with concern.

"Aiden, Dr Lee, based off DNA samples he has from you, identifies that you are not a Timber Wolf" Judy said as she ate her salad.

"Well, what am I?" I asked.

"Aiden, you're a Dire wolf, a very beautiful Dire wolf" Judy said which made me slightly blush.

"A what?" Me and Nick asked at the same time.

"A Dire Wolf, a predator that live long ago, but they were hunted into extinction by Prey supremacists, but they were very different to normal Wolves" Judy said as she continued eating her dinner as did the rest of us.

"How different?" I asked, I was now very intrigued in this mythical creature.

I had never heard of Dire wolves before, they sounded pretty interesting.

"Not much is known about them since they lived so long ago, but they are stronger than normal Wolves, a lot stronger than normal Wolves" Judy said as looked right at me, studying my build and making a point of his strong these so called Dire wolves were.

"They are also more intelligent, fierce, taller, tougher and more loyal to their families and will do everything they can to protect those they love if they are in danger" Judy said with fascination.

I was actually very intrigued, and she was right about all of those statements.

"Well well Judy, we got ourselves our own little mythical bodyguard!" Nick said as he chuckled.

"Little? I'm gargantuan compared to you both combined!" I teased as I smiled at Nick and Judy.

"And you are very loyal, you wouldn't attack me when you went savage" Judy said, remembering the time she had under the care of her savage son.

But we had answers now, as to why I'm so abnormal.

As it turns out, I'm actually a Dire wolf!

Well, I didn't say I wanted to be a Dire wolf but I don't care! I'm stronger, smarter, taller, fiercer and more loyal than a normal Timber Wolf.

"So that's why I'm so different, I'm mythical" I said with fascination.

"It must be because you used to be a Human, who don't exist here" Nick said as he continued eating his dinner.

"What else is there Mom?" I asked concerned.

"Did you just call me Mom?" Judy asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of calling you Nick and Judy, if that's okay with you" I said as I ate my dinner.

"That's great Aiden! And yeah, we need to keep this a secret unless you want the world of paleontologists and historians knocking at our door" Judy said as she smiled at me.

"Don't worry about that guys, I'll keep this a secret, and I love you both with all my heart, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you two safe" I said which opened up a new feeling inside me.

A feeling of love and defense.

"Thanks Aiden, we love you too" Judy said as she smiled at me.

"And since you're a Dire wolf, so I know I'm safe when I'm around you" Nick said as he smiled happily at me.

"Thanks guys, let's finish our dinner shall we?" I said happily as I continued eating.

"Let's" Nick and Judy said in unison.

At last, we were at peace.

We finished our dinner and the day passes by with talking and jokes, I'm now lying in my bed, naked and underneath the soft duvet.

A familiar Bunny decided to check in on me.

"There's my Dire wolf son, how does it feel to be special?" Judy asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Pretty great if you ask me, I was not expecting to hear that I was a Dire wolf, at all" I said as I relaxed under the covers.

"Well, you are, and I'm glad you are, because when me and Nick are around you, we know we are safe" Judy said as she smiled at me.

"Thanks Mom, I going to hit the sack now" I said as I prepared to fall asleep.

"Sweet dreams Aiden, keep me and Nick safe won't you?" Judy said as she gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"I will, I'll keep you two safe" I said as I smiled at her.

"Thanks, night night" Judy said as she walked out of my room and left me to sleep.

I soon did fall into a deep sleep, but something came up in my mind.

That rabbit, in the black suit and the tiger stripes on his neck, is he targeting me because I'm a Dire wolf?

Or maybe he's just jealous because he isn't as manly as me, I'm no Arnold Schwarzenegger, but I'm still pretty built and strong.

I was unaware of what tomorrow was going to bring for me...

Next day, 11:00AM

Nick's point of view...

Nick slowly opened his eyes to realise that it was 11:00AM on his digital clock, but he had the day off today.

Nick always hated waking up early at 5:00AM, he wasn't really a morning mammal ever since he was a teenager.

He noticed something was wrong when he rolled over.

Judy wasn't in bed with him.

He saw a small note on Judy's pillow, he stretched his paw over to the small square note and picked it up off the pillow.

"Gone to collect Birthday supplies, don't know how long I'll take, find a way to get Aiden out of the house for a bit, he needs to get outside some more, love Judy" the note had written on it.

Nick smiled and gently rolled onto his back and took a deep breath.

He remembered something Judy told him and Aiden yesterday.

That Aiden, based off of Dr Lee's analysis, is actually a Dire Wolf.

A predator long thought extinct, until today.

Nick now knew why his son was so tall and strong.

He is not a Timber Wolf, but a Dire Wolf.

He had never heard of Dire Wolves before but they sounded very interesting.

Nick eventually decided to get up out of bed and put on his iconic Hawaiian green shirt, his iconic dark blue tie and grey slacks.

He left the bedroom that belonged to him and Judy and decided to check in on Aiden on how he was doing.

He slowly opened the door that led into Aiden's room and peeped his head in.

He saw that Aiden was underneath his comfortable duvet, he was sleeping on his stomach and he looked very cosy in the position he was in.

His head was gently pressed against his pillow and his eyes were closed shut, as much as Nick didn't want to wake him up, he had too.

It was Aiden's birthday today, but he wouldn't tell Aiden that just at the moment.

"Hey Aiden, wake up" Nick said as he ruffled with Aiden's head fur.

My point of view...

I was having a very nice dream, I was hanging out with Honey and we were sitting on top of a hill watching the sunset.

The best part of the dream was when we were about to kiss.

My lips got closer and closer to Honey's but then I heard something.

I felt something rubbing my head gently and a voice that said "Hey Aiden, wake up"

It sounded like Nick's voice, I had no choice but to wake up.

I slowly opened my eyes with a light groan and saw that it was indeed Nick who was ruffling with my head fur.

"Hm?" I grumbled lightly as I looked at Nick.

"Hey Aiden, sorry to wake you" Nick said as he smiled at me.

"I was having such a nice dream too, what is it Dad?" I asked as I sat up.

"Me and you are going to spend some father and son time together today, so get dressed because we have a long day ahead of us" Nick said as he smiled at me.

"Okay, wait outside please" I said as I gave him the 'I've nothing on' look.

"Alright" Nick said as he walked out of my room.

I quickly got into a pair of grey tracksuits and I put on a crimson red t-shirt with the wolf's head medallion Nick and Judy got me for Christmas.

I sprayed some anti persperent (Deodorant) underneath my furry armpits and I grabbed my phone and walked out of my room.

Nick was waiting outside with a rather big smile on his face.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" I asked confusingly.

"Oh no, don't you think it's time to get out of the house and get to know this city some more?" Nick asked me happily.

"Well, I guess so" I said in response as we started walking.

"Good, we're going to head south in Savannah Central today, some very beautiful sites are there that I want you to see" Nick said as me and him walked down the stairs.

"But what about breakfast?" I asked confusingly as he didn't walk into the kitchen, but instead, the front door that led out of the house.

"We'll get some when we get to the place I'm telling you about, but first, I need to get some things" Nick said as he walked outside into the nice warm spring sunshine and walked to his car.

"If you need to get something, why isn't it in the house?" I asked.

"Because, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, and I know you're going to enjoy this little activity with me" Nick said as he ruffled through the backseat and took out a blue plastic box with a white lid.

"What are you saying Dad?" I asked.

"Well, the sun is up, the wind is steady, the place I'm talking about isn't too far from here so we can walk there, what we're doing, do you want to know now or when we get there?" Nick said as he placed his paws on the blue box.

"I'd like to know now please, and do I have to walk? What if I get attacked?" I said as I felt the wind bristle against my fur.

"I'm a Police Officer, no one will come close to you, and what we're doing" Nick said as he started to open the box by unclipping the white clips at the sides of the lid.

Nick opened the blue box and took out a, fishing rod?

"We're going fishing!" Nick said as he smiled at me.

A Fishing trip? Sounds exciting! Well, for some people, I went fishing today and that's what inspired me to write this chapter, and as it turns out, Aiden's a Dire Wolf! Bet you never saw that one coming? Admit it, there will be plenty of nice father and son time in the next chapter, and also, the villain will make another threat...

Also, I did not take inspiration from SimpleButComplicated's "Meant for more than this" since his main character is now a Dire Wolf, shoutout to him, he's a great guy, I had secretly planned Aiden to be a Dire Wolf but I just wanted all of you readers to be inquisitive, why is Aiden so tall and stronger than a normal Wolf? Something is fishy here, turns out, he was a Dire Wolf all this time, again, I did not take inspiration from SimpleButComplicated's "Meant for more than this" so please, don't take this for granted.


	37. Chapter 37

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 35: Fishing with Nick and a Warning

The sun was shining brightly in the blue and cloudless sky above the city of Zootopia, I breathed in the city life air and I walked with Nick through a busy street filled with lots of pedestrians and cars.

By walking, I kinda feel like more of an escort, a bodyguard, since everyone we were walking by moved out of our way.

Then again, I'm actually a Dire Wolf but no one needs to know that, not yet at least.

Nick was still holding the blue plastic box he had from before which contained bait and other fishing supplies we would need like our fishing rods.

Me and Nick stood at a zebra crossing and we waited for the lights to go green for pedestrians to walk across the road.

I could feel myself getting some glances from curious onlookers, but they kept their distance since I was with Nick, the first Fox Officer and part of the Wilde/Hopps dynamic duo in the Zootopia Police Department.

I felt the gentle spring breeze rub against my smooth and soft fur, giving me goosebumps.

Wait, do animals actually get goosebumps? I guess they do in this world.

I even got glances from other Wolves who stared at me with fascination, thinking to themselves "I want to be like him!"

I was letting my thoughts take over since we were waiting a long time, I began to think about my future.

I'd probably have to start going to school some time soon, as much as I hate it, I have to, I could make new friends and learn more about Zootopia, the only things I know about Zootopia is that Humans don't exist.

Or do they?

Maybe they do, just in secret, or maybe they have an entire country to themselves in this world.

If I ever got an Atlas map book, I could take a look across this world and find out.

I also wondered, who is the main culprit behind the Wolf hate movement? In my free time, Judy told me that it started a day before I arrived in Zootopia.

Is that a coincidence? Maybe, or maybe not.

The lights turned green and soon everyone was walking across the road, keeping clear of me.

Jesus Christ, it's not like because I'm gargantuan means that I'm going to attack someone when they least expect it.

I had to be careful when walking since a lot of mammals were walking and talking on their phones, and I didn't want to bump into any of them, last time that happened, I was tased.

I know citizens have rights to defend themselves, but they shouldn't use public weaponry for intimidating others.

As I, quote on quote, escorted Nick through a busy street, Nick told me that we were close to our destination.

I saw a green sign that read "Savannah National Park" in bold white, he was taking me to a park so we could go fishing.

I had never gone fishing before, there's a first time for everything I suppose.

After walking past some houses in a clean neighbourhood, I saw where Nick was taking me.

And it gave me thoughts of Déjà vu.

Me and Nick now stood in front of a beautiful park, there were many tall, green and healthy trees standing tall and ancient in the park, their green leaves reflected the light of the sun and they shined bright green, the grass was recently cut and the morning dew was starting to become visible in the air, there were some Mammals out in the park, parents walking with their children and telling them stories about animals that lived in those forests long ago when they were still 'savage', there were some nice and lush green hills that had great views of the surrounding area of the park, there were also some ponds of nice clean water that shined sapphire blue from the cloudless sky above, some Mammals could be seen skipping stones and fishing aboard boats, heck, some were swimming in the water.

There was a stone people walkway that led throughout the entire park, partnered with wooden benches, bins and the occasional litter on the ground.

I swear to God, some people 'cough' Mammals have no respect for the environment.

"What do you think?" Nick asked as we walked onto the grass which tickled in between my toes.

"I wasn't expecting the place where we were going fishing was going to be like this! It actually reminds me of a place back when I was still a Human" I said as I observed by my surroundings.

The air was so clean, there was no hint of air pollution at all, it was just so perfect when you inhaled and exhaled.

"Really? What was that place called?" Nick asked curiously as we made our way to the stone walkway.

"It was called Glendalough, it is a Glacial carved Valley in a County called Wicklow, you'd call a County a State, or a County just by itself, depends on who you ask, and it is renowned for early Medieval Monastic settlement that dates as far as the 6th century" I said as Nick's face showed an intrigued look.

"The 6th century? That's pretty ancient" Nick said with surprise.

"Yeah, Ireland is known for its ancient and mysterious behaviour, but everyone else just assumes we're just a bunch of people who love potatoes and alcohol, and that's the general stereotype, but in reality, not every Irishman and women likes alcohol and potatoes were the only food the Irish had when the British ruled Ireland" I said, sounding a little angry.

"Yikes Aiden, calm down" Nick said as he placed his paws slightly in the air.

"Sorry, Ireland's past isn't a happy one, life for the old Irish known as the Celts was perfect, but then the British came in and ruined everything, they made plantations and forced the Irish people to move to the west to Connacht, they called it 'To hell or to Connacht", well, I call it forcing innocent people out of their homes" I said as I tried to remain calm.

"Wow, that's not fair" Nick said with a hint of sympathy.

"It's History, unfortunately, Ireland's as I said before, isn't a happy one" I said.

Me and Nick eventually made it to the stone walkway and we made our way to where we were going to do our fishing.

I spotted some butterflies flying around the park and children were chasing after them, some of them even caught them and let them go again.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight of happy children, it reminded me when I was a child, when I could be happy, when I was free.

Now, I'm a Dire Wolf, I mean, that's pretty cool and all, but it's also sad.

My mother lost her only child, and I'm worried she won't be able to live it down, knowing she failed to protect her son.

But she can at least live knowing I'm in a better place, which is not heaven since I've been given a second chance.

Anyways, enough talking, me and Nick walked on the stone walkway and we both felt the sun shining on our fur and we felt our fur bristle in the soft wind that blew in the air.

But there are some questions I do have.

Since I'm 2 years into the future of Zootopia, what has happened in that time period?

What events took place? What political matters took place? The list goes on and on but I'll find out in the future eventually.

I wonder how Honey is doing, I hope she's safe and enjoying herself.

We caught a few glances from curious onlookers in the park, I mean, I won't brag but I am taller compared to Nick.

Some kids that were playing around, which consisted of some bunnies and other prey animals like Deer stopped in their tracks just to look at the tall Wolf walking with his Daddy Fox in the park.

I swear I could hear one of them whisper "He's a walking tower!"

"Maybe he's a big friendly giant?" another voice whispered.

I ignored their comments and moved on.

Me and Nick were now walking through a forest path, I couldn't help but feel at home in the woods.

I guess it's because I'm an Animal that I get that feeling, and boy it felt strange.

I could smell the wooden scent off the trees and it was quite soothing.

I listened to the birds singing and watched the butterflies dancing through the air.

Our padded feet gently pounced against the stone path laid out in the forest, my claws along with Nick's tapped against the ground too.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I took Judy here and on that same day, I proposed to her" Nick said as a big happy smile formed on his muzzle.

"Really? Congrats" I said in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah, it was the best day of my life, the setting was perfect, and I executed it perfectly, me and Judy do plan on having kids soon but since we're working full time, it's not that easy, but then I found you" Nick said as he smiled up at me.

"And your wish came true" I said to finish the sentence.

"Exactly, actually, now that I think about it, these woods are infamous for strange occurrences" Nick said as he looked up into the sky.

"Really? Like what?" I asked curiously.

"UFO sightings and even Alien sightings, but I don't really believe in that kind of stuff" Nick said as he rubbed his neck as he had an itch.

"I'm not surprised, that coming from an ex-con Fox" I said as I bantered.

"And that coming from a Giant Wolf? Please!" Nick bantered back as we both started laughing.

I was actually having fun already, me and Nick were spending some father and son time together and it felt great.

"So, this is what having a Dad feels like" I thought to myself happily as we walked through the forest.

Me and Nick eventually arrived at a decently sized fresh water pond, I could already see some fish swimming in the water.

I could feel my hunting instincts starting to take control, it was tempting to go into savage mode and hunt the fish by waiting for them to swim close to me where I would launch my muzzle into the water and launch the fish out of the water.

But I couldn't go savage in a public area, everyone would freak out and scream like babies.

While there was no one else around the pond, I decided to play it safe.

There was a small pier nearby and Nick said that's where we were going to set up shop.

We walked alongside the rather large pond and I looked at my reflection in the water.

I saw a Dire Wolf in the reflection looking back right at me, the fur on his face and muzzle was black and white, tattoos could be seen at the bottom of his neck and his teeth glinted in the sunshine.

"Whoa, I never noticed until now since I never got a good look, but you have some sharp teeth" Nick said as he looked up at me.

He was right, my teeth were in fact very sharp, sharper than a sword nearly.

"Yeah, but you got a front row ticket of seeing me in action" I said as I pointed out the prank I pulled on Nick yesterday.

"Yeah, but jeez, I thought I was done for!" Nick said.

"You did ask to see my wolfliness, and you did, just you got a savage bonus" I said as I smirked at him.

"You're not wrong there, Dire Wolves must've meant a lot of business back then with teeth like that" Nick said to change the subject.

"Yeah, I honestly don't know much about Dire Wolves, other than the fact that they are the biggest canine Predators the world has ever known" I said pointing out a fact.

"Not wrong there, but, sigh" Nick said as he sighed at the end of his sentence.

"What's wrong Dad?" I asked as I put my paw on his shoulder.

"Sorry, it's just, you know the Wolf Discrimination act that's happening right now?" Nick asked in a serious tone like he meant it.

"Yeah, why?" I asked as I made full eye contact with him.

"Turns out, it's a setup, the culprit responsible was actually a Sheep dressed in a Wolf suit" Nick said which made my eyes open wide.

"Wait, hold up, someone actually dressed as a Wolf and attacked innocent kids? Just so society would start hating on Wolves in Zootopia?" I asked realising the revelation.

"That's just it, a Wolf in Sheep's clothing" Nick said as he faced foward.

"More like a Sheep in Wolves clothing" I said to make the statement make more sense.

"Ha, that's a good one" Nick said as we eventually arrived at the pier.

The wooden planks that made the pier were new and strong, I was a bit nervous knowing that I'm close to swimming in water if I fall off the pier but at least I know how to swim.

Me and Nick walked to the end of the pier and he set down the blue box that contained our fishing supplies.

I took one of the rods out of the box and stretched it out over the water, just to get used to holding it.

"Alright, you know how to fish?" Nick asked as he held his rod.

"No" I said with a hint of sadness.

"Don't be sad about it, first time for everything, first, you need some bait which will give you a better chance of catching something" Nick said as he took a glass jar full of worms and opened the jar full of worms.

"Ugh, that's disgusting" I said as I nearly gagged at the sight of all the worms wriggling around in the jar.

"It is, but if you want some fish, you gotta grab one" Nick said as he placed one at the end of his hook and set it into the water.

"Okay, it's just a worm, it's just a worm, it's just a worm" I kept thinking to myself over and over again to remain calm.

I grabbed one of the worms from the jar and I felt it wriggling around on my fingers.

It was disgusting, but I had to do it.

I placed it at the end of my hook and like Nick, I set it into the water.

Now all we had to do was wait.

Judy's point of view...

Judy returned back to her house after finally getting some supplies needed for the party after a long time searching many stores for the right products.

While she did get normal supplies like eggs, milk, some fruits and vegetables along with different kinds of meat made from bugs, she also got some birthday supplies as well.

She got the birthday cake candle which was number 14, she also got birthday cone hats, banners, confetti poppers and birthday kazoos.

She walked into the kitchen with 2 brown shopping bags and set them on the table.

She then took out her phone and decided to text Nick.

"Hey Nick! Finished getting the supplies for Aiden's birthday, where are you?" Judy texted onto her phone.

She sent the message and waited for a reply.

"I took Aiden fishing in the same park I proposed to you in" Nick texted back.

"You did? Aren't you a great Dad?" Judy texted back with happiness.

"I am, since it's a late night party, you should start setting up the party itself, get everyone there right now and I'll keep Aiden stalled until 8:00PM" Nick texted back.

"How are you going to keep him stalled for that long?" Judy texted.

"I have my ways, I'll make something work" Nick texted.

"Okay, I'll make some calls, bye!" Judy texted as she out her phone back in her pocket.

Judy was about to start taking out the birthday decorations but her ears then twitched a little at a sound behind her.

Something tapped on the window.

"I thought I told those kids to stop pranking me" Judy nearly said with frustration as she walked over to the window.

When she got to the window, she was met with an unfriendly sight.

There was a piece of paper attached to the window, and there were words written onto it in red pen and in block capitals.

It read "WE ARE WATCHING YOU, JUDITH LAVERNE HOPPS, WE KNOW YOUR SON'S SECRET, WE KNOW HIS ORIGINS, HE NEVER TOLD YOU, HUMANS HUNT ANIMALS FOR SPORT AND THEY EAT ANIMALS TOO, HOW DO YOU KNOW YOU CAN TRUST HIM? YOU MUST DUMP HIM, UNLESS YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH"

"What? Who's watching?" Judy said to herself as she backed away from the window.

"How do you know my son's secret? But, Humans hunt and eat animals? No, that's a lie, Aiden's honest with me, he wouldn't attack me when he went savage, you're a liar whoever you are!" Judy said confidently to herself as she opened the window and took the sheet of paper and crumpled it.

"I'm not going to let some jerk threaten me, no one will stand in the way of my motherhood" Judy said as she took out her phone and dialed in her Mothers phone number to invite her over to the house to help set up the decorations.

While she doesn't know who placed that letter there, she thought it was just some jerk playing with her.

My point of view...

As of now, me and Nick are still fishing, I don't know how long it has been, but I feel like it's been forever as I haven't caught anything, yet Nick was catching lots of small fish and putting them into a metal bucket next to him.

"You're pretty good at fishing huh?" I asked since I was getting really bored.

"Yup, I had to fish when I when I was a bad Fox, and I got so used to it that I mostly fished to get my protein" Nick said as he smiled at me.

"That makes sense, but I'm catching absolutely nothing" I said with disappointment as I brought my line back out of the water

"Take you time Aiden, God had all the time in the world" Nick said to give me some encouragement.

"Yeah, but I don't know if he had to fish" I said.

"Other than that, set your line back out and maybe you'll get lucky" Nick said as he set his line out after baiting it with a worm.

I put some bait on my hook and launched the line out into the pond.

I waited, and then I felt something.

"Oh! Looks like you got a bite!" Nick said, pointing at the line that was moving up and done.

I started to unwind the reel as fast as I could so I could catch the fish and bring it out of the water.

But it was putting up a fight.

"Oh! I think it's a big one!" I said as I nearly fell into the water and backed up just in time.

I kept unwinding the reel and I thought I was about to get the fish out of the water.

But it fought back, it gave one last powerful pull and it took me into the water.

I got an awful surprise when I felt myself falling through the air and into the water below, luckily I was close to the shore so it wasn't deep.

But that doesn't mean I'll get wet.

I fell heads first into the water, you know the strange feeling you get when your head is underwater? That's what I'm feeling right now, I could keep my eyes open underwater so that was good.

I launched out of the water as fast as I could and took a breath in of air, something that is not in water, well, for a mammal.

"Aiden?! Are you alright?" Nick asked as he tried to hold back his laughter.

I coughed and spluttered out "Yeah, I'm fine! It's not like I got pulled into the water by a fish!" as I made my way to the shore.

I could hear Nick laughing, but I didn't care.

I felt very embarrassed, me, as a Dire Wolf, was bested by a fish!

How am I going to live this down?

I felt my shirt beginning to stick to my wet fur underneath it, same with my trousers, I was shivering heavily since the water crawled underneath my fur.

I trudged my way to the shore and I shook my body of all the water that was trapped in my fur, stretching my fur outwards as if I was electrocuted.

Bad thing about having fur all over your body, it takes absolutely forever to dry when it's wet.

I saw Nick walking towards me from the pier, and he had a big smile on his muzzle.

"What's gotten you so happy?" I asked as I took off my shirt since it was really sticking to my body and it was getting annoying.

"I grabbed your rod when you fell in and I pulled the fish out of the water, and it was a big one" Nick said as he pointed up to the pier.

I wrapped up my shirt and carried it with me as Nick led me back onto the pier and I saw the fish that I was trying to catch on the pier, wriggling around, trying to get back into the water.

"Whoa, that fish is nearly bigger than you!" I said with surprise as I lightly shivered.

"It is, and did you have a nice swim?" Nick asked with a banterous tone.

"Real funny, I should've taken you with me" I bantered back.

We laughed with joy afterwards and we were just enjoying our time fishing.

While I was drenched, I didn't really care because I was too happy spending time with with Nick.

Guess I'm gone fishing.


	38. Chapter 38

**Before I start, I haven't uploaded in a while as I have a terrible cold and I get so tired because I can't sleep, so I hope this big chapter is good enough for all of you guys.**

 **I hope you understand my situation right now but don't you worry, I ain't stopping anytime soon.**

 **Also, remember to leave your reviews and don't forget to follow and favourite to keep in touch with the story!**

* * *

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 36: Happy Birthday

 **Savannah Central **

Me and Nick were done for today, after the fishing trip and me falling into the lake, we went for walk around Savannah Central to the many attractions it had to offer, he basically took on a tour of some places in Savannah Central like some shopping centres (malls), historical streets, the watering hole and even a brick bridge that he used to live under when he was a con fox.

We gave our fish to a charity that fed homeless predators, so I hope the poor souls that are unfortunately homeless are enjoying our catches right now.

We also got ourselves some dinner from Bug Burger, I got some fries with a cricket burger and a grasshopper shake, I know, it sounds disgusting but they are actually very tasty, I guess that's because I'm a Dire Wolf.

I also remembered, my fur was once grey and white, but now the grey was black, I guess fur colour changes as you age but I wouldn't know much about animal biology.

I said this before, but the fur at the back of my neck was becoming gradually softer and thicker, like my own little mane that a point would have.

Right now, we're walking back home, while catching a few glances from curious onlookers since I'm a Dire Wolf walking with a Fox, but no one needs to know that I'm a Dire Wolf, not yet anyways.

The sun was just about setting over the horizon, leaving a nice orange tint on the clouds in the blue sky and the stars were just about appearing.

We were walking up the driveway to the house, when I saw some blue pickup truck that looked rather familiar to me, I also saw some red hatchback car that I didn't know and Finnicks orange mural van were parked in front of the house.

"Hm, Judy must've friends over since we were away for such a long time" I said as me and Nick made our way to the front door.

"She can get lonely very easily when I'm away, dumb Bunny" Nick said as he took out his keys to unlock the door.

"Everyone likes a bit of company every now and then" I said as he unlocked the door and we both walked inside.

Something was off, all the lights were off except in the kitchen where there was a rather faint light and the door was slightly open, all the curtains and blinds were closed as well but luckily I had night vision to see in the dark.

"Dad? What's going on?" I asked as I knew something was going down.

"Don't ask me, I haven't a clue" Nick said in an innocent manner as we walked inside.

"Of course you don't" I thought to myself sarcastically as I walked into the hallway as did Nick.

Since the only source of light was in the kitchen, I decided to walk to the kitchen.

"This better not be a payback prank" I thought to myself as I slowly opened the door into the kitchen.

I peeped in, everything seemed to be in place, no sign of Judy though.

"She must be upstairs, what's this?" I said to myself as I noticed a rather obvious piece of paper with some writing on it attached to the fridge (Refrigerator).

I walked over to the fridge and took the sheet of paper off the fridge by taking off the fridge magnet that held it in place.

"Happy Birthday?" I said confusingly to myself, wait, today was my birthday?

The moment I said those words, a loud "Happy Birthday Aiden!" roared in the kitchen and I saw Nick, Judy, and bunch of other mammals along with lots of Bunny children who seemed very excited to see me that I didn't know started walking into the kitchen while singing Happy Birthday over and over again.

I got such a fright that I had to hold my paw against my chest so that my heart didn't burst out of it.

 **(5 minutes before now)**

"Alright everyone, me and Nick decided to throw a big birthday party for Aiden since today is his birthday, not also to mention the fact that he'll get to meet all of you!" Judy said happily as she had a little meeting with Bonnie, Stu, 20 of her little brothers and 20 of her little sisters, Gideon Grey, Benjamin Clawhauser and Finnick (I don't know his last name!).

"So the plan is that we hide in specific spots near the kitchen, stay out of sight and make sure you're in a spot where he can't smell you because he has a better sense of smell than Nick, we will leave a little light on in the kitchen so his night vision doesn't get time to kick in" Judy said as she explained the plan to the group.

"Quick question, how will we get him to go into the kitchen first?" Stu asked as he placed his paw up.

"Good idea! We'll leave a little note on the fridge and he'll surely go and read it, when he does, that's when we come in" Judy said as she got some paper out of the cupboard and wrote Happy Birthday onto it.

"Are you sure Aiden will not know we are here in time?" Bonnie asked as she placed her paw up.

"Don't worry, after Nick taking him on a long day throughout Savannah Central, he'll be hungry so he'll have to come in here first" Judy said, hoping for the best.

"Where did Nick take him anyways?" Clawhauser asked curiously.

"He took him fishing in Savannah National Park, he texted me that Aiden had fallen into the lake after he tried to catch himself a large fish!" Judy said as the entire group started to laugh a little.

Everyone was talking amongst each other and the kids played a little game of tag and hide and seek, Clawhauser was playing games on his phone, Finnick made sure the fast food he brought wasn't going cold and Gideon checked over his pies to make sure no one had eaten them.

Judy's ears perked up when she heard Nick and Aiden chatting with each other on the driveway outside the house.

"They're here! Everyone hide!" Judy said excitedly as the kitchen soon became vacant as everyone was either hiding in the living room or one of the other rooms.

As they all hid, they heard the door opening.

 **(Now)**

Confetti was raining from the ceiling, kazoos were being blown and the surprise"Happy Birthday Aiden!" yelled in my ears over and over again, I wanted to leave the kitchen but there was a sheer amount of mammals inside the kitchen and they were blocking the only way out of the kitchen, but I then noticed the Happy Birthday banners on the walls and everyones party hats, so it was in fact a birthday party for me.

I had completely forgotten about my birthday! I guess it's because, well, you know, me dying and being sent into a world of furries, but it's not so bad to be honest with you.

A smile formed on my muzzle and I said "Did you bring me out of the house so Judy and everyone else could set this up?"

"Yep, it's the least we can do since of all the happiness and joy you bring me and Nick everyday" Judy said happily as she appeared from the group of party mammals and walked up to me.

I knelt down to her and brought her into a big hug.

"Thank you so much" I said as tears of joy rolled down my face and everyone went "Aww!"

She planted a light kiss on my cheek and said "Is something wrong Aiden?"

"It's just, I had forgotten about my birthday" I said trying not to sound sad.

"You did? I hope this'll remind you" Judy said softly as Nick walked over to us.

"I stalled him for the entire day Judy, and boy, I had a lot of fun with him" Nick said as he smiled at me with happiness.

"I had fun too Dad, even if I did get soaked but hey, I don't care" I said as smiled down at Nick.

We stopped our little talk and two older bunnies walked up to us, I remembered then from the film but I couldn't remember their names.

"Hey there kiddo, well, I think kiddo is an understatement, my name is Stu" Stu said as he left his paw out for me to shake, I had to kneel down to shake his paw without taking him up into the air.

"I can see where you get that from, nice to meet you Stu" I said as I gladly shook his paw.

The older female Bunny walked up to me and said "My name is Bonnie, we're Judy's parents, and we're so glad to meet our new grandson" as she embraced me in a hug.

"Oh yeah, Judy told me everything about you and her 275 brothers and sisters! I've been dying to meet you for months now!" I said happily as I remembered everything.

"Well, when I pictured my grandson, I didn't expect him to be a Titan!" Stu said with surprise as I now stood taller than him.

"Well, I had a good growth spurt, and hm?" I said but then felt something rubbing my tail.

I looked back and I saw a little grey Bunny boy in a red shirt and blue jeans gently stroking my tail, admiring how soft it was.

"Oh, hey there little buddy" I said with surprise as I smiled down at the little Bunny that was rubbing my tail.

"I guess little Timmy loves you already!" Stu said with happiness.

"I do! His tail is so soft!" Timmy said as he literally snuggled himself into my tail.

I couldn't help but laugh at what I was seeing, Timmy looked very comfortable with my tail being wrapped around him like a nice and soft scarf.

He stopped playing with my tail when Judy told him to stop messing with the Big Bad Wolf's tail.

"How can you remember all their names?" I asked with curiosity because I sure wouldn't remember the names of my children if I had hundreds of them.

"Parents just know I suppose, you could place our kids in a whole group of Bunnies and we'd still be able to tell who's who" Stu said proudly as he placed his arm over Bonnie's shoulder.

"Yeah, we would wouldn't we Stu? Anyways, how is school going for you?" Bonnie asked to change the subject.

School? Did Judy not tell her I don't attend school yet?

"Um, Bonnie, the thing is, um" I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Aiden doesn't attend a school yet Mom" Judy said sincerely as she stood in front of me.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know until now, so Aiden, how do you like my daughter as your mother?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Well, I thinks she's a great mother and she always watches out for me" I said happily as I noticed Judy blushing at the corner of my eye.

"Aw, thanks Aiden" Judy said as she stood embarrassingly beside her mother.

"It's the truth Mother" I said to confirm it and Judy just looked at me with a look of thanks.

I saw Nick talking to Finnick who was, checking some large metal boxes?

I immediately realised they were portable cookers, and I sniffed the air to smell what was inside and my mouth started watering instantly.

The smell of chips (fries), chicken nuggets, sausages and other tasty scents filled my nose almost instantly.

"Anyways everyone, let's give Aiden his presents shall we?" Judy shouted as she got everyone's attention.

Everyone started clapping as Clawhauser and Gideon were seen bringing in 2 bags with presents inside them.

I couldn't help but just smile at everything that was happening right now, it was my birthday of course! I should be happy!

"Alright Aiden, choose whatever present you want to open" Nick said as he shook the present bags a bit.

I walked over to him and grabbed a small card sized present that was wrapped in carrot wrapping paper.

"Probably a birthday card or a coupon" I thought to myself as I teared off the wrapping paper and unveiled my present.

And it wasn't a birthday card, or a coupon.

"Uh, what are these?" I asked confusingly as I held the strange cards in my paws, there were 2 of them.

I heard a gasp from the kitchen and it was from Judy.

"Aiden, those are Gazelle concert tickets!" Judy said happily as everyone in the kitchen started clapping and cheering.

"Concert tickets? She's right!" I thought to myself as I looked over the tickets closely.

"VIP access to meet Gazelle herself and a reserved front seat near the stage? Ooo! I'm so jealous!" Judy said happily as she looked over the tickets with me.

"Who'd go through the trouble of getting these?" I asked as I smiled and looked over the tickets.

I heard someone clear their throat from within the group.

"That would be me, Happy Birthday Aiden" Clawhauser said as he appeared out of the crowd and smiled at me.

"Clawhauser? Thanks so much!" I said excitedly as I wrapped Clawhauser into a hug.

"Anything for the son of the best dynamic duo in the Force!" Clawhauser said as he hugged back and we eventually broke the hug.

Just as I did break the hug with Clawhauser, I heard the kitchen door open again.

And this time, someone I knew well walked in.

Honey.

She was wearing a white T-shirt and black jeans, she smelt like strawberries and her eyes were glistening in a romantic fashion, and she had her paws behind her back.

"Honey?" I asked with surprise which caught the attention of everyone in the kitchen.

Everyone in the kitchen looked at Honey dead in the eyes with curiosity and inquisition.

"Happy Birthday Aiden" Honey said happily as she unveiled her paws which were holding a box present wrapped in blue and white glitter wrapping paper.

I walked up to her and I knelt down to her height, everyone in the kitchen watched us, waiting for something to happen.

I wrapped my paws around her back and brought her into a big hug and everyone in the kitchen started to clap and cheer once again.

"Thanks Honey" I said as I continued hugging her.

"You're very welcome, Boyfriend" Honey said, whispering Boyfriend into my left ear which made me blush as I felt her gentle hot air tickle my ear.

We broke the hug together and I gently took the present from her paws and started to open it.

I used my claws to cut the tape that held the wrapping paper in place and the present was hidden by a small white cardboard box.

I opened the box and I was met with a picture in a polished wooden frame with a selfie we took together when we first met.

"Ah, I remember this! This was when we first met!" I said happily as I looked at the picture.

Although I was in bad shape after the fight with those other rabbits that day, which could be seen by the bloody nose and the sweat that soaked my fur, I was still smiling in the picture, along with Honey who was hugging the back of my furry neck, trying to stay warm.

"Wait, is she like your Girlfriend or something? I'm confused" Bonnie asked with a confused tone as everyone looked at us.

"Maybe this'll answer your question" I said as I put the picture frame on the floor and brought Honey into a sweet kiss.

I heard some of the little Bunnies gag and look away in disgust while I heard some surprised gasps that were followed by clapping and cheering.

I ignored the audience and focused more on kissing Honey.

I licked to the end of her mouth and I heard her gently moan as our tongues intertwined.

We broke the kiss and I looked at Bonnie with a smile and said "That answer your question?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting that, but congrats!" Bonnie said happily as she smiled at me.

"A Wolf going out with a Bunny? Haven't heard of something like that but if a Fox can do it, I'm sure anyone can!" Stu said with a motivational tone.

"Not wrong there Dad, not wrong there" Judy said as she smiled at me and Honey.

"Honey, thanks for coming" I said as held her paw gently.

"Anything for the Wolf who valued my life over his" Honey said as she smiled and held my paw.

We both laughed with each other but now I had to open more presents.

Speaking of presents, I had VIP Gazelle Concert tickets, 2 of them, I could take Honey with me!

"I'll tell her when we have a bit more privacy" I thought to myself as I placed the tickets in my pocket.

"Hey Aiden! You've got more presents to open!" Nick shouted which broke my train of thoughts.

I snapped out of my own world and came back to real life.

I walked over beside Nick and I grabbed another present from the bag.

"Oh, this one's heavy!" I said with surprise as I managed to hold it on my paws.

I carefully used my claws to rip open the wrapping paper and I was met with something I did not expect.

Inside the present, was a pair of 10KG Dumbbells.

"Uh, Dumbbells?" I said with confusion.

"Yeah, if Nick and Judy are having someone like you as their son, it's best that you stay big and strong!" Stu said as he walked up to me and lightly punched me on the leg.

"How did you even manage to carry these?" I asked with concern, they were actually a bit too heavy for a Rabbit.

"We had some help, so remember to use those dumbbells, Nick and Judy will depend on you to protect them!" Bonnie said with excitement in her voice.

I wasn't one for lifting weights back when I was a Human, but I guess there's a first time for everything.

"Well, why not?" I said as I put the box of dumbbells on the worktop.

After opening all of my presents, I got 2 VIP Gazelle Concert tickets, a picture frame with me and Honey, 10KG Dumbbells, some men's beauty products like shampoo and anti persperent, video game vouchers, a new pair of headphones and a dummies guide to becoming a baker book.

I said that I had to go to the bathroom, so I rushed upstairs and quickly emptied myself, washed my paws I rushed back downstairs and it was now pretty dark, there was only candlelight in the kitchen.

I knew what it was, it was time.

I slowly walked in and the iconic song filled my ears.

"Happy birthday to you!"

"Happy birthday to you!"

"Happy birthday dear Aiden!"

"Happy birthday to you!"

"Make a wish and blow your candles!" Judy said as I walked up to the cake with the biggest smile on my face.

The cake itself was a red velvet cake with a layer of blueberry jam and vanilla cream, "Happy 14th Birthday Aiden!" was inscribed on the top of the cake in vanilla whipped cream.

There were 14 candles, I took a deep breath and I blew all the candles out in one go.

Everyone clapped and Judy said "Well, what did you wish for?"

"I didn't wish for anything, because with you guys, I couldn't wish for anything better" I said happily and everyone in the kitchen went "Aww"

"Alright, let's eat some cake! Remember, the birthday boy eats the first slice!" Nick said as he gave me a cutting knife and a plate.

I removed the candles and I quickly cut myself a decent cake slice and I took a bite out of it by grabbing a piece with my fork.

And it was absolutely delicious.

The cake tasted like heaven, I could taste the blueberries and the red velvet velvetiness along with the vanilla cream.

"Who baked this? It's delicious!" I said after I swallowed a bit of the delicious cake.

"That would be me partner" a southern accent said, I immediately knew who it was.

It was Gideon Grey, I gotta say, he knows his stuff, even if he was a bully when he was a child and scratched Judy's face at the Bunnyburrow Carrot Festival.

"Gideon? This is fantastic!" I said with delight as I took another bite out of the cake.

"Well, thanks, that coming from the birthday boy, I'm glad I could help" Gideon said as he shook paws with me.

He was actually very nice, nicer than I imagined.

The cake was big enough to feed everyone in the kitchen, so no one had to worry about going hungry.

It wasn't long before Finnick started handing out dinner for everyone from the portable cookers he brought, he had drinks with him like Petsi, Zoca Cola, Panta, I could go on and on, he was handing some delicious fast food like chips (fries), mini sausages which I guess were made out of bugs, chicken nuggets which were made out of actual chicken, some vegetables and other plant foods for the Prey Guests and even some pizza.

I got to say, Finnicks cooking is absolutely amazing, I remember when Nick took me to Finnicks Diner when we first met and even though I ran out the door pissed off as fuck, I went back with him and we had a nice meal.

Right now, I was eating some chips, mini sausages and chicken nuggets with red sauce (ketchup, if you can catch up, good joke? No? Fine), and I slowly ate them with a fork.

I was sitting at the dining table while everyone chatted with each other, and I spotted Honey walking over towards me with a bowl of vegetable salad.

"Is this seat taken?" Honey asked as she stood behind the seat she was pointing to.

"Nope" I said as I took a bite out of one of my chips.

Honey hopped up onto the seat and ate some of her vegetable salad, but rather slowly.

I could tell something was wrong, something was bothering her.

"Honey? You okay?" I asked with sympathy as I patted her shoulder which caught her attention.

"Yeah" Honey said faintly.

I gave her a look of disbelief and she eventually said "No, I'm not fine"

"What's wrong Honey?" I asked in a gentle tone.

"Can we, talk when we have more privacy? If it's okay with you, I want to sleep here tonight" Honey said as she tried to remain strong but I knew she was going to break out into tears.

"Oh Honey, anything for you, let me tell Nick and Judy first" I said as I smiled at her which seemed to lighten her spirits up a bit as she took another bite from her vegetable salad.

"I'll text my parents and let them know I'm staying at your house tonight" Honey said as she took out her phone and started texting.

I walked over to Nick and Judy who noticed me walking towards them as they chatted with each other.

"Mom, Dad, can I ask you guys something?" I asked when I reached them.

"Sure Aiden, what's up?" Nick asked as he took a sip from his glass of Diet Petsi.

"Honey told me she wants to stay the night here, and she wants to know if it's okay with you two" I said in a nervous tone as I was afraid they'd refuse.

"Of course she can stay, I don't mind" Nick said as he smiled at me.

"I don't mind either, go and tell her that we don't mind that she stays here" Judy said happily as I sighed with relief.

I walked back to Honey who was finished eating her vegetable salad.

"Wow, you ate fast" I said with surprise as I resumed eating my food that I left on the table.

"Bunnies are fast at a lot of things, so, what did they say?" Honey asked in a normal tone, she wasn't upset anymore.

"They don't mind if you stay, and your parents?" I said as I ate some of my chips.

"They don't mind either, I guess it's because one less child is less trouble" Honey said in a rather humourous tone.

"Well, you Bunnies have lots of other Bunnies" I said, pointing out that one single fact about Bunnies.

"I know, but with that aside, let's talk about stuff" Honey said as she smiled at me.

(Timeskip to 10:00PM)

"Well everyone, I had a blast! Probably one of the best birthdays I've ever had, and one of the best days I've ever had, thank you all so much for coming and helping out my parents to set this up, to be honest with all of you, I had forgotten completely about my birthday, so thanks for giving a very good reminder" I said as I gave a final birthday speech.

Everyone began clapping and cheering as usual and it was time for everyone to leave.

"I'm so glad to finally meet all of you, Bonnie and Stu, I'm so happy to meet my grandparents and their charming children who, may or may not have wrapped my tail around their necks like a scarf" I said which made some of the crowd laugh.

"Clawhauser, thanks so much for the present you got me, I've always been wondering what Gazelle was like, and now I will, thanks to you" I said happily as Clawhauser smiled and waved at me.

"Gideon, not only did you bake the birthday cake and give us some blueberry pies to keep, but you baked a memory into my brain that I'll never forget, so thanks for coming" I said as everyone clapped as he smiled happily at me and waved.

"Finnick, you brought good food here tonight, and I'll tell you, I'm glad you did, I prefer your cooking over any other restaurant in this city" I said as Finnick done a bow and waved at me as everyone clapped.

"But most importantly, Nick brought me on a tour around Savannah Central, we went fishing, and I fell into the water and got wet, but I had lots of fun spending some father and son time with him, he took me to some nice spots around the district and a place I promised him I'd keep secret so, I can't tell any of you, but Judy planned the vast majority of this party, and I'm glad she did, Mom, thank you" I said as walked up to her and gave her a big hug as everyone around us clapped with joy and whistled.

It wasn't long until everyone started to leave, we all said our goodbyes and it was only me, Honey, Nick and Judy who were in the house.

"Well, don't stay up too late you two! Me and Jud the dude are gonna hit the sack" Nick said as he yawned and walked out of the kitchen which was a slight mess from the party.

"If something is wrong in the middle of the night, you let us know okay?" Judy said as she walked out the kitchen door and slightly closed it.

It was only me and Honey who were in the kitchen now.

"Well, I guess we should do the same, Honey?" I said as Honey started leaning against me leg.

"Carry me" Honey said in a tired and cute tone as she lifted her paws into the air.

"Alright" I said happily as I gently scooped her into my arms and cradled her close to my chest like she was a baby.

I walked upstairs gently and marched my way to my bedroom where I set her down onto the floor, closed the curtains, turned on the nightstand lamp and closed the door and locked so no one would sneak in when else were asleep.

"Okay Honey, we have all the privacy we want, so what's bugging you?" I asked as I sat down on my bed.

I heard her sniffling a bit and I saw a tear drop into the floor.

"Honey, oh come here" I said as I walked over to her and walked her to my bed as she cried silently.

"Shh, it's okay, don't cry, shh, shh" I said gently to comfort her as I rocked her back and forth beside me.

"Sorry, it's just, someone's been threatening me Aiden" Honey said which out a fire inside me.

"Someone's threatening you? Who? I'll find him and kick the shit out of him" I said with a slight angry and protective tone.

"No, Aiden, I don't know who it is or where he is but he, he placed this piece of paper on my bedroom window before I left to help you prank Nick" Honey said as she took out some crumpled paper from her pocket and gave it to me.

I uncrumpled it and read what was on the sheet.

"Do not form a relationship with Aiden Wilde, he is not who you think he is, he is nothing, no one should love him, and no one will ever love him, if you deny my orders, we will come after you, and we will do bad things to you. Well, whoever wrote this is a dickhead" I said as I gave the sheet back to Honey.

"What does he mean by all of that? Like he is not who you think he is?" Honey asked with concern as she placed her paw on mine.

"Honey, I'll tell you this, but you must never tell anyone else about this, promise?" I said in an ordering tone.

"I promise" Honey said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Honey, I'm not a Timber Wolf" I said in a nervous tone which caught Honey's attention.

"Really? What are you then may I ask?" Honey asked rather intrigued and excited.

"I'm, I'm a Dire Wolf, but they were long thought extinct, until today" I said nervously as I waited for Honey to freak out.

But she didn't.

"Not a Timber Wolf? A Dire Wolf? Aiden, that's so cool!" Honey said as she jumped up and down the bed excitedly.

Luckily no one could hear us since my room was soundproof, so that's good.

"Wait, you're not mad at me?" I asked with surprise.

"Why would I be? I've got a better reason to love you now!" Honey said as she hugged me.

"Whoa there! Well, I guess you're right" I said as I hugged her back.

"But, this guy, writing threats at me" Honey said as her tone deepened.

"You should hand that in to the ZPD, maybe they can trace it back to the guy who wrote it and bring him in" I said to cheer her up a bit.

She sighed and said "You're right, but how am I going to keep my mind off this?"

"Well, I got VIP Gazelle Concert tickets that's only in 2 days, and you're coming with me" I said as I took the tickets out of my pocket.

"Really? Thank you so much I've always wanted to go to one!" Honey said excitedly.

"Your welcome, cheered up already?" I asked.

"No, that's not enough, I don't what's going to keep my mind preoccupied with all of this" Honey said in a sad tone.

"I know something that will" I said as I gently pulled her face to face mine and I brought her into a kiss.

She was surprised at first but she didn't resist, she let me kiss her affectionately as we closed our eyes and felt each others sides.

"Let's make this more, memorable shall we?" I said as I removed my shirt and pinned Honey to the bed and attacked her with kisses.

Her seductive moans and groans only made me want to keep kissing her, she was my prey and I was the predator.

She began to remove her shirt and I helped her take it off as we continued kissing each other as a little dance ensued.

I leaned back and I began to slowly undo my pants, revealing my grey boxers and my muscular legs.

Honey admired my body up close as I removed her pants, leaving her only in her undergarments and we continued to kiss each other ravenously.

"Let's take this underneath the covers shall we?" I said as I stopped kissing and smiled down at Honey.

"Let's" Honey said as she stood up and crawled underneath the covers and cuddled against the pillows.

I lifted the covers and lightly pounced on her and resumed kissing her underneath the warm duvet.

We kissed and kissed until we became too exhausted and cuddled with each other as we prepared to sleep.

"Feeling better?" I asked as I held Honey close against my warm soft chest as she nuzzled her head into it.

"Yeah..." Honey mumbled as she continued nuzzling her head into my chest.

"Let's get some shut eye" I said as I got comfortable as did Honey.

I leaned my head down to hers and I started to gently lick and nuzzle her head which made her giggle in response.

I held her very close and it wasn't long before she fell asleep, warmed up by my soft fur.

"Sweet dreams Honey" I whispered into her ear which gently twitched at my hot breath.

I covered the back of her head with my paw and brought my tail over which covered her entire body and her head, along with my head.

I took a few deep breaths and I closed my eyes, letting the world of sleep take over.

This was a night to be remembered, I held Honey very close to me as I slept, and I wouldn't let go anytime soon.

What will the future bring tomorrow?

 **I hope you liked that chapter, especially that last part, anyways, with that aside, leave your reviews down below and don't forget to follow and favourite if you haven't already!**

 **Sincerely, Spectre47**


	39. Chapter 39

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 37: A Romantic Morning, a Natural Bath and a question

 **Be sure to leave your reviews and don't forget to follow and favourite!**

 **Please! Leaving a review let's me know you're reading! And please type more than "Great story!" and "Nice chapter!" because I've a lifetime supply of those.**

 **Also, things will get fluffy in this chapter, not in a sexual manner, just a comforting one.**

* * *

 **Savannah Central, Nick and Judy's house, 10:00AM**

I could nearly hear the sound of birds chirping outside in the tall oak trees, the sound of cars driving from place to place and the sound of Mammals of all kinds wandering the streets chatting on their phones and meeting up with friends and going to their workplaces.

I could also hear the gentle sound of rain hitting against the window, the sound of rain hitting the window makes me feel so happy inside, sounds weird I know but that's how I work.

I was having a great dream, I was running around freely in a field of tall green grass, I could practically smell the dew off them and I felt them tickling my fur, the sun was shining as brightly as it could and I felt like I was free again, free of sadness, free of stress, free of anger.

I felt very warm as I peacefully slept in my soft and warm bed, my musk was very strong in the air but I didn't care, it was like a wooden scent and to be honest, it comforted me as I slept.

But I wasn't alone, I felt myself holding someone rather very close to my soft chest, and I could feel my bedmate purring against my chest in comfort.

Honey, I remember now, it was my birthday yesterday, I'm 14 now, I never had a girlfriend before, I never kissed anyone before, I never experienced these strange feelings of love and comfort before, but when I saw Honey being harassed by those other Rabbits, I felt something, click inside me, like this Bunny I was cuddling with was the one for me.

It didn't really bother me that the fact that we were actually an interspecies couple, a Dire Wolf and a Grey Bunny, who would've thunk?

I imagined that Honey was very comfortable since I was basically a big furry pillow, she must be so comfortable and safe nuzzling against me.

But it all would've gone so perfectly if I hadn't heard my bedroom door slightly squeak open.

My ears twitched with slight anger and I silently let out a groan of anger, who was interrupting my private time?

I angrily opened my amber orange eyes with a hint of anger, who was disturbing my rest?

I looked up at the door and I saw Nick peeking in with a smile on his face.

"Would you ever just fuck off?" I thought to myself angrily as I tried not to growl in anger as to wake up Honey from her rest.

When Nick saw how pissed I looked, he waved and left his little peeking spot, gently closing the door behind him without making a sound.

"Yeah, keep it moving" I thought as I listened to his pawsteps on the wooden floor outside, his claws clicked against the wooden floor, making it easier for me to hear him outside my bedroom.

Right now, the atmosphere in my room was filled with love, the curtains were closed and the sunlight barely shined in, adding a more romantic atmosphere in my room, angry that I woken up, I looked down at my bedmate who wasn't content on moving at all.

Honey was nearly camouflaged as she cuddled against my soft furry chest, my arms and my tail covered her, making sure the cold couldn't get to her body at all, she looked so cute and comfortable where she was, listening to my slow and calming heartbeat with those powerful ears.

I noticed our clothes in a ruined pile on the floor, I remembered the make-out session me and Honey had, my mouth was still tingling from the kisses.

I set my head back down on the pillow and gently breathed in the musky air in my bedroom.

My tattoos were mostly invisible now since my fur was slowly turning a nice black colour, does the fur on a Wolf change colour as they age? I don't know, gosh, living in the Animal World is weirder than I thought.

I then heard the sound of what sounded like a kitten waking up after a good night's sleep, I looked down at the source of the sound and I saw that it was Honey who started to wake up.

She groggily opened her eyes and huddled closer against me as I held her close with my paws and I gently massaged behind her fluffy ears which made her purr in comfort.

"Morning Honey" I whispered lightly as I set my head back onto my pillow after slightly lifting it up.

"Morning Aiden" Honey lazily said as she continued rubbing against my soft fur which was beginning to tickle me.

"Comfortable?" I asked I let out a rather audible yawn that nearly turned into a howl.

"Yeah, you're like a cloud, say, your fur's gotten darker" Honey said tiredly as she rested her head down on my chest like it was a pillow.

"One way to put it I guess, my fur? Yeah, fur darkens on Wolves as we age, have a nice sleep?" I asked as I gently rubbed her head, avoiding accidentally clawing her with my sharp claws.

"I did, probably the best sleep ever" Honey said as she continued nuzzling and rubbing against my fur.

"I can see that, Nick was peeking in while you were still asleep but I just woke up due to the squeaking door" I said, trying not to sound angry as not to scare her.

"He was? Doesn't he have better things to do?" Honey asked slightly agitated.

"I'm sure he wanted to check on us, but he saw I wasn't happy when he was peeking in so he left almost instantly" I said, remembering the even that occured a few minutes ago.

"That's good, I'm still feeling, tingly" Honey said as she let go of my chest and plonked onto her belly, she was still wearing her undergarments and I was still wearing my boxers, thankfully I didn't remove them when I was asleep, else things would've been bad.

"Yeah, we had a fun time yesterday huh?" I said, remembering the make-out session we had when Nick and Judy were still asleep.

"Wanna keep going?" Honey asked as she looked up at me and directly into my eyes.

"Yes" I said without thinking, I just answered straight away, no drama.

Since we were lying on our sides in the bed, Honey had to crawl her way up to my muzzle so we could get ourselves a good start to the morning.

Snuggled under the covers, I smiled as my wet nose poked against her face as we both rested our heads on the same pillow.

We began to feel each other's bodies with our paws, feeling every inch of the fur we had, well, Honey could only rub my chest and face since I was taller compared to her.

I kept breathing in her scent which soothed me, I then moved in to lick her cheek which made her gently moan in comfort, I was starting to feel that electric zing inside me again, it felt so weird but welcome at the same time.

She rubbed my bottom jaw and went as far as opening my mouth, releasing the stinky morning breath and she placed her left paw on one of my sharp canines that stood near the front of my teeth filled mouth.

"Growl" Honey said as she rubbed my sharp tooth while gently tapping the sharp top of it.

"What?" I asked with confusion.

"I said, growl" Honey said as she continued stroking my tooth.

I saw her ears twitch as I let out a spine tingling growl of dominance which made her look rather more impressed than afraid.

As I growled, I pinned Honey to the bed and lay on top of her, making sure she wasn't able to escape from my grasp as I held her down with my paws.

"Aiden? What are you-" Honey asked as I placed my paw over her mouth to silence her.

"Hush, enjoy the moment" I said as I ran my warm, rough and tender paw pads down her face and to her neck, letting out a growl to say that I was the dominant Wolf here.

She shuddered as she felt my paws rubbing against her but I could tell she was enjoying it.

"Aiden? Don't stop, please" Honey said as she shuddered at the touch of my hard paw pads, but she was enjoying it.

"Your wish is my command" I said as I continued rubbing her face and her neck with my paws like she was a baby giggling in her cot.

I gently leaned my muzzle down and I kissed her on the cheek which made her gently giggle.

I felt my fur beginning to sweat, I could already smell it and I could feel myself becoming wet, that sounds dirty now that I think of it.

Then I felt something press against my muzzle hard, at first thought, I thought I couldn't breathe.

But I then realised Honey was kissing me on the lips, but it didn't feel like a happy kiss, it was a kiss that showed hunger and a longing of passion, like Honey waited so long to do this.

I rolled with her little game and I returned the kiss back by sticking my tongue into her mouth.

We broke the kiss and we lightly giggled at each other at what we just did.

"*Sniff* Ah, you smell so good when you're sweating" Honey said as she breathed in my new sweating scent.

"Thank you, you taste good after you wake up" I said as I licked Honey on the cheek again.

"Dumb Wolf" Honey said as she moaned in comfort.

"Tasty Bunny" I said as I continued to gently lick her cheek with affection.

I then began to gently nibble playfully at her tall ears, being careful not to puncture it and get blood everywhere.

She giggled as she felt her ear slightly being nibbled in a ticklish fashion, I could nearly feel the tickling myself.

I let go of her ear and I planted another hungry kiss on her lips, and our tongues intertwined as a dance ensued in the bed.

But once I broke the kiss, I suddenly stopped for no reason.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Honey asked as if she was upset.

I didn't respond to that question, I acted like I didn't hear it.

"Aiden, is something wrong?" Honey asked with concern as she started to slightly panic because of my silence.

"Sorry, it's a question I have in my head, Honey, do you think I'm a bad guy?" I asked her as gently as I could.

"What?" Honey asked with confusion.

"Do you think that I'm the bad guy?" I asked again.

"No, I don't think you're a bad guy, why would you ask that?" Honey asked like she had no clue what I was saying.

"I'm, I'm a Wolf Honey, and even if this Wolf Discrimination case gets cracked, everyone is still going to see me as a bad guy, because that's who I am" I said as I began crying and I lay down on my side while covering my eyes.

"Aiden no, no don't cry Aiden, please, I don't care what others think of you and you shouldn't either, most Mammals don't understand you, but I do, and I know your never be a bad Wolf, you're my Boyfriend" Honey said as she crawled up to me and patted my head with affection.

"I know but, what about us? What will everyone think when they hear that a Wolf well, Dire Wolf is dating a Grey Rabbit? They'll think I'll eat you or something" I said with an upset tone.

"Who cares what other Mammals think? Everyone can be afraid of you if they want, and that's their problem, but when you get to know someone better, you just, notice that they are just like you" Honey said as she continued patting and rubbing my head, soon moving to my muzzle.

"You're right, but, I want to get to the bottom of this, I want to know who is responsible for all this, I want to help my parents crack this case open like an egg, I want to live in a city where I can go outside without getting tased or pepper sprayed" I said as my confidence started to flow back to me.

"Wait wait wait, you got pepper sprayed?" Honey asked with surprise.

"Yeah, a few months back, when Nick first adopted me, he was taking me back to his house but then one of his ex-girlfriends was walking on the same path as we were and well, she was pissed off because Nick married a Rabbit and she took her anger out on me, but the next time she comes across me, I'll give her a taste of what fighting styles I can do" I said as I laid onto my back.

"Well she sounds like a nice lady, not" Honey said as we both laughed after she finished that sentence.

"Yeah, racism is popular here isn't it?" I said as I looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, general stereotyping comes up top, most Mammals believe because I'm a Bunny that I'm cute and reliable means that I'm just, gonna be a carrot farmer or, something else that's not a job anyone else would wanna do" Honey said as she cuddled next to me and I pulled her in closer, I could hear her purring already as she felt against my fur.

"Yeah, and with that stereotyping, I'm apparently the bad guy" I said sarcastically.

"Well, you're not a normal Wolf remember? Like you told me, you're a Dire Wolf and to be honest, you're more handsome than a normal Wolf, more muscular, intelligent and strong" Honey said as she felt my muscular arms.

"Aw now you're making me blush, literally" I said as I began blushing deeply at that comment.

"Sorry, so, it's morning, and I want to take a shower, can I use your shower?" Honey asked as she got up and stood on the bed.

"No" I said in response.

"What? Why not?" Honey asked in an upset tone.

"Because, I can give you one" I said as I 'grinned' at her.

"What? You mean, licking me?" Honey asked nearly gagging at the thought.

"Yeah, you seem okay with me licking your cheek, you don't mind me licking your entire body now do you?" I said as I gently clicked my claws.

"Not wrong there, but, can you at least eat a mint or something first before you start? Your breath stinks" Honey asked, she was right, my breath was stinky.

"Alright, I have some mouthwash in the en suite, that should be enough, and then I'll taste your sweet and succulent body" I said with a near evil tone at the end.

"Just watch the teeth please" Honey said nervously.

"I will, unless I go savage where I might give you some love bites" I said as I threw up the covers and got off the bed.

I stretched my arms and body when I set my feet into the floor, hearing some joints popping which made me feel better.

"Ah, that's better" I said as I scratched my back and slightly wagged my tail with excitement as I began walking to the en suite.

"You look excited" Honey said as she crossed her knees and sat up on the bed.

"I'm so exited! And I can't just hide it! I'm about to lose control and I think I like it!" I said as I started singing happily, serenading the Bunny that prepared herself on my bed.

"Huh, you're actually a very good singer" Honey said with fascination.

"You do? Thanks, I don't sing a lot to myself honestly" I said as I walked into my en suite.

After filling my mouth with green minty mouthwash and spitting it out, making my breath minty and more tolerable, I walked back into my bedroom with a smirk on my muzzle.

I saw Honey sitting with her legs crossed on my bed and she showed a look of excitement and anticipation as her ears stood high in the air and her paws were pressing against her chin with excitement.

"Ready for your first Wolf licking massage?" I said as I crawled onto the bed and sat beside Honey with my legs crossed.

"Isn't this the second one? When you went savage on the day we pranked Nick, you licked me and nuzzled me like I was a pup" Honey said as she stood up and sat down in a little gap between my legs which were crossed together.

"Touché, but I wasn't myself, I was my savage self, a whole different story" I said as I placed my as I cracked my knuckles and placed my paws on her shoulders and I held her firm in place.

"Yeah, but Aiden? Can you be gentle? Please?" Honey asked at the last second before I leaned my muzzle down.

"I'll be gentle with you" I said as I decided to start slow and steady first by giving her a nice time to relax.

I then began to gently move my fingers and I began giving Honey a nice massage, while my paw pads were rough, I was being gentle with her as I possibly could.

"You like that?" I asked as I felt her beginning to purr in comfort as I continued massaging her shoulders.

"Can you go lower? There you go..." Honey said as I moved my paws down and I felt a little knot inside her back.

"A little tight here? I can fix that..." I said as I continued rubbing my paws against her furry back.

As much as I wanted to undo her bra, I didn't want to because now wasn't the time.

"Mmmmmmm, that feels so much better, I have to do chores around my house and my back hurts from all of it, but now I feel nothing but your godly paws" Honey said in a relaxed tone as she continued purring.

"Atta' girl, slow and steady now" I said as I moved my left paw up to the middle of her ears and began rubbing there which made her let out a little happy hum which meant she was enjoying herself.

I released my paws from her head and her back and I gently leaned over to make her lean on her stomach.

"Aide-" Honey said before I interrupted her by placing my paw over her mouth.

"Shh, enjoy the moment, this is part of my little routine" I said as I gently rub my elbows into her back, Honey groaned at first contact but she felt some some of the pains in her back disappear the moment my elbows dug into her.

Within my excitement, I felt a slight bulge in my crotch region...

"Don't get any funny ideas Aiden..." I thought to myself as I continued gently digging my elbows into her back.

I'd imagine she thought she was like a royal princess receiving a royal massage treatment, from a Dire Wolf that is.

I lifted my elbows up and placed my paws back on her back and drummed my fingers across it which got some happy giggles from the Bunny receiving my massage.

"Any spots in particular you want me to stroke?" I asked to make her feel even better by getting rid of some pains in her back by rubbing in the right spots.

"My shoulder blades, that's the spot..." Honey said as I began massaging her shoulder blades which made her moan in comfort.

My paws were twice the size of hers, and I had to be absolutely careful not to cut her with my claws or not to press too hard on her which could hurt her.

I moved my paws across Honey's body, rolling her over gently and making her lay on her back, I then began rubbing her uncovered stomach which made her giggle in response, I could tell she was having a great time, I could tell she wanted to cover herself in her arms because of my paws constantly tickling her but I wouldn't allow that to happen, I soon moved my paws up to her neck and gently began massaging there which made her purr like a kitten, I then leaned my head down and pressed my nose against her belly which made her slightly laugh the moment she felt my cold wet nose, she shuddered each time I sniffed her, I could feel her shuddering and it made me slightly shudder in response.

"Do you want me to start licking you?" I asked as I lifted my muzzle up and I continued tickling her belly which made her giggle.

"Yeah, please" Honey said as if she was begging for it.

"Are you begging?" I asked as I opened my eyes wide.

"Yes, I am" Honey said as she looked up at me with puppy eyes.

"Then your begging will be satisfied" I said as I leaned down on her and practically trapped her since I was lying down on her.

"Where would you like me to start?" I asked as I looked right into her beautiful eyes.

"My head, I loved it when you licked me there when you went savage" Honey said with a begging tone.

"Very well, if you feel uncomfortable and want me to stop, I won't hesitate to stop licking you" I said before I began licking her face.

I then leaned my muzzle down and stuck out my long pink and wet tongue, the moment it made contact with Honey's face, she shuddered slightly when she felt my hot minty breath caress through her fur.

"Want me to keep going?" I mumbled since my tongue wasn't in my mouth.

"Yes! Please!" Honey nearly shouted but I wasn't affected.

I didn't hesitate and I began running my tongue all around her face, licking whatever dirt or other hazards that were on her fur away with my long tongue, it felt weird, I felt like I was caring for my pups, but this was a Rabbit I was licking, a female Rabbit at that.

It actually gave me a tingly feeling inside my throat, a feeling of, love and protection, I could feel her body becoming warmer since I was lying on top of her and my body heat was passing onto hers.

I was being careful not to lick at her eyes, but I licked around her nose and her mouth which made her slightly laugh in comfort.

You may be going like what the fuck is wrong with you? I'm an animal now, gotta let out some instincts.

I kept licking gently at her face and soon I turned her body around to start licking at the back of her head, or so she thought.

I leaned my muzzle down to her back and planted my tongue on it and dragged it all the way up to the back of her head and between her long ears which made her giggle.

"This is so much better than a shower..." Honey said as I continued licking her back up and down in the same fashion as I had started.

I didn't know what it felt being licked by a long tongue from a Canine like me, but based off Honey's opinion, it must be enjoyable.

She continued shuddering and gently moaning as my tongue licked its way through her back, gently soaking her fur in saliva but she was going to be nice and clean and refreshed when I was finished.

She'd probably smell like mint because of the mouthwash, but hey, at least she won't smell like the terrible morning breath I once had.

I stopped licking her back and turned her body around again so that she was lying on her back.

"Uh, you already done my face" Honey said as if I was dumb.

"I'm not going for your face this time" I said as I leaned down my muzzle and my cold wet nose made contact with her stomach which made her shiver and giggle.

I stuck my tongue out and I slowly moved it up foward over her bra-covered chest, over her soft and plump neck and to her thick and hard chin which made her slightly shiver with the feeling she was, well, feeling.

"You're, so, gentle..." Honey said as she was having the time of her life, being massaged by the wet and long tongue of a strong Dire Wolf.

I didn't respond to that comment and continued licking her stomach up to her neck and up to her chin until I eventually stopped from exhaustion.

I looked at Honey whom I had just given a natural bath, she looked very laxed and content now that she was clean, I could practically feel what she was feeling right now.

The feeling of great comfort and pleasure, I leaned down to her face and brought her into a sweet kiss that seemed to have lasted forever.

When we broke the kiss, I spoke up.

"So, how'd you like that experience?" I asked as I gently nuzzled her face with slight excitement as my tail began to wag.

"That was, the best thing I've ever felt in such a long time!" Honey said as she nearly hopped up and down on the bed with shining eyes and a big smile on her face.

"I'm glad to hear that, it's, 11:15? Whoa, time sure passes when you're having fun huh?" I said with surprise as I looked at my digital clock on my nightstand.

"Yeah, let's get dressed, and Aiden? I notice something..." Honey said as we both hopped off my bed and she pointed at my crotch.

"What? No! Uh?! It's just an illusion!" I said as I covered my 'sensitive' parts and I began blushing deeply with embarrassment as I knew what she was pointing out too.

"Relax silly I don't mind" Honey said as I began blushing deeper and cringing very hard.

"Honey? Can you leave my cock out of discussion?" I asked with absolute embarrassment as I grabbed a bottle of anti-persperent and sprayed it underneath my furry armpits.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were that sensitive about it" Honey said in a rather near upset tone.

"It's not that I'm sensitive about it, it's just, we're too young to be talking about that kind of stuff" I said as I grabbed my clothes from yesterday which were scattered all over the floor and placed them back in my drawer and took out some new fresh clothes which consisted of a white t-shirt and black running pants.

"I know, but let's get a move on with today shall we?" Honey said as she put on her clothes from yesterday which I couldn't take my eyes off.

"Great, I'm in a new world and I'm already a perv after being here for, what, 4 months?" I thought to myself angrily as I took my eyes off Honey.

I opened the curtains which let in the rather dim sunlight that was in the spring sky, it was the 2nd of February, and mating season has just ended in Zootopia.

And I had already found myself a mate.

"When I smell your musk, I feel so, safe and protected" Honey said as she sniffed the bedroom air which was filled with my wooden like musk that Nick can't stand.

"Yeah, I'm a predator, you love me for that don't you?" I said as walked over to Honey and towered over her with my tall height and rubbed the back of her head with my paws.

"I do, you're so strong and sweet" Honey said as she cuddled against my trouser leg and looked up at me.

"I love you too, so, what would you like for breakfast?" I asked as I began walking towards the bedroom door and opened it.

"Whatever you got that's suitable for me" Honey said as we made our way down the hallway and soon downstairs.

After walking down the stairs, we arrived in the kitchen where Nick and Judy awaited us as they sat down at the dining table typing at their phones and passing a few comments to each other.

"Hey! There's our 14 year old son!" Judy said excitedly as she launched her arms into the air while she still sat in her seat.

Some of the mess in the kitchen from the party yesterday was still visible, most of it was in the bins (Trash cans) outside I guess.

I'm glad that the citizens of Zootopia have respect for the environment around them and they don't litter the place unlike back home in the Human world, I wish people would stop littering and recycle properly, easier said than done but I know it's possible.

"It's me Mom! And someone's with me" I said as I pointed down to Honey who cuddled against my leg.

"Aw, you two look so perfect together, young love, it's a beautiful thing" Nick said as he smiled at the two of us, it wasn't his iconic sly smirk, it was a happy smile.

"Don't you ever get tired of wearing the same thing over and over again?" I asked since Nick was wearing his iconic green Hawaiian shirt with the dark green palm leaves, his dark red and blue tie and his grey slacks, along with his nicely combed orange fur.

"Not really, this shirt right here reminds me of my childhood, I just can't let go of it" Nick said as he looked down at his precious green shirt.

"Oh you Foxes, so emotional" I said which made Judy slightly giggle from that under the bridge scene quote.

"Hey, that's my thing!" Judy said with fake grumpiness.

"You say it all the time, why can't I?" I asked as I walked over to a cupboard and took out a box of Lucky Chomps, the animal equivalent of Lucky Charms.

Just a quick notice, they don't sell Lucky Charms in Ireland, even though you may think it has a leprechaun on it that it would be sold in Ireland, it isn't, and I hate the fact that Leprechauns are used as a general stereotype so if you ever meet me, never mention Leprechauns or their lots of gold, or it'll be the last mistake you'll ever make...

I took out two bowls and some cold milk out of the fridge, I wonder how animal get dairy drums (cartons) of milk in the animal world since cows don't exist apparently, probably synthetic milk like they have synthetic meat.

I had to get a smaller bowl for Honey because of her size but luckily I had some Bunny sized bowls to help with that 'little' problem.

I poured out the colourful Lucky Chomps into my bowl and Honey's bowl, I poured in some nice fresh and cold milk and put two spoons into the bowls, one large spoon for my, one small spoon for Honey.

I carefully gave Honey her bowl of Lucky Chomps and she said "Thanks"

I grabbed mine and we both walked to the dining table and sat beside each other on conveniently sized seats and we dug into our breakfast.

"So, what did you do this morning?" Judy asked as she placed her phone on the table.

"Oh, you know, slept lazily and snored" I said after I swallowed my crunched up Chomps and licked my lips clean of milk.

"Aiden was cuddling me when I woke up" Honey said, nice going.

"No I wasn't!" I said back in embarrassing protest.

"Aw, is the big bad Wolf upset?" Judy asked in a baby voice, wanting to get involved in the fun.

"*Sigh*, you just had to say that Mom, not cool" I said as I took another spoonful of Lucky Chomps and ate it.

"Okay folks, Aiden has had enough" Nick said as he stood up and placed his paws up to get the ladies to stop messing about.

"Thank you Dad, at least someone here has some manners" I said in a satisfied tone as I continued eating my breakfast.

We didn't really talk much as we munched on our lucky Chomps, once we were finished our breakfast, Honey announced she had to go back home.

"Thanks for giving me a time to remember Aiden, let's do this again sometime" Honey said as I knelt down to her height and made direct eye contact with her.

"Honey, not in front of Nick and Judy!" I whispered loudly as I looked at Nick and Judy who waved and smiled at us.

"Sorry, anyways, I love you" Honey said as she planted a light kiss on my cheek.

"That's not a goodbye kiss" I said as I brought her into a big hungry kiss, I didn't care if we had an audience.

I broke the kiss after 10 seconds and said "That's a goodbye kiss"

"He he, thank you Aiden" Honey said as I noticed she was blushing deeply.

"Do you have everything you brought over with you yesterday with you now?" Nick asked to make sure everything was ready.

"I double checked and I have everything I brought, anyways, bye guys!" Honey said as she walked out the kitchen door and soon to the front door of the house.

"Bye Honey!" I shouted from the kitchen.

"Shut the door on your way out!" Judy shouted and soon we heard a door shut from the hallway.

"Wow, you really love her" Nick said as I went to sit back down at the dining table.

"I do, I really do love her" I said as I smiled and looked at my padded paws.

"Anyways, me and Nick want to have a little, talk with you" Judy said as her tone sounded like it was becoming serious.

"Uh, am I in trouble?" I asked nervously as I tried to look innocent.

"Depends on how you answer our questions" Nick said as he sat beside me and showed me a look of worry.

"Guys, what's happening?" I asked in the most sincere tone possible.

"*Sigh*, before the party yesterday, someone, me and Nick have yet to determine, someone stuck a note onto the kitchen window and, it speaks for itself, read it, and tell us if the stuff it says is actually true" Judy said in a rather sad tone as she took a piece of paper out of her pocket, unraveled it and planted it on table carefully.

I looked at the piece of paper, it was written in red pen and what it read, it clearly read that i was fucked.

"We are watching you, Judith Laverne Hopps, we know your son's secret, we know his origins, he never told you, humans-" I said as I interrupted myself for what the paper sheet read next.

"*Gulp* hunt animals for sport and they eat animals too, how do you know you can trust him? You must dump him, unless you have a death wish" I said as I looked up at Nick and Judy who showed rather inquisitive looks.

"I'm dead" I thought to myself as I knew the impending doom.

Unknown point of view...

"Where am I now? Can't I just die already?"

 **Well, that's another chapter for this story posted, so, how will Nick and Judy react to Aiden telling them the truth about Humans eating animals? Will they forgive him? Or will they kick him out? Find out next time! Be sure to leave your reviews!**


	40. Chapter 40

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 38: Telling the Truth and Poisoned

 **Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, my life gets in the way and in 2 weeks, I'll be going to Paris for 3 days as part of a school tour (trip) so that'll be fun, things are going suspense in this Chapter, so hold onto your pillows and watch as the events unfold...**

* * *

 **Savannah Central, Nick and Judy's house, 2nd of February, 11:20AM**

I felt as if though time itself had frozen completely around me, myself, Nick and Judy were completely frozen in place, both with demanding inquisition on their faces.

I could not believe what I was seeing right in front of me, I was sitting down at the dining table with Nick and Judy and Judy had given me a sheet of paper with a horrible fact I had hoped they would never find out.

Humans eat animals and hunt them for sport.

I swear to fucking God, if I ever find out who's doing this, I'll give them a fair beating and make sure they remember never to mess with me ever again as long as I live.

"Is this true Aiden?" Nick asked in an inquisitive tone as he and Judy looked at me dead in the eye, waiting for an answer to come out of my mouth.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out, I couldn't talk, I was speechless at what I was looking at.

The blood red pen ink that spelled out the horrible words on this sheet of paper, told them everything that I had hoped I wouldn't have to confess to them.

Someone in Zootopia knows about me and my secret, and whoever it is, he or she clearly doesn't like me for some reason.

And I think I know who...

Over and over, I looked over the sheet with eagle eyes, taking in every single piece of detail there was on the paper.

"Aiden, answer the question, what's on that sheet of paper, is it true?" Judy asked sternly like she was about to explode at me as she looked at me straight in the eye.

You don't see Judy get angry in the movie, but I don't want to see her angry at all! She's probably a ticking time bomb inside waiting to explode at someone!

I held my head in my paws with worry and sadness, should I tell them? But what if they lock me away or worse, kick me out of the house?

"It's...it's true" I muttered under my breath as tears began to form in my eyes because I was afraid of the conclusion.

"Speak up Aiden" Nick said as he folded his arms and a rather angry look formed on his muzzle.

"Guys, I have a confession to make" I said as I lifted my head out of my paws and looked at them straight on, trying not to cry.

"Everything on that sheet of paper, it's true, okay? It's, true" I said as tears started to slowly pour out my eyes.

"Wait, you mean that, humans actually kill and eat animals? And for sport to add to that matter?" Nick asked as he tried not to sound angry which he badly failed in.

The once joyful mood in this kitchen was gone, all because of whoever is doing this to us, my question is who and why?

"Yes, back in my World, Humans ate meat, we use animals as a source of meat, Human diets contain meat and other protein products, we didn't have anything else to resort too for protein other than chicken and fish" I said as my voice broke in sadness, I was practically a monster to them at this point, and I wouldn't blame them if they punished me for this.

I kept trying to hold in my crying nerves, but the dam collapsed and I started sniffling as I started to cry.

Nick and Judy just stared at me, no sorrow on their faces, just pure emotionless faces looking into my soul.

"And as for hunting them for sport?" Judy asked in a cold tone that made my blood freeze like ice.

"Some people, they shot Foxes, Rabbits, Deer, Wolves, Lions, Tigers, any mammal you can think of, people killed them for entertainment that's pointless, and now knowing how Animals feel in a world where they rule, it feels so inhumane, people shoot Animals for what? Money? Trophies? Pleasure? It does nothing of the sort, instead, it ruins the circle of life" I said as my voice continued breaking with sadness as my eyes became bloodshot with sadness.

"You're probably extremely angry at me right now inside your heads, and I wouldn't blame you, I never ate animal meat, I loved animals very much back in my World, I only ate chicken and fish to get my protein, but that probably means nothing to the both of you, I know I didn't tell you about this, but I didn't want you to find out, because I knew you'd react like this" I said as I placed my head into my paws with slight anger and continued crying my eyes out.

"I'm your only son, and I held something back from the two of you, something you should never do in a family, go ahead, punish me, I don't care what you do, I deserve it anyways" I said as I continued crying and sniffling into my padded paws.

I couldn't speak anymore, my emotions wouldn't let me speak out.

Nick and Judy didn't say anything, there was only pure blank expressions on their faces, I told them the truth, the horrible truth.

I could only imagine how Animals feel back in my World, not having the rights that a Human had must make them feel so sad, I could imagine what went through the thoughts of many animals.

"You Humans, you ruin everything"

I just continued crying in silence, I waited for them to speak up and punish me or something else.

I heard a chair scratch against the floor and I felt arms wrapping around my gut, I lifted my head out of my paws and looked down at a small Rabbit and a Fox hugging my sides.

"Wait, you're not mad?" I asked in a broken tone but with pure surprise as well.

"Aiden, we could never be mad at such a strong, handsome, intelligent and honest Wolf like you, this is just, sudden, but whoever is doing this to us wants us to dump you, but we would never do that to you, you're to good of a son to dump, I don't care if you didn't want to tell us this, I understand why, but me and Judy understand, we're sorry for acting so, hostile against you" Nick said as he looked up at me with a happy Dad smile.

"It's okay Aiden, I'm glad that you stood up and told us the truth, that's what makes a good boy, you're too lovable to be angry at, let these idiots do what they want, no matter what happens Aiden, we will always love you with our hearts" Judy said as she looked up at me as she soothed me with her angel like voice.

She was right, I was honest with them with this sudden topic, but I wanna find out who is doing this to us and why, and put he or she behind bars where they belong.

"*Sniff*, thanks guys, thank you so much for understanding me, that is what makes a good parent, a parent that understands their children, but this, this is a major problem, someone in Zootopia knows about me, my origins, my original species, everything about Humanity, and I think I know who it is" I said as I wiped my eyes of all the tears I had cried out and began to feel confident again.

"Well Junior Detective, care to enlighten us?" Judy asked as she and Nick broke the hug and listened to what I had to say.

"Judy, remember when I went savage before Christmas and we had a discussion but we never finished it?" I asked Judy as I stood up and walked into the kitchen with the sheet of paper in my paws.

"Oh yeah, I so forgot about that! Continue" Judy said, remembering the revelation.

"Okay, before I went savage, I saw this Grey Rabbit with tiger stripes on the side of his face in some black secret service agent suit and holding a strange looking device at me that emitted a ringing noise that triggered me to go savage, I believe that he is responsible for this is because he is the only Mammal that I have witnessed that somehow knows my secret" I said as I leaned against the fridge and examined the piece of paper.

"Fair enough, but that is not enough evidence to prove the suspect" Nick said as he approached me and leaned his back against the fridge like I did.

"So you think, but Honey told me the exact same thing, a piece of paper on her bedroom window, in red ink, telling her to dump me else they would come after her, she still has that sheet of paper but I told her to hand it in to the ZPD and seeing as how you two are doing a case about a Speciest group in this city, it will be given to the two of you, I know this because I've worked on and cracked detective cases with my mother so I have had experience" I said proudly as Nick and Judy showed intrigued looks.

"That cannot be a coincidence" Nick said in failing protest, not able to believe what I just told him.

"I'm afraid it is Dad, the writing on this sheet of paper looks extremely similar to the one Honey got on her bedroom window so whoever wrote this one to Mom was the same culprit you are looking for!" I said as I pieced the puzzle together.

"Wow, look at you Junior Detective! You know, there is place for an extra detective in this case..." Judy said happily as she congratulated me.

"I would absolutely love to help you two out with this case, not just for my own personal gain, but to help out Zootopia as well" I said proudly, I almost felt like howling with victory because I was so happy with myself.

"That's great and all but these guys are threatening Honey too, Aiden, maybe you could call her to come here? We want to help her and we want to crack this case and we don't want any harm to come upon her" Nick said as he lightly elbowed my gut.

"Yeah, I'll go get my phone and give her a call" I said as I stopped leaning against the fridge and started walking.

"You'd make a very good detective you know, you've got some skill" Judy said with astonishment.

"Please, call me a prodigy, and-" I said before I my ears twitched at a sound no one would like to hear.

Glass breaking

I then felt something sharp pierce into my arm which made me shout in pain.

I lifted my arm up and I saw what was stuck in my arm.

A glass dart with a green gooey substance inside it was piercing my arm, and it was flowing into my bloodstream.

"Aiden!" Judy shouted as she ran to my as I suddenly collapsed onto my knees as I felt my legs go numb.

"Judy, pull, it, out!" I said as my voice started to become very raspy that I couldn't nearly talk at all, I felt my throat becoming blocked with phlegm.

She pulled the dart out of my arm which me whine more in extreme pain and I started to feel very sick and dizzy.

I started to feel my lungs burning up as I couldn't take in oxygen, I was now struggling to breathe.

"Nick! Help me pull him back up!" Judy shouted as she struggled to pull me back onto my feet or hind paws? I don't know to be honest.

"C'mon Aiden! On your feet! Get up!" Nick shouted with encourage as Judy and him struggled to pull me back up onto my feet.

My vision started to become very blurry, I could barely make out what I was seeing in front of me, my ears started to ring out in pain which made me whine even more in extreme pain.

What was happening to me? What was in that dart?

I started to vomit blood out of my mouth which made Nick and Judy jump back in fright, my mouth tasted completely like blood, my own blood.

The kitchen floor started to become red as a result, blood was now leaking in small droplets from my mouth and I could hear my heartbeat slowing down.

My own blood leaked into my shirt, my paws and my pants, the blood soaked into them very quickly and I felt my body reducing to nothing but jelly.

"Judy..." I groaned as I faceplanted into my own puddle of blood on the kitchen floor and my ears rang so hard I practically became deaf at this point.

The only sound I could hear was now slow distinctive heart beating, and I panicked as its beating started to quickly slow down.

"Aiden!" Judy shouted as she rushed over to me and shook my limp body.

"Judy..." I groaned raspily and Judy looked at me with tears in her beautiful amethyst purple eyes as she placed her paw on my face.

"Help..." I whispered loud enough for Judy's ears to hear me before my eyes started to close, I couldn't hear anything or feel anything anymore.

I could barely see Judy shaking my body in hopes of waking me up again, but it was futile, darkness was taking over.

"Aiden! Don't leave me!" Judy shouted as she began crying heavily, it hurt me inside to see such a lovely mother crying over her injured child.

My eyes closed, everything was nothing but darkness, all I could hear was the ringing in my ears and the muffled voices of Nick and Judy shouting "Wake up!" at me, which had no effect.

My entire body fell into an unconscious state, I couldn't hear or feel anything anymore.

I was about to die again wasn't I? I know what death feels like, I learned back in Dublin.

Death, death is cold, colder than ice, your life flashes by your own eyes, and you feel regret, sorrow, sadness, so many negative emotions.

Everything was black, I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't even hear anything, am I truly dead now?

No, I can't be dead, I was given a second chance for a reason, I can't die.

I can't die!

"Please, I don't want to die, I don't want to leave Nick and Judy, they are so kind to me, I can't leave them" was the only thing I could think of as I was now in the darkness of Oblivion.

I didn't know what to do, all I could hope for...

Is a miracle.

I then heard a new sound in my unconsciousness.

A muffled Ambulance siren...

Nick's point of view...

I rushed for my phone as Judy performed CPR on Aiden who laid unconscious on the kitchen floor in a puddle of his own blood that he had vomited out after being drugged with some sort of dart that smashed through our kitchen window.

"Judy! Loosen his shirt so he can breathe!" I shouted at Judy who was forced to remove Aiden's shirt as it wasn't a buttoned one, his fur was soaked in his own blood, his eyes were closed and his mouth was still open, his fangs were tinted red from the blood he had puked out after being darted by some sort of drug, I rushed to my phone and quickly turned it and dialed 911 very quickly as every second counted, I bit my tongue as I waited for someone to pick up.

"Nick! His heart is barely beating! We need an Ambulance stat!" Judy shouted at me as she leaned her sensitive ears down onto Aiden's bloody chest and picked up little activity.

"911, what is your emergency?" a female voice asked as I let out a quick sigh of relief.

"I need an Ambulance on Burrow Street immediately, my son has been drugged, he vomited blood and he's now lying down unconscious, please send help fast!" I said trying to remain calm but worrying for the care of my son, I panicked at the end.

"Please remain calm, is your son's heart still beating?" the operator asked.

"It is, but barely, we removed his shirt so he can breathe but he has lost an awful lot of blood, please send someone" I said as I broke into tears at the end of the sentence, it broke my heart to see my son in the state he is in now, unconscious, weak, scared, he didn't expect a drug dart to fly through the window, and neither did me and Judy, my heart was beating so fast it was practically about to burst as a result.

"I've sent an Ambulance to your address, please remain calm and perform CPR on your son if you can and make sure to keep your son's head up to prevent further bleeding, help is on the way" the operator said which made me with with so much relief.

"Thank you" I said as I hung up the call and rushed back to Judy who was crying into Aiden's blood covered fur.

"Don't leave us! Please!" Judy cried as she kept crying her tears into Aiden's bloody fur, his chest was barely moving but he was still alive.

Barely.

But my question is, who would do this?

Aiden didn't do anything bad to deserve something like this, whatever was inside that dart, it's deadly, but right now, I need to focus on keeping my son alive.

"Judy! Come here" I said as I pulled Judy away from Aiden's body and brought her into a tight hug, I let her cry into me rather than Aiden who pays barely alive in a puddle of his own blood on the kitchen floor.

"Help is on the way Judy, Aiden will be okay" I said in a gentle tone to help calm Judy down, she was crying so hard, I had never seen her cry so much before, she was a mother crying over her injured son.

I looked at our kitchen window which was now shattered, the glass particles lay all over the floor so we'd have to be careful when we took a step, it takes an awful lot of power for a dart to break a window, if anyone was looking at us right now, I'd give them the finger.

"Judy, an ambulance is on its way here, we need to make sure Aiden stays alive until then, can you do that?" I asked Judy who kept crying into my shirt.

"I can, we can't let our baby down, let's keep him alive" Judy said as her voice broke from the pure sadness she was going through, I could feel her pain, but I didn't show it, being a con artist in the past has its perks.

We both walked over to Aiden's unconscious body and we both made sure his muzzle was pointing straight up to avoid further bleeding.

The smell of his blood was very strong, I felt like I was another murder case, Aiden's once pearl white fangs were now nearly as red as ruby's, his innocent amber orange eyes were closed and his face was covered in his own blood, leaving a dry red tint on his dark grey fur, he nearly looked like me in a fashion if you make the blood brighter, but blood darkens as it oxidizes with the air.

Blood is thicker than water, and I knew this long ago, but the blood of my own son, whoever done this to Aiden.

Better be running for their life, because me and Judy are not gonna stop until we find out who done this, why, and put he or she behind bars.

Judy was still crying as we both held our paws on Aiden's bottom and top jaws to prevent further bleeding, he was still breathing but slowly, I was constantly hoping that he would survive this.

I couldn't lose him, he is so valuable not just to me, but to Judy as well, she seemed far more upset than me, she was still crying, even as she held onto Aiden's bottom jaw, and to see the unconscious, bloody and poisoned body of our son in front of her made it even more sad for her.

"And after his birthday too, this is not a great first day of being 14 years old" Judy said as her voice broke with sadness.

"I know Judy, I'm sad too, but Aiden will pull through with this, he's a tough guy, if he can handle pepper spray, a taser and a Nighthowler syringe, then surely he can survive bleeding a lot of blood" I said to hopefully give Judy hope, even though I was still afraid that Aiden would not survive.

Judy didn't answer me with words, she just nodded and sniffled in response to what I had said.

"Judy, listen to me, we're going find who done this, and he or she will be sorry when they find out how angry a Fox and a Bunny can get" I said as I nearly snarled with anger, but I didn't want to frighten Judy with everything that was happening right now.

Both of our ears twitched when we heard the sound of ambulance sirens, Judy's face turned from distressed to hopeful as her confidence boosted, she knew Aiden would make it and live another day as long as the paramedics arrived on time.

"Aiden, you're going to be alright, we'll make sure you will" Judy said as she rubbed Aiden's head gently as she held onto his bottom jaw with her other paw.

The sirens got louder and louder and soon we could see red flashing lights appear on the hallway floor outside the kitchen, the ambulance was right outside the house and we heard rapid knocking on the door.

"I'll open it, you hold onto both jaws" Judy said as I placed my other paw on Aiden's bottom jaw and she let go and rushed to the front door to let the paramedics into the house.

"He's in the kitchen" I heard Judy say as she opened the front door and I heard 2 figures walk into the house.

"Good God, what happened to him?" a voice asked as 2 deer dressed in the red and white paramedic clothing with a stretcher with them walked into the kitchen.

"He got darted with some drug which caused him to vomit his own blood and he couldn't breathe properly, his body became numb and we removed his shirt as he could breathe easily and we've been holding his muzzle upwards to prevent further bleeding" I said as I carefully held onto both of Aiden's jaws.

"Good thinking, but we'll take it from here" one of the deer said as they both set down the stretcher and carefully placed Aiden's body on the stretcher while I was holding onto both of his jaws until Aiden was fully lying down on the stretcher and I let the professionals take over.

"Aiden will be at Zootopia General Hospital and he will be held in the intensive care area so you will not be allowed to make any calls or visits until then, we will call you if anything comes up" one of the deer said as they both wheeled the stretcher out of the kitchen and they placed an oxygen mask on Aiden's muzzle.

We both followed them until we soon arrived outside where the red and white ambulance with its red flashing lights still flashing, both doors on the back of the ambulance were open and the two deer lifted the stretcher into the back of the ambulance as one of them hopped into the back and shut both doors behind him while the other walked up front to get into the drivers seat.

The engine started up and the sirens started blaring as the ambulance drove off onto the street and traffic moved out the way to make way for the rushing ambulance.

I could feel Judy crying even more as she leaned against my side, she was so sad to see Aiden be taken away from her like this, and I was too.

But deep down, I knew Aiden would survive.

But if he doesn't make it.

I will never forgive myself.

 **Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while once again, you've got to understand I have a life outside FanFiction, but don't worry, I won't let these stories go to waste, I'll always make sure to upload once or twice a week if possible.**


	41. Chapter 41

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 39: A Father always knows, barely alive, and a new victim

 **Before I start this Chapter, I just want to say to leave your reviews on this Chapter because the previous Chapter didn't get as much as I had hoped.**

 **Please, leave a review, don't go "Okay, I'll wait for this dude to upload without giving him motivation after reading this Chapter", leave a review because it lets me know that you are reading my story and that you love it and want to see more.**

 **I spend day and night typing up and coming up with ideas for a new Chapter just for you guys, I expect to see reviews in return and don't do small boring ones, let me know if you have any ideas or constructive criticism because it helps out a lot, if your idea is good, you could get a shoutout!**

 **Pretty please? For me? For your own sake, leave a review.**

 **Is that so much to ask for? Please.**

 **If this Chapter gets more than 10 reviews with over 20 words, that'll make the time I spent typing this up worth it.**

* * *

 **Nick and Judy's point of view, moments after I was taken away...**

"Aiden..." Judy whispered to herself as she cried into Nick's Hawaiian green shirt after witnessing her son being taken away from her by an Ambulance.

"I know Judy, I know, but Aiden is a strong Wolf, he'll make it" Nick said as he hugged the crying Bunny gently and rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't?" Judy asked as she began crying more than before.

"No, push those thoughts out of your head this instant, Aiden will survive, I know he will" Nick said as he made Judy look up at him dead in the eye.

"How do you know?" Judy asked as she continued crying her eyes out and tears ran down her grey fur, making it moist with the salty water.

"A father always knows, and right now, my instincts are telling me that Aiden can pull through with this, we just need to give him the time that he needs to recover" Nick said in a rather serious tone as he wiped Judy's tears away with his dried blood tipped fingers.

"I hope so, but, who would do this? Especially to such an innocent boy like him?" Judy asked in a time that would make anyone's heart melt at how she sounded.

"I don't know Judy, whoever it is, he or she has no heart, to dart our son and make him vomit his own blood..." Nick said as tears gently formed in his eyes as an old thought came into his head.

"You broke your promise you Fox, just like every other one" Nick thought angrily to himself as he nearly let out a snarl of anger at that thought.

"Grr..." Nick finally growled which got the attention of Judy and made her let go of the angered Fox.

"Nick? What's wrong?" Judy asked as she sniffled and wiped away her tears.

"I broke my promise, I promised Aiden that I would protect him, and I failed him, now he's probably going to die because of me" Nick said as he soon began crying his eyes out at the thought of seeing his dead son right in front of him.

"No, Nick, it's not your fault, we couldn't have expected something like this to happen, we wouldn't be able to react quick enough anyways, all we can do now is hope for the best" Judy said as she hugged Nick around his body and patted him on the back to sooth him.

"Maybe later, could we- visit the Hospital and see if Aiden is still alive?" Nick asked as his voice broke down in pure sadness as tears kept dropping from his eyes.

"If they allow it, yes, we will visit the Hospital" Judy said as she looked up at Nick's face and smiled at him to relieve him of some of the stress as he wiped his tears away.

"Thanks, we should probably clean up the mess inside" Nick said as his ears lowered and his tone deepened with sadness again.

"We've been crime scene cleaners before so we've had a little experience of cleaning up blood and *gulp* other bodily substances" Judy said in a disgusted tone at the thought of cleaning up blood and other bodily fluids off the walls and the floor, but they had to clean up the blood, else an infection would arise and make things worse.

Nick and Judy then walked back indoors and into the kitchen, the very place where Aiden was suddenly darted and started puking up his own blood.

The floor was covered in a currently drying up puddle of blood which had an awful rotten stench emitting from it, there was some fur visible in the puddle of blood, soaking up the red blood and making the once dark grey fur crimson red.

"When I find whoever done this, they have lots of explaining to do" Nick mumbled to himself angrily as he grabbed some old mops from the storage cabinet next to the fridge and a bucket which he was going to fill with water from the sink.

Was there not another threat note on the now shattered window.

"Judy! There's another note!" Nick shouted to get the attention of Judy and she immediately rushed over to her husband.

He was right, there was yet another sheet of paper, written in red ink, in a freaky and scribbly pattern.

"OH DEAR, IT SOMEWHAT APPEARS AIDEN HAS TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL, SUCH A SHAME, HAVE FUN LOOKING AT YOUR PATHETIC AND USELESS SON WHILE HE DIES! LOL!" Nick said as he grabbed the sheet of paper and read it out loud and growled angrily at the end (he isn't shouting, this is what the writing looks like on the note).

"Why don't you come out and show yourself you massive cunt..." Nick muttered angrily under his breath but Judy heard every word he said thanks to her ears.

"Our son suffering in pain is not funny you bastard!" Judy shouted out the broken window loud enough for the Mammal responsible for what had happened to hear her angry voice and just how pissed off she was.

"Judy!" Nick said as he pulled Judy away from the window and tried calming her down as she struggled to free herself from Nick's tough grip.

"Judy! Calm down!" Nick shouted as Judy couldn't free her arms, so she started kicking at his legs which he resisted as hard as he could until Judy eventually gave up since Nick had a firm grip on her.

"Listen to me Judy, after we clean up the mess here, we are going straight to Precinct 1 and run these notes through the Forensics lab because I want to catch the Mammal responsible for attempting to murder our son and I know you do too, so let's get some gloves and masks we stored in our bedroom and get this place cleaned up before an infection spreads" Nick said as he tried not to sound angry at Judy who was already startled enough and let her go.

"*Sigh*, you're right, hopefully we run into Honey at reception so she can give us the other threat note and tell her what happened to Aiden, if not, we'll give her a call" Judy said as she breathed in and out slowly to calm herself down as she gently rubbed her cheeks.

"That's my Bunny, okay, time to clean up" Nick said as he and Judy walked out of the kitchen and walked upstairs to get the crime scene cleaning supplies they had 'stored' in their bedroom.

(Like I'm going to bore you with a Viscera cleanup detail scene, let's do a time skip to when the kitchen is spotless again shall we? Yes? No? I'll take your contemporary silence as a yes)

The kitchen was now back to the way it was before, clean, spotless and no trace of blood or any other fluids anywhere, the broken glass shards were swept up and all that was needed was to cover the broken window with a plywood sheet until Nick and Judy could get the time to buy a new pane of glass.

Making sure that there was no more blood or any other hazards in the kitchen, Nick decided to give an all clear and he and Judy removed their cleaning gear and placed them in a bright blue biohazard containment box since both the mops they used, the gloves and the suits they wore were covered in blood.

"We should return this crap back to Precinct 1, why did we even take this stuff in anyways?" Nick asked as he tried to remember why they had crime scene cleaning equipment in there house.

"We didn't have time to return it after that assault case on that Teenage Lion remember? The others had already left and it was like 2:00AM in the morning so we couldn't return the gear back to Precinct 1" Judy said as she gagged at the thought of cleaning up blood back then.

"Oh yeah, good thing we kept the gear, but we should probably return it, before we do that, we should have a quick shower to clean ourselves off" Nick said as he sniffed his arms which smelt like sweat and the rotten stench of blood.

"Ugh, you're right, I just hope Aiden is doing okay" Judy said as her tone began to lower yet again and Nick brought her into a little happy hug.

"Aiden's fine Judy" Nick said as he brought his head back and made direct eye contact with Judy.

"How do you know that he is okay?" Judy asked with concern.

"As I said before sweetheart, a father always knows, if Aiden died, I would know, but he isn't, and he won't die on us that easily, he'll recover from this but after he does, we need to start taking him to work with us some can keep an eye on him because whoever darted him could do it again when he's home alone and we're at work, there is a gym in the Precinct and a rec room with a pool table and an air hockey table along with some arcade games so we could let him do that stuff while we're busy" Nick said as he smiled at Judy as the many possibilities flowed through his head.

"Yeah, that's some pretty good plans, but whoever did this might think Aiden is dead so we'll need to keep it that way, we could get our guys at Precinct 1 to mark him deceased and get a new identity for him along with dyeing his fur a different colour and make him wear a hoodie whenever he goes outside to avoid being identified" Judy said as more smart ideas came into her head as she thought in harmony with Nick.

"Even better Carrots, with this plan, hopefully this threatening note leaving dude leaves us alone after this and think that Aiden is actually dead once and for all" Nick said as he gave Judy a light kiss and broke the hug.

"Yeah, but Aiden will probably be traumatised by all of this if he makes it out alive, so we could take him outside the city for a little trip, we could go to Bunnyburrow and stay at my parents house for a few days or more" Judy said as she nervously shrugged at her suggestion.

"Not a bad idea, it'll get him out of the house and he hasn't been outside the city before so we could go to Bunnyburrow where he probably won't be able to fit through the doors and get attacked by your army of brothers and sisters" Nick said sarcastically as he snickered while Judy laughed sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny, it's only because of what happened last time you were there that you'd bring up that little topic!" Judy said humourously as she pointed her finger at Nick and recalled an old and bad memory for him.

"Can you not bring up that moment? I can't believe I was bested by an army of Bunny children and yet I could handle the enormous criminal challenge back at the academy" Nick said in an annoyed tone as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Anything for you sweetheart, let's get these things back to where they belong and then we'll see how Aiden is doing in the hospital" Judy said as she stood on her tippy toes and gave Nick a light kiss.

"Let's hope he's still with us" Nick said as he gently took Judy's paw into his and they both walked upstairs to have a quick shower.

After doing so, they dried themselves off and walked outside the house, Nick was wearing another pair of safety gloves while carrying the blue biohazard material containment box just to be safe, they put in the old mops they used to clean up the blood along with the rubber gloves and masks.

They were both wearing their navy blue ZPD uniforms and Judy hopped into Nick's car as Nick placed the blue containment box in the boot (trunk) of his car.

"Dear lord, please let our son live because we love and cherish him so much, I don't want him to die because of me failing to protect him" Nick thought to himself as he hopped into the drivers seat and turned on the engine and he slowly drove through the driveway to make their way to Precinct 1...

 **Zootopia General Hospital, moments after I arrived...**

Hello darkness, how've you been? Silent? Just as you should be.

What happened?

I felt so weird, like I was in some sort of parallel universe or something.

I was stuck in what looked like an endless black void filled with absolutely nothing, I could walk but it felt as if though I wasn't taking any steps at all, it was like my body was frozen in place.

I tried opening my mouth and talk, but I couldn't, like I didn't have the ability to talk anymore, I just looked around me and nothing but pure darkness.

I couldn't be dead, could I? This isn't how I'd picture the afterlife, if there is one of course.

Could I wake up? I pinched myself on the arm but it had no effect, I didn't even feel it.

"I guess I am dead, it was fun being in a movie world" I said as I started to cry

My ears began twitching as I could hear muffled voices that sounded like they were right in front of me, but I couldn't see the source of the voices.

"Is he alright?" a muffled voice said, it sounded like it came from a male and it sounded very concerned.

"He's very lucky to be alive, we are still trying to figure out the chemical components that were inside the dart that poisoned him, all that we do know is that it is a very deadly poison that can cause the victim to vomit his blood, paralysis and amnesia, thankfully his immune system was quick to react and fended off this strange poison so he will survive, despite him losing a lot of blood" another muffled voice said, it sounded like another male, only it sounded more professional than the other voice.

Well that's a relief.

"Why did you strap him to the bed? And why is he wearing a muzzle?" a muffled female voice asked, it sounded as if though she had cried recently.

"We measured his brain waves, and since your son can go savage thanks to him being injected with Nighthowlers, his brain waves showed signs of primitive activity, and if he woke up, he'd probably go nuts and perhaps kill someone, and I don't want more patients to treat" a muffled male voice said, it sounded like the second voice.

"You mean, when he possibly wakes up, he'll be savage?" the first muffled male voice asked with a worried and fearful tone.

"Yes, that's why I strapped him to the bed, but you told me that when he went savage, he wouldn't hurt you, Nick or his girlfriend, but just to be safe, I'll leave him as he is"

"But won't he suffacate if he doesn't wear an oxygen mask?"

"His heart rate is at resting place and appears to be staying that way, the poison he was darted with will be gone in no time since his immune system is pretty strong, and he is lightly snoring, so he should be just fine without an oxygen mask" the second muffled male voice said, I could begin to hear a lot clearer now.

Was I waking up? Should I wake up? They said I could be savage so should I?

I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to harm anyone, I don't want to hurt someone just because of want happened to me.

"I'll leave the two of you to it, call me if something happens worth mentioning" the second male voice said, it wasn't muffled anymore, it was practically clear at this point.

I could see the black infinite void I was frozen in begin to disappear and I could see a faint white colour you'd see when you're asleep.

My ears lightly twitched at the sound that would melt the heart of any creature.

Crying.

I was trying really hard to wake up, but I couldn't, I was being prevented.

All I did know, I could hear myself lightly growling in my sleep...

 **Back to Nick and Judy's point of view**

Nick hugged his crying wife and let her tears soak into his uniform and gently rubbed behind her ears to calm her down at least a small bit as she couldn't bear to look at the sight in front of her.

On a white hospital bed covered in white sheets lay a dark grey to black furred Wolf with dried blood on his chest fur, Muzzle, arms and most of his body was covered in his own blood, his arms and legs were strapped to the bed with leashes and his muzzle was covered by a metal wire muzzle to prevent him from biting someone, it wasn't strapped on too tight as to avoid him suffocating.

Doctor Lee happily decided to give him a bed in his own office, he didn't trust anyone else to handle a Dire Wolf like Aiden so he decided to take charge of taking care of Aiden and making sure he stayed alive.

The heart rate monitor slowly beeped in sync with Aiden's steady heartbeat, he gently growled in his sleep which would send shivers up your spine, he didn't look content on waking up anytime soon.

"It's okay Judy, at least he is still alive, but even if he is savage when he wakes up, he'll remember us" Nick said gently as he continued hugging Judy who was still crying and sniffling into his uniform but he didn't care.

"I know, but I can't look at him, he looks so hurt, covered in his own blood, strapped to the hospital bed with a muzzle on him, I just can't!" Judy cried into Nick's navy blue uniform as she couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Shh, relax, take deep breaths Judy, everything is going to be okay" Nick said as he started rubbing Judy behind her ears, he knew she loved to be stroked behind her ears and he could tell that she wasn't upset anymore.

Judy took his advice and started to take deep breaths, in and out, she slowly breathed in air and exhaled, she felt a great feeling of comfort whenever she felt her ears being rubbed by her husband, his paw pads were more rough and felt nicer to the touch than her own.

She gently cuddled her head closer to Nick's body and she gently wiped her tears away as she sniffled.

"Thanks Nick, I needed that" Judy said feeling better than before, she felt even more happy thanks to a little ear massage from her Vulpine husband.

"Anything for you Carrots, I'm always here to make you feel better, don't you forget that" Nick said happily as he planted a soft kiss on Judy's forehead, being careful not to bite her with his teeth.

"I won't Nick, I'll always remember that, but I just hope Aiden isn't traumatised by what happened to him, he could be savage when he wakes up and well, who knows what happens from there" Judy said as she broke the hug between them and walked over to Aiden's bed and placed her paw on his dried blood covered one which was warm to the touch.

His chest slowly rised up and down as he slowly and peacefully slept despite what happened to him, he looked too innocent to be hurt when he was asleep.

"Aiden will be fine, he's a tough Wolf, but we'll have to make sure to keep him hidden as to make whoever darted Aiden think that he died from the poison" Nick said as he groaned in annoyance at the many things they'd have to do to keep Aiden hidden.

"Good thing we are Police Officers, so we'll have access to everything we need to keep Aiden hidden in plain sight" Judy said in hopes of giving Nick some hope.

"I guess so, all we can do is wait and-" Nick said before he and Judy jumped with fright as the door slammed open with no warning.

"MAKE WAY!" Doctor Lee roared which made Nick and Judy instantly jump out of the way of the Tiger who rushed in with another hospital bed sized for a child with another blood covered patient lying on it.

Said patient was another Wolf, only he looked a lot younger and his fur was a mixture of light grey and white, the clothes he was wearing were tattered and covered in dried blood, his own blood, even his fur was covered in blood, Doctor Lee was quick with his job and placed an oxygen mask on the muzzle of the child and injected some tubes into his arms to take out infected blood and turned on a life support machine to keep the child alive.

"Doctor Lee, what happened?" Nick asked as he walked over to the smaller hospital bed and looked over the Wolf pup.

He looked to be around 6 to 7 years old, his size was nothing compared to Aiden, he was smaller than Judy for that matter, he was barely breathing and he was wearing a tattered yellow shirt with ruined white shorts, it seemed as if though he had suffered the same fate as Aiden since his muzzle was covered in dry blood as was his chest, stomach, arms and legs.

Doctor Lee painted with exhaustion at first and signs of sweat appeared on his face but he eventually spoke up with "He, he got attacked according to a witness, they saw him inject a green fluid into him and based off what you told me, the poison that Aiden was darted with was green, it must've been the same poison he was injected with, poor thing, and he's only a kid too"

"Good God, can you make sure he stays alive?" Judy asked worriedly as Doctor Lee plugged in a heart rate monitor and placed little suction cups on the little Wolf's chest to measure his heartbeat which was near the same resting rate as Aiden's.

Doctor Lee then took out a syringe and placed a cotton bud on the Wolf pup's arm and gently jabbed the syringe into his arm to take a blood sample and analyze it.

"Oh my God, that cannot be a coincidence" Doctor Lee said as he checked a blood sample from the Wolf pup and was surprised by the instant results he got.

"What? What can't be a coincidence?" Nick asked inquisitively as he looked over the Wolf pup who slowly breathed in his unconscious state.

Doctor Lee slowly turned his head around to face Nick and looked at him dead in the eye.

"His DNA and blood type matches with the same type as Aiden's" Doctor Lee said slowly with disbelief at what he just said.

The entire room fell silent, with only the sound of heart rate monitors as background ambience...

What they didn't know, was that Aiden had opened his eyes as well...

 **Ooooo, looks like we've got ourselves a surprise! Be sure to leave your reviews down below if you enjoyed and hopefully Aiden and the strange Wolf pup recover!**


	42. Chapter 42

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 40: Wolven Brotherhood

 **I have returned from my 3 day trip to Paris! And I had so much fun! I went to the Stade de France, the Arc de Triomphe, explored and met mascots in Disneyland, climbed the Eiffel tower and scared my roommates with horror stories! But no rest for the weary, for I have more chapters to type... Not that it'll be a problem of course, also, I want to thank everyone who left their reviews in the last chapter, it warmed my heart to read your kind words and advice, not also to mention your speculations for the next chapter which amused me.**

 **If you could do so again, leave your reviews after you have finished reading as not only does it let me know that people are giving up their time to read my creations, but that you love to read them too.**

 **On with the chapter!**

 **Zootopia General Hospital, Dr Lee's reserved beds, 3:00PM**

Nick, Judy and Dr Lee nearly jumped as they heard Aiden lightly growling behind them as he still laid bound to his hospital bed, muzzled and cuffed to the bed with paw cuffs because based off Dr Lee's analysis, Aiden would be in a savage state when he eventually woke up from his unconscious state.

It wasn't a threatening growl, more of a growl that sounded like as if though the Dire Wolf was going through a nightmare or was scared of something, or someone, it pained Nick and Judy's hearts to see their own son suffer pain he doesn't deserve to bear.

"Should we wake him up?" Nick asked with a tone of distress as he slowly approached Aiden's bed, he was deeply worried about Aiden and what he was going through.

"No, he might try to attack you, he might think you're his enemy if you even poke him and startle him, he'll wake up at some point" Dr Lee said as he grabbed Nick by his shoulder and gently pushed him back with care.

"Is there nothing we can do? Is there nothing we can do to help him?" Judy asked in a manner that sounded like she was going to start crying.

"Judy, just give him the time he needs, he'll pull through, but he needs to do this by himself, you know that he has to be more responsible for himself since he is a young teenager " Dr Lee said to reassure Judy as Nick walked over to her and hugged her with care as she began gently crying.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie, I'm sad too, but we have to let Aiden do this by himself, he'll know us when he wakes up, even if he's savage, he knows who we are" Nick said in a gentle tone as he gently stroked Judy's back as she sniffled and let out a few tears into her Husband's shirt.

Judy didn't answer Nick when he said that, she couldn't talk because she knew deep down that she would start breaking down in tears again and crying wasn't going to help solve anything now.

Aiden didn't open his amber eyes as he continued lightly growling and twitching his body like he was in pain, but Nick and Judy couldn't take any risks because things would get worse if their own son thought that they were his enemies.

But they had something else to worry about.

"Dr Lee, you said that this Wolf here has the same blood and DNA structure as Aiden, do you mean to say that this Wolf pup is actually related to Aiden?" Nick asked as he let go of Judy who rubbed her eyes and blowed her nose with a hankerchief Nick gave to her.

"That is the case Nick, did Aiden tell you that he had any brothers or sisters when you first adopted him?" Dr Lee asked inquisitively as he placed his paw on the Wolf pup's forehead to check his temperature which was warm.

"No, based off what he told us when we adopted him, he appears to be an only child" Nick said as he remembered Aiden telling him that he has no brothers and sisters, or a Dad at that case which Nick had gone through when he was a kid.

"If that's so, I believe Aiden may be mistaken, this Wolf pup has the same genome code as Aiden, meaning he too is a Dire Wolf along with the same blood type and DNA as Aiden which may possibly mean that this Wolf is the lost little brother of Aiden Wilde" Dr Lee said as he pieced the puzzle together while Nick and Judy showed looks of disbelief at first but they decided to agree with Dr Lee's theory.

"If that's the case, we should ask this Wolf pup when he wakes up, and you said that he got attacked with the same dart as Aiden did? Causing him to puke his own blood and faint?" Judy asked as she looked down at the little sleeping Wolf pup and showed a look of sympathy.

Dried blood was visible on his chest and muzzle, the clothes he was wearing clearly showed that he didn't have a home to stay in since they were poorly kept and ripped, his body showed signs of exhaustion like sweat on his head and his hot body temperature along with his chest moving up and down rather quicker than at a resting pace, as if he was running away from something, or trying to get away from something.

His fur was actually beautiful if you removed the dry blood from him, his fur was a nice mixture of light grey and white that spreaded over most of his body, with the exception of his chest and stomach being covered in soft snow white fur, his paw pads were candy pink and looked very soft to the touch, his tail was fluffy and cushiony like any other Wolf's tail and had a white tip at the end of it, much like Aiden, but Aiden's fur was turning a soft dark grey colour, hiding the strange tattoos someone had placed on his body while he was asleep.

"Yeah, I discovered the same poison in this poor little pup's bloodstream, but his immune system won't allow the poison to kill him just like Aiden's, so that's a relief, but my question is how and why?" Dr Lee said as he stared at a syringe he held in his paw that contained the Wolf pup's blood.

"I guess we won't be getting anything out of Aiden anytime soon, so let's hope that this pup can explain what happened to him" Nick said as he kept a watchful eye on the window, making sure that no one was watching and based off what he could see, no one was in sight.

Judy then lightly nudged Nick with her elbow which got his attention and pointed down for him to bend his head down and listen to what she had to say.

"Nick, if he is Aiden's little brother, do you think he was a Human too?" Judy whispered as quietly into Nick's ear as she could to prevent Dr Lee from hearing her and becoming suspicious of them.

"Possibly, but, would you consider taking him in?" Nick whispered as he hoped in his mind that Judy wouldn't say no because if this pup was the brother of Aiden, then they were to be raised together.

"If he has no parents and nowhere to go and if he really is Aiden's little brother, I'll consider it" Judy whispered back into Nick's ear which made him with with relief.

"Thanks Judy, I'm glad we both agree with this" Nick said as he wrapped his arms around Judy and brought her into a friendly hug.

"What was that?" Dr Lee asked as he turned around from what he was doing and adjusted his glasses.

"Just talking about what we would have for dinner when we get back home" Judy said as she gave a smile to the Tiger doctor.

"Ah, alright, I won't question it, and if that pup wakes up, remove his oxygen mask because he'll be breathing normally when he wakes up" Dr Lee said as he smiled back and turned back around to continue writing his report.

Just when Nick was about to pull himself a seat and have a nap, he heard a noise emit from the Wolf pup.

A little squeal sound, followed by light sniffling as if the pup was crying.

"Judy, I think our little pup is waking up" Nick said as he knelt down and waited for the pup to open his eyes...

 **Unknown point of view... Moments before now...**

 **(Just a quick notice, if you get confused at this part, I made the vocab to sound like it's coming from a child, so if you don't get it, that's why)**

Where was I? I could hear faint voices but I could make out what they were saying, my head was killing me and my ears wouldn't stop ringing and my mouth had a disgusting metallic taste in it.

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream, I'm not in a world of walking talking animals, that's just crazy right? That can't actually be possible can it?" I thought to myself over and over again which was starting to annoy me, thank you inner voice!

I guess you wanna know who I am, well, my name, my name is Josh, and I'm 7 years old, and I also get you wanna know what happened to me.

All I remember was running away from him, I won't say his name because I forbid it, but I've had enough of him, so I ran away from him, off into the night while the moon shined bright enough that I could see in the dark, but, he caught me, and he beat me to a pulp.

He just punched me over and over, I couldn't fight back, I was too weak compared to him, I just wanted to die, I couldn't bear it anymore, it was too much for me to handle.

And strangely enough, it seemed fate had other ideas.

I just closed my eyes and waited for the pain to end, I could hear him shouting about how I meant nothing and that I was worthless to the world, and maybe he was right.

After waiting and waiting, the punching and the shouting just, stopped.

I was met with silence at first, then I started to feel strange, like as if someone was changing the shape of my body, I also felt myself shrink a little but I couldn't see these events unfold because all I could was pure white light, was I being born again? Is this what being born feels like?

But I'm pretty the first thing you don't hear when you're born is city ambience, car engines and their horns beeping, people walking from place to place and sirens from police cars and ambulances.

I didn't know what was happening at first, so I decided to use my only option available to me and I opened my eyes.

The sky was sapphire blue and few clouds were visible, the sun shined brighter than it did back home so I felt warmer in its light, a gentle breeze warm blew in the air, I was laying down in grass and it tickled my back, the sound of leaves gently swishing in the air filled my ears, but something felt very off.

I could hear more than usual because I could hear more voices, I could smell more than usual because I could smell something being cooked nearby, it smelt like barbeque to me and it actually smelt delicious.

I stood up and I went to look at my hands, and what I saw next, I thought I was dreaming.

My hand was no longer a normal Human hand with five fingers, but what looked like a dog's paw with a mixture of grey and white fur, with 4 fingers that can only bend once since they only had one bone joint, each one tipped with tiny black claws that reflected light from the sun, pink lumps were near the top of each finger and one big lump liberated my palm which I could only assume were paw pads.

My arms were covered in fur, my stomach was covered in fur, my legs were covered in fur, I was completely covered in fur, and I also noticed that I wasn't wearing any clothes which made me cover my private parts despite them being barely visible.

But when I went to cover them, a tail appeared out of nowhere and I thought it had belonged to an animal that was beside me, I was wrong.

It was my tail, it was light grey with a soft white tip at the end of it, I grabbed it and I couldn't actually feel it, like it was a numb part of my body but how could I have a tail?

I really thought I was dreaming, I pinched myself on the arm and it hurt a lot thanks to my claws, but I didn't wake up, either the dream I was in was persistent, or I was an animal of sorts.

Still believing I was dreaming, I took a step foward and I noticed I wasn't wearing any shoes, or socks at that matter because my feet were paws too, and it didn't feel sore to take a step, I guess that's because of the paw pads.

But this couldn't be real, there was no way it could be, I have to be dreaming, I have too!

I was in some sort of beautiful looking forest, the many different shades of green and beautiful flowers suited the place, I could smell the nectar off of the flowers and it smelt so soothingly calming, I felt at peace here, like as if everything I had to worry about in life just disappeared.

I could see a small clearing not too far from where I was standing, and I could see some figures walking.

When I started to walk, I immediately noticed something was wrong.

They weren't people.

They were Animals.

Walking on their hind legs, wearing clothes, driving cars, doing stuff Humans would do, was that even possible I constantly repeated to myself in disbelief.

Was I in some sort of magical world or something? Could I have superpowers? I don't think I can, I still feel like myself but not at the same time, it felt so weird being something different.

Walking in the forest, I soon came across a small stream of water, the water looked safe to drink and I would be able to see what I look like in what I thought was the dream world inside my head.

And when I saw my reflection, I found it most hard to believe that I was real.

I was a Wolf.

A Wolf that could walk on two legs at that, to be honest, I actually looked kinda cute.

My eyes were amber orange and they looked just like a Wolf's eye, a muzzle stretched out from my face, but it was small since I'm 7 years old, a black glossy nose with a light shade of purple on it was at the end of the muzzle and it constantly twitched because of all the smells I was sniffing, how can animals smell so many scents without going mad? My ears were now on the top of my head rather than the side, covered in grey fur and the sunlight reflected off them and they gently moved to pick up whatever sounds were nearby, I nearly wanted to cover my ears because of the many sounds I could now hear. The fur pattern on my head was pretty nice, grey on the outside parts and snow white around my eyes, nose and mouth. I opened my mouth, and it was filled with plenty of sharp teeth for eating meat, wait, if I eat another animal here, would that be cannibalism? I guess I'd have to watch what I ate.

And the tail that sat above my butt, it gently swayed from side to side, I didn't really have much control over it as a matter of fact so I'd have to be careful with it, but, was I to remain a Wolf for the rest of my life? Would I never be a Human again?

The one big question that I have, is where am I now in the world?

I don't know any cities that inhabit Animals that can walk and talk back home, so either this is some sort of secret society, or something else.

I splashed my face with water multiple times in hopes that I would wake up, but I didn't, the fur on my face was now soaking wet and water droplets dripped from my wet fur.

"I guess I really am a Wolf now, but I need to find help, I don't wanna be alone anymore..." I thought to myself as tears began forming in my eyes.

I didn't have any friends, or a proper family, just him, and he made my life a living nightmare, but I'm glad he's not in sight anymore, I hope so at least.

I had myself a quick drink from the water, it was easier to drink it now since I had a muzzle and I decided to get out of the forest, but there was a problem.

Someone told me that I shouldn't be naked in public, I mean, I wasn't cold or anything thanks to my new fur coat, but I'd probably go to jail for not wearing clothes outside, so that's one of my tasks right now, find some clothes.

But, I had no money, I wouldn't be able to eat anything, what if I starve? What if I find no one that can help me? Will they believe me if I tell them that I used to be something else?

I don't think anyone would believe me if I said I used to be a creature called a Human, and speaking of Humans, I couldn't see any among the crowds, does that mean that the Human race doesn't exist here?

I had to focus, after sneaking my way through the forest, I found another clearing where there was less Mammals around, I had a perfect view of where I was now.

Tall and colourful towers dominated what looked like the center of a big city, there were many buildings of different colours and architecture, and there were different sized cars to accommodate the many different Mammals and their size, like for example, a car for a mouse would look like a toy car I'd play with.

I managed to sneak into a rather dark alleyway that smelt horrible thanks to the rubbish that was littered across the ground, I had managed to find myself some clothes while searching the alleyway for food if there was any, I was now wearing what remained of a yellow t-shirt that was suitable for my size despite it being ripped and filled with holes and I also found a ruined pair of white shirts, but it's better than nothing, at least I don't have to wear socks or shoes anymore.

How do I say this? Am I going insane? All those years of pain and misery because of him, is this the conclusion? Me, descending into madness which incarnates itself into a city filled with Animals that can act like Humans? Or is this a second chance? For me to start over?

Without me having to worry about dealing with him?

If I'm really stranded here, then this is one of my new tasks.

Rebuild my life.

That's all I can remember, I mightn't be so descriptive, but I'm just a kid, what would you expect from me anyways?

Back to now, I can hear faint voices but I can't make out what they are saying, all I can recall is one of them saying the word "Poison".

Is this why I fell asleep? I was poisoned? Wait, I remember now...

I was being chased by someone when I left the alleyway, I remember seeing him, he looked like some sort of Grey Rabbit, wearing a black and white fancy suit and a funny looking mask, I saw him holding some sort of shiny stick and he shot me with something that caused me to vomit my own blood and fall asleep, it was poison that done that? What if I die?! What if this second chance is wasted?!

I didn't feel like I was in any danger, I actually felt like I was having a quick recovery, I was starting to see a faint white light, I decided to open my eyes once more...

The white light just got brighter and brighter each time I blinked, and soon enough I was able to see where I was and hear what was going on.

I could hear beeping, it sounded like it was beeping at a normal rate, but for what? I could also hear the voices a lot clearer now, along with the sound of light growling and it sounded like its source was a Wolf, but why was he or she growling?

Was it angry? Sad? Distressed? All of the above? I was starting to get scared now that I thought of it.

"Judy, I think our little pup is waking up" an unfamiliar voice said, it sounded like it came from a man and he sounded pretty nice.

I managed to fully open my eyes without hesitation, and based off where I was now, it would appear that I was in some sort of hospital.

The ceiling was made of white stone and bright lights were shining onto the floor below, I could see some white desks with some office utensils on them along with some weird looking tools and computers, there were windows but they were covered by blinders so hopefully he doesn't know I'm here.

I immediately realised that I was wearing something transparent over my muzzle and there were cables running on my arms and even going inside them, ew!

My nose could pick up a dry metallic scent, blood, my own blood, my chest and my muzzle was covered in dry blood, maybe that's why I feel so faint.

But when I slowly looked to my right, I would've jumped up in fright if I was able to.

To my right, there was a Red Fox staring at me with a rather nervous smile on his muzzle, showing off his fangs which scared me even more, he was wearing what looked like a Police Officer uniform his fur was red all around except for his chest and neck which was a warm cream colour, his eyes were jade green and they showed that he was harmless, even though I was very terrified because I thought he was going to kill me and eat me.

"Hey, don't be afraid, I won't hurt you" the Fox said in a gentle manner as I tried to back off as he reached his paw out and began to gently stroke my face and he removed my oxygen mask since I was breathing normally again.

His paw pads were rough and tender and it felt so nice and relaxing to be rubbed by him, no wonder why Animals love to be rubbed, if he's saying he won't hurt me, then I believe him.

"Hey little guy, what's your name?" a new voice said, it sounded female and it sounded like it was coming from an angel.

Behind the Fox was a Bunny, wait, aren't Foxes and Bunnies worst enemies? I guess they aren't in this city, her eyes were lavender purple with concern and her fur was grey and white, she too was wearing a Police Officer Uniform, they just be buddy cops, they both knelt down next to my bed and stared at me curiously.

I looked behind them and I saw what was growling, there was another Wolf on a hospital bed but he was strapped to the bed and wore some sort of cage over his muzzle, he too had dried blood on him, was he attacked by that Bunny too? And the size of him, he was huge!

"Josh, Josh McGaughlin" I said nervously as I still found it hard to believe that I was talking to a Bunny and a Fox.

"Hello Josh, my name is Judy Hopps and this is my Husband Nick Wilde, as you can see, we are both cops so you can trust us" Judy said as she smiled at me happily, wait, they are married? Love has no boundaries then I guess.

"Where? Where am I?" I asked nervously as I looked around and I spotted a tall figure that looked like a Tiger wearing a Doctor's coat who was sitting down and writing something.

"You're in Zootopia General Hospital, that's Dr Lee over there and he'll make sure you get better so you needn't worry, now, what happened to you?" Nick asked in a respectful tone as he and Judy took out notepads and some pens to scribble down what I was going to say.

Zootopia? Well, at least I knew where I was now.

"Uh, I'm not sure I want to tell you" I said as tears began to form in my eyes and my voice started breaking as I feared that they wouldn't believe me.

They both looked at each other and Nick leaned in closer to whisper into my ear.

"Josh, I think that we know already, were you a Human?" Nick whispered into my ear, wait, how do they know I used to be a Human?

"How do you know?" I whispered back and Nick looked back at the giant Wolf that was growling gently as he slept.

"That Wolf over there, his name is Aiden McGaughlin, and he used to be a Human before he was killed, did you die in your world?" Nick whispered, Aiden McGaughlin? He has the same last name as me, I had a brother all this time and I never knew?

"I, I think so, I was attacked by, no, I can't say his name, he's a monster" I said as I began to cry lightly.

"Who's name? Who attacked you?" Judy asked as she and Nick scrubbed in their notebooks.

"My, Dad..." I said as my voice broke when I said Dad.

"Your father? He attacked you? Why?" Nick asked in a rather near angry tone which scared me.

"He beat me, he hated me, saying I was worthless and a waste, that I was never meant to be born, my mother, she died when she gave birth to me, and he's hated me ever since, I ran away from him, but he found me and, he killed me" I said as I started to cry again at the thought.

"Do you need time Josh? Is it too stressful?" Judy asked as she placed her paw on mine, I looked at her and she showed me a look of sympathy and worry, she cared about me.

"I'll, I'll tell you later, I'm sorry, but it's too much" I said as I managed to calm down a bit, I knew they would understand why I wanted to stop.

"It's okay Josh, let's change the topic, Aiden here has a different story, he said that his Dad left him when he was born, but you said your mother died when you were born, so clearly your Dad must've been married to someone else after he left Aiden, meaning that, well, Aiden could be your older brother" Nick said as he looked at Aiden who was growling in his sleep and I looked at him too.

I knew how he felt, he was a victim of a poisoning, but he was poisoned first, he could be my brother? From another mother? Why did Dad leave her then in the first place?

"He could?" I asked with a light tone of excitement.

"He could, but let's get the other details, how old are you?" Nick asked as he and Judy focused on their notepads again.

"I'm 7 years old" I responded.

"And where did you live?" Judy asked as she wrote down my previous answer.

"I lived in Galway, near Salthill in a country called Ireland" I said and they both showed confused looks.

"Ireland? Aiden was from Dublin which he said was the capital of Ireland, you're from the same country as him" Nick said with surprise and he took down that answer.

"He was from Dublin? My Dad was from Dublin so he must be my brother, he must!" I said excitedly as I felt my tail starting to wag with excitement, I'd have to start getting used to that.

"Hush now, talk at the same volume as us so the Doctor doesn't hear us" Judy said as she pointed at the Doctor who acted like he was hearing nothing, he looked slightly old so maybe he was partially deaf.

"Sorry, but, I've nowhere to go right now, I don't have any family that'll take me in and I don't know where to go, what do I do?" I asked as my tone lowered, what was I going to do?

Get sent to an orphanage? Or, maybe they could adopt me! If Aiden is my brother, I have to be with him.

"Judy, shall we put our little agreement into effect since my conclusion shows that Josh is the little brother of Aiden since he has the same DNA code as him and he's a Dire Wolf too?" Nick said as he and Judy looked at each other and smiled happily at each other.

Dire Wolf? Never heard of them before.

"We shall" Judy said as she and Nick kissed each other lightly, I looked away in disgust.

"What are you saying?" I asked confusingly, what agreement?

"Moments after you got here and since Dr Lee told us you could be related to Aiden which, based off our calculations, you are the little brother of Aiden since you're a Dire Wolf just like him, me and Judy agreed that we would adopt you" Nick said happily as he and Judy placed their paws on mine.

My eyes opened wide when they said that.

They wanted to adopt me? But, I've only known them for a few minutes!

"You, you do? But won't I be nothing but trouble for you?" I asked nervously as I tried to think of another way.

"Nonsense, we don't mind raising two kids, besides, Aiden will like you, but right now, he's savage" Judy said as her tone lowered at the end as she turned and looked at Aiden who looked like he was about to wake up.

"S-s savage?" I asked with a hint of fear at whatever that word meant.

"Yeah, you know, walking on all fours, growling, attacking anything in sight, but Aiden, he can control himself and he won't hurt a fly, he'll be shy around you at first when he wakes up but he'll get used to you as time goes on" Nick said to give me some confidence, so, the first interactions that I will have with my supposed brother, he will be like a Wolf when I was still a Human, I just hope he doesn't bite.

"Ah! You're awake at last! Why didn't you say he woke up?" Dr Lee asked as if he was hurt emotionally.

"We were asking him questions, part of our job because we are trying to find out who is doing this to both Aiden and poor little Josh, he's Aiden's little brother and it's right for them to be together again so we're going to adopt him" Nick said as he smiled happily at Dr Lee who showed a look of relief.

"You just saved me a lot of paperwork, and look, it appears Aiden has opened his eyes" Dr Lee said as he pointed at the giant Wolf who's name was Aiden and he was right, Aiden was awake now.

He was looking at us, well, more specifically me, he looked very puzzled when he saw me, and his eyes showed no means of harming me so I guess I could trust him.

"Well, strangely enough, both you and Aiden are perfectly fine despite getting poisoned but your immune systems are what kept you alive, make sure to keep Aiden indoors, I'll make an antidote and I'll call you when it is finished" Dr Lee said as he walked over to me and removed the weird cables from my arms which stung and he placed some bandages onto them to prevent blood from leaking out.

"Okay Josh, you get plenty of rest when you get home and also take bath to refresh along and that same rule applies to Aiden, Nick and Judy will take good care of you, make sure that Aiden stays indoors and that he has company else he might become sad and lonely and, well let's face, none of us want to be sad, and seeing as how Aiden got attacked, lock your windows and shut your blinds and hopefully nothing had happens until then" Dr Lee said as Judy and Nick nodded in response and I carefully climbed out of my hospital bed.

Aiden started whining since he couldn't move, so Dr Lee walked over to his bed and carefully undone the straps holding him to the bed and removed the muzzle from him, at first I thought Aiden was going to attack Dr Lee, but he didn't, as a matter of fact, he licked his paw in thanks which made Dr Lee gently laugh in response.

"Good boy, I'll let you use the backdoor to avoid a major panic situation, not much is happening around the hospital now at this time and the mammal watching over the security cameras is asleep right now since he's a sleepy head, he could get fired for sleeping on the job but I won't tell anyone about him, what happens in here stays in here so I won't tell anyone what happened here today, Josh, you best behave around Aiden, else he'll eat ya!" Dr Lee said to me in a joking manner as he placed his arms in the air in a pouncing manner which made me giggle at how silly he looked.

"Oh we'll make sure he behaves Dr Lee, we'll be back in a few days to collect the antidote along with other stuff" Nick said as Aiden hopped off the bed and started walking on all fours, he was behaving like a normal Wolf to me and he didn't seem that terrifying.

But he was a lot bigger up close, he was like nearly 3 times as tall as Nick! Then again, Dr Lee said something about Dire Wolves so they must've been big creatures, he stared at me curiously and decided to approach me.

Nick and Judy backed off since they wanted me to do this by myself, okay, no sudden movements, don't be scared because he might sense it.

His claws tapped against the black stone floor as he cautiously approached me, I just stayed still and stood my ground and it wasn't long before he was within a meter of me, he gently sniffed the air around me and took a few small steps closer, I stretched my arm out and he gently sniffed my paw, taking in my scent and he began gently licking my paw which made me giggle as it tickled.

"Aw, he loves you already" Judy said as Aiden continued licking my paw and whined in happiness, I'm gonna have great fun playing games like tag and hide and seek with him when we get home!

"Would you look at that, your scent is just like his, he knows you're his species" Nick said like he was proud of me, I guess that is why Aiden likes me.

He wouldn't stop sniffing me, I guess I must've smelt pretty interesting to him, and I wouldn't blame him for it, him acting like a natural Wolf and all.

We managed to quickly sneak out of the hospital using the backdoor that Dr Lee told us about, I took the time to admire the sights around when we got out of the hospital.

The architecture and the colours of the buildings was so perfect and it suited this strange city called Zootopia, I wish back home was like this.

But as long as I don't have to worry about getting beaten by him again, I'm more than happy to be part of this family.

I still couldn't believe I was a Wolf now, but I'll role with it, we made it to the car park and snuck past some other Mammals using the many cars that were around and we made it to Nick's car, it was a aquamarine blue car that had four doors and it actually looked like a Human car, just shaped for medium sized mammals.

Nick and Judy hopped into the front seats while me and Aiden hopped into the back seats, I put on my seatbelt while Aiden lay down on his stomach and cuddled next to me while setting his great head on my upper legs and decided to take a nap, he was a bit of a sleepyhead for a Wolf!

He actually looked very cute when he was asleep, I decided to gently rub him behind his ears and he let out a gentle whine in response as he cuddled his head closer to me.

"Okay Josh, when we get home, do you want to continue discussing about what happened to you before you got here and get it out of the way?" Nick asked as he turned on the car engine and I felt then car move forward a bit.

I wanted to snap at him for bringing that up, but I didn't want to because he was just concerned about me.

"*Sigh*, okay" I said in a rather upset tone as I set my head back against the soft chair and soon I fell asleep.

At least I had someone to keep me company as we made our way to what was my new home in a new world...

 **Okay, that's enough fun and games for a Monday, I've been typing all night and I'm really tired right now, so wake me up with your reviews and be sure to tune in for the next chapter of this story! Also, I'll happily take any ideas you have to offer, but don't make them pure ridiculous ideas please, so, leave a review, follow and favourite if you haven't already and be sure to check out my other stories!**

 **P.S I had to delete one of the chapters because it was a duplicate Chapter so I deleted it but it in turn got some of the chapters mixed up so I had to re-upload these Chapters, I'm sorry for any inconvenience.**


	43. Chapter 43

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 41: New Home, New Family, New Life and What Happened Before

 **Here is another chapter of Welcome to Zootopia! But before we start, if you were paying attention you might've noticed I deleted one of my Chapters. One of my Chapters was a duplicate Chapter so I deleted it but it also somehow deleted the other same chapter so things got very confusing from there. I am sorry for any inconvenience or confusion for what happened and I hope you understand. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on this chapter and not super tiny ones because they are not helpful. Let's see if we can hit over 10 proper reviews! Small ones that are less than 10 words will not count, and if the goal is not reached, I will not upload this story for a month, and I'm dead serious when I say that, so please do such a simple task if you want to see more of this story and just a heads up! There will be plenty of cuddling in this chapter so wear a mask to prevent being blinded by the cuteness...**

 **And to answer a question asked by a "oyqy", Aiden was not shot with a bullet because he'd more likely die and it would completely ruin the plot of the story so I used a poison dart instead to make it more mysterious than being shot with a casual bullet.**

 **And I also know of MafiaGuy2017 and his story "The war of the fandom" thanks to some reviews (I appreciate your cooperation!) that said he is using me in his story along with my other story "A Son of his own" without my permission and I warned him to back down with what he was doing in PM but he's persistent just because of stories on this Fanfic page that make no sense to him whatsoever. He even made me a phoney peasant in his story! I sometimes question the actions of some people...**

 **Enough of that nonsense, let's begin shall we?**

* * *

 **Savannah Central, 3:15PM**

I was not expecting any of this at all, first I get killed by my Dad and then I get transformed into a, Deer Wolf? No, Dire Wolf? Something like that I think and now I'm some strange city filled with Animals that can walk on their two hind legs, speak, drive cars and wear clothes just like Humans can. I wake up in some park completely naked and I thought I was hallucinating when I saw that I had fur but it was physically attached to me. I really thought that I was dreaming, but I wasn't dreaming at all because it was real, it felt too real and it smelt too real to be a dream. I found some tattered clothes and then I get chased by some Grey Rabbit wearing a black and white fancy suit wearing some funny mask over his or her face and then I get darted with something that makes you like your blood and you fall asleep. I woke up in some hospital and there was a Red Fox and a Grey Bunny and they were both wearing Police uniforms, they asked me questions and eventually they asked me if I was a Human because there was another Dire Wolf who used to be a Human in the same Hospital room with me and he was absolutely huge! He was practically a giant and that's coming from someone my size, he was strapped to his bed and some weird metal wires covered his snout because according to the Red Fox who's name is Nick Wilde, the other Dire Wolf who's name is Aiden was apparently "Savage" which meant he would walk around on all fours and would act like a normal Animal back where I came from. Not also to mention the fact he is actually my brother from another mother, so does that mean he is my step brother? I don't know but I'm calling him my brother just to make it easier for me because I am a kid so what do you expect?

Right now, Nick and Judy are taking me to their house while Aiden is sleeping beside me and he was resting his great head on my legs and he was leaning all his weight onto my legs which was actually starting to make my legs feel weird, like as if the blood inside them was boiling and I wasn't able to feel my legs anymore but I didn't care, it actually felt nice for some weird reason.

For a big Wolf, Aiden was quite a heavy sleeper! He did growl slightly in his sleep but it wasn't threatening, I guess it was the Animal version of snoring. Do animals snore? I'll have to ask Nick or Judy about that whenever I get the chance. He was still wearing a pair of black pants so at least he wasn't completely naked.

I was so surprised that Nick and Judy wanted to adopt me with no questions asked! If they are going to be my new parents, I hope they are a lot nicer than my Dad. Nick seems to be the more humourous one which actually cheers me up and Judy appears to be the more kind and happier one which again makes me so happy and safe because I've never been treated with kindness before so I know I don't have to be afraid anymore. I have a big brother now and I'm glad I do since I'll have someone to look up too and someone to protect me when I need it most.

I just gently rubbed Aiden behind his ears and I could tell he was like it since he was leaning his head closer time so it would make it easier for me to rub his head. His dark grey and white fur was very soft, so soft that I bet it could block out the cold. I felt so tiny compared to him but maybe when I'm his age I'll be as tall as him! If I'm ever in danger, I bet that Aiden would scare away anyone! He was actually pretty cute when he was asleep but maybe I shouldn't tell him that.

While I was continuing rubbing Aiden behind his ears, me and Aiden jumped with fright when the speakers inside the car started shouting "TRY EVERYTHING! OH OH OH OH OH!" which frightened me so much that I felt like I was about to have a heart attack since my chest was slightly sore now from the sudden surprise but Judy was quick to react and turned the radio down to a point that was bearable.

"Sorry Josh and Aiden! Nick's radio does that sometimes and it's really annoying so again, I'm very sorry and I hope I didn't scare you too much" Judy said as she turned around to face us with a sincere smile on her face and assured us everything was alright while the radio continued singing this strange song.

"Look how far you've come, you filled your heart with love, baby, you've done enough, don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast, sometimes we come last but we did our best" the radio continued singing. It was being sung by a girl and I gotta admit, she has a fantastic voice!

"Who's singing that song?" I asked while I continued listening to it and it was actually pretty catchy, Aiden was even slightly swaying his head from side to side to the rhythm of the song since he was woken up by the loud radio.

"Gazelle, she's a pretty good singer isn't she?" Judy asked me as she hummed the rythem of the song to herself as did I and I nodded in response to her question, I couldn't help humming to the song because it was a very catchy song.

Gazelle? Is Gazelle a Gazelle? I'd have to assume so because the name speaks for itself. I continued humming to the rythem until the song finally ended and the radio started playing advertisements about new fur grooming kits that Judy didn't want to listen too so she turned off the radio.

Aiden was still jumpy from the sudden explosion of sound from the radio but I was there to calm him down by rubbing his head which he really enjoyed, he eventually layer his head down onto my legs again and fell asleep again as I continued rubbing him.

I could spot Nick and Judy looking at me in the mirrors of the car and I just waved at them and they waved back while smiling at me as they saw me and Aiden getting along but hopefully Aiden starts talking again soon because I really wanna talk to him!

It was a pretty quiet and uneventful car ride and Nick made one more right swerve and we pulled into what appeared to be a driveway made out of yellow stone and a few leaves covered it too while small oak trees covered the side of the small driveway and I eventually saw the house that I was going to be staying in.

It was actually a pretty nice house, it was painted red mainly on the walls and white surrounding the windows and the door along with pipes that ran down the house, it was a two storey house with a garage built into it and the roof was made of slates. Flower baskets containing exotic and colourful flowers could be seen on some of the window sills and some wooden benches sat outside the house that looked out at the front garden which had even more colourful flowers, a small stream of clear and clean water flowing through it along with some trees that looked like they could be climbed since they were tall enough.

"Is this where you guys and Aiden live?" I asked curiously as I looked around the structure of the house, amazed by how beautiful it and the rest of the area looked with all the green grass and plants surrounding it which made the place look so beautiful. I felt like I was at home already.

"That we do, it's a nice house isn't it?" Nick said as he pulled the car into what was the garage of the house and the garage door closed behind us, Nick turned off the engine of the car and we began to get out of the car.

I opened my door but Aiden pushed it opened and he hopped out of the car on all fours while panting like a normal dog and he began doing the downward dog and upward dog stretches as I got out of the car and closed the door behind me. Nick locked the car and we made our way to a wooden door which Judy opened and we came into a hallway that had beige walls, some fancy paintings hanging from the walls, some wooden tables with vases, pictures and candles, it was dark but I could see since I had night vision now so I wouldn't have to be afraid of the dark anymore thankfully. The smell of strawberries was in the air which actually smelt very nice, they must use scent fresheners in this house and my nose is more sensitive now so I'll be able to smell it all the time!

I followed Nick and Judy into what was the kitchen which looked pretty nice with some wooden cupboards, a sink and a big white fridge, stainless steel appliances and marble worktop counters but the window was covered by a wooden board for some reason, did someone break the window? Judy turned on the lights and Aiden followed me to what was the dining table which had 6 wooden seats and a flower pot in the middle of it, I climbed up onto one of the seats while Aiden sat down beside the seat I was sitting on like he was a guard dog.

I gave him a little pat on his head and he turned his head around to face me and he gave me an affectionate lick which made me gag because now my right arm and my right cheek were covered in his own warm and sloppy spit! Ew!

"Ew! That's gross that's gross!" I said as I giggled from how silly I sounded when I said that but thankfully there were some tissues (paper towels) placed on the dining table so I quickly grabbed some and I wiped Aiden's saliva off my fur, I guess I'll have to start getting used to being licked by a Wolf now.

"He's slobbery isn't he? Me and Nick already had that experience with him and we had the same reaction as you did so we know how you feel, but back to something else, do you want to continue talking about what happened before you got here?" Judy said as she sat on the chair beside me and spoke in a gentle tone as Nick sat on the chair that was at the top of the dining table.

"Again? Can't they just forget that already? Uh, fine, let's tell them and get it off our chest" I thought to myself angrily while trying to show I wasn't mad.

"Alright. Do you want the long version or the short version?" I asked them just to clarify which one they wanted to listen too.

"Give us the long version p!ease, we want to help you in anyway we can Josh" Nick said sympathetically to me which made me feel a little less nervous about talking to them, he says that he and Judy want to listen to the long version of the story, so let's give them the long version.

"Okay, like I told you back in the Hospital room when I woke up, I once lived in a city called Galway and well, my Dad treated me like dirt and made my life a living nightmare. He'd get drunk every night and he'd try and beat me in a drunken rage. He kicked me out of the house whenever his friends came over to visit and he even kicked me out even when there was a storm outside. I had enough after he threw me out and there was a thunderstorm outside and I nearly struck by lightning a few times, I was never so scared in my life! The next day, he was drunk again and I told him that I was leaving him and that I was going to find someone who was kind enough to take care of me. He laughed at me when I said that because he thought I was joking but when he saw me go out the door, he became extremely angry and he chased after me while he was still drunk. He eventually caught up to me and, he- he-" I said as bad memories of my past began to appear in my head and my voice started breaking at the end at the horrible thought of dying.

"He killed you?" Nick said respectfully to finish my sentence and I nodded in response while tears started to slowly flow down my cheeks.

Aiden noticed the sounds I was making and he knew I was sad so he turned around from his sitting spot to face me again and he began to gently nuzzle me and lick my tears away like I was his little puppy and I giggled in response to him nuzzling my face, it actually felt very comfortable and this is me being nuzzled by another Wolf.

"Wow, Aiden is still pretty smart even when he is savage" Judy said with fascination as I gently petted Aiden's muzzle and he stopped nuzzling and licking me since I stopped crying and I was feeling a lot happier now thanks to him. I like him as my brother already!

"Can you tell us what happened to you after you were supposedly 'killed' by your Dad?" Nick asked as Aiden went back to sitting in his guard pose and I turned around to face Nick so I could continue talking to him.

"Well, after I got killed by my Dad, everything around me just went quiet instantly, there was no sound of my Dad shouting, I couldn't feel him punching me at all, there was no light and all I could see was darkness. Then my body started to feel funny, as if someone or something was changing the shape of my body and I also felt myself shrink in height which scared me so much because I couldn't do anything to fight back and it was so terrifying. Then I could start to see a strange white light, at first I thought I was being born again but I'm not sure the first thing you hear when you are born is car engines, talking and other city sounds" I said while remembering those traumatic events after I supposedly 'died'.

"And that's when you appeared in Zootopia correct?" Judy asked as she pieced the puzzle together very quickly and I nodded in response to her question while her and Nick took down notes in their notepads on what I was saying.

"Where exactly did you appear in Zootopia might I ask?" Nick asked in a friendly manner but how was I going to describe this to him? I appeared in some park of sorts but I don't know the name of it, ah, let's just tell him what we know.

"I appeared in some park filled with lots of beautiful trees and colourful flowers and there was plenty of clear streams of water, it was quite a beautiful sight to wake up too but I looked at my hands which were now paws and when I saw my reflection in the water, that's when I realised that I was a Wolf now, do Humans even exist here?" I said with a strange question at the end because I really wanted to know if there was or not.

"We don't know Josh, there are no records of these creatures called Humans in our archives and we've never heard of them before but there could be Humans out there somewhere in the world and we just don't know" Judy said as she placed her paw on my shoulder and spoke to me in a gentle tone.

"Based off what you told me, you must've woken up in Zootopia National Park because there are lots and lots of flowers blooming there during this time of the year, more than any other park in the city and its a very beautiful park too so it was a good place to wake up in" Nick said while he pictured the many fields of flowers and their petals blowing in the warm air as sunlight reflected off of their colourful petals in a beautiful and colourful way.

"And what happened after you woke up? Did you get poisoned like Aiden did?" Judy asked while cutting straight to the chase without hesitation.

"No, that happened later. When I woke up, I had to find clothes so I managed to sneak past a lot of Mammals and I'm very good at sneaking believe me, after finding a not so crowded street so no one could see me naked, I rushed into a dirty and wet alleyway and it smelt so disgusting since I have a more sensitive nose now. I rooted through the garbage and I managed to find some clothes which is what you are seeing me wear now, I know it's not good but it was the only option I had and I didn't want to get arrested by someone like you two" I said nervously while remembering sneaking past my Dad back home to avoid getting beaten up by him and I practically became an expert when it came to stealth and a shiver went up my spine when I said the last sentence.

"We understand why you'd pick ruined clothes over nothing and it's very admirable that you have respect for the law as a kid. What happened afterwards?" Nick asked gently while Judy gently rubbed my shoulder to keep me calm of the bad thoughts of my Dad.

"After I managed to find myself some ruined but wearable clothes, I started to get a funny feeling that someone or something was watching me so I started running as fast as I could, I ran so fast that I could nearly taste my own blood in my mouth because I was so scared. I looked behind me when I was running, and when I looked back in front of me, it was already too late for me to hide..." I said as my voice shivered at the end because of what happened afterwards.

"What do you mean by that? And why did you shiver at the end? Are you cold?" Judy asked me caringly which made me feel less distressed from what I had to face because she sounded like an angel with that soothing voice of hers as I looked up at her nervously.

"No, I'm not cold but thanks for asking. When I faced foward after looking back, I ran into someone's leg" I said as the memory of me running into the leg of an adult Rabbit filled my head and the feeling of fear began to fill me again as I was afraid he could track me down and attack me again.

"Could you tell what species he was and what he was wearing?" Nick asked sounding rather intrigued by what I was saying. It was nice to know that both of these Mammals cared for me, I guess it won't be long until I start calling them Mom and Dad.

"He looked similar to a fully grown Bunny with strange black stripes at the side of his face, I couldn't see the rest of his face because he was wearing some sort of funny black mask that covered his face almost completely except for his eyes and the space between your eyes but I could just see the funny black stripes on his face, he was wearing some kind of black and white secret agent suit like he was some sort of spy and he was wearing funny black things over his hands, or are they paws? He was facing me when I ran into him like he had just appeared from nowhere, the way that he stared at me was so terrifying, he just stared straight at me with those beady bloodshot blue eyes like he was very angry at me but at the same time it seemed he wasn't. I apologised to him as kindly as I could but he didn't care for the apology and then he said that he knew what I was, for some reason, this Rabbit somehow knew that I was once a Human" I said as those cold words repeated themselves in my head with the fancy British like accent that his voice sounded like when he was talking.

"Wait, hold the phone, you're saying that whoever this Rabbit is somehow knows that you used to be a Human? Then that must mean this is the same Rabbit that poisoned Aiden! It all makes sense now!" Nick said as he stood up from his seat and began acting like as he had won the millionaire lottery a few minutes ago.

"What are you saying Nick? Is the blueberry pie getting to you again?" Judy asked with disbelief with what Nick was saying since she thought it was just his daily banter but it actually wasn't.

"Think about it Carrots! Aiden said that before the first time he had gone savage that he saw the same rabbit with tiger stripes on his face outside our house! And this is the same Rabbit that poisoned Josh! So it's the same attacker who used the same types of poison to poison his targets and both of them are Dire Wolves. So it's just one culprit that we are trying to find and when we do, he is in some deep sh- trouble" Nick said as he was about to curse but since he was in the presence of a young child, he hesitated and replaced the curse word with something more appropriate.

"True, but what happened after you apologised to this Rabbit?" Judy asked just to clarify that this was the same Rabbit that had poisoned Aiden who was still sitting beside my seat in a guard dog pose while he bent down and he began scratching behind his ear with his hind feet because his ear was itchy.

"He said that he knew what I used to be and that I didn't deserve to live and then he grabbed me so hard that my left shoulder is actually still very sore now and then he took out some strange needle with glass at the top of it which was filled with a gross dark green colour and he injected it into me and then I started puking up my own blood and my entire body fell asleep, eventually I fell asleep too and someone must've seen me and called an ambulance" I said while I cringed at the thoughts of those needles being injected into me and touching my bones, I absolutely hate them!

"Alright Nick, you're right, it must've the same Rabbit unless this one has a bunch of doubles that we don't know about because you never know" Judy said while coming up with a theory of her own which made Nick show a look of disbelief at her.

"Yeah yeah yeah, the only problem is that I don't know any Rabbit with tiger stripes on the sides of his face and he likes to wear black and white spy suits and I know everyone in this city but clearly I don't know this one guy so that must mean he is either under the radar or he's just plain clever" Nick said while I showed a look of confusion at what he said about under the radar.

"Under the radar? What does that mean?" I asked rather curiously at the strange quote Nick had just said.

"It means that you are playing a big game of hide and seek against a lot of Mammals, and you are determined not to get caught by any means necessary because if you do get caught then you'll be in big trouble" Judy said to me while carefully describing the quote to me and I understood every word she said.

"Hide and seek? But if I play normal hide and seek, I won't get in trouble will I?" I asked fearfully hoping that Judy wouldn't say yes to that question because I loved to play hide and seek with my imagination.

"Of course not! It isn't against the law to play hide and seek thankfully" Nick said humourously and I actually couldn't help but giggle by the way he spoke.

"Oh this isn't good. Well Josh, thank you for telling us what we needed to know and we want to help you in anyway we can so don't hesitate to let us know if there is something wrong. Now, we could get started on dinner if you want" Judy said while she slid off her chair as did Nick and I decided to slide off my seat too and I landed beside Aiden who stood back onto all fours and curiously continued sniffing me.

"Dinner? Well, what is there?" I asked curiously but then my mind started to fill with many thoughts, since animals live together in peace, Predators aren't allowed to eat Prey so how do they sate their fleshy desires? Do they have some alternative to Prey meat or something else that's probably disgusting? Time to find out I guess.

"We've got fries, chicken nuggets, salads, bug burgers-" Nick said before he heard me gag when he said bug burgers.

"Bug burgers?! Isn't eating bugs a health hazard?" I asked in disgust while gagging at the thought of eating bugs while they still alive and ew it was so disgusting!

"Guess Humans really don't eat bugs after all, eating bugs is a health hazard yes but when they are bare, when they are processed with appetisers and whatnot they become perfectly edible and they taste pretty good too so maybe we could cook some up for you with a side of fries and a diet soda?" Nick asked me which actually didn't sound too bad, my mouth was starting to water at the thought of that kind of dinner. I did eat dinners back home but I had to sneak out of the house while 'borrowing' some of my Dad's money, it wasn't like he was going to realise the money was missing since he had plenty of it.

"That sounds great, we could have that then" I said excitedly while I felt something pressing against my legs that actually made me jump with fright but I just realised that it was only my little tail. It was so confusing having a tail attached to me, it had a mind of its own and it was swishing from side to side with excitement.

"Hey! Your tail gives it away but I can tell that you're already happy. And remember Josh, you don't have to worry about anything so don't be afraid to ask us anything and while dinner is being cooked, you could go into the living room and play with Aiden while me and Nick get dressed into our normal clothes" Judy said to me in a caring tone and I felt so happy that she was caring for me because I had never been cared for properly in my life.

"I guess we could do that and maybe I should get to know him a little better, where's the living room?" I asked while Aiden walked by my side and he gently licked the side of my face which was both gross and actually kinda cute.

"Just down the hallway and the last right door when you reach the front door of the house, me and Nick will see if we have some clothes that are small enough to fit you because you can't be walking around in those old rags now can you?" Judy said while kneeling down and she gently tickled me underneath my arms which made me laugh like anyone would when they are being tickled.

After Judy was finished tickling me, I walked into the hallway with Aiden following me with his claws tapping against the wooden floor and we both walked into the living room of the house. It was decently sized and there was plenty of space. The walls were painted a warm dark red colour. The floor was made out of tough dark oak wood with some soft white mats placed in front of a massive red marble fireplace that wasn't lit since there were no firelogs but it wasn't cold thankfully, either that or it was my fur keeping me warm. Many pictures and paintings hung from the wall and some of them were rather strange because of weird looking creatures standing in them, they looked rather familiar for some reason. A flatscreen HD television sat in the corner of the room next to the fireplace and it stood on a black glass table and it wasn't plugged in so I wouldn't be watching TV anytime soon, I wonder what kind of cartoons they have here in Zootopia...

Aiden stepped onto the soft white mat and lay down onto his belly and changed positions until he found a comfortable spot to rest in and eventually he decided to take a short nap, do Wolves sleep this much? Because he is such a sleepyhead!

I stepped onto the soft white mat and I felt like I was stepping onto a cloud because of how soft the material was, my feet felt so weird when I took a step but I don't care because it felt nice on my little padded feet.

I decided to give him a little surprise. I walked over to him and he lifted his head back up into the air in response to my presence and he just casually stared at me with those beautiful amber orange eyes that belonged to a Predator that could kill me but Aiden wouldn't hurt me because he was tame. I gave him a little rub underneath his bottom jaw which he seemed to like and I walked up to his chest and hugged him as tight as I could because I felt so safe whenever I was close to him, I felt a paw lightly tap my back and Aiden gently placed his head down onto my shoulder in response to the hug I gave him.

"He understands me, that's so cool!" I thought excitedly to myself as I looked up and Aiden lifted his head off my shoulder and looked straight down at me with curiosity and protection in his eyes, he was determined to keep me safe from anything that could harm me.

He took his paw away from my back and I broke the hug between me and his chest. He has very soft fur on his chest and probably all over his dark grey furred body and he's pretty tough too. His head had white fur underneath his eyes and the white fur went all over to the back of his head, his ears gently twitched from side to side to whatever sounds there were coming into his sensitive ears, speaking of which my ears are even more sensitive than my Human ones which was so annoying!

As I looked at Aiden who looked back at me, another idea hatched in my head and I know Aiden will love this idea because all dogs like it when they have certain parts of them rubbed...

"Who wants a belly rub?" I said childishly as Aiden's eyes opened wide and his tail started wagging very quickly from side to side and he turned over onto his back while giving me the cutest puppy eyes I have ever seen and he began whining in a begging manner.

"Do you want a belly rub? Do you want a belly rub?" I continued saying in a childish tone as Aiden continued wagging his tail with excitement along with him whining everytime I said belly rub and he just looked too cute and happy to refuse to be rubbed.

"Alright, you get a belly rub!" I said excitedly as I ran up to Aiden's belly and I started to rub his soft and slightly squishy belly like there was no tomorrow while he began panting very quickly and his left hind leg was jumping in the air since I was rubbing that one part of a dog that causes them to shake their leg and his tail was quickly swaying from side to side with excitement while I kept making childish noises as I continued rubbing Aiden's belly.

He was actually pretty buff, I could slightly feel his abs which I could tell tickled him in a fashion since he whined slightly in a happy manner whenever I rubbed around his abs, he had a lot of muscle on his body but he was very nice to the touch. When he stops being savage though, he mightn't let me rub his belly anymore...

But he could rub mine! I'm sure he'll get used to me after a bit since I'm his little brother now or is it step brother? I don't know to be honest with any of you but right now I'm more focused on giving Aiden a nice belly rub.

If any dangerous Animal had one weakness, it would be a belly rub because who doesn't love belly rubs? Would you like having your belly rubbed if you were Animal? I'd imagine I sure would!

His leg was still shaking in the air as I kept rubbing that one part that every dog's belly has that causes their leg to move up and down and I could tell he was having a great time. He looked pretty cute when he was lying down on his back but I probably shouldn't call him that just incase.

After rubbing Aiden's belly for what seemed like forever, I stopped rubbing him since my arms were getting very tired and sore and all that I wanted to do was sit down, there was a problem though.

The black leather couches in this living room were too high for me to climb! I could make an attempt to climb up onto the couch but my arms were too tired and there was no other way that I could climb onto the couch so that's off the sitting list for now unfortunately.

Aiden rolled back onto his stomach and he held his head up off the ground and he watched over me like a hawk, not taking his eyes off of me even once because of how determined he was in keeping me safe. I eventually sat down on the soft white mat and I laid my back against the mat and I decided to take a small nap until dinner was ready since I had nothing else to do. As I slept, I felt something furry circle around me and cover me in a warm embrace...

I opened my eyes and I was shocked to see that Aiden had wandered over to me and wrapped up in a ball around me which kept me very warm since his fur was very warm and soft and he repositioned himself from place to place until he eventually found a good spot to sleep in and he wrapped his tail over me slightly until it covered his face, I gently fiddled with his tail and cuddled closer against him because he was so comfortable in this kind of position and all I wanted to do now was sleep until dinner was ready.

And that is what me and Aiden are going to do.

 **Time skip to when dinner is ready**

I never felt so comfortable and warm in all of my life, Aiden's body kept me warm from whatever cold air there was and I was snuggled into his soft fur and it felt like I was sleeping in a cloud because of how soft he was, I never thought sleeping with a Wolf was this comfortable!

I wish that this moment would last forever, but unfortunately someone had to walk in and interrupt our moment of bliss.

"Boys, dinner's ready" a familiar male voice said from within the living room loud enough for our sleepy ears to hear whoever was talking and unfortunately for us we had no other choice but to open our eyes.

Standing in front of us was Nick Wilde. He wasn't wearing his Police uniform anymore, instead he was wearing a Hawaiian green shirt with a palm leaf pattern, a dark blue and red tie and a pair of grey fancy pants, for a Fox he has some taste in fashion.

I yawned in annoyance at being woken up as did Aiden and we both got off of the floor and stretched, Aiden done the downward and upward dog stretches while I done the normal spread your arms and stand tall stretch. I was having such a great sleep too...

"Sorry to interrupt you two but we can't let your dinner go cold, I almost didn't want to wake you two up because of how adorable you looked when you two were asleep but I had too" Nick said in an apologetic tone and I could understand why he was sorry.

Speaking of dinner, my nose started to pick up the scent of fries and what smelt like some sort of meat while my ears picked up the sound of sizzling and the cooker fan, my mouth was starting to water already at the scent of what was to be my dinner.

But how would we feed Aiden? Would he get his dinner on a plate or will he give us puppy eyes and beg for belly rubs? That part doesn't sound way too bad but those puppy eyes your shows are so adorable that you can't refuse anything to him.

Nick led us to the kitchen where Judy was getting herself some fruit and vegetable salad with some fries and red sauce (ketchup) and made her way to the dining table, she was now wearing some blue jeans and a clean pink flannel. Nick took out three white porcelain plates from the cupboard (so Aiden would get his own dinner! How thoughtful of Nick because of how Aiden is acting like a natural Wolf since he got poisoned but how come I'm not savage? I should ask Nick and Judy that later) and he set them next to the glass topped cooker and began taking fries out of a portable fryer and placing them onto our plates and he removed brown burgers from the frying pan with a spatula and placed them onto each of our plates, those must've been the bug burgers but I hope they don't make me throw up or words will be heard from me!

"Would you like some ketchup and some salt with your dinner Josh? I doubt Aiden will need condiments on his dinner since he can't dip his fries into ketchup with his teeth" Nick asked me while Aiden slightly grunted at what Nick said and I would guess Aiden was saying "I'll be the judge of that!" inside his head.

"Yes please" I responded while I gave Aiden a light pet in his muzzle and he licked my paw in response to the petting.

Nick took out a ketchup bottle and a small metal cylinder filled with salt and he squirted some ketchup beside the fries on my plate and his and he began sprinkling pinches of salt over our plates and after that he grabbed some forks and knives out of the cupboard and brought our plates to the dinning table.

"Okay Aiden, here's your dinner, don't make a mess now" Nick said as he placed Aiden's dinner plate on the floor and Aiden actually nodded in response to what Nick said to him! How can he understand what Nick is saying? He's so clever!

"How can he understand you when he can't even speak?" I asked curiously as I climbed onto my seat and took in the delicious smells of the dinner placed in front of me.

"He might not be able to speak yes but he can understand what you say to him because he still has some of his civilised self still in him when in his savage state, I wish I had my phone to take a picture of Aiden wrapped up in a ball around you... It was so adorable" Nick said as his voice broke down from the cuteness of Aiden and me sleeping in the living room, I guess we would've looked adorable together.

"Enough cutie patooti talk, let's eat our dinner before it goes cold" Judy said while she took a bite out of a lettuce leaf she had in a separate salad bowl along with what looked like some apples, grapes, cherries, carrots (why wouldn't she?), tomatoes and green peppers, sounds tasty (not really!).

She was right, we couldn't let our dinner go cold with cutie patooti talk. I jabbed my fork into some of my fries and I took a bite out of them and they were absolutely delicious! I had never tasted something like them before! They tasted so fresh and perfect and you could really taste the potatoes in them (just because I'm Irish doesn't mean I like potatoes, it's not our fault that it was the only food source we had when Britain ruled us a while back and forced us into poverty and then the Great Famine broke out and a lot of people started to death while others emigrated from Ireland altogether).

Aiden sniffed his food and carefully took some fries into his mouth and he began chewing into them while watching his table manners (or is it floor manners?) and he was being careful not to make a big mess which he was actually doing a good job at.

Next, I decided to take a bite out of my bug burger, despite it looking like a normal burger it was actually made out of bugs and not beef which to me was very disgusting. I cut a piece off with my knife and I nervously jabbed my fork into the small piece of burger and I hesitantly brought it closer and closer to my mouth while Nick, Judy and Aiden continued eating their dinner with no problems. I tried to ignore the fact it was made out of bugs and I nervously placed it into my mouth and I chewed it, and it was actually very delicious! It tasted satisfying when you chewed into it but it actually felt kinda slimy which was gross but I didn't care, it was tasty!

"I can tell you already like bug burgers, I'm gonna assume they don't have bug burgers where Humans come from" Nick said happily as he smiled at me while he Judy continued eating her salad and fries.

"No, they don't but I'd suggest doing so if I could" I said happily as I took another bite from my bug burger and it tasted so delicious.

It wasn't long before we finally finished our dinner and Nick suggested that we would have a family movie night, Judy insisted that we watched the movie Floatzen (animal copycat version of the movie Frozen) and that we are going to do.

Nick got some popcorn, sweets (candy), some drinks and we made our way to the living room while Judy got a fire going in the fireplace and the living began to warm up quickly thanks to the fire logs burning. Nick plugged in the TV and brought up a thing called Petflix so we could start watching our movie.

Floatzen was about two Otter princess sisters and the oldest one named Elza has some magical ability that lets her summon ice and snow and her little sister Ana loved to play with Elza and her ice powers but then Ana couldn't see her sister and she never knew why until Elza's coronation day arrives when they are older, pretty good and emotional film if you ask me.

We watched some more films like Meowana Adventures in the South Purcific and Pig Hero 6 and eventually it was beginning to get late and it was getting dark outside. Aiden was lying down in front of us as sat on the couch but unfortunately we would have to stop our lazy day and get up off the couch.

The clock on the TV told us that it was 10:32PM, I've really stayed way beyond my bedtime at this point so maybe it's time we pack it in for today. But where was I going to sleep?

"Oh we better get some shut eye. I'm sure Aiden won't mind if you sleep in his room since it's the only guest room that we have, it's upstairs and its the second door to the right. If you have any problems during the night you come into our room and let us know okay? We won't scold you for waking us up so don't be afraid to wake us up if you have any problems, don't stay up too late because me and Nick are going to bed okay?" Judy said as we stood off the couch and she gently rubbed my head which made me giggle because of how it tickled me.

"Okay, I won't stay up late" I said as Nick and Judy big goodnight to me and Aiden and they left the living room and walked upstairs to their bedroom.

I looked back at Aiden who was standing on all fours and was watching over my every move and I decided that we would head to bed. I wonder what his room looks like, maybe it has a big bouncy and soft bed and a TV, only one way to find out!

"C'mon! Let's go!" I said as I started running and I ran into the hallway with Aiden quickly catching up to me and we eventually made it to the stairs, there was a problem however.

The steps were a bit too big for me and I was really tired right now, so how was I going to get upstairs like this?

Aiden gently nuzzled my side to get my attention and he lay down on his stomach but what was he doing? He was pointing his head at me to get onto his back, he wants me to get on his back?

"Do you want me to ride on your back?" I asked in a rather excited tone and Aiden nodded very quickly while he wagged his tail with excitement.

"Alright!" I said excitedly as I gently climbed onto his back then Aiden stood back up onto all fours and took off so quickly that I nearly fell off his back at first but I kept a firm grip on the back of his furry neck and I laughed happily as Aiden quickly ran up the stairs and eventually we came into another hallway which Aiden quickly ran through until we reached the second door on the right as Judy had told me. The door was slightly opened ajar and Aiden pressed his paw against the door to open it which surprised me at what he had just done but I couldn't help but go "Aw!" when he opened the door.

There was light in Aiden's bedroom so we could see perfectly, it was a pretty big and pretty nice bedroom, the walls were painted ruby red with the exception of the roof being snow white, a flatscreen TV sat on a small wooden table near a window to our left that was covered by a blue curtain, a king sized bed sat near the door that led into the bedroom and it had a night black and fake blue duvet with a Wolf's head howling at a full moon in the background which looked pretty cool and the pillows had the same Wolf's head howling at the moon, the bedroom even had its own bathroom included and two nightstands sat beside the bed with lamps on them.

I decided to get off Aiden's back and I fell off in a humourous way and Aiden was quick to react and rushed to my aid and licked my face which made me giggle even more than I was before and I said "Bumpy ride but it was fun!" as Aiden continued licking my face.

Then I realised that the bed was too high for me to climb when I stood up, argh! Is there anything not too high for me to climb because I'm getting very angry now with the fact that I'm so tiny now in this new body.

Aiden realised this again but instead of lying down on his stomach so that I could climb onto him, he sank his teeth into the scruff of my neck and hoisted me off the floor which frightened me instantly but I decided to trust Aiden and let him carry just as long as he doesn't drop me! He jumped onto the big king sized bed and he set me down onto the soft duvet which was even softer than the mat down in the living room.

Before I could stand up, Aiden curled his body around me again and he began gently nuzzling and licking my face clean of any dirt and I giggled as he licked my face and it felt so comfortable to be nuzzled by him, I wanted to pet him but I was way too distracted by Aiden's constant licking and he stopped after what felt like forever.

He curled tighter around me to keep me warm and he wrapped his tail over me as a blanket and I gently grabbed his tail and brought it closer to me, it was so soft and cosy to sleep with and Aiden placed his head closer to mine and I nuzzled closer to him in comfort.

We eventually fell into a deep sleep and we nuzzled closer against each other in our sleep, I felt so happy to be with a new family in a new world.

I wouldn't have to be afraid of my Dad anymore and now I had a big strong brother to protect me from danger.

Nothing could ruin this comfortable moment.

What does fate have waiting for us in the future? Only time will tell and all that I know is that I'm going to live a happy new life with my new family...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

WAITING INTENSIFIES!

* * *

 **Finally! It took me a looooong time to type this chapter up because of school and not to mention the fact that I'm still recovering from my dose of the cold so I had to keep changing the plot of the Chapter until I found this one and I decided to roll with it. I hope you got the little Netflix pun I placed in this chapter along with the mentioned movies. Now be a good reader and leave a review because it took me so long to make this chapter and I live to read your reviews as a reward for my hard work and please don't let them be super tiny because they aren't enough. I've typed over 9000 words for crying out loud! So leave a review and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **S47**


	44. Chapter 44

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 42: Back to normal, Spring Heat, Pizza Mutts and Messing around

 **I apologize for the wait, my summer exams are coming up soon and I'm constantly studying because I don't want to get a bad result and old habits like gaming and walking in the forest are taking over me since the holidays are near but don't worry! I'll keep a spot for my stories!**

 **As usual, leave a review blah blah blah just do it!**

 **And if you noticed I kept re-uploading Chapter 41, I done that on purpose because some sort of bug took place that prevented people from being notified that my story was recently uploaded or the story did not appear on the Fanfic page so if you are confused, that's why so I apologize for any inconvenience.**

 **Reminder! Reviews! Very appreciated!**

* * *

 **Savannah Central, Nick and Judy's house, Aiden's room, 8:30AM**

Ah jeez, what happened this time? Oh my head's swimming, what's happening to me?

I got darted, I remember now, whatever dark green substance was inside that dart was some sort of poison but how am I not dead? Am I immune to poison? A positive way to think about it but that mightn't be the case.

How long have I been out for? I don't remember anything else, all I remember was a dart shattering through the window and it pierces my arm and all of a sudden, blood comes out of my mouth and I black out. Pretty simple right?

I could start seeing again and my vision was rather very blurry so I didn't know where I was. What happened while I was out? I'm not dead because I know what dying feels like and I haven't felt the horrible feeling of death even when I blacked out.

Something was coming back to now, a memory, no, a dream. A dream that occured when I was blacked out, I was with my Honey again, we were cuddling with each other and Honey wouldn't stop rubbing my tail which tickled me and we giggled in each other's embraces. It felt so real because I could feel the love and the warmth in the love, sounds weird I know but that's my experience.

Fuck. My ears were ringing louder than the bells at midnight and I practically couldn't hear anything, if I'm deaf then I'm not going to a happy Wolf. I certainly hope I'm not deaf because that would suck. My sight slowly cleared and eventually I could make out where I was and I managed to turn on my other senses while I was at it.

Was I in my bedroom? Surely I didn't walk here, or maybe I did and I just don't remember? And why am I on the floor and why do I have my back against the wall? Okay someone must've placed me here for sure because I'd have crawled onto my bed. I was lying down next to the nightstand on the right side of my bed so I was away from my bedroom door because if someone opened it then I would be met with a door to the face or is it muzzle? Getting used to animal terms is not as easy it looks.

The curtains were closed and my bedroom was darkened slightly, you know that darkness that you see in your room when the curtains are closed and the rainclouds are dark? That's what my room looks like now.

My ears finally stopped ringing although my head still felt like jelly and it was still pretty sore, my ears began to lightly twitch to the sound of rain hitting against the bedroom window which I found soothing because, that's just me for you.

I could smell and taste the morning breath in my mouth and boy I could use a mint. Do I smell and taste blood? Must be from the dart incident. I could also smell the wooden musky scent off of my body and my room so I knew it was my territory.

I was still alive I knew that very well at this point. I have to start staying away from windows from now on or keep the curtains closed because someone's out there to get me and I don't know why but either this dude wants me dead or he's testing me because apparently he or she knows my secret that I actually used to be a Human.

I know I was a Dire Wolf now but I felt pity and remorse for my Humanity, being an animal is cool and all but I'm more used to being a Human being. I guess I have to move on but letting go of my Humanity is either going to be impossible or very hard to do. It's best that I hang onto my Humanity, even though I'm not Human anymore.

I just don't know why, but something inside told me that there are other Humans somewhere in Zootopia. I'm finding that hard to believe because Humans never existed in Zootopia or maybe they did and they were forced into hiding perhaps? Or maybe animals just forgot about them completely? No, I'm just imagining things.

I checked my body and I was still wearing my trousers, someone obviously removed my T-shirt when I was blacked out so that I wouldn't have trouble breathing, that and my shirt was covered in my own blood.

I didn't feel poisoned anymore, as a matter of fact for some reason I actually felt more energetic and stronger than I was before like a looooot more energetic and stronger than before, is this some side effect or is it my own body's doing because it certainly doesn't feel like it.

I stood up and stretched my arms into the arm and made my body like a stuff plank as I stretched and I felt some of my joints pop which made me feel a lot better.

"Ah... That feels better" I said to myself as I continued feeling my joints popping and just as I was about to start walking, I was met with a surprising sight when I looked onto my bed.

On my bed, there was a grey and white furred Wolf pup snuggled on the covers wearing very unkempt clothing. I must be seeing things because now would he get into the house in the first place?

He looked so innocent in his sleep and he looked helpless, maybe Nick and Judy found him on the streets and took him with them? I just realised there was dried blood on his clothes, was he injured? How did he get hurt and who hurt him? Who would dare hurt a child? I'm sorry but I absolutely despise people who abuse children because it's wrong and disgraceful.

The digital clock on my nightstand read 8:30AM, I'd love to catch some more snores but I want to ask this little Wolf some questions, maybe he knows what happened when I was blacked out so it's worth a try. As much as I didn't want to wake him, I had too because I needed answers for my questions so I sat down on my bed and I gently nudged the little sleeping Wolf with my paw.

"Morning little pup, wake up" I said gently as I continued gently nudging the little Wolf until he finally decided to wake up and he slowly opened his eyes.

His eyes were amber orange just like mine and he didn't look frightened at all when he opened his eyes and the first thing that he saw was me.

"Aiden! You're back to normal!" the little Wolf said with excitement as he hugged me around my stomach which caught me off guard and I was absolutely surprised by I decided not to go against it and I returned the hug back. How does he know my name?

"Uh, what? What's your name and how do you know my name might I ask?" I asked as I lightly broke the hug between us and we both made eye contact with each other.

"My name is Josh and Nick and Judy told me your name. Um, it's a long story, a lot happened so do you want the long version or the short version?" Josh asked in such an innocent tone and he was just too adorable to refuse. So Josh is his name, good to know.

"Give me the long version, I need to know everything because I don't remember much after I blacked out from, falling asleep" I said sheepishly at the end because I didn't want to explain to him about what happened to me yesterday.

"Don't be shy, I know what actually happened to you" Josh said which actually started to make me feel suspicious about being around him but I decided to listen him out.

"Someone tell you?" I asked while trying to not to sound agitated because I didn't want to scare the poor little scamp.

"You could say that, but um, Nick and Judy told me you used to be a Human, right?" Josh asked which made me even more suspicious of him, Nick and Judy told him too much for his own good now.

"No use lying to him, just tell him the truth" I thought angrily to myself while I tried to keep showing a normal face.

"Uh yeah. I used to be a Human but then I got killed and all of a sudden I pop up here, weird right?" I said sheepishly again while Josh just continued showing that innocent little look on his face.

"Yeah, because I used to be a Human too" Josh said with a hint of nervousness and I couldn't blame him for being nervous, especially being around someone like me.

"You were? Where were you from then if you used to be a Human?" I asked because I had to be absolutely sure that he was telling the truth.

"I used to be from a city called Galway, I lived in a seaside area called Salthill and the city is in a country called Ireland" Josh said as I showed a face of shock because I knew those places and he mentioned Ireland which put the icing on the cake.

He used to be a Human just like me.

"Wait, how did you get here? Not in my room but how did you get to Zootopia?" I asked while trying to make as simple as possible for him so he wouldn't have a hard time trying to answer me.

"Back to the story. My Dad, he wasn't the best Dad in the world because he hated me and he got drunk everyday and he'd beat me and say that I'm worthless to the world and it's my fault that my mother died" Josh said as I heard a hint of sadness in his voice and I felt sorry for him when I heard that.

"Sorry to hear that. I never knew my Dad since he left my mother when I was born but your father abused you? That's just unacceptable" I said as I let Josh cuddle closer to me and I placed my paw on his little shoulder.

"Yeah and he killed me! He beat me to death when I tried to run away from him!" Josh suddenly shouted with sadness and he started crying heavily which made me feel like jelly inside because the sound of him crying was very upsetting. I let him cry into my fur and I hugged him closer to me and I began gently rocking him back and forth to help him calm down.

"Shh, shh, don't be upset Josh, you're safe now and I'll keep you safe, I promise you" I said as he lifted his head up to look up at me and his eyes were moist with tears and tears were dripping down his furry cheeks, so I did the only thing I could and I gently rubbed the tears off of his cheeks with my thumb and he seemed to have relaxed a bit from my attempts to calm him down thankfully since he wasn't crying as much now.

"*Sniffle*, thanks Aiden" Josh said as he lightly cried into my fur, soaking it slightly but I didn't care. His Dad beat him to death? The term 'bad parent' would be a great understatement for an action like that, he killed his own son for Christ's sake!

"Do you want to continue? Or do you not want to talk about it now? I'll understand if you don't want to continue" I said as I continued rocking him back and forth so he would calm down. I've only known him for a few minutes and I'm already caring for him, but that's fine because I don't mind comforting others when they need it.

"Let me continue, I need you to know everything because, uh... You were savage?" Josh said with confusion at the end as he struggled to pronounce the strange word and my heart instantly dropped when he said that, no wonder I wasn't singing with angels!

"I was savage? Did I hurt anyone?!" I asked while trying not to sound panicked but I failed badly at the end because I sure don't remember being savage!

"No. You were very calm, you slept a lot and you were very playful. You also liked to comfort me and you even let me ride on your back!" Josh said with excitement at the end of his sentence as his tail slightly swished with excitement. I let him ride on my back? Well, it wasn't me! It was the savage me!

"That's good, now I know why I couldn't remember anything thanks to you telling me why. So your father just, killed you? Just like that with no questions?" I said as I sighed with relief at knowing that I was a good dog but I held in my anger when I asked that question at the end.

"Yeah, he just kept punching me and punching me until I couldn't feel any punching anymore. Everything went dark and then I felt myself shrink and then all of a sudden, poof, I just appear in some park here and I didn't know where I was because I've never seen a city like this one before" Josh said while I listened closely and tried to imagine his point of view of the story he was telling me.

"What happened after that? Did Nick and Judy find you?" I asked as I gently gave Josh a massage because I wanted him to feel safe because I could tell he was still traumatised and worried about what happened to him. I could tell he was enjoying it since he was leaning his head back to relax.

"No, I wandered about to find some clothes and I had to sneak past some peo- no, Mammals because I didn't want them to see me naked and I came across an alleyway with these ruined clothes. They're not good I know but I couldn't buy any because I don't have any money" Josh said and I liked how he corrected himself since Human terms don't apply to Mammals in Zootopia but we'll keep that between each other.

"I understand that, you got yourself some clothes and what did you do afterwards?" I asked as I continued massaging him and he was already feeling perfectly relaxed and happy now so he could explain his story more easily now.

"After getting myself some clothes, I needed help so I decided to find a Police Station but I didn't know where the Police Station was so that was a problem. So I would either find a Police Officer and ask him or her for help or find the Police Station but I was worried that they wouldn't believe my story and just laugh at me" Josh said and I had to agree with him because who would believe a child if he said that he used to be something else and he just appeared here all of sudden?

"You put some thought into that and that's admirable but it was worth a try, what happened next?" I said while he cuddled closer against my stomach but I didn't care because I wanted him to be comfortable.

"I decided to get help and leave some details out but then- I don't know, I just don't know how but somehow I knew as if though I was in danger and I started running as fast as my legs could take me because I got so afraid and I didn't know why" Josh said as he began to huddled closer to me as if he was watching a horror movie and he started to slowly cry into my fur.

"Animals have been known to sense some dangers before they happen but you instinctively knew you were in danger but you didn't know why, it's okay for you for being scared for that reason but did something happen afterwards?" I asked as I carefully hugged him and gently rocked him back and forth.

"*Sniffle*, yes. Someo- someone attacked me!" Josh screamed as his voice broke and he started to cry heavily again and I started to feel like jelly again because the sound of any child crying isn't nice.

Someone attacked him? First his Dad attacks and kills him and second, someone attacked him here? When I find that SOB I'm going to make him regret he was born.

"Josh, who attacked you?" I asked as the anger inside me made me growl lightly because I absolutely despise people (mammals) who think it's fun to hurt children and Josh loosened his grip when I growled and I immediately regretted growling.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that" I apologized and thankfully Josh was willing to accept my apology as he nodded in response. I began to wipe the tears off of his face again with my thumbs, unsheathing my claws so I wouldn't accidentally hurt him.

"A Bunny attacked me. I kept running throughout the alleyway and it was like a maze and I didn't know where to go, then I felt someone kick me in the back so hard that I wasn't able to breathe for a few seconds because of how powerful the kick was. He then took out some weird needle filled with a dark green juice and jabbed it into my arm which hurt me so much!" Josh said as his voice broke down into tears at the end of his sentence.

I think I know what was in the syringe which he called a weird needle...

"Shh, I don't like needles either Josh, calm down now, you're safe with me" I said in a soothing tone to calm him down as I began rocking him again and I waited for him to eventually stop crying and it wasn't long until he did.

"Sorry Aiden, it's just so scary for me to say it aloud, I'm probably being a wimp right now" Josh said in a broken manner which actually nearly made me want to cry because of how sad he sounded.

"No, don't say that to yourself Josh, you're an innocent little boy and you don't deserve to suffer that kind of pain at all. Did you puke blo- red liquid out of your mouth after this Bunny stuck the needle into you?" I said in a serious manner at first and I said red liquid just incase he didn't know what blood was, Josh was now showing me a rather confused look as he looked up at me.

"How do you know that? Can you read my mind like a magician?" Josh asked excitedly as his tail started to wag which made me happy since he wasn't really sad anymore. I was still wiping the tears off of his face with my thumbs.

"No, I'm not a magician unfortunately Josh. I know what happened to you- because it happened to me yesterday" I said with a long pause because I was still reeling in from the effects of being out for one day.

"Really? How? Did the same Bunny attack you?" Josh asked as he started to give me a belly rub incase I started crying, well I admire his determination so I won't stop him because it was a nice belly rub but I might start crying! You never know.

"I don't know who was responsible for injecting me. The guy responsible for injecting me was far away from where I was standing which was in the kitchen downstairs and he used a weapon to shoot a dart at me which contained the dark green liquid, it broke the window and pierced into my arm and like I said before, red liquid began pouring out of my mouth" I said while trying not to laugh because the belly rub Josh was giving me was really starting to tickle but I didn't want him to stop.

"This is strange, what did we do to deserve something like that? I wasn't a naughty boy" Josh said as he tried to think of a good reason as to why this would happen, but I knew why this was happening.

"Josh, can you tell me what this rabbit looks like? What was he wearing? Any features on his face worth mentioning?" I asked Josh because I think I know who it was, I know I should've asked the same question a while back but he was crying for crying out loud! I was more focused in calming him down than asking about what this Bunny looked like.

"Um... His fur was grey, he was wearing some sort of funny black mask, his eyes were blue and I could some funny black stripes near his eyes, he was wearing some sort of secret agent style black and white fancy suit with a tie and everything" Josh said while taking time to think and I immediately knew who this Bunny was with the information Josh just gave me.

That son of a bitch, that rabbit that made me go savage with that device in his paws a while back and he attacked Josh? He must've attacked me too and he must be the ones sticking notes on our windows and, Honey's...

Oh no, what if he attacked Honey? What if Honey is his next victim? Shit, I better call her quick!

"Josh, do you need to use the bathroom?" I asked him while coming up with other distractions just incase he didn't have to use the bathroom because I didn't want him to eavesdrop on me.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I do. Is it okay if I use yours?" Josh asked as he gave me those puppy eyes and I couldn't refuse him even though I wasn't going too but it was worth mentioning.

"You can use mine, you might need to use a stool just incase the toilet is too high for you, don't forget to wash your paws!" I said as he carefully climbed off of the bed and made his way to the en suite and I quickly grabbed my phone which was conveniently placed on my nightstand.

Wait, that device that Rabbit had, why did I not tell Nick and Judy about it? Why am I remembering it now? I must've lost some of my memory after that strange device was used on me but now it's coming back to me all of a sudden. The only thing that I remember now is the ringing sound that it released.

I turned on my phone and there were 3 missed calls from Honey, I quickly drew my security pattern, selected the muzzle time app and quickly selected Honey's name in the contact list and I prayed and prayed over and over again that she would pick up as the phone dialed and eventually I heard someone pick up the call and I sighed with relief the moment I saw Honey's beautiful face.

"Good morning Aiden, did you forget to put a shirt on this morning? What's up with you today? And why didn't you answer my calls yesterday?" Honey asked me with concern in her voice. How was I supposed to explain all of this to her? She looked to have just woken up herself since she was still in her bed and she was wearing her bed clothes, her blanket were a nice marshmallow pink colour and she looked very comfortable.

"Yeah um, kind of a long story but I can't tell you over the phone, think you can come over for a visit so we can talk face to face? Wolf to Rabbit?" I said because I wanted to see her in person (mammal?) instead of looking at her through a screen.

"Sure, just let me get dressed, eat some breakfast, brush my teeth and I'll get a raincoat and walk to your house" Honey said happily as a smile formed on her beautiful face but I disagreed with her last plan.

"No! Honey, could you get your parents to drive you here? You'd more likely get soaked in the rain and I don't want you getting a flu" I said in a rather harsh manner that made me feel bad, but the truth was that I was actually afraid that someone might be after Honey and I want her to be safe after what happened to me.

"Well... You're right, I didn't bother worrying about the weather, silly me. I'll see you afterwards. And Aiden?" Honey said as I looked at my end suite door at the end of her sentence just incase Josh was going to come out but he must be washing his paws or still peeing.

"Yes Honey?" I asked as I looked back at my phone and waited for her answer.

"Put a shirt on. Bye" Honey said as she hung up and I decided to do just that and put a shirt on.

I sprayed some antiperspirant (deodorant) under my armpits since they smelled like sweat, better have a shower soon and I walked over to my wardrobe and picked the first thing I saw which was a black and red shirt that looked somewhat similar to Finnick's shirt (I ain't as grumpy as him, or small) and I lightly chuckled at the thought. I also grabbed out a pair of black pants with blue stripes running down the sides and then my ears twitched to the sound of my en suite door opening. Josh walked out and he looked up at me like I was his hero, that's a pleasant thought.

"Wow! You're so much taller than me! I wish I was as tall as you, then no one would push me around" Josh said as he hugged my leg and I just laughed happily at what he said.

"Maybe when you grow up you'll be as tall as me. I don't have any clothes that are your size so that's a problem. Did you wash your paws?" I said as I tried to come up with solutions because I didn't like to see Josh wearing such dirty rags on him.

"Nick and Judy said they might have some in their room. Judy was meant to bring me some but I guess she forgot. Yes, I washed my paws" Josh said with a hint of sadness in his voice when he mentioned Judy, dumb Bunny strikes again!

"Did she now? Nick was right, she is a dumb Bunny but she's a Police Officer so a lot of things would be on her mind. Let's go and search their room to see if they do have small clothes just for you" I said as Josh let go of my leg and he looked up at me again with the same fascinated look on his face.

"Can you give me a piggy back ride?" Josh asked in a begging manner, how could I refuse to him? As long as he promises something...

I knelt down to him, made direct eye contact with him and said "You can, as long as you promise not to pull at my ears" as I pointed at my ears.

"I promise!" Josh said excitedly as his tail swished from side to side with happiness, it made me happy to see such a nice little pup like him to be happy, that's one thing I actually wanted to have in my life.

A little brother.

I guess he would be my step brother but I'm calling him my brother to make things easier for me. I lowered my head further and I let him climb onto my shoulders where he held on tight to my furry neck mane that stretched up to my ears and I stood back up and Josh now had a taste of seeing the world from my point of view.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" Josh said with excitement as he giggled with joy as I walked towards my door and I smiled listening to his cute and happy giggles, it made me completely forget about what happened to me yesterday.

"Having fun up there?" I asked happily, what am I saying? Of course he's having fun.

"Yeah! You're like the best brother ever!" Josh said excitedly which made me feel flattered because I've only known him (my civilised side has anyways) for a few minutes and he loves me already. I'll be the best brother that I can.

I walked up to my bedroom door, opened it and walked out into the hallway. The curtains were closed on every window and they were going to stay like that for the rest of the day because after what happened to me yesterday, I have to take precautions, even if it means making the house dark but we have night vision so we shouldn't have a problem seeing in the dark for now.

Josh kept laughing with joy as he held onto my head and had his legs slung over my shoulders, it is nice to have another piece of company in this house because I get lonely sometimes when Nick and Judy are at the Precinct either solving cases, out on patrol and fighting crime or whatever else they do on the force.

I walked down the hallway until I reached the door that led into Nick and Judy's bedroom, I twisted the knob and opened the door to be met with a pretty nice bedroom. The walls were a nice navy blue colour like Nick and Judy's ZPD uniforms, the floor was made out of white soft carpet that tickled in between my toes and it felt great to stand on, there were drawers that were painted snow white with some pictures and plants on top of them , a flat screen TV sat on one of the cupboards that sat in front of the bed which was a king sized bed with a navy blue duvet and orange pillows, blue for blueberries and orange for carrots I bet. I eventually spotted the wardrobe that sat beside the door that led into the en suite and I decided that would be the best place to start.

"Let's see here, ties, flannels, jeans, slacks, shirts, shorts, jackets, hoodies, more ties and some suits. None your size I'm afraid but let's check the drawers underneath this wardrobe and hopefully we get lucky" I said as I moved each piece of clothing that hung from clothes hangers and none of them were small enough for Josh much to our disappointment but we have more places to search.

"More oversized clothes, more oversized clothes and, clothes that look small enough for you! Let's try them!" I said happily as I searched the third drawer and I miraculously found clothes that looked small enough for Josh to wear, now to see if that is true.

I knelt down to the floor so Josh could get off me and I took out a small emerald green t-shirt with white sleeves and a small pair of dark grey pants that already looked a lot better than the rags that Josh was wearing, I'm glad to be helping him not only because he is my brother but because he needs it and I'm more than happy to help him.

Josh removed his yellow ripped t-shirt and I helped him put on the green and white t-shirt, then I helped him remove his ripped white shorts and placed on his dark grey pants and he looks a lot better already! They fitted him perfectly! Finnick must've left these clothes behind by accident and Nick never returned them but I'm sure Finnick won't mind. Or maybe Nick and Judy knew that Josh would appear in the future because they can see the future and bought these clothes for him just for this occasion? I can always have my theories even though I don't really care how these clothes got here, all I care about is that they fit Josh perfectly.

"Those look perfect on you Josh! Better than these ripped clothes that's for sure!" I said happily as I rubbed Josh on the head which made him laugh in response, he looked so happy to be wearing clean and proper clothes based off the smile on his muzzle.

"Yeah! I've never worn such soft and comfortable clothes before in my life!" Josh said with excitement as his tail wagged with happiness and he light hopped up and down with joy.

"First time for everything then, let's go downstairs and get some breakfast and maybe afterwards we could watch some TV or play some games together? Maybe even order a pizza if you want" I said as many possibilities opened up in my head and I looked forward to whatever me and Josh would do together today.

"Pizza? What's that?" Josh asked as he struggled to pronounce the forgein word, he has never heard of pizza? That's like one of the worst things to hear out of someone but he wasn't raised with care so I guess he wouldn't know much about certain foods, good thing I'm here to tell him what he needs to know.

"Josh, pizza is like one of the most tastiest and mouth watering foods ever made. I'll order one later on for a snack and you'll taste what I mean" I said as I let Josh climb back onto me so I could give him a piggy back ride downstairs.

I walked out of Nick and Judy's bedroom with Josh hanging onto the back of my head, I carefully made my way downstairs and walked into the kitchen which was slightly dark due to the fact that the curtains were closed but the window above the sink was completely covered with a wooden board, oh yeah... 'It' happened yesterday.

"Hey Josh, can you see alright?" I asked just to be sure that Josh wasn't either afraid of the dark or he doesn't have night vision yet, if he was either then I'd turn on a light or get a torch because I don't want to open the curtains because someone could be waiting for me to do so and shoot me again.

"Um, for some weird reason I can. Why do you ask?" Josh asked curiously as I went to get some bowls and some breakfast cereal from the kitchen drawers, there was only Lucky Chomps so I guess that'll have to do even though I hate the copycat name. They tasted nice but I still hated the name (Lucky Charms are not sold in Ireland incase you don't know!).

"We have to keep the curtains closed because, um, a scary monster will appear if we open the curtains and eat us!" I said in a humourous threatening tone because how was I going to explain what happened to me to someone like Josh? I'm not saying that he is dumb, he's a kid and he shouldn't have to know these kind of things because I want him to be a happy little soul, not having to be afraid of a Bunny but an imaginary monster. Besides, the Bunny is the monster to me anyways.

"A monster? Oh no! We better stay away from the curtains then!" Josh said in that child fear manner when you tell your kids that a monster lives in the basement and it'll come out if they misbehave. Hopefully he doesn't take it to heart, maybe spending more time with him will make him forget about the curtain monster.

I grabbed some milk out of the fridge and placed it on the worktop along with everything else and I began to prepare our breakfast, how did animals get milk anyways? I didn't see any cows here so maybe they synthetically modify breast milk? I don't know and it didn't matter to me now.

"Wow, those look pretty tasty" Josh said as he still held onto my head, I bet his mouth was watering when he saw the many colourful hoops pour out of the red cereal box and into the bowl placed out for him. I poured out some milk into his bowl and got a spoon out, I done the same with my own bowl and I brought both our bowls to the dining table where Josh climbed off of me and jumped up onto his chair. I sat beside and we both are our breakfast together.

"Is that tasty?" I asked after swallowing my first spoonful of hoops after crunching them and I smiled to see Josh was happily eating his breakfast, although he needs to be taught some table manners since some of his hoops fell off his spoon and some of his milk splashed out.

"Yep! This is so much better than the tasteless wheat cereal I had to eat myself" Josh said happily after swallowing his spoonful and his tail swished happily from side to side with happiness, I'm glad that I'm responsible for him now because I consider myself to be a great babysitter. Just wait until we are done breakfast, then we'll have some great fun together!

After we ate our breakfast together, he got onto my back again and I walked back upstairs, into my bedroom and walked into the en suite so we could brush our teeth. Thankfully I had a spare toothbrush in the en suite waiting for someone else to use it so Josh could be that someone.

When I walked into the en suite, I realised that the sink was too high for Josh to reach which is why he had dragged a small stool beside the sink so he could reach it, clever. I knelt down and let Josh climb onto the stool so he could reach the sink bowl and we could start brushing our teeth.

After we cleaned our teeth and I used mouthwash to freshen my breath, well, what were me and Josh going to do today?

My thoughts were interrupted when my ears twitched to the sound of someone knocking on the front door and a female voice saying "Aiden? It's me! Honey! The door is locked!".

"Who is Honey?" Josh asked as I let him climb back onto me again and I walked out of my en suite.

"She's my- girlfriend. Do not mention anything about your past when around Honey please" I said as I walked down the stairs and hesitated when I spoke because I was scared that Josh might mock me but what am I thinking? He's too nice and carefree so why would he?

"You have a girlfriend? I'm jealous now. Why can't I tell her about me being something else?" Josh asked with jealously at the start as he held onto my mane tightly, I made my way down the stairs and we made it to the front door where I could smell Honey already and thankfully she was still waiting.

"Because- Honey is afraid of Humans. She's a Bunny and Bunnies are afraid of Humans, she'll run away screaming if you dare utter the word 'Human' so don't say anything about Humans. Let me talk to her and you play along" I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs and continued walking to the front door.

"Aiden! It's me Honey!" Honey said again as she knocked on the door again, is patience not her strong suit? A small roof stretches out over the door like an archway so she has protection against the rain.

"Hold on Honey! This lock gets stuck sometimes and- there we go!" I said as I struggled with the lock since it's very prone to getting jammed but it can be unjammed, eventually I got it unjammed and I was met with the sight of my beautiful girlfriend.

She was wearing a purple and blue jacket with a hood over her head and she was wearing a pair of black jeans, I could smell perfume off of her which smelt so sweet and soothing. Rain was dripping off her jacket and cold air was starting to blow into the house so I let her in quickly.

"Hello Honey, nice to see you" I said as I knelt down and gave her a light kiss on her cheek which made her smile, she took off her jacket and hung it on a nearby coat rack and she was wearing a blue t-shirt and the shape of her body made me want to snuggle with her.

Wait? What did I say? Why am I feeling so, strange all of sudden?

I'm feeling some sort of urge inside me.

The urge to...

Mate?

Oh no. Am I in heat? It is Spring but I didn't think that Animals still have those sort of feelings inside them anymore, shit. I have to try and control myself before I do something I might regret.

But I could smell the hormones off of her, her musk, her scent, it's so tempting to just pounce on her and mount her.

Enough! I have to push those thoughts out of my head before I lose control of myself. I have to try and distract myself with other things so maybe I'll stop feeling like I'm in heat.

"Hello Aiden. Who's that little pup on your neck?" Honey asked as Josh tried to hide himself since he was shy about meeting Honey and Honey looked rather curious to meet Josh.

"Um, Honey, this is my little brother Josh" I said nervously as I smiled sheepishly and Honey looked at me with confusion.

"You never told me you had a little brother" Honey said as she tried to get a good look at Josh but Josh was hesitant and kept hiding behind me.

"I know Honey. Things haven't been easy lately and well, it's a long story so how about we take a seat up in my room? It's warmer than the rest of the house and maybe we could watch some movies on my TV? Or play some video games? Order a pizza?" I said as Honey's face immediately showed that she agreed with what I was saying because she was smiling, so we made our way up to my bedroom with Josh still hanging onto my mane.

"Oh that sounds great! Order from Pizza Mutt because they make the best pizzas in Zootopia" Honey said as I tried not to growl at the copycat name of Pizza Hut. We eventually made it to my bedroom, we sat down on the couch that faced my flat screen TV and Josh climbed off of me and sat down on my lap.

Honey was sitting beside me and huddled against me, I'm starting to feel horny again. My nose kept twitching to the smell of her hormones, it's so tempting to pounce on her tiny body and have her at my mercy...

I have to resist, maybe Honey feels the same too but she seems to be handling it well.

"Hello Josh. My name is Honey, it's nice to meet you" Honey said as she left her paw out for Josh to shake, Josh hesitantly moved his paw and eventually they both shaked paws.

"Nice to meet you too" Josh said nervously while finally trusting Honey and they both stopped shaking paws.

"So Aiden, what happened yesterday? Did Nick and Judy find Josh and you were more busy trying to take care of him or, something else?" Honey asked me. How am I going to explain all of this to her? I'll have to leave the Human parts out because she will not believe me if I say "Josh used to be a creature called a Human, his Dad beat him to death and he suddenly appeared here for reasons unknown!", no she'd think I was crazy.

"Well, let's start off with what happened to me yesterday. Honey, yesterday morning when I was in the kitchen, I was attacked" I said as Honey gasped with shock and showed me a look of worry, here comes questions.

"You were attacked? By who? Are you hurt?" Honey asked while trying not to sound angry. I bet she would kick the life out of whoever darted me yesterday if she found him or her.

"I was darted with some sort of poison. My parents are still trying to find out whoever done so I'm keeping the curtains closed until then just to be safe and I'm just feeling a bit numb is all" I said as I rubbed Honey's back and I could hear her purr lightly in response.

"Poison? You must be very strong to resist poison. Your parents better find out who done it or I'll do it myself and show whoever attacked what's on my mind. What happened afterwards?" Honey asked while becoming slightly aggresive but me rubbing her back seemed to calm her down thankfully.

"I puked up my own blood and I lost consciousness. Based off what my little brother Josh told me here, I was savage and I was very playful in his presence, isn't that right Josh?" I asked as I gently nudged Josh, he seemed to be ignoring our conversation at first but I couldn't blame him, he was probably very bored at this point.

"Yeah! Aiden loved to chase me around the house and he loved to cuddle me whenever I was feeling sleepy and he even let me ride on his back which was so much fun! I wish we could do all of that again!" Josh said in a very playful mood as his tail wagged again and he was hopping up and down on my lap.

"Wow, you done all of that with Josh? I'd love to ride on your back too" Honey said looking up at me and her eyes, there was a spark in them and it engulfed my senses and heat was starting to take hold of me. I tried to scrunch myself up so I wouldn't pounce on Honey, or Josh.

"Maybe we could do that another time. How Josh came about is a whole other story. As I told you when we first met, I'm not from Zootopia and neither is Josh. I don't know how he got here but he was in a bad orphanage where the other orphans bullied him and the caretakers wouldn't do anything to help him because he was a Wolf, so he ran away from the orphanage and sadly he had the same fate as me yesterday. He too got attacked with a dart filled with the same poison from before. Miraculously enough, we were both in the same hospital room and I was savage at the time because something in that poison triggered my primal instincts to take over. I can control myself thankfully and when I was first introduced to Josh, I wanted nothing more than to play and be with him. And here we are now in present day" I said while using my master lying story that worked on Honey and she listened very closely whereas Josh didn't say a thing. The heat was starting to cool off a bit so hopefully it stays that way for the rest of the day.

"That's a mouthful but I believe you. It is like as if fate itself wanted you to meet Josh so you two would be reunited as brothers. Fate once again proves to be a trickster but this one is very good" Honey said as she processed what I told her through her head while I looked at the blank flat screen TV.

"Enough of that dark stuff for today, we're all together and we should be happy! So, wanna watch some movies or play some video games perhaps? I've got some good racing games if you can beat my records or maybe one of my adventure games? Plenty of movies to watch on Petflix and we could order a pizza from Pizza Mutt like you suggested before and perhaps later on we could do some baking? I could bake us up some cookies if you'd like that and play a game of savage tag afterwards?" I said as many ideas formed in my head as to what we could do today since it's a rainy day and we have the house to ourselves.

"Oh I'd really love to watch a movie Aiden. I know a good one we can watch and we can order some pizzas while we're at it, one for me and one for you and Josh. We could do everything else you said after we're finished our movie time and pizzas" Honey said as I smiled at the thought of having a pizza all to myself and boy oh boy, it's everyone's dream to have a mouthwatering pizza all to themselves.

"Then it's settled. Get Petflix up and running while I order our pizzas, what kind of pizza would you like Honey?" I asked as Josh got off my lap and I stood up off the couch to get my phone so I could order our pizzas.

"I'd like a medium sized pizza with extra cheese, peppers and carrot slices please" Honey said as I took that order into my head. Of course she was going to have carrots with it, not that I have anything against that of course.

"Hm, I'll share my pizza with Josh since he hasn't even had pizza before in his life. I'll order us a large extra pepperoni and extra cheese pizza with peppers, sounds tasty already" I said as I picked up my phone off of my bed and dialed in the number for Pizza Mutt.

"Does pizza taste nice Honey?" Josh shyly asked Honey as I listened to my phone dial over and over, waiting for someone to pick up the call. I admired Josh's curiosity and I smiled at him as he and Honey talked to each other and got to know each other better.

"Oh don't you worry Josh, pizza is one of the best foods you can ever have, it tastes fantastic and it smells fantastic. You're lucky to have a brother like Aiden because he is such a nice and loving Wolf and he's always there to help you, even when he is savage, he is very loyal to his friends and family" Honey said as I blushed at her comments and eventually the call picked up and I was met with a happy female voice that said "Hello! Thank you for calling Pizza Mutt, this is Miranda speaking, what would you like to order?"

"Hey. I'd like to order two pizzas please, one medium pizza with extra cheese, peppers and carrots slices, one large pizza with extra pepperoni, extra cheese and peppers, delivered to 'the' Nick and Judy Wilde residence" I said slowly so that Miranda could take the requests down without making a mistake and I waited for a response.

"Okay, that will cost 35 dollars and 25 cents, we'll have the pizza ready in fifteen minutes or less. Goodbye and thank you for ordering from Pizza Mutt" Miranda said as she hung up the call and I got some money I had stashed in one of my nightstands for a rainy day.

Honey had my TV up and running and was now selecting through multiple films in the Petflix menu, looking for the one she had in mind. I wonder what film she wanted us to watch, it better be something suitable for Josh's age hopefully.

"Pizza's are ordered, it should be in here in around fifteen minutes or less so you two just chat while I wait for our pizzas to get here" I said as I walked over to my window peeked through the curtains and waited for our pizzas to arrive. Honey and Josh continued talking to each other about me being such a great Wolf when me and Honey first met and whatnot. Seems Josh now trusts Honey and is now good friends with her and that's what I want to see.

I waited at the window while talking to Honey and Josh at times and eventually I spotted a red scooter driving up the driveway, the rain had lightened down thankfully so whoever was driving the scooter wouldn't get absolutely drenched while our pizzas were kept safely in a black bag.

"Pizza's are here. I'll pay for them" I said as I left my bedroom and quickly made my way downstairs as I heard the delivery mammal knock on the door and I finally reached the door.

I unlocked the door again, thankfully it didn't get stuck this time and I opened the door to be met with what looked like a badger wearing a red jacket, black jeans and a motorbike (cycle) helmet. He wasn't soaked badly and he was holding a black bag which contained the pizzas, I could already smell them.

"35 dollars and 25 cents for one medium, one large, extra cost for requested toppings" the badger said while opening the bag while I took out my money and we both traded.

"Thanks" I said as the badger waved me goodbye as I closed the door and locked it. I quickly walked back upstairs where Honey had the movie ready and Josh was showing a face of curiosity as his nose twitched to the smell of the pizzas I was carrying.

"Wrangled? That's the one with the princess who has a long mane isn't it?" I asked as I saw the name of the film just before started playing the film and she began skipping through whatever adds there were to annoy us.

"Yep. We got our pizzas, we got our movie, lazy mode initiate" Honey said as she and Josh sat down onto the couch, I sat down with them and gave Honey her pizza box while I kept mine while sharing half the box with Josh. I just hope he could eat some of the slices because they were pretty big for him.

Honey opened her pizza box and steam was released into the air, warming her face and I could tell her mouth watered at the sight of her pizza with carrot slices, I have to remember never to order carrots on my pizza in like, ever.

I opened my pizza box and hot steam rose out of the box, lightly soaking my face and my nose twitched to the many delicious smells of the pizza. Being a nice big brother, I decided to let Josh have the first slice of pizza since he never had pizza before but I knew he was going to enjoy it.

"I'll let you have the first slice Josh, time to try something new" I said smiling at Josh who looked intriguingly at the pizza in front of him and his nose wouldn't stop twitching to the many delicious smells. A faint smile appeared on his face and he failed to realise that he was licking his lips.

He slowly grabbed a slice from the box and sniffed it first (like all dogs do with their food) and he decided to stop waiting around and took a bite out of the pizza, his eyes opened wide as did his mouth, he liked it.

"Wow! This is delicious!" Josh said with happiness and joy in his voice as he took another bite from his pizza slice, his tail swished happily between his legs which made me giggle at how silly it looked. Guess food is a good solution if you are feeling down, especially when it's pizza!

"New favourite food?" I asked him as I smiled and he nodded quickly in response to my question, my favourite food is pizza too for a very good and tasty reason!

We were all eating our pizza slices as we watched Wrangled together. Pretty good film, a teenage princess horse with a very long and magical mane is held captive by an evil Wolf who used the magical mane to stay young. I didn't really care if the villain was a Wolf because they are, in folklore, depicted to be the bad guy (as is the problem now with Wolves being discriminated in Zootopia). A wanted thief who was a very handsome brown Horse, stole a crown from a castle and runs off into the wild to find a strange tower hidden behind vines. He climbs it and he finds the princess with a long mane and they strike a deal that takes them on a wild ride. Even though I already saw it before when it had Humans as the characters a while back. (fourth wall break!)

It is now nearly 10:00AM, what shall we do next? Play some video games? Bake some cookies? Play a game of savage tag?

Our bellies are filled with pizza so perhaps we could play some video games? Perhaps some of my racing games? Police simulators? Puzzle games? I'd prefer to play some of my racing games right now but I don't mind what we do as long as we are having fun together.

"Well, we have the movie out of the way, along with ordering some delicious pizzas. Watcha wanna do now?" I asked as I rubbed my belly when it rumbled since it was full. Honey cuddled closer to me which caused the heat inside me to go haywire again by how close she was to me and oh my god I wanted to- no! I need to find another distraction and fast!

The smell of her hormones, I kept feeling bolts of electricity shooting through my body and my thoughts were all being replaced with instinctual acts that I would rather not speak about.

"We could play a little game that me and my siblings love to play" Honey said as she looked up at me and smiled while I tried not to let my horny instincts take hold of me and I decided to hear her out.

"What kind of game might I ask?" I asked while taking a deep breath and thought of random stuff to hold off the heat inside me for at least as long as possible.

"Cushion fight!" Honey screamed as she jumped up off the couch and smacked me with one of the cushions she grabbed from the couch in a playful manner. Oh she's in for it now!

I grabbed a cushion off the couch as did Josh and we all started attacking each other (while not hitting each other too hard) with the soft cushions, we all laughed our hearts out as we still hit each other over and over again with our pillows as we ran around my bedroom and continued attacking each other.

Josh was certainly enjoying himself, it was easy to see since he was laughing like a child would when he was having a fun time and I started to get that feeling inside me, a feeling of proudness and happiness for someone. He deserves to have fun and he will have fun.

Honey and Josh made me topple over eventually, I stumbled over onto my back and fell onto the pile of cushions and they both playfully wrestled me to keep me down on the ground as we still laughed happily with each other. I submitted to defeat and let them win because it would be very unfair of me to fight back since I'd easily overpower them and we just wanna have fun with each other.

"Yay! High four Josh! Tickle attack!" Honey said as she and Josh high foured each and then they started to tickle me which made me laugh out loud as much as we laughed during our cushion fight. It was like they were coordinating a series of games to play with me, Honey must've planned this with Josh when I was downstairs.

"No no! Stop! That tickles! Ahahahah!" I shouted as I continued laughing and they both continued tickling my armpits, I haven't laughed this hard in such a long time and I wish this time of fun and happiness would last forever.

The two eventually stopped tickling me and I took deep breaths from everything we just did, boy that was one way to get the adrenaline pumping! I was actually very hot that I started to pant as a result like a dog would if he or she was hot. Honey and Josh just giggled at how silly I looked with my tongues sticking out while I still lay down on my back.

"Any more surprises for me? Gonna attack me with more fun?" I asked smiling at Honey as I sat up and looked at the two little troublemakers having fun with me.

"Oh I know! How about a game of hide and seek?" Josh asked excitedly as he showed me and Honey his cute little puppy eyes while wagging his tail too, I wouldn't refuse him even if he just asked normally.

"Sounds like a plan! Plenty of places to hide in this room, count to thirty and no peeking!" Honey said while pointing at me with a I'm watching you gesture, I covered my eyes and began counting to thirty while they both looked for places to hide.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven..." I said as I continued counting to thirty without peeking and I moved my paws away from my eyes and smiled.

"Ready or not! The big bad Wolf is coming!" I said in a menacing voice as I began searching my room for whoever would be hiding from me. I decided not to use my nose or my ears which would be cheating g and the game would get boring.

"I see a lump under the covers, who's under here?!" I yelled as I launched the covers off and there was no one there, it was only one of the Wolf plushies that I had but I didn't place it there, did I?

"No one, you don't belong under the covers Mr Plush, let me put you right here where you'll be cozy" I said as I grabbed the plushie and placed it against the pillows, I'm talking to a toy, what's wrong with me? We couldn't use my bed pillows for a pillow fight because they are way too big to be used to fight such small creatures.

"Well, they can't hide in my wardrobe since there wouldn't be enough space for them to hide in the first place so that's off the list" I said while I continued looking about my room for the two hiders.

"Oh Honey... Wherever could you be? Oh little brother... Big brother just wants to play with you..." I said in a creepy but humourous way as I continued searching around me room for them, they picked some very good spots because I cannot find them at all! I haven't checked the en suite yet however...

I walked into the en suite and opened every drawer and checked every other hiding spot, they were nowhere to be seen so they clearly were not in here.

Just when I was about to walk out of the en suite, I heard something small hit against the frosted glass window which got my attention but I shrugged it off, thinking it was just some hail starting to appear and I went back to search for Josh and Honey.

Before I could even take another step, something happened.

"AAHHHHHH!" I screamed out in pure and utter pain as I began to hear a loud ringing noise coming into my ears, I knelt down onto the floor and ripped my shirt and trousers off with my claws because my ears were starting to bleed as a result of the sound and I felt like my head was about to explode. I couldn't even hear myself scream anymore.

What the hell was happening?! I grabbed my ears as hard as I could but even that didn't stop the ringing noise from stopping and I began crying due to how painful the noise was becoming. Please just let it end!

Blood from my ears was dripping onto the floor, I closed my ears and cried out in pain as I started to feel the blood inside me begin to boil, oh no.

I started to feel my sentient piece of mind begin to fade away and be replaced with instincts.

I'm going savage again! I remember this! This happened after I came back home from visiting Mr Big! It's coming back to me now because I couldn't remember what happened after that! It's that strange device that same Rabbit in the black suit was using!

"Savage me, please don't hurt them, they haven't done anything wrong, if you can listen to me, please make me don't hurt them, they're just kids" I whispered to myself as I began to zone out and eventually my vision turned black.

"They're just kids..." was the last thing that I heard before my instincts took control...

 **Josh's point of view...**

Me and Honey were hiding inside Aiden's wardrobe, it smelled a lot like him and we had the door open so we could at least have some light but Honey told me not to breath quickly because she said that Aiden would hear me if I did.

She's such a nice Bunny rabbit, I'm glad Aiden is friends with her because she is so much fun to be with! I'm having fun with all of these games that we are playing together!

We heard Aiden talking a few times and we just kept silent, I spotted him walking into his bathroom and and leaned up to Honey to tell her.

"Aiden's walked into the bathroom" I whispered very quietly into Honey's ear, hoping she had heard me.

"Okay, thanks for telling me" Honey whispered back as she smiled at me, I'm so happy that Aiden invited her over because we would never have had so much fun today if he didn't!

We waited silently and we both jumped with fright when we heard Aiden suddenly scream in pain.

"Aiden? Oh god Aiden! What happened?!" Honey said with panic as she and I jumped out of the wardrobe as fast as we could and we rushed to see why Aiden was screaming.

He was curled up in a ball on the cold square stone floor, his clothes were ripped off him and he was completely naked, there were small puddles of red stuff on the floor and the fur outside her ears were red for some reason, he was crying in pain and he was holding tightly onto his ears.

"Aiden? Are you al-" I asked with worry when we suddenly met with a very angry growl which made me and Honey gasp in fright and we stumbled backwards and fell onto our butts.

"Aiden? Wha-" I tried to say but Honey placed her paw over my mouth which stopped me from talking.

"Josh, don't make a sound and don't look him in the eye" Honey whispered as Aiden stepped onto all fours and he looked at us with his teeth bared and he growled very aggressively at us like he was angry.

He was savage, but he doesn't act like that when he is savage, is there something else at play here or is he just playing? I really hope he is just playing this and he'll lick our faces in the end to show he means no harm.

I got so scared that I closed my eyes and Honey covered me with her arms to hide me from Aiden but he just kept snarling at us like we were invading his territory.

I opened my eyes a little bit and I saw that he was staring directly at Honey, he stopped snarling but he still had his teeth bared. He began to approach us slowly which nearly made me want to run each time I heard his claws tap against the floor.

"Please don't hurt us, please don't hurt us, please don't hurt us, I'm your little brother Josh" I whispered to myself over and over again, Aiden was now within a few meters away from us and he continued staring at us with his teeth out and his tail in a pouncing position.

He was staring at Honey, but he threw a few stares at me and we didn't look back at him incase that'd tempt him to attack us. None of us moved a muscle and we breathed slowly to show we weren't afraid of him.

"Don't you remember us? Your little brother Josh and your girlfriend Honey? We played games with each, we watched a movie and ate pizza, don't you remember that?" I whispered very quietly to myself with fear, we heard Aiden let out a little whine and he bowed his head down like he was sad for some reason.

Me and Honey kept close to each other but then we heard Aiden walking closer to us.

He got so close that we both felt soft fur curling around us...

* * *

 **Hallelujah!**

 **After sooooooo long, the next chapter is up!**

 **I'm so sorry about the long wait everyone! My exams are getting in the way but it's just one more day of school and I'm on my summer holidays!**

 **I'll have all the time I need over the holidays to continue typing up new chapters just for you guys and I really hope you liked this chapter!**

 **I was originally going to have 16,000 words in this chapter but I wanted to upload my story so badly! Maybe I will in the future make a super long chapter but we'll wait and see...**

 **Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait, I hope you can forgive me but I just wanna get a good result in school is all! Also to keep my parents happy of course!**

 **If you really want to see a new chapter, leave a good review to show that and don't forget to follow and favourite to keep up with the story!**

 **Leave your reviews! Please! They are very important to me!**

 **And if you have any ideas for future chapters then don't hesitate to let me know in your reviews or through PM.**

 **I'll see all of you in the next chapter!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **S47**


	45. Chapter 45

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 43: Savage Brother Playtime, Investigations and a Strange Note

 **My most sincere apologies for the very late update,** **I** **do not get enough time to type up these chapters since** **I want to enjoy my holidays while they last, surely you can understand that right?**

 **I'm** **not letting this story to go waste, not now and not ever.**

 **Also,** **I** **got** **a review from someone (who's name shall not be mentioned because** **I** **can't be bothered) from Critics United and if you know who they are, then you know how much of** **a** **nuisance they are.**

 **I** **have been receiving messages from some of you guys about them (thank you for caring!) and telling me to not pay any attention to them, even though** **I** **already do not pay attention to them but** **I appreciate** **your words!**

 **I** **tend to make longer chapters so that means more time until the next chapter is updated, if you guys are patient enough then great! If not then that's your problem.**

 **I** **also have plans for** **a** **new Zootopia story which might commence soon in the future, more to follow up on at some point.**

 **Leave your reviews as usual! But not small ones like** **"I** **need more, please update soon" because they aren't very motivating,** **I put** **a lot of lore into my chapters of every story that** **I make and** **a lot of you guys fail to realise them for some reason, either you're speed readers or you don't care about the hidden meanings in the chapters because you just want the plot.**

 **Please do remember that** **I have** **a life outside Fanfiction,** **I have** **a job in astronomy which** **I really love and** **I** **get to study Planets that could support life! The closest star to our Solar System which is Proxima Centauri has** **a Planet orbiting** it **that is capable of supporting life! How cool is that?!**

 **Enough with space facts, you're here to read, unless you want me to tell you more fascinating facts about space? Maybe at the end I'll add another fact for you?**

 **Again, leave your reviews, don't let them be short and simple since they are not motivating at all and** **I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Let the current events in creation of this chapter begin...**

* * *

 **Savannah Central, Nick and Judy's house, Josh's point of view, moments after Aiden turned savage...**

Me and Honey held each closely and tightly, we both had our eyes closed as Aiden was snarling aggressively at us since he had turned savage again.

We were just playing a happy and fun game of hide and seek together, then we heard Aiden scream out in pure pain which gave me an awful fright, me and Honey went to investigate and Aiden was curled up on the floor with no clothes on and red stuff was on the floor, he became very angry when we walked into the bathroom and me and Honey ran back into the bedroom.

Honey kept telling me not to be afraid and not to not look Aiden in the eye, he wouldn't stop growling at us and it scared me every much, I kept whispering to myself hoping that Aiden would hear my pleas to not hurt us.

He just kept getting closer and closer to us as he continued snarling aggressively and me and Honey tightened our embrace together, she covered my head in an attempt to hide me but I knew Aiden wasn't dumb.

I was expecting Aiden to jump at us and attack us, or at least pounce on on us and have us pinned to the floor with no escape.

But he didn't.

Instead, me and Honey felt very soft fur wrap around us and we instantly became warm and comfortable, I immediately realised that Aiden was wrapping himself around us in a fuzzy ball despite him acting very aggressive at us, he must've realised it was just me and his girlfriend all along and he wanted to apologize.

"Aiden?" Honey said lightly as she looked at Aiden who had his head positioned to look at us dead straight, he leaned his head in and began licking Honey on the back of her head with his long tongue which made Honey since it tickled her.

"You silly Wolfy, you had the two of us scared for a moment" Honey said as Aiden continued to lick her and he whined in response to what she had said, it sounded like Aiden was apologizing for scaring us and I could understand why he was acting so dominant.

Honey loosened her grip on me and Aiden began swishing his tail from side to side which tickled me each time the tail hit me, I tried grabbing his tail each time it hit me but he kept moving it to quickly for me to catch it.

"But why did he scream out in pain? No one was attacking him so why would he go nuts?" I asked as I tried to catch Aiden's tail and I giggled at every attempt I made to grab his tail.

"Actually, I heard some loud ringing in the bathroom but I don't know what caused it, it must've caused poor Aiden's ears to bleed whatever it was" Honey said as she began petting Aiden's ears and he leaned his head down onto her lap, he had a very hurt and sad expression on his face.

"I didn't hear anything from the bathroom, I just heard him yell out in pain" I said as I leaned closer to Aiden's head and we both began rubbing him to comfort whatever pain he was going through.

"Then again, you don't have sharp hearing like I do. Hopefully he'll go back to normal before your parents get here" Honey said as she leaned her back against Aiden's stomach which he didn't seem to mind, I decided to do the same and it was actually very comfortable and soft to cuddle against.

"This is actually very comfortable, I'm glad to have a brother like Aiden!" I said happily as I repositioned myself multiple times until I finally found a comfortable spot to lie on, I knew Aiden didn't do this on purpose because he looked very sad and me and Honey just wanted to cheer him up.

"I bet he's a very good brother to you, I'm glad to have a boyfriend like him" Honey said as she placed herself underneath one of Aiden's arms and cuddled closer against his soft neck, he leaned his head closer to Honey in response and licked her affectionately.

"How did you meet Aiden? If you don't mind me asking" I said which I kinda regretted at first, I was just a little kid and I didn't want to a jerk when it came to having a relationship with someone so I tried to redeem myself by saying if she didn't mind me asking.

"Oh I don't mind. To be honest he found me, I was being bullied by two rabbits in a park not too far from here during Winter, he confronted the two rabbits and told them to back off from me but they immediately began to attack him instead, Aiden fought them pretty well and sent them a message but he got hurt pretty badly, but he didn't show any signs that he was affected by the pain so he's a pretty tough Wolf, I took him to my Uncle's Café where we got some hot chocolate and some food and we both talked to each and well, something clicked. We've been in a relationship from that day on, it was love at first sight and Aiden is worth it" Honey told me as I listened very carefully, Aiden sounded like a superhero going against a bunch of bullies bullying a damsel in distress. I didn't understand some of the things she said but I was just a kid, I'll ask about it when I'm older.

"Wow, that's actually pretty cool! I just wish he hadn't gone savage though, I was having so much fun" I said with sadness at the end, Honey said there was something about having a ringing noise from the bathroom so we don't really know what happened to conduct a little investigation of our own.

"To be honest, me too. I would always play these kind of games with my little siblings and I get bored of them pretty quickly, playing with you two however is a lot different and more fun. I don't know why but I feel like I have heard this strange ringing noise before, it has a funny little ping to it that I can't really explain in words" Honey said as she gently rubbed her paws on Aiden's soft fur and he made a funny breathing sound like he was enjoying it.

I nodded in agreement at what she in the end, even though I didn't know what she was saying. I mean, huddling against Aiden's stomach is comfortable and all but I would've preferred to be in this position when I was tired, and I wasn't tired, I wanted to continue playing!

Honey looked pretty warm and happy in Aiden's embrace, she giggled happily as Aiden gave her the occasional affectionate lick and she would boop his nose which made his eyes open wide as he licked his nose after being booped, they both looked very cute together and I couldn't help but feel like jelly at how cute the two of them looked. At least Honey can't hear my thoughts since rabbits don't like being called cute unless it's from another rabbit for some reason.

Later on though, Aiden got a bit naughty as he began sniffing down at Honey's thighs which made her jump with embarrassment and playfully push his head back in response, what was getting into Aiden anyways to make him do that kind of thing?

I hope he turns back soon, I don't want him to be like this for the moment being because he can get very lazy when he's savage. What even causes him to go savage anyways?

Probably something too sophisticated for a kid to understand no doubt, if only life would be more simple and easy for kids to understand certain things.

Once the two of them were finished having their little moment together, Honey decided to break the e!brace between herself and Aiden, Aiden however wasn't very keen on letting her go and was actually starting to hold her closer against him with his paws.

"Aiden, this is embarrassing!" Honey said playfully as she tried to pry herself out of Aiden's tight grip but he wouldn't let go of her, he was starting to give her a very strange and scary look, like he was about to do something with her.

"Aiden, why are you staring at Honey like that?" I asked innocently as I crawled closer to them, Aiden broke the stare between himself and Honey and he looked at me with a rather sad expression on his face, like he was about to be punished by his master, he loosened his grip on Honey and let her go, Aiden shook me off his stomach since he wanted to get up so I gave him the space he needed.

He stood up onto all fours and he approached me, I was kinda scared whenever he approached me like this because he was a lot bigger up close and I felt like he was going to crush me somehow but I stood still because I knew he wouldn't do that.

He leaned his head down like he wanted me to pet him, but before I could even start petting him he leaned his head down to my legs for some reason, what was he doing?

I jumped with surprise when Aiden stuck his muzzle between my legs and lifted his head back into the air, making me fall flat onto his face like a pancake that was flipped too high into the air, he leaned his head backwards and I tumbled down onto his back.

I knew what he going to do.

Aiden then began making a gesture with his head to tell Honey to climb onto his back as he lay down on his stomach, Honey looked confused at first and wasn't so sure about doing whatever Aiden wanted her to do.

"Climb on! He doesn't mind one bit and it'll be great fun! I promise!" I said enthusiastically to at least reassure Honey that this was something that was fun and that she'd at least climb onto Aiden's back, after waiting for a moment, she sighed and eventually spoke up.

"Alright, I guess trying something new shouldn't hurt" Honey said as she carefully climbed onto Aiden's back, she climbed behind me and held onto Aiden's thick mane like I did and now, it was time for action!

Without warning, Aiden began galloping before we could even say "go!" and Honey at first panicked and nearly lost her grip on Aiden, his fur was pretty thick on his back so she quickly grabbed his fur and held on tightly, I was laughing with pure joy and happiness as we sped down the hallway that led towards the stairs.

The feeling of the air just blowing into my face was fantastic! I felt my fur being ruffled about as the air pounced on my face but I didn't care, I was having great fun and I knew Honey was too since she was starting to laugh happily as much as I was.

"This is so cool!" Honey screamed out with joy as we both laughed with pure joy, I'm glad that Aiden decided to try this out because it's so much fun to do and now that Honey is here, another Mammal gets to have a taste of the great fun and games that Aiden does to make us happy!

"Told you it would be fun! Is Aiden the best boyfriend you've ever had?!" I yelled out in response to Honey, Aiden reached the stairs and began quickly making his way down each step, letting out a big jump at the last two steps and continued running, his claws continuously tapping against the wooden floor in his gallop.

"He is! He's beyond the best!" Honey shouted out in joy as her ears bent back because of the air blowing into her face, she's quite hyper for a Bunny but what do you expect from a Bunny anyways?

Aiden quickly ran down the hallway with us hovering slightly on his back due to his legs constantly moving up and down, he slammed on the brakes when he reached the front door and he sped back up to the stairs like a bolt of lightning, all of this happened as me and Honey continued laughing with joy.

It's moments like these that make me forget about the life I used to have, when I used to be a Human being living an unhealthy life because my mother died when she gave birth to me, I sometimes wish that I lived a life like this back home, loving parents and a loving older brother who would always be there for me.

I don't know why I'm like this now, but I'm glad that I can live happily now after living such a horrible life.

Perhaps there are Humans in this Zootopia and no one knows? Maybe Humans live outside Zootopia and not many Mammals are aware about it?

I know it's not important but I've got to hold onto my Humanity, it's who I am, it's who I used to be, it's who I am underneath all of this fur, maybe one day I'll find an answer to all of this.

Find an answer as to why events like these have happened, is it just luck? Or is there something else bigger at play here?

I'm just a kid, maybe the time is not right to be thinking of stuff like this but back home, I usually passed the days with a whole lot of thinking, thinking stuff that no normal carefree child would think about.

Ramblings of a young boy, I must make an attempt to not talk about these kind of things because everyone will think I'm weird.

"Wee hee!" me and Honey screamed out in glee as Aiden made it to the top of the stairs and began speeding down the hallway, eventually reaching his bedroom door but he suddenly stopped to a sudden, unexpected halt which nearly made me and Honey fall off of him.

"Huh? Why'd you stop Aiden? Is something wrong?" I asked Aiden as I gently rubbed him behind his ears, he showed little attention to my rubbing and sniffed the floor near the window that overlooked the front driveway of the house, it was then me and Honey immediately realised that the window was slightly open, it was never opened this morning.

Someone is in here with us, or was here...

 **Precinct 1, Office Cubicles, 10:15AM**

Being another boring and average day at Precinct 1, with Officers wandering about carrying out their daily duties be it office work, patrolling certain areas or accompanying new recruits on their first day, it wasn't a special day really for our dynamic duo.

Speaking of our dynamic duo, what are they doing right now you ask? Both Judy and Nick are sitting down in their cubicles conveniently placed beside each other and they were both typing away at their computers, either filing reports on whatever cases they had and what they have learned from their careful investigations of evidence, watching surveillance footage that could've spotted potential wanted criminals and the list goes on and on.

Nick didn't like being in the cubicles but he'd take cubicles over going on patrol anytime, to be frankly honest he didn't like a lot of things he had to do on the force, mostly because it was boring and nit a lot of action happened, not as much as he wanted anyways. Sometimes whenever he was on his computer which was decorated with some sports stickers and other knick knacks, he'd sneak in a singular earphone and listen to some of his favourite songs, no one has ever caught him before and he was sure he'd never be caught, ever.

He wasn't listening to music right now since he wasn't in the mood, he was in the middle of finishing up his report on a case he and Judy were assigned too by Chief Bogo the day before and he took a deep breath and stretched his arms in the air once he was finished, it felt satisfying to finish what felt like an essay to him and him being the Fox he was, teased the computer.

"Haha, take that computer report! You can't stop my cynical mind and fingers with your cursed documents browsers!" Nick said happily to himself as he popped some joints in his back and ignored anyone who may have been passing by behind him, confused by why a Red Fox was so cheery.

In his celebration, Nick realised he had knocked over a picture frame on his desk, he went to reposition it but stopped when he saw what the picture was.

It was a picture he took of himself and Aiden when they were in the park together for his 14th birthday, Aiden had just fallen into the lake after he had a fight with a big fish biting in his lead and a towel was wrapped around his soaked body, even with the whole soaked through business, they were both smiling happily since they were spending some father and son time together.

"Those were good times, such a shame what happened to him yesterday but I'm glad he quickly recovered from it. I wonder what he is up to now along with Josh, I bet they are having great fun together" Nick thought to himself happily as he could only imagine what shenanigans the two Wolves were up too, he decided he'd listen to some music to pass the time until his lunch break began but before he could, he heard someone knocking on the plastic cubicle wall which startled him.

"Carrots? You need something?" Nick asked as he turned around on his seat and pretended that he wasn't doing anything, Judy was peeking around and didn't seem to notice that Nick was doing anything that'd distract his line of work which made Nick sigh with relief in his head.

"Chief Bogo wants us in his office, he emailed me and said he has something very important to talk about" Judy said as Nick opened his eyes wide and immediately stood up from his office chair, he knew he could never miss any second with Chief Bogo because if he did, well, you probably know what would happen next.

"He didn't email me? I feel so offended" Nick said in his iconic cynical sarcastic voice that he was infamous for, Judy just signed in response to his tone and the two Mammals started making their way to Chief Bogo's office.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so much of a numbskull then maybe he'd respect you more" Judy said as she walked backwards and talked to Nick as they both continued walking through the many office cubicles.

"You love me for that don't you? Besides, he still wouldn't respect me that much if I was nice anyways" Nick said while making a very valid statement that couldn't be disagreed with.

Continuing with their usual banter and chat, the Bunny and the Fox eventually arrived at the door of Chief Bogo's office. Most Officers would be very nervous the moment they saw the door of Chief Bogo's office since it would usually be the gateway to hell for them, Nick and Judy didn't really care since they were used to the tense moments.

Judy knocked on the blue glazed glass door with respect and waited for a response, a second later the words "Come in" were heard from inside, Judy opened the door and she and Nick walked into Chief Bogo's office and took their seats in front of the Chief's desk.

"Officer Hopps, Wilde, I've called you here because I've just been given some rather very important information from evidence found by our detectives this morning, it relates to the whole situation with the Tundratown Playground incident that has everyone discriminating the presence of Wolves in Zootopia" Chief Bogo said casually as he put on his glasses and held a dark blue document folder slightly off the desk, the word "Top Secret" was stamped on in bold red so whatever was in this document was clearly something serious.

"Really? What did they find out?" Judy asked immediately before Nick could say anything, she and Nick really wanted to find out who was responsible for the incident in Tundratown because they feared for Aiden's safety since he's a Wolf and Wolves in Zootopia aren't exactly treated nicely at the moment.

"Based off the evidence our detectives found of someone who actually dressed up as a Wolf and attacked those children in the Playground, turns out that some blood samples from the playground was from the culprit himself which is currently being analysed in the Forensics lab to find out who he or she is. One of the children playing in the playground at the time fought back and ended up injuring the attacker as a result, we found out who fought back based off fur and blood samples that were found in the scene" Chief Bogo said as he opened the document and began reading out what the detectives had written down for him, Nick and Judy listened very carefully as this was very important to them.

"A child fought back against the attacker? Guess he or she wouldn't stand around and watch their friends getting attacked" Nick said with admiration at what he just heard, although he'd imagine the child was rather traumatised by what had happened when their happy day at the playground turned into something that would be hard to forget, scar them for life even.

"Our thoughts exactly Wilde, we identified the child as Ethan Mulligan, an eight year old Tiger, sex is male, has blue eyes, no unique body features such as scars etc, address is 980 Woods Street in the Rainforest District, has two parents, mother is a pediatrician in Rainforest District Children's Hospital and father is a retired Marine, he received minor injuries from the Playground Incident but he is currently stable and is being cared for in his home, I want you to travel to his address and ask him some questions about what happened exactly, do try to be easy with him since he is very paranoid at the moment" Chief Bogo said slowly to make sure Nick and Judy took down what he said as he read from the document. He showed them a picture of what Ethan looked like and he looked like any other Tiger cub, orange, black and white fur, stripes and whiskers, cute little ears and a hard to draw face. He looked pretty happy in the photograph he was in but Nick and Judy imagined that was not the case right now.

"Yes Chief, is there anything else we need to know?" Judy asked just to be sure that she and Nick didn't miss out on any important details.

"As a matter of fact yes, we've conducted an investigation into the sudden and unexpected attack of your son yesterday when he was still in the hospital, we discovered that the dart used to 'poison' him was actually 'government' property along with the 'posion' which was actually a strictly forbidden nerve toxin that was created by a long broken up band of extremists who named themselves 'The Hunters' and primarily targeted Predators, Aiden somehow managed to resist the nerve toxin which has baffled our detectives" Chief Bogo said as he showed Nick and Judy a small photograph of the dart used to poison Aiden, a small red triangular logo was in the middle of it and a sample of the green toxin was placed next to it that had the sticker 'extremely poisonous, use gloves to grasp' in bold black.

Nick particularly really wanted to find whoever tried to kill his son and teach him what happens when he messed with his family, Judy too was extremely angry and would happily kick the life out of whoever tried to kill the son she loved and cherished very much.

"Aiden and Josh were both darted with nerve toxin? There is no way they could've survived that but somehow they did and are alive and well as we speak right now, do you know who darted my son or are the detectives still investigating that?" Nick asked with a sharp hint of anger in his tone, he guessed that whoever was doing this to his family was clearly a professional at covering his tracks and keeping himself off the radar.

"I understand that you're not happy Officer Wilde but-" Chief Bogo said before he was unexpectedly interrupted by Nick who stood up out of his chair and growled angrily.

"But nothing! I almost lost my son because of whatever miserable prick darted him with nerve toxin and I wanna find out who done it and why! Aiden doesn't deserve to live in constant fear and pain and neither does Josh! I'll let the two of you finish, I'll be outside" Nick growled with anger and rage, Judy almost wanted to stop him but she was too frightened by the sudden outbreak of anger, Chief Bogo and Judy watched Nick make his way out of the office and slammed the door shut behind him angrily.

"What's gotten into him?" Chief Bogo asked a few seconds after Nick excited the office, he had never seen Nick have an outburst like that before and he never expected him to get angry like that ever, all Judy could do was tell Chief Bogo what was wrong with Nick.

"He's pretty angry after Aiden was attacked the day after his birthday, he took him out into the city and spent some father and son time with him and he really enjoyed doing it, seeing someone he cherishes so much being one hind paw in the grave yesterday really ignited him" Judy carefully explained and Chief Bogo would imagine it wasn't a nice experience for him, Bogo never had to worry about his children being in high risk of harm since he was the Chief of Precinct 1.

"Try and calm him down when you leave. Like I said before, you and Officer Wilde will go to this address and ask Ethan the necessary questions for this case, dismissed" Chief Bogo said as he gave Judy the paper that had Ethan's information down on, she looked over it again and nodded at Chief Bogo before she left his office.

Opening the door, she saw Nick sitting down on the nearby staircase that led down to where the office cubicles were located, he had his head in his paws and he looked pretty sad, Judy decided that she would be gentle with him about what just happened back in Chief Bogo's office.

"Nick? Do you wanna talk about something?" Judy asked in a gentle tone as she sat down beside Nick and placed her paw on his shoulder, he grunted in response to her question but he eventually spoke up after taking a deep breath.

"I just wanna find who's trying to kill Aiden and Josh, I promised Aiden that I would keep him safe but I broke my promise after what happened yesterday, and I'm afraid that I'm going to fail Josh too and I don't want that, I want them both to live happily and not be afraid anymore" Nick said as he took deep breaths and held back the temptation to cry, Judy could feel his stress and understood how he felt.

"I want the same thing you want Nick, we just have obstacles to overcome and we'll find out who's doing this and put him behind bars" Judy said as she shook Nick's shoulder a bit to get his attention and it worked, he lifted his head from his paws and made eye contact with Judy.

"I hope so, they both deserve more than having to be afraid of getting hurt by something they can't see" Nick said as he looked away from Judy at the end, Judy then remembered something she and Nick agreed on and decided to talk to him about something they would always keep to themselves.

"What if they didn't? Remember your old friend Rook?" Judy whispered into Nick's ear which got his attention, there was no way for Nick to forget his old friend Rook, not after the amount of times they pulled hustles together in the past.

"Yeah, why? Oh..." Nick asked before he immediately realised why Judy would bring Rook up, he remembered something that Rook was very good at and it always came in handy if a lot of Mammals wanted you dead...

 **Nick and Judy's house, hallway outside Aiden's bedroom, Josh's point of view...**

Aiden sniffed suspiciously around the window that looked out at the front garden and driveway of the house, the window itself was slightly open and it wasn't opened before a meaning that someone was inside the house, or was inside the house.

"Josh, stay close to me and don't wander off" Honey told me with a serious look on her face, I decided to do what she told me because so felt that was the best thing to do in this situation.

"Okay" I responded as I huddled lightly against Honey's leg, I was starting to get scared because I felt like something bad was about to happens and I hoped nothing would happen, I've already been through enough, can't I get time to relax?

Aiden's nose then led him into his bedroom, he opened the slightly open door with his paws which looked very adorable and he walked in, me and Honey followed closely behind and we watched Aiden continue to sniff around for the possible intruder.

I felt my heartbeat increasing because I was getting so scared by all of this, I felt like something was just gonna jump outta nowhere and attack us, I kept hugging closely against Honey's leg as she looked around and watched Aiden sniff around.

Aiden's nose eventually led him to his king sized bed, the covers were untidy and last time I checked Aiden made his bed, I could see something on the bed but I could not make it out since I was too small to see what was on top of the bed.

"Is that a note?" Honey asked as Aiden jumped onto the bed and began sniffing around whatever was on the bed, he whined at us to get up on the bed and take a look at what he found.

"I think he wants us to get up onto the bed, I'll help you get up onto the bed" Honey said as we both walked over to the bed and she lowered her paws to give me a boost onto the bed, Aiden patiently waited for me to climb up onto the bed and eventually I did with help from Honey, she climbed up onto the bed after me and we now could see what Aiden wanted us to see.

Honey was right, it was actually a note, there was something written neatly on it in black pen and there was also a picture of a building attached to it with a paperclip, I didn't know what the point of it was and I decided it was best to leave this to Honey since she's the smart one here.

"Okay no one touch that piece of paper, let me see if I can read what is on it" Honey said as she lowered down onto her knees and looked over what was written on the piece of paper.

"Aiden, I've noticed what's been happening with you lately and it troubles me deeply, I know the mammal responsible for trying to kill you yesterday and I'm more than willing to tell you who is doing this to you. Go to the Snarlbucks Café on Palm Boulevard in Savannah Central tomorrow or whenever you revert back to yourself and ask the lady at the counter 'what's your strongest coffee?', everything else will be dealt with afterwards. Do not mention this letter to any of your parents, they will know about this when the time comes. Bring your girlfriend Honey and your little brother Josh too because this is important to them as well, think of it as a day out in the city. Wear some sunglasses if you have any and wear clothes that makes you blend in with the crowd as well as making sure no one recognises you as there is more than one Mammal out there who wants to hurt you. Sincerely, A07. If only Aiden was still civilised then maybe we could work something out" Honey said as she carefully read over the letter and looked over everything to make sure she didn't miss anything, I was rather confused by what she was saying but I couldn't help but be intrigued by all of this, I just hope that this stranger really wanted to help us and perhaps put an end to what's been happening lately.

"Well, we can't tell my parents about this so we have to keep this a group secret, we should also hide the letter somewhere safe" I said as Honey nodded in response to me and Aiden just lay down on his stomach passing a few affectionate looks at Honey, he sure acts funny when Honey is around him.

"But who is this guy? Clearly he's someone else since his writing is more neat than, whoever tried to kill you and Aiden, but how do we know he wants to help us? How do we know this isn't a setup?" Honey said as I tried to think of a response to her questions, she was right but I had faith that this stranger really wanted to help us.

"How do you know about the difference between the writing of the guy hurting us and this stranger?" I asked curiously, I clearly wasn't filled in with everything but I'm just a child, I wouldn't be told everything would I?

"The Mammal trying to hurt the two of you placed a note on my bedroom window, I reported it to the ZPD but I don't think they found anything to identify who wrote it, his note had very messy writing on it and it was in red pen, this is a lot neater and in black pen, but I'm worried that it may be the same guy" Honey said, she was making some very valid statements but I remember something from the note.

"He told us in the letter to hide our identities because more Mammals want to hurt us out there, that's not something the Mammal that hurt us would say that easily, what choice do we have?" I said in hopes that Honey would agree with me, villains in my comic books that I secretly snuck into my house wouldn't tell the superhero everything about his villainous intentions, surely that kind of stuff applies to reality, right?

Honey fell silent for a few moments, Aiden was just staring at us with curiosity at our conversation but I wish he could still talk to us, surely he'd make sense of what's going on since he's as smart as Honey.

"For once, I sorta agree with you, but we still need to hear Aiden's point of view, too bad he was targeted, again" Honey said with a hint of anger in her voice as she gently rubbed Aiden's muzzle, he really behaved like a domestic dog whenever he turned savage, he's not really savage then is he?

"Yeah, why would anyone ever do this to him? He's never hurt anyone and he's always so calm and loving" I said as me and Honey both rubbed Aiden's muzzle which seemed to comfort him in a fashion, I just wish we could find whoever is doing this to Aiden and take him down.

"Well, bullying Wolves in Zootopia has become a trend after the Playground incident in Tundratown, but I know both you and Aiden would never do such a thing like that" Honey said as Aiden lightly licked her little paws, what happened in Tundratown? Maybe I shouldn't know what happened just to be safe because it doesn't sound nice.

"Well it's not fair, just because a Wolf done something bad doesn't all Wolves do, everyone is just acting silly" I said while trying to sound as lightly angry as possible, I didn't want to get mad in front of Honey or Aiden for that matter.

"Unfortunately everyone here just goes along with the flock like sheep instead of making their own choices themselves, it's just pure stupid" Honey said as she rubbed behind Aiden's ears, he reacted like any dog would by tilting his head over to make it easier for Honey to rub him.

After a while of rubbing and cuddling with Aiden, he started to whine out like he was in pain and tears began forming in his eyes like he was upset about something.

"Aw what's wrong Aiden? Don't cry, you'll be fine" Honey said in a worried manner as she continued rubbing Aiden but it didn't seem to comfort him one bit.

What was getting into him? If he could talk then it would make things so much easier!

He then plonked his head back onto the bed like his head was a rock and he slowly closed his eyes, was he just going to have a small nap or something?

 **Aiden's point of view...**

Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again, this is what my life has come to hasn't it? Never ending pain and misery? There's so much ringing in my head that I can't even hear myself think! I can still see some stuff, I can see Josh and I can see Honey, they are just rubbing me like I'm some sort of pound puppy.

I swear to whatever awaits me on the other side, if I ever find who is doing this to me, I'm either going to eat his throat out or rip his penis off and stuff it down his mouth, then he can suck on it! I'd love to see that happen since people have always told others to suck a dick, let's see how much they like it when they literally are!

I'm getting a little too aggressive, but surely it's understandable isn't it? I should've told Nick and Judy about this very same event that took place oh so long ago but me being the numbskull that I am, couldn't remember what happened back then, well now I do.

I can see Josh's and Honey's mouths move, but I couldn't hear anything that they were saying for some reason, I'm not deaf am I? I can still hear other stuff like my claws hitting the floor and the bed springs creaking whenever we move on my bed.

I also recall myself having Josh and Honey riding on my back like I was a horse, at least I'm very playful when I'm savage aren't I? I'm just glad I don't behave like a natural Wolf and probably hurt them, even though I nearly did but I was in extreme pain due to the ringing sound.

I hope my parents can find who's responsible for this soon, and if possible, there are some questions that I'd like to ask him myself when he is behind bars or glass, whichever they choose if they ever find him.

I've still got those Gazelle Concert tickets and VIP passes to meet Gazelle herself, the concert starts in four days so hopefully I don't end up in the hospital again before that.

I have to disguise myself somehow, dye my fur a different colour perhaps? Wear contact lenses to change my eye colour? My accent isn't Zootopian (which I'm led to believe is American) so I'll clearly be different than I am now.

Assuming the guy doing all of this doesn't know what my voice sounds like, he probably does or doesn't, Josh told me that a rabbit attacked him when he first appeared in Zootopia, I remember seeing a rabbit outside the house from my bedroom window a long time ago, it's all coming back to me now but is this the same rabbit? Josh said the rabbit that attacked him was masked so he couldn't see his face so I guess we won't know for a while.

This feels so strange, I've control over myself but at the same time I don't, it's like I have two minds in one brain but I don't have split personalities, one mind is sentient and is aware of what he is and the world around him, another is savage and is driven by natural instincts which are thankfully playful and calm.

I just stared at Honey and Josh as they both talked to each other, they had some sort of sheet of paper with some words on them but I couldn't make them out since my savage eyes wouldn't allow it due to me being focused on the two mammals with curiosity, I wonder what they are talking about right now.

Ugh, it gets boring when I'm savage sometimes, I just wanna converse with Josh and Honey, I'm glad that they rub me and whatnot but it gets pretty boring after a while, can't I just revert back to my normal self? I just had to be a Dire Wolf in Zootopia didn't I? At the wrong time too.

I swear, discrimination in Zootopia is so much worse than back home, at least they don't complain about race here like they do back home and end up fighting each other because they have different opinions.

At least I'm not dead for real, that's something to be happy about right? Why were Nighthowlers even created in the first place? Why do they even exist? If I ever found that little Sheep Bellwether in whatever prison she's kept in, I'm having a serious talk with her for the little bitch that she is.

If God knew the chaos that those flowers would cause, would have he created them? Think about it, every plant that can make a drug that fucks up your head, would God have created them other knew the death and destruction they caused? Because I think and hope he wouldn't have.

I'm starting to feel a little dizzy now and my vision is starting to become a little wavey, oh no, I know what happens next.

Oh, head spinning, headache, ears ringing like the bells at midnight, I'm turning back to myself.

It's such a painful process to go through but it's worth it, as long as I don't have to stay savage for the rest of the day that's just fine with me!

I remember hearing some light words back at the hospital yesterday, Dr Lee was going to make some sort of antidote because of the poison that nearly killed me and it made me savage? I don't really feel funny at all, I don't feel weak or any but strange since I woke up, before I became savage again of course but that's because of the ringing sound.

Maybe I'm immune to whatever I was darted with yesterday? Maybe I have some sort of secret superpower that makes me immune to poison and disease? That'd be high very handy and very awesome.

Enough of my thoughts, I'm just waiting for myself to go back to normal with all the pain I'm going through right now, now I'm laying down on my side and whining, my eyes are slowly closing and...

Black out, I'm such a cliché.

But let's look to the bright side, I'll be back to normal and everything will be just fine! I'm such a lying piece of crap, things are still going to be bad and I know it, at least I have Josh and Honey to keep me company and calm.

Can I just wake up already? Please? It's getting very boring like this...

 **(Time skip to when Aiden eventually wakes up...)**

"Well his heart is still beating at a resting pace so he isn't dead" I faintly heard as I felt myself come too, what the hell happened anyways? I feel so funny, my head's spinning and my ears won't stop ringing, that sounded like Honey's voice so I knew I was close to her at this point.

"Fhew, wait, I think he's waking up!" I heard Josh say with excitement in his voice, I was glad to hear his sweet and innocent little voice again bounce off my eardrums which were very sore for some reason, am I going deaf or something? I can still hear Josh and Honey but my ears won't stop ringing.

"Guys, keep it down, I'm trying to sleep" I said in a groggily and annoyed manner, I felt myself stretch my arms and legs out and felt mg joints pop which made me feel better after everything that has happened, I'll try my best to get ahold of what's been going on lately.

"Aiden, wake up for me, please?" Josh said in a begging tone as he began nudging at my head to wake me up, after a moment of feeling my head rock side to side I eventually opened my tired eyes and woke up to a sight that would make a grumpy person smile at.

A little grey and white Wolf with a such a cute little smile on his muzzle and his eyes were filled with pure happiness and carefree joy, I lied onto my side and invited Josh in for a hug because I felt like I really needed a hug after what just happened, he walked over to me and cuddle hugged my neck lightly which made me smile as I brought my paws up and brought him closer to me.

I looked over to Honey who sat close to me on my soft bed and she smiled with relief and hope at me, I winked at her which I imagined made her blush underneath that beautiful mixture of grey and beige fur that made her so special to me, I really do have happiness in this life and I just have to see that.

"Aiden, you came back to us, are you okay?" Honey asked with concern as she leaned down and crawled up to my muzzle and booped my nose which made me laugh lightly, we both stared at each other directly and I felt a little zing between us, is this the feeling of love? It feels so relieving after all of this.

"I feel a little woozy in the head but I'll be fine, I went savage again didn't I?" I said in a annoyed but passive tone, I feel like I'm wasting precious time being savage when I could be getting closer to Honey, we're in a relationship but there are still some things we don't know about each other.

"You did, you were in pain and you showed anger towards me and Josh but I knew you wouldn't ever hurt us, then you became the playful Wolf you always have been and even let us ride on your back and ran around the house, it was great fun" Honey said as she gently rubbed the bridge of my muzzle with her soft little paws, I got such funny feelings inside me whenever she touched me and it felt so strange, what was getting into me?

"I did? I mean, I did didn't I? Did I miss anything?" I asked as Honey continued rubbing my muzzle, I could now understand why dogs loved to be rubbed so much, it feels very nice and comforting.

"As a matter of fact you did, something that should not be missed, but before I tell you about it..." Honey said as she took a long pause when she said 'it', after waiting for seconds to come, I had to speak up.

"Yeah?" I said with confusion at her sudden silence, she took her eyes off of mine and looked up down towards the rest of my body and looked back down at me.

"Put some clothes on" Honey said as she covered her mouth with embarrassment, wait, I was naked?

I looked down at my legs and she was right, I was completely butt naked! I blushed so hard that Jupiter's red spot would be jealous if it could be and my tail immediately covered over my crotch in my embarrassment, I don't need to describe how pissed off I am at myself for not realising this earlier.

"Uh, could you guys give me some privacy? Please?" I asked as my voice broke with embarrassment, Honey just giggled and Josh completely ignored the fact that I was butt naked, Josh broke the embrace on my neck and he and Honey turner around and awaited me to put on some clothes.

I rolled off of my bed and made my way to the drawer that contained most of my preferred clothing, I opened my shirt drawer and picked out a dark green t-shirt with navy blue sleeves and then I opened my pants drawer and picked out a pair of grey running pants, I'm not very picky when it comes to clothing, I just wear what I first see in the drawer.

"Is that blood I smell? Oh yeah, my ears fucking bleeded, fucking Rabbit with thingamajig that rings and makes me go nuts, of course, better watch my language around these two though" I thought to myself as I redressed myself and turned back to Honey and Josh, I spotted Honey peeking at me and waved my eyebrows at her which made her blush, oh naughty little Honey looking at my butt?

"Alright, you can turn around now, now what happened when I went savage?" I asked as I walked back over to my bed and ignored the fact that Honey was looking at my butt, I didn't want to get too frisky when I was around Josh.

"You let us cuddle with you and then you let us ride on your back, it was great fun but, something happened when you rushed back upstairs with us on your back" Honey said as she hopped off the bed and walked over to my nightstand and opened it, she took out a piece of paper by the corner and there looked to be writing on it.

"What happened? Is that a note?" I asked as I walked over to Honey and she placed the sheet flat on my nightstand, the writing on it was very tidy and it was written in black pen, who wrote it is my question.

"You picked up a strange scent from the window that looks over the front garden just outside your door, you wandered back into your room and this sheet of paper was on your bed, read it" Honey said as she backed away to give me space to read what was on the sheet, I didn't want to touch it because we should show this to Nick and Judy, they're the professionals at this kind of detective stuff.

There was a photograph attached to the sheet by a paperclip, it showed the facade of a Snarlbucks café but what would be the point of that?

"Aiden, I've noticed what's been happening with you lately and it troubles me deeply, I know the mammal responsible for trying to kill you yesterday and I'm more than willing to tell you who is doing this to you. Go to the Snarlbucks Café on Palm Boulevard in Savannah Central tomorrow or whenever you revert back to yourself and ask the lady at the counter 'What's your strongest coffee?', everything else will be dealt with afterwards. Do not mention this letter to any of your parents, they will know about this when the time comes. Bring your girlfriend Honey and your little brother Josh because this is important to them as well, think of it as a day out in the city. Wear some sunglasses if you have any and wear clothes that make you blend in with the crowd as well as making sure no one recognises you as there is more than one Mammal out there who wants to hurt you. Sincerely, A07" I read out slowly as millions and millions of questions started pouring out my head by what this was about.

There are more Mammals out there that want to hurt me, Josh and perhaps Honey? Why? Why would they want to do that? How does this guy know about all of this stuff? How does he know my name? How does he know I have a girlfriend and a little brother?

"Well, this is a lot of stuff to take in, did you and Josh look at this before me? And I should've asked you this earlier, did you hear a loud ringing sound when I was in the bathroom looking for you guys?" I asked as I carefully looked over the note and read over it again in my head, I looked to Honey and waited for her to respond to my question.

"I heard a loud ringing sound as if I had hearing damage, but I don't have severe hearing damage, could that have made you go savage?" Honey asked as she began to piece the puzzle together herself, even though I was pretty much already ahead of her.

"As a matter of fact, it did, and it happened to me before months ago and I completely forgot about it like it never even happened" I said trying to hide the anger inside me but I think some of it may have slipped out, I'm sure Honey would understand why.

"Yikes, I'm sorry to hear that, do you want me to get some wet cloths to get rid of the dried blood on your ears and head?" Honey asked with concern as she grabbed my paw, I looked down at her and nodded at her to which she then walked into the bathroom to get some wet cloths.

I sat down on my bed and I started to think things over about what was on that note, who was this A07 guy? Does he really want to help me? Does he really know who's responsible for doing this to us? How does he know about other Mammals out there looking to hurt us? Should we really go to Snarlbucks tomorrow? If he really speaks the truth, I really hope he's on our side.

Josh walked up to me and tried to climb onto the bed and sit beside me, unfortunately him being too small proved a problem for him and he struggled to climb up, good thing I was there to be more than willing to help him climb on.

"C'mon, up you get, there you go!" I said happily as I gave Josh a paw and helped him up onto the bed with ease, I felt him hug against me and I placed my big paw on his little shoulder, it felt so great to have a little brother even if I just met him today.

"Aiden?" Josh asked in a rather upset like tone as he looked up at me, he sounded pretty sad and I wondered why he would be sad, I don't want to see him upset because he doesn't have to be upset about anything.

"Yeah lil' bro?" I said back in response to him as I looked down at him, I could see his eyes turn slightly glassy with tears and I knew he was going to start crying, I felt like jelly when I heard him sniffle and he hugged closer to me in his sadness, I brought him closer to me in an attempt to make him relax.

"I'm scared" Josh said as his voice lightly broke which made my heart melt at how upset he sounded, I couldn't blame him for being scared in a situation like this, he died the day before and nearly died again because of some rabbit that I think is the same one attacking me, he heard me scream out in pain in the bathroom and he thought I had died when I had actually blacked out.

He had a right to be scared.

"Josh, I'm being honest when I'm saying this to you" I said to Josh as I let him settle down a bit so he would listen to me fully without having his tears distracting him, I took a shirt pause and waited for him to calm down.

"I'm scared too" I said as Josh eventually looked up at me and listened to what I had to say, I was honestly scared myself but I didn't show it because I saw it as a sign of weakness, as do most teenage boys and most men in general, if only women would understand that, at least Honey can understand that since she has more common sense. (I'm not being misogynistic by the way, I'm just saying from experience).

Josh didn't really say anything after that, I just let him rest his head on my lap and I waited for Honey to come back with wet cloths to clean up the dried blood on my head.

"Nick, Judy, find the guy who's doing all of this..." I thought to myself as I just barely looked out my bedroom window and watched the rain droplets fall down the window, getting which one would hit the windowsill first.

"And stop him, for Josh, for anyone else who may be involved, for me..." I thought as I heard the bathroom door open and I saw Honey walk back into my bedroom with wet cloths in her paws...

* * *

 **I have to explain myself don't I?**

 **Other than my job getting in the way, my oldest sister is getting married next week and I'm getting myself reached the occasion! If she ever has kids, I'll be an uncle!**

 **I'm terribly sorry for the late update on this story but please keep this your head if you can.**

 **This story isn't ebony abandoned, none of my stories will ever be abandoned, even if they haven't been updated in a while.**

 **I'm just trying to enjoy my holidays to the fullest!**

 **And I have something I should feel you guys, but I don't know if I want too.**

 **I just don't like being mocked for what I actually am, it's nothing to do with sexuality first off, it's something a lot different.**

 **If you'll respect my secret, let me know in your reviews please.**

 **Speaking of reviews, I expect to see a lot after this chapter is up and at it, and not super small ones with your demands to see more, they aren't motivating enough.**

 **This is over 10,000 words, surely this'll keep you guys occupied until my next story is updated.**

 **If not, then you are either a speed reader and don't care at all about the story or something else.**

 **Reviews! Follow! Favourite! All of that good stuff! Please!**

 **Remember to put in proper reviews with proper motivation by a proper account, c'mon guys, making an account isn't that difficult, just an email and a password is all that this website asks for.**

 **And yes, Critics United a bunch of d*cks, I won't listen to them.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **S47.**


	46. Chapter 46

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 44: Morning snuggles, a New Look and Meeting The Stranger

 **How long? Away from this story?**

 **I suppose an explanation is required, school, studies, life, relaxing, gaming, that's pretty much it in a nutshell.**

 **I'm not dead as you have noticed, which I hope you take to heart because I ain't leaving these stories anytime soon so don't you worry.**

 **Think of this as a Christmas present, a late or early one, whenever I get this chapter up.**

 **Due to taking too long, I've decided to set this chapter in the day after Aiden had his ears bleed and had Honey look at his butt while he was putting on some clothes so I'll try my best to explain what happened the day before in this chapter, you'll know it when you see it.**

 **Now, since we're actually doing this, let us start by answering back at the reviews you guys left on the previous chapter shall we?**

 **anjay471 \- They are a bunch of twats, that's who those guys are.**

 **BTA Snipez** \- **It would appear that your wait is over, enjoy!**

 **Baconhunter7270** \- **Glad you liked the chapter! Ain't no snitch? Then you ain't no beach.**

 **5iou5** \- **Everything is not as it seems. Yeah, typing up these chapters certainly take time but they are worth** **it in the end right? Hope you like this chapter!**

 **ACDCrocks4ever** \- **Good things come to those who wait and leave feedback! Nick and Judy will bust the evil mammal behind all this soon! They've gotta right? You'll find out the secret at the end of the chapter, so happy reading!**

 **Numbet1ebaystoregmail** \- **Hopefully they do stop whoever is causing the mayhem happening,** **I hope you like this chapter regardless.**

 **vdademj93 \- I'm glad you liked the chapter! The mysterious figure, his identity will be revealed soon... what he will do is for you to discover. The discrimination against Wolves is only slowly getting worse...**

 **Guest** **\- You'll find out in this chapter...**

 **Guest893** **\- You have waited long enough, it is time to see what will happen.**

 **USA Patriot** **\- This is a mouthful. Being savage would get boring after a while, Aiden is wary of doing what the note says, which is why he'll be bringing something with him just incase something goes wrong, anyways, let's get to it shall we.**

 **Chlaco** **\- There is more than one Irish accent you know? There isn't just one, there is a whole range of them, Aiden would have a deeper Dublin accent while Josh would have a light Galway accent.**

 **Virtual Writer** **\- Then you know. At least I hope you're okay with it and not think I'm a freak.**

 **Guest** **\- I'm glad that you like the story so far! I hope you like this chapter.**

 **TrippyMelodies** \- **Let's see you roleplay this chapter, it may not be easy. Oh Canada! So far away!**

 **Lycanrock X** **-** **I'** **m** **no** **t** **a** **n** **Ove** **rwatch** **g** **uy** **s** **o** **tha** **t** **w** **on't** **happe** **n** **I'** **m** **afrai** **d,** **I** **do** **n't** **hat** **e** **th** **e** **g** **ame,** **i** **t** **loo** **ks** **lik** **e** **f** **un** **b** **ut** **it** **'s** **n** **ot** **m** **y** **k** **ind** **o** **f** **game**

 **Wit** **h** **that** **o** **ut** **o** **f** **th** **e** **wa** **y,** **I** **loo** **k** **forwa** **rd** **to** **yo** **ur** **f** **uture** **reviews.**

 **I want to thank you for all the support you leave on this story! And please remember, I will not leave this story!**

 **There will be something at the end of this story, a little secret of mine, it may not be a surprise but it's something I think you guys deserve to know for real.**

 **It has been too long, Aiden, I'm back...**

* * *

 **Nick and Judy's house, Savannah Central, 9:10AM...**

You know that warm feeling you get when you know you're underneath soft covers and lying sideways on a soft mattress as your head rests peacefully on a cloud like pillow? That's what I'm feeling right now and I practically didn't wanna leave my bed, I actually do remember this one day I just slept the whole day because I was just pure lazy but I didn't care, I was nice and warm in my little nest.

Although I was annoyed at feeling myself wake up in such a state of warmth and comfort, knowing I was going to have to get up at some stage eventually but I knew I could stay in bed for some bit, since we have a big plan today.

And here's something else for you, yesterday Nick and Judy got some fur dyes and tinted contact lenses from a friend of Nick's to make myself look completely different if I wanted to go outside again, they even allowed me to come up with a new name for myself since I'm technically dead, the name I chose for my temporary disguise was Farrier Fitzgerald, a pretty English name I know but my Grandad was a Farrier and his last name was Fitzgerald so I thought it would be a good mix, even though he's been long biting the dust but he was a great Grandad, he told me everything I needed to know about shoeing a horse, although I won't need that here will I?

Lazily opening my eyes, the sun was because shining through my curtains, leaving a very dim glow in my room, I was sleeping on my side and I felt myself cuddling something against my chest, I looked down and noticed that Josh was huddled against my soft chest and didn't look content on moving because of how comfortable he looked, he looked so cute when he was asleep, I almost didn't wanna wake him up and all I just wanted to do was cuddle him some more.

I'd have to wake him up at some stage but I decided I could wait a bit and let him get some extra sleep, besides, he looks so adorable cuddling with me, bet you 10 dollars he won't have a single nightmare when he sleeps with me, any monsters wanna scare him? They'll have to get past his big and strong brother first!

I mean as a little brother he isn't actually that annoying, I imagine there will be some few odd times but I'll try my best to be fair with him, besides, we are in very strange times and it's best that we try to make the best of it and stay the way we are for as long as we can, you know, being happy and carefree and all.

Trying to put my lazy self back to sleep, I cuddled Josh closer to me which caused him to make a cute little baby sound since he was getting more warm and comfortable, I wrapped both my paws around him and gently brought him up to my neck until his head touched my lower jaw, bringing him in closer so he was able to stay nice and cosy, I smiled as I felt him feel about my fluffy and messy fur and it wasn't long until I fell asleep again with Josh cuddled closer to me.

 **Sometime later...**

My ears twitched to the blasted sound of my phone vibrating from a notification it just recieved, yeah, very convenient timing too, when I'm in the middle of a comfortable and warm sleep! I groaned in annoyance and lazily opened my eyes, feeling the rheum in my eyes break apart and some of it fell out of my eyelids, Josh was still cuddling against me and he was smiling in his sleep too because of how comfortable and safe he felt, glad I could be of assistance to him.

With that aside, I lazily reached over to my phone and checked what the notification was, it was a text message from Honey, she had just woken up and she had sent me a picture too, looking at the message it read 'Wakey wakey eggs and bakey sleepyhead if you're still asleep! We've got ourselves a plan today! You told me yesterday that your parents wouldn't have work today but they got you those fur dyes since they knew you were bored staying in the house all the time, get some sunglasses if you have any to hide your eyes from anyone working with whoever these guys are and let's head to Palm Boulevard at whatever time you think we should go at. Love you! XX'.

Yeah, that's Honey alright, I could hear Nick and Judy downstairs messing with plates and pots so I guess that would've woken me up anyways, I checked the time quickly and it was now around 10:00AM, I guess now would be a good time to get up and get ready for our plan today, although there is something I'll have to bring just incase.

Unfortunately I'd have to wake up Josh, I almost didn't want too because of his cozy he looked but duty calls, I gently shook him which made him mumbled in his sleep, I kept gently shaking him until he lazily opened his eyes and opened his jaw to yawn, making a little squeal as he did which made my heart feel like jelly, he really knows how to look and sound adorable doesn't he?

"Do we have to get up? You're such a comfortable pillow" Josh said tiredly as he rubbed his eyes, rolled over and cuddled back against my chest, I know I made a great pillow and all that, heck, he even smelt like me now but I guess that means he's easier to track down if he ever gets lost right?

"We do have to get up Josh, we have our little plan today remember? We'll go to the café and I can get you some donuts, iced and sprinkled if you like" I said in hopes of convincing him to not be laying around, something that's pretty tasty should be enough to convince him right? He is a little boy after all and they love tasty treats right?

"Oh okay, Mom and Dad got those dyes yesterday remember? We'll need to make ourselves look different so the bad guys don't recognize us, we'll also need new names too right?" Josh said as we both hopped out of the bed with me tidying the covers and fixing the pillows, he held onto my right leg which I didn't mind and I walked over to my wardrobe which now contained smaller clothes for Josh, I'll have to start getting used to seeing such tiny clothes in my room, with him being as small as Finnick I'd think he was a baby! For Finnick however, don't let his height fool you.

"I already picked a name for myself, you'll need to think about a name for yourself, it has to be a normal name so get thinking. Honey has the same idea as us so we'll all look different today I guess, let's get ourselves dressed and get some breakfast" I said as I grabbed a sand yellow t-shirt with a black eagle symbol in the middle of it along with a pair of navy denim jeans, I wouldn't need a jumper today since it was sunny outside and my phone said the temperature was 22°C (71.6°F) outside so I'd be a hot dog today wouldn't I? I handed Josh a blue t-shirt with a racing car in the middle of it and a pair of black pants, again shoes wouldn't be necessary, do they even have shoes in Zootopia?

I'm getting off topic, we both made our way downstairs into the kitchen, Nick was still placing some used plates into the dishwasher and Judy was looking at something on her ICarrot phone, she looked up from her phone and waved at us both with a motherly smile.

"Morning boys, did Nick wake you up?" Judy asked us as Nick scoffed at what she said, continuing to put in used plates and some pots into the dishwasher along with some cutlery, definitely sounds a lot worse with more sensitive ears, sure Judy would be used to listening to loud sounds wouldn't she?

"He would've if we hadn't woken up earlier" I said as I grabbed two bowls and spoons from the cupboard and grabbed some Lucky Chomps from the cereal cupboard, then getting some milk out of the fridge and got my and Josh's breakfasts ready, he looked pretty excited for breakfast.

"Pretty noisy isn't he? Me and Nick will be heading out today for a date, remember those fur dyes we got for you? If you two plan on going outside, try and make yourselves look different, wear sunglasses if you have to hide your eyes and keep your eyes open, you two might be considered dead but that doesn't mean someone will probably be watching, but most importantly don't go too far away from the house, if you see anyone suspicious around the house then give us a call as fast as you can, I shouldn't be letting you two outside but I can't have you being indoors all the time, just please stay safe the two of you, I love you two okay?" Judy said as she hopped out of her seat and gave us a paw gesture to kneel down to her height, she gave us both cheek kisses and walked out of the kitchen with Nick who waved us goodbye with his smirk firm on his muzzle.

I know it seemed stupid for letting us outside, but Judy was concerned about us not getting outside enough and you know how mothers get when their children aren't being active enough, the kitchen window was still boarded up so no one was going to be able to peek in on us, I certainly hope so anyways, I was glad that Judy trusted us to get out of the house and all but I could sense the worry in her voice, I'll ensure my own and Josh's safety when we go out today, Honey's too.

"Listen Josh, when we head out today, you are to stay as close to me as possible, don't wander off anywhere and most importantly, be on your best behaviour, do not say our real names because we don't know who is out there to hurt us, speaking of which, have you thought of a name?" I asked as I made tight eye contact with Josh and made sure he was listening to me, I didn't want to be extreme with him but I just wanted to ensure that he knew what was going on.

"I thought I'd name myself Harry, no one is going to ask for my last name right? If so, I could use your last name right? I'll keep close to you" Josh said firmly, Harry was a good name, I guess nothing would be wrong using my last name but no one was going to be asking our last names surely, we both sat at the table where I had our breakfast set and we began digging into it right away.

I tried to hide how nervous I was for today, I was skeptical of who this A07 guy was, either this is a setup or someone actually wants to meet us for real, that's what I hope anyways, if that turns out that it is the opposite of something a lot worse, good thing I slipped something sharp into my trouser pocket should things go awry.

Especially since now I'm responsible for the safety of both Josh and Honey, responsibility, I'm the not the kind of guy who's good at that since I was never really in a group of people, I'll do my best to ensure their safety and hopefully nothing bad does happen.

Enough of that, I'm overreacting, me and Josh continued eating our breakfast together, not rushing ourselves since we had plenty of time until we had to head out, I thought we could head out at around noon since most people would be at work and there wouldn't be a lot of Mammals out on the streets so Josh and Honey wouldn't have any trouble trying to walk through the countless taller Mammals.

We also have to dye our fur before we head out, make ourselves look a lot different than we do now, I already had an idea of what colours I would dye myself in, since my fur is dark I thought I'd make myself light grey with some white in some parts, Josh however, I'll have to do him since he was too small and since he had lighter coloured fur, I thought I'd make his fur a wee bit darker for him, I highly doubt whoever these guys were would know what Honey looks like since they are mainly after me, sure they left her a stupid note but she said she wasn't in her room when she saw the note so they must've placed that note on her window when she was somewhere else in her home.

That's one thing I thought of for the future, I was thinking one of the days when everything settles down that perhaps I could visit Honey's house and maybe have a sleepover with her, although she did tell me some of her relatives think I'm only her boyfriend so I can eat her at some point, well I'll have to prove them wrong if I ever see them because that is a very rude thing to assume just because I'm a predator.

With all of that aside, me and Josh finished up on our breakfast, I put our bowls and spoons in the dishwasher which led to my head fur getting slightly wet since it was turned on and the hot steam pumped out when I opened it, which made Josh giggle a little since I had to shake myself and I made myself look like a spiky blanket which made things even better.

We walked back upstairs to my bedroom, washed our faces and brushed our teeth, along with having a quick warm jacuzzi bath to freshen ourselves up since my bath did have a jacuzzi option and I never really used it so I decided it was a good time to use it, Josh certainly enjoyed it since he was running about the place full of energy!

Thankfully I had a little work desk in my room that you could say I would use to make myself look fabulous, well I'm only going to use it to dye the fur on my head since no one is going to see the fur underneath my clothes, I'll have to dye my paws too so I'll have to think what I'll do for my paws, that jacuzzi certainly made me feel a lot better, got rid of some of the pains in my back.

I sat down on the chair in front of the small wooden desk and grabbed a collar which would prevent me from putting dye further down on my body and I began to apply the fur dye to my fur, placing light grey due on the black parts of my head and I was starting to look a lot different now, I hardly even recognised myself, I cleaned my paws using a wet cloth from my en suite and began applying white dye to the tips of my ears and placed some white dye on my neck under my lower jaw, I certainly looked unrecognisable now.

I looked behind me to see what Josh was up too and he was reading a child's book that Nick and Judy got for him, it was good to see that he was able to read and he seemed to be enjoying himself with whatever he was reading, it was my responsibility to keep him safe and I was more than determined to keep him safe from whatever this danger is.

It was a quick dry fur dye but it could be easily washed off so I have to be careful to not get water or any liquid spilled onto me, I applied grey dye on my paws and gave myself white fingertips just like Judy had, only I didn't have soft pink little pads, mine were black and rough, I done the same with my feet paws and I made sure that my pants and shirt were tight enough to make sure none was able to see the fur under my arms and legs, I then managed to catch my tail and dyed it grey with a white tip and I guess that I was ready to go, do keep in mind this actually did take a while, but not long to put into words.

No spy was going to identify me, all that I needed to do now was to carefully place in the colour contact lenses to change the colour of my eyes, mine were amber orange so I gently placed on green colour contacts, now I know that doing this would require someone else but I have very steady arms and paws, a steady head too so doing this wasn't actually difficult for me, breathe slowly and try not to blink for a while so that all works out just fine for me.

"Wow Aiden, you really look a lot different now" Josh said as I turned around and let him look over my new look, he was still lying on his stomach reading his book but now it was his turn to get his fur dyed, courtesy of me of course since he had tiny little paws that would honestly take him forever to dye himself with, he'd also need help dyeing his little feet and his tail too so he would definitely need my assistance.

"I do don't I? From now on, you are to call me Farrier Fitzgerald, now, let's get you sorted out, I'll do the dye for you" I said as I hopped off my chair and walked over to Josh, since he was too small to reach up to the chair I tucked him in my arms and carefully sat him down on the chair which I rearranged away from the desk since he wouldn't be able to see the mirror, just to make him look forward to what he was going to look like.

"I thought that I would make your fur darker since you have light grey and white fur, unless you have any ideas on what you wanna look like?" I said as I grabbed the darker fur dyes and gave Josh a choice if he wanted to go my way or his if he any, either way, I'll make him look unrecognisable to any spies out there on the streets.

"Nah, I'll go with your suggestion" Josh said as he held himself still and waited for me to do my magic, I told him to hold himself still and breathe slowly which he done perfectly and I began applying black fur dye to his head, I thought I would make him black with some dark grey botches of fur on some parts of his body like on his neck and part of his lower jaw, I gently grabbed his left paw and applied black dye and I gave him dark grey finger tips and done the same with his right paw, I then placed black dye on his little feet and gave him grey shins and done his tail which I painted dark grey with a black tip, I certainly didn't recognise him so no spy should recognise him either.

"Well well well Mr Harry, you're looking a bit dim" I said in a banterous tone as I grabbed a smaller mirror and showed Josh what his new fur dye looked like and I could already tell that he liked what he saw, he smiled happily and he looked over his new fur colours, I would make a good make-up artist wouldn't I? I know my way around fur dye and I've only been an animal for like what? A bunch of months? I guess I'm a quick learner.

"Wow I look so different! Your suggestion really paid off! So, what now? Do we just wait?" Josh asked as I gently lifted him off the chair and carried him back over to my bed so he could finish reading his book, yeah I guess all we could do was wait, I'd text Honey that we'd leave at around noon since most Mammals would be at work and there wouldn't be much traffic out and about, along with little pedestrians walking about which'll serve as an advantage for Josh and Honey since they were less likely to get stepped on.

"Yeah, I decided we'll leave here at noon, Mom and Dad won't be home for quite some time and hopefully this goes by quickly, and if it turns out to be what we expect then let me do the talking okay? We don't know who this guy is that we're meeting but he said in the letter to say 'What's your strongest coffee?' to whoever is behind the counter, I don't like coffee but I'll make an exception this one time" I said as I walked over to some drawers and began searching for a little something I'll need should things go awry.

Looking in the second drawer and moving some possesions out of the way, I finally found what I wanted, my pocket knife, Nick gave it to me a while ago and taught me how to use it properly, I don't intend to stab anyone, merely threaten them to stay back or else they'll get hurt, I hope it doesn't come to that, it had the words 'For Aiden' engraved onto it in white so it wouldn't be hard for me to find it in a whole box of pocket knives.

I quickly slipped it inside my pocket and zipped it up, I also put in some of my pocket money and I quickly grabbed my phone off my nightstand and texted Honey to come to my house at around noon and get her parents to drop her here, doing that I placed my phone in my other pocket and zipped it up, all I'd have to do now is wait.

Lazily sitting down on my chair, I let my thoughts take over and well, memories that I've tried to suppress have come back to bite me where it hurts the most.

My last day in Dublin when, it all ended, I still remember it as clear as day, I was sniped and the bullet scar can be seen on my left shoulder, a bomb went off in Dublin of all places and I just happened to be standing beside the building it went off in, in Dublin? If it was in New York or London maybe it would make sense, how would a bomb get into the country that easily? Either the criminals that done it were very smart or our customs teams are very stupid.

But most of all, my mother, how is she coping with my loss? Losing her only son? Grieving the fact that she had failed to protect her son and will never see him again? I wish I could see her again, or just to be able to see what she is doing right now, I just hope she hasn't let my death ruin her life, she loved me to bits and now there's a big empty gap in her life, I'd imagine deep down she is depressed but she's a strong woman, I know she can cope with something like this.

"Hey Aiden, if it's not personal to you but, what was your mother like? I never knew mine and you never knew your dad but, you know by me he was a terrible man" Josh asked which stopped my train of thoughts, he must've been reading my mind since I was just thinking about her, it is personal but now, I'd rather have it out of the way because it's been bugging me for too damn long.

"My mother was a great person, she loved me so much, she told me that she loved me more than life itself and that she would do everything in her power to keep me happy and keep me safe, she knew that I wasn't a popular kid in school and that the other kids didn't really like me but she always said that they're just a distraction and I should look on from them, she was a great mother and I'd do anything to see her again" I said as I tried to hold in my tears, my voice nearly broke from the sadness I was feeling but I didn't want to breakdown in front of Josh, I took deep breaths but he could probably tell that I missed her very much.

I failed to realise Josh had jumped off the bed and I felt him hug my right leg in an attempt to comfort me, well I guess it sorta worked because of how cute he was wrapped around my leg, actually, I'm glad that he understands me and he isn't judging me for being upset, unlike most of society who think that men who show their emotions are weak and have to man up, well fuck you society.

"She sounds like a great mother, you must miss her a lot, I'm here for you big bro" Josh said as he looked up to me and smiled, I just couldn't resist reaching down and tucking him into my arms and gently pet him like a little pup, he called me big bro, I don't know how to describe but it gave me a pretty funny feeling inside, a feeling of power and responsibility, then again I am tasked with keeping him safe right?

"Thanks Josh, but it's best that I let that part of my life go, it's the right thing to do I'm afraid but I don't have a choice, it's best that I move on" I said as I swallowed away my pain and felt my tears go away, it didn't bother me that I was cradling a seven year old Wolf in my arms like he was a baby, in all fairness I think that Josh likes to be cradled in my arms since he liked the new viewpoint he had and my arms were pretty soft and smooth so it would be pretty comfortable.

It's one thing for the both of us to have died, it's one thing more if anyone else in Zootopia found out where we actually came from, even Honey, how would she react if she found out that I used to be something that doesn't exist in Zootopia and become reincarnated after dying unfairly? Death, death being something that me and Josh felt, death is cold, you can feel yourself becoming colder and colder as you feel yourself slowly taking in the embrace of death itself, key memories of your life play inside your head, and the terrible and sad feeling regret that you feel knowing you're dead, is something that I hope that me and Josh never have to feel for a long long time.

I wonder if Judy and Nick will take me and Josh out to Bunnyburrow one day, I'd imagine that all of Judy's relatives would love to meet me but they'd have to explain about Josh, the two of them are pretty smart so I'm certain that they'll figure something out for that, but that's another grandson for Judy's parents isn't it? Another to add to the long list of God knows how many relatives Judy has, breeding like bunnies and they are bunnies for crying out loud! Honey told me she had like what, 40 siblings? Speaking of which I have to plan a little sleepover at her house and get to know her and her family a little better.

Yeah there were plenty of things to look forward too in the future when everything cools down, I would play some video games to pass the time but most of the games I had were, not suitable for someone like Josh to view and I don't want him to turn into a violent and annoying little boy, he's too precious to become one of those kids so I thought I'd put on some earbuds and listen to some music to pass the time.

There were plenty of songs that almost sounded similar to the songs back in my other life, seems the Zootopian version of Havana is Savannah by Camela Cabello, not Camila so she must be a camel no doubt, then there's other singers Hyena Gomez, no way in hell I'm listening to her, she's already an animal as a Human, there's plenty of other singers out there but I'm not going to name them all as I would need a lot of lives, maybe I should've been a Tiger instead?

Busy listening to the music playing in my head, I checked on Josh who was still on my bed reading his little book, he's a pretty smart kid, he's able to read and he doesn't speak in the fashion that any ordinary kid would, I can't believe that my Dad was such a horrible person, in all fairness I'm glad that I never knew him at all since he sounded like a dick.

I was so distracted by the amount of music playing in my ears that I realised it was now heading for 12:00PM, jeez time really does fly by when you are having fun doesn't it? I'd have to text Honey to come over to my house so we could get moving as soon as possible, I know we could just get either her mother or father to drop us off at Palm Boulevard but seeing the cars that Bunnies travel in, there is no way on this Earth that I would fit inside those little toy cars, I'm better off walking and besides I could use the opportunity to stretch my legs.

Texting Honey that we could get going now and that we'd meet up at my house, I quickly got a text back saying she'll be here soon and that she looked forward on heading out into the city for a bit, she said she had a good disguise to make her look different so we're all on the same page then, all we had to do now was to wait for her to get here and then we'd be set and ready to go out onto the mean streets of Zootopia.

Very sneakily peeking through the curtains, I peeked out and waited for Honey to arrive, she'd be arriving in a small car so I'd be able to pinpoint whatever she'd come out of, whoever was targeting hopefully knows that I'm dead since Nick and Judy have me and Josh currently marked as deceased at the moment but I'm just taking precautions just incase someone was to think otherwise and keep watch on my house.

After waiting for like 5 minutes, a red car that looked similar to a Toyota Corolla pulled up in front of the driveway gate and I saw a beautiful rabbit get out of the car, waving goodbye to who I assumed was her mother since the grey rabbit in the car looked feminine and was wearing a blouse, Honey easily jumped over the gate and began making her way to the front door, she had a small pink and beige purse with her which was slung over her shoulder and she was wearing navy blue jeans with a black t-shirt on with a logo of Gazelle on it, speaking of Gazelle, she is holding a concert in a few days and I have VIP tickets to that concert where we get to meet Gazelle herself after the concert, I'm looking forward to that since Gazelle seems like a pretty decent lady and Honey really likes Gazelle's songs.

Honey was wearing a pair of black sunglasses and a homemade straw hat with a little blue bow on it, she must've made it herself, if she did then she's pretty good, I began making my way downstairs but not without bringing Josh with me, thinking that walking would be a bit annoying for him since he was small and the stairs weren't safe for his height, I decided to let him ride on my shoulder like a parrot, he held onto the scruff of my neck so he wouldn't slip off that easily, I'd catch him even if he fell but I knew he wouldn't.

"You excited Josh? Ready to head out into the mean streets of Zootopia?" I said as I made sure I had everything I needed, phone, check, money, check, my little defensive weapon, check, martial arts moves inside my head, check, keys, check, glasses, check, Josh already had his sunglasses put on and he looked pretty cool, he kinda looked like a little detective ready to solve a crime.

"Yeah Aiden! Finally getting out of the house for once!" Josh said excitedly as he happily jumped up and down my shoulder as I carefully made my way downstairs, I could hear Honey knocking on the door but I didn't need to tell her I was coming since she would be able to hear me from the outside since she had those ears to help her out, she'd be able to hear me for miles because of how heavy I am.

I unlocked the door with my house key and opened to look down at my little Honey pie smiling up at me, it seemed pretty weird and all that I'm dating a bunny and she's dating something that's a lot bigger, scarier and stronger than her, hey if Judy and Nick can do it surely I can too, besides I don't care what species she is, she's a great girl and I love spending time with her.

"Aiden! You alright after yesterday? Ears not bugging you?" Honey said as she hugged my leg, Josh likes hugging my leg and now Honey? Nothing wrong with that, she was happy to see me again for sure that was for certain, we were all looking forward to our little day out and we were disguised so no one would pass any remark, sure it might look strange with a Bunny walking around with a tall Wolf but anything can happen.

"My ears are fine Honey, looks like you had the same idea as us huh?" I said as she let go off my leg and I knelt down to her, giving her a light kiss on her cheek and looked into those beautiful eyes of hers, feeling the love between us connect through the air, even though she was still wearing sunglasses but I could see her eyes underneath.

"Yeah, I sometimes dye my fur every now and then, you and Josh on the other paw look very different, I almost mistook you for a Snow Wolf and little Joshua for a Timberwolf" Honey said as means Josh stepped outside while I put on my sunglasses and Josh done the same, it felt so good to step outside again without having to worry about getting attacked by someone at a far distance, all I have to do now is watch out for anyone with anti-wolf spray and tasers, hopefully we don't encounter a lot of mammals on the way because they'll get skeptical with the whole discrimination of Wolves going on because of what happened in Tundratown, which by the way was done by someone disguised as a Wolf.

"That's the point, now we're to stay as close to each other possible and don't go wandering off, we are putting ourselves on the line here and we do not know what we're getting ourselves into, it is imperative that you two cooperate with me and do what you're told, promise?" I said as I locked the down and knelt down to Honey's level to make eye contact and made sure that she was listening, she and Josh understood and they both acknowledged what I said.

"Don't worry Aiden, I'll behave myself" Honey said as she acknowledged me with a smile and Josh nodded while he remained on my shoulder, being at a low height I let him hop off my shoulder and eventually all of us would head off, but I had one last thing to mention.

"One last thing, if you're to call us by our names, from this point forward until we get back, you have to call me Farrier and Josh Harry, I'll just call you Hon and anyone who hears us will think it's just a normal boyfriend girlfriend conversation" I said as we made our way down the driveway, Honey held her arm in the air so she could hold paws with me and she was holding Josh's paw, I know his name is Harry at the moment but no one can read my thoughts can they?

"Well you can just call me Honey since others will think that it's just a normal boyfriend girlfriend talk, sound good Farrier?" Honey said as we reached the gate and left the house grounds, we were on the streets now so this is where responsibility comes into play.

"Yeah, let's hope there isn't a lot of mammals on the streets, if there are then keep your distance, you don't want to get crushed" I said as I looked at my surroundings, breathing in the not very fresh air of the city, I was glad to get out of the house for once, we all had our sunglasses on so no one was going to see our eyes, sure we have colour changing contacts on but just to be safe just incase.

"Feels good to finally get out and spend some time together on the streets huh? I've been on Palm Boulevard before and it's very nice, red brick roads, elegantly designed buildings, flower beds separating the road lanes and the many smells of expensive perfumes" Honey said as I realised she looked like she was daydreaming, Palm Boulevard certainly sounds nice, I knew where it was since I've looked at some maps of Zootopia and I memorised each location that I looked over, I'm kinda like Nick but I haven't visited all of these places yet.

So far there wasn't that many pedestrians, passing a few stares of confusion seeing a big Wolf with a small rabbit together but we all ignored them, there wasn't that much traffic either, the few odd taxis with passengers inside them and some cars of all shapes and sizes, little rodent cars and medium sized mammal cars to name a few, we could've taken a taxi sure but I don't think they're going to take Wolves as their passengers at a time like this.

The architecture of the buildings of Zootopia were very mixed, ranging designs from cities like London, Las Vegas, Dubai, New York, Barcelona and a lot more cities, the buildings were either designed to be exotic, glassy, old fashioned, curved, ivy covered and lots more, at least in Zootopia there wasn't that much rubbish on the streets like there would've been back in Dublin, I wish I could be on its streets again but I'd need another miracle for that to happen.

Plus if I were to go back as a Dire Wolf, I'd probably scare everyone and probably end up getting shot at, or they might think I'm a Furry fursuiting but there are no Furries in Dublin that I know of, if people thought it was fursuiting then it would be a pretty realistic fursuit, with moving eyes and ears and everything, I'd probably get kidnapped by the FBI or the CIA and get put in a laboratory and be experimented on, they do that stuff don't they?

Although I did notice on some of the buildings that there were signs that said "No Wolves allowed", good lord, how is that even allowed? Has the whole discrimination case gotten worse?

So far everything seemed pretty peaceful, we weren't being chased by guys in masks and we weren't being darted by anyone, we kept passing by the many shops, apartments and other workplaces as we made our way to Palm Boulevard, I know it seems wrong to not tell Nick and Judy about all this but if I did then they would kill me, besides, I don't wanna ruin their day out together so it was best that they don't know about this, this A07 guy doesn't want us telling them regardless, I just hope he's on our side.

After walking through many streets and memorising what streets we had to walk through and keeping an eye on many of the signs pointing where to go, it wasn't long until we finally reached what I would call the start of Palm Boulevard and let's say this, it stood out from the rest of the city.

The roads were made out of red bricks instead of concrete which looked very nice, same went for the sidewalks, there were two roads three lanes wide which were separated by a large sidewalk in the middle of it which had small patches of grassy land covered in multiple wild and colourful flowers, palm trees went down the boulevard like streetlights and many of the buildings were decorated in many colourful lights, I'd imagine the nightlife around this place was quite lively.

There were more mammals around here than there previously was back on the other streets so I kept Honey and Josh closer to me just to avoid having them get stepped on, there were also plenty of cars too so we'd have to watch out for them when making our way across the boulevard itself, despite the beautiful sights of the boulevard we were here for one thing and one thing only and that was to go to the Snarlbucks here, all we had to do was keep our eyes peeled for it.

This place was absolutely gorgeous, the amount of flowers in the middle of the boulevard was unbelievable and there so many colours and smells, smells that were soothing to my sensitive nose, easing my savage side, speaking of which I would have to keep it at bay because I don't want to get myself into big trouble.

The boulevard was filled with many exotic shops and restaurants, ranging from Indian, Japanese, Russian, Carribbean and lots modes whatever they are called in the animal world but I'm calling them by the names that I know them by, despite the many smells of exotic meats and other foods, we were only here for a coffee and maybe some doughnuts just to find out who's trying to kill me! Well I already am dead at the moment and so is Josh so we shouldn't have much to worry about.

"Snarlbucks, Snarlbucks, there! I can see it on the other side of the boulevard! Let's go" I said as we walked across the empty street and quickly made our way to the Snarlbucks Café, it was easy to identify it since it had a dark green façade.

We made our way into the café and it wasn't really that busy at the moment, the few odd mammals sitting down and drinking some coffee and eating pastries as they either read the newspaper or looked at whatever was going on in the phones, Honey said she would get our seats so she went with Josh to see what seats we would be sitting in while we spent our time here while I made my way to the counter.

A female snow leopard was waiting at the counter for her next customer, her nametag had the name Claire written on it but I wouldn't be addressing her by her real name anyways, I made myself not look nervous and made my way to the counter to say the words that were written on the note in my bedroom.

"What's your strongest coffee?" I asked while trying not to sound nervous, jeez this was really getting to me now? Come on, surely nothing bad will happen.

"That would be the jet black special sir, since your the first customer to order it you'll get it in the house, would you like anything else with that?" Claire said as I tried to hide how surprised I was at what she said, on the house? What kind of bargains do Snarlbucks come up with? I thought I get a box with six glazed doughnuts in them for all of us, I'm certain Josh will enjoy them.

"A box of six glazed doughnuts, that's all" I said as I took a ten dollar bill and placed it on the counter, a box of six glazed doughnuts costed ten dollars anyways so I had more than enough money to spare for now.

"Your coffee and doughnuts will be ready in a few minutes" Claire said as she walked in behind the scenes in the kitchen to give the next order, alright, so I'm getting myself a cofdee which I probably won't finish and some doughnuts for the three of us, I know we'll finish all of them, now what? I guess all we have to do is wait for something to happen.

"I've never been in this part of Zootopia, pretty nice place I must say" I said, trying to start a conversation with Honey to pass the time.

"It is isn't it? Whenever I wanna shop for new clothes and perfume, this place is usually my go to place for shopping since everything is decently priced and there's always more product, Palm Boulevard is famous for its many shops and restaurants anyways along with the beautiful and exotic sights it has to offer" Honey said as she looked outside and she was certainly beyond correct with the beautiful sights, well I said that to myself earlier on anyways.

I felt my phone vibrating in my phone as if I had just recieved a text message, I took my phone out and it indeed was a text message, although the number that was texting me was unknown and the text wasn't a normal one either.

"I see you and the others, look out for someone in a blue t-shirt, don't text back" the text message read, this must the AO7 guy I would be led to assume, look for someone in a blue t-shirt, alright then let's look around and see who is wearing a blue t-shirt and who isn't.

I eventually spotted a rather tough looking Tiger sitting down and having some coffee himself as he read the newspaper, he was wearing a blue t-shirt which looked a little tight for him as his muscles were bulging from the lining, he looked at me with a face of invitation and he gave me a finger signal to come and sit down with him.

"Guys, stay where you are, if something doesn't feel right come to me immediately" I said to Honey and Josh in a commanding tone to make sure they listened to me which they did, I did not know if this AO7 wanted Honey and Josh to come along but we'll find out now, I stood up from my chair and made my way to the Tiger while keeping my guard up.

I sat down on the chair in front of the Tiger and placed my paw close to my pocket just incase, we looked each other in the eye but he eventually spoke up.

"Aiden, Wilde isn't it? How are you doing this fine day?" the Tiger asked casually, he seemed trustworthy enough but I still kept my guard up just to be safe.

"I'm doing okay I guess, save a few incidents but I'm feeling a bit better" I said casually myself, I'd assume that he would know what I meant by incidents if he has been keeping his eye on me.

"I'm certain you are, by this stage I should be introducing myself, my name, well, I can't just tell you my name but I can tell you my codename which as you know is AO7 from the note I left in your bedroom" the Tiger said as he took one last sip from his coffee and finished it, keeping eye contact with me.

"I'll just call you sSeve, what's the deal anyways? Why am I here?" I asked while trying not to draw attention to myself, well talking with a complete stranger was going to draw attention of sorts wasn't it?

"The deal is that I know who is trying to mess with you, in fact, the guy responsible for what happened yesterday in your home was testing you" Seven said quietly which certainly caught my attention, he definitely wasn't lying for sure because he spoke with a tone that spelt he meant it.

"Testing me? Fo- for what?" I asked quietly with a fearful tone, if I was being tested for something, then what would that mean? Was I going to be used for something? As a weapon? A tool? A pawn to be placed on a table?

"I don't know, but I don't imagine it's for anything good. The guy that's doing all of this to you however, I know him personally and so do your parents" Seven said as he placed a picture of a grey rabbit on the table, he had black tiger like stripes at the side of his face like tattoos and he was wearing casual civilian clothes, a red t-shirt and tan khaki shorts, he looked pretty tough for a rabbit.

"Wait a minute, I've seen him before" I said, remembering seeing the rabbit out on the streets before in the past.

"His name is Jack Savage, he worked for the ZIA and was sent to Precinct 1 but he's gone AWOL for reasons unknown, he's not to be underestimated, he can and will kick the absolute life out of you if he wanted too, why he is targeting you is unknown but I imagine it has something to do with your, Nighthowler dosage" Seven said, jeez how does he even know about? Has he been watching me for that long? He better not have seen me do, stuff in bed.

"Alright, but how would he know about my, secret? Same goes for you" I said, keeping my guard up still even after he gave me the supposed identity of the guy who's doing all of this to me.

"If I told you I would have to kill you, besides, you're the one who dyed himself up, wore colour contacts and has a pocket knife with himself, can't be too careful I understand that but I'm telling you now that you have nothing to fear from me, I only want to help you" Seven said as I took my paw away from my pocket, looking at the Tiger with disbelief, how did he know I had a pocket knife with me? That was my special something I was talking about, well the surprise has been spoilt.

"As if you could tell I had it with me, anyways, is that it? You just wanted to show me the identity of who's practically torturing me?" I asked uncovinunco that this was all, didn't seem like this was all that it was, surely he has something else to tell me doesn't he?

"In a sense yes but I have something else you need to know, now, Jack Savage will be attending the Gazelle Concert taking place in a few days, I'll need you to do a little something for me and the rest of the ZIA as, well I am with them of course, surely you'd notice that by now?" Seven said as I looked at him with confusion, he wanted me to do something at a concert I'll be going too with Honey? Well, what would that be then? Also, ZIA? Let me guess, the Zootopia Intelligence Agency? Another cheesy pun.

"Why can't you do it or anyone else you have ready at your beck and call? How do you even know Jack will be attending?" I asked with suspicion and demanding an answer, I saw Claire leaving my coffee and our doughnuts at our table, they better not eat all those donuts or I'm not going to be a happy Wolf.

"We would get someone else but Jack knows everyone in the ZIA, he'll recognise them off the bat even if they had their fur dyed, you however, your appearance is ingenious, look at you, you're taller than an adult Timber Wolf and most would mistaken you for an adult, even I nearly did, and your accent, deep and exotic, you can even sound like an adult, Jack will not see you coming, especially since he thinks that you're dead, I know he's attending because I've seen the lists and he's on it. With that aside, let's get to business shall we?" Seven said as he straightened himself and placed his paws on his laps, okay I guess you could say I'm rather intrigued by whatever must be done here.

"Whenever Jack attends a big public event, he will always go to whatever bar he can and get himself a glass of Martini when the event ends, shaken, not stirred, what I want you to do is very simple, before his Martini can be served, I need you to spike his drink with this small bag of tracking devices, they won't harm him in any way, it will simply allow me and the ZIA to track him down and figure out what's gotten into him, you have VIP tickets so you don't need ID to enter the Sky Bar at the Stadium that the Concert is taking place in, that's where you can act as an adult Wolf just don't start drinking" Seven said as he made himself very clear at the end, really? A James Bond reference? Is Jack Savage meant to be the James Bond of the animal kingdom? Spike his drink with microscopic trackers? Well, if it brings us one step closer to busting the guys behind all this, then I guess I haven't a choice really.

"That's quite a mouthful, teenagers would be the last option for something of this magnitude, alright, let's say that I agree to this, what's in it for me?" I asked to make sure that I didn't miss anything, plus to learn if I would get anything else out of doing this for Seven.

"It'll bring you one step closer to finding the true culprits behind all of this nonsense, plus, the ZIA is willing to reward anyone who can help them find their missing agent, more than enough money to take that Honey of yours on a nice little date anywhere in Zooyopia" Seven said as he practically sealed the deal for me, take Honey on a date anywhere? Well, the Concert would be a date of sorts but, why we could travel about the city by ourselves and enjoy ourselves! Although we'll have to keep this on the down low.

"Very risky with me having a high risk of getting into trouble, alright, I'll do it then Seven, this will either go very well or very bad" I said as I left my paw out for Seven to shake which he did, although he grabbed my paw a little too hard and he squeezed it, I hate it when people do that.

"Very good then Aiden, as for Honey and Josh, well, I only said to bring them just to get them outside for a bit, you may let them know about this in private but do not tell your parents about this, they don't need to know" Seven said as he made his last statement very clear, oh don't worry I'll make sure they never leave of this or else I'll be in major trouble.

"They won't know anything happened, I guess we all needed some fresh air, so are we done here?" I asked as I looked over the picture of Jack Savage just to make sure I remembered what he looked like, hopefully he doesn't have company with him, else this will end up being even more tricky.

"After you have done your task, I'll know when I start getting pings, we are now done, I'm glad we could have this conversation Aiden, or should I call you Farrier? That's how you said it right? Farrier Fitzgerald?" Seven asked as I just muzzle palmed, okay he really is watching me isn't he? Guess I'll just speak in sign language so he doesn't know what I am saying.

"Do you have anything else you should be doing with your life than spying on me? Could you at least leave me be however you're watching me?" I pleaded as I tried not to sound dramatic, there weren't a lot of mammals in here now so I doubt any of them will pass a remark on our conversation since they have earbuds in their ears, listening to music no doubt.

"Hehe, that's above my pay grade I'm afraid to say Farrier, alright, keep this little bag hidden and bring it with you when you go to the concert, security shouldn't bat an eye since it looks like dust anyways so don't worry about that, all of this nonsense will end soon, for now though" Seven said as he stood up from his seat, undoubtedly to head off to do his other ZIA nonsense no doubt.

"Enjoy your coffee" Seven said as he winked at me, he made his way out the door and only God knew where he was going next, so that's it? We're done here? At least nothing bad happened.

Okay this a lot to take in, so the mammal doing all of this to me is named Jack Savage, he went AWOL and he's going to the Gazelle Concert? And I'm tasked with putting teensy tiny drones in his Martini? At this stage, I have to trust Seven, whether I like it or not, I mean, the CIA technically spies on all Humans so I wouldn't be surprised if the ZIA done the same with animals.

"Lord save me from the cheesiness of this world" I thought to myself as I stood up and made my way back to my chair where Josh and Honey were now starting on their doughnuts, my coffee was still sitting there with hot steam rising from it, jeez it was blacker than the void of space, must be a pretty strong coffee.

"Well? Was that the guy who wanted to meet you?" Honey asked as she swallowed her chewed up doughnut and lowered her sunglasses so I could see her eyes, I could tell she was enjoying herself and I'm glad she was, Josh seemed to be enjoying himself too, looks like he hadn't eating anything this good in a long time.

"It was, I've been given a task, however I'm keeping it to myself" I said as I nervously grabbed the polystyrene cup of coffee and held it in my paw, knowing that this was probably going to keep me up for more than a day or two.

"That secret of a task? Like what was he then? A secret agent?" Honey joked as she continued eating her doughnut, hehe, well she just answered her own question then didn't she?

"Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't" I said as I took a small sip from the very dark coffee, oh yeah Seven, what's your strongest bloody coffee? Don't want me falling asleep do you? The things I do just to find answers, now I'm doing something that could end up being a turning point in this whole debacle.

Coffee.

I'll never understand it...

* * *

 **I'm going to have to end the chapter here for the sake of uploading it now than later, 6 months huh? Well I hope you enjoy.**

 **You can show your appreciation by leaving a review of course.**

 **Next chapter will be a bit more relaxing, I'm certain you'll like that won't you?**

 **Regardless, sorry for the long wait, life was in the way as usual but this is what I could do.**

 **Sorry if this chapter feels rushed, I just wanted to get it up and done with but hopefully you get that.**

 **I look forward to the reviews of course.**

 **Regardless, I shall see you all, very soon.**

 **Or, will I?**

 **Heheh...**


	47. Chapter 47

Welcome to Zootopia Chapter 45: Late Night Comfort and An Eye for Detail

 **Where do I start?**

 **My exams have taken up so much of my time, February is long gone and so much time has passed.**

 **I've been getting your reviews, all of you waiting for the next chapter to be released, some of you reading that the story has been left behind.**

 **I understand the panic some of you may feel, but I'm here to tell you that none of my stories are being left behind.**

 **It will take time to type up my chapters as I want to make sure that they are authentic and genuine for you guys, plus I have my other stories to worry about.**

 **I already have enough to worry about, I don't need anymore reminders about uploading this story.**

 **I won't be doing a review response this time as I want to get straight into the story.**

 **I'm certain you guys will find this chapter very comforting, as the day that the Gazelle Concert is not far and Aiden has to pull off a stunt that will either tip the odds in his favour or put him in more danger.**

 **Time will tell.**

 **But for now, let's get on with the current events shall we?**

* * *

 **Wilde Household, 1 day later, 12:30AM, Aiden's Bedroom...**

Me and Josh were happily cuddled together underneath the soft and warm blankets, but the weather decided to get loud and now a thunderstorm was brewing over the city, we were just about to fully go to sleep and now Josh is absolutely frightened that the lighting was coming for us.

I really didn't care about thunder or lightning of the such since I am pretty much used to it, that or I simply don't care anymore since I'm not a little kid anymore, not being judgemental to Josh of course because that would be mean.

I held him close and comforted him, telling him to relax and saying that if the lightning wants to get at him, it'll have to get through me first, I could feel him gently cry into my fur, he must be going absolutely nuts since he is able to sense the thunder now because of his Wolf instincts, I could certainly feel mine going crazy but I was able to control myself.

"Very good timing weather, right as me and Josh are just about to go to sleep but you decided otherwise, fingers up to you, stupid clouds" I mumbled in my mind as I gently rubbed Josh to calm him down, he was shaking because of how frightened he was.

A white flash came through the curtained window, a loud boom quickly followed and it echoed for seconds to come, Josh just kept shivering and crying even more now as a result, I had him very close to me so his crying wouldn't be loud enough to wake up anyone in the house.

I placed my head on top of his and I began to nuzzle him as a means of comforting him and taking his mind off of the thunder, I immediately knew that it was working because I could hear him start to giggle a little from my dry nose preening against his little head, I started applying little gentle licks to further take his mind off the thunder.

Listening to him giggle and preen against me was very soothing, it just made me more determined to be the best big brother that I could and keep him safe and provide him the company whenever he needed it.

"I think the thunder is scared of us Josh, I can hear it starting to run away from us because it's so frightened of us" I whispered to Josh as I sensed the thunder starting to die down, the thunder itself was indeed dying off but the rain outside was still pouring like hell.

"It has? It must've known you were too strong for it to handle" Josh said as he stopped crying and his shaking eventually stopped, I wiped the rest of the tears of off his face and brought him closer against my fur so that he could use my fur as a pillow.

"That thunder isn't going to be around for some time Josh, let's get some sleep" I said as I ruffled the pillows and looked for that sweet spot to fall asleep in, it didn't too long for me to find the said sweet spot and we both eventually slowly succumbed to sleep.

"Remember Josh, if you have any nightmares, remember that those monsters can't get you, they have to get through me first and that won't be easy for them" I said as I gave Josh one last nuzzle and we both closed our eyes.

The heavy rain that was hammering the window just soothed my ears and it was the last sound that I heard before falling asleep, that and the cute little squeaks that Josh made in his sleep...

 **10 hours later...**

I lazily opened my eyes to the sound of cooking downstairs, Nick and Judy must be having something cooked since I can smell eggs and a stir fry, I gruffed in annoyance because I didn't want to get out of bed.

One thing that I was quick to notice was that Josh wasn't cuddling against me, he wasn't in the bed at all, he must've woken up earlier than I did and didn't want to wake me up.

I lazily turned around to check my alarm clock and it was currently 10:04AM, boy I've certainly slept for some time haven't I? Stupid thunderstorm kept me and Josh up since like 9:30PM I think last night, if I ever meet Thor me and him are going to have a serious conversation about using Mjolnir at the most inconvenient of times, I just wanted to bloody sleep for Christ's sake!

I don't like being prevented from sleeping, unless it's from Josh wanting to go to the bathroom or getting a drink or telling me he had a nightmare, I can save an exception for those, thunderstorms booming or crows cawing or heck even hailstones banging? No, no exception for them.

"Sneaky little boy, I really am a heavy sleeper, I guess I should get up myself" I said as I threw the covers off and lazily crawled out of the bed, I took off my boxers and put on a new pair of white ones since the ones I was wearing started to stink like me, but even then a new pair would smell like me within seconds of them being put on, I then put on a pair of black tracksuits and a dark blue and white striped t-shirt, it was still raining outside so no point in wearing shorts, not like I'll be going outside anyways.

Spraying some antiperspirant which was going to disappear in a matter of time onto myself and combing my head fur, I made my way out of my bedroom after I opened my curtains to be greeted with the sight of grey clouds and rain contently banging itself against the window, gonna be a great day today isn't it?

Walking downstairs, I opened the door that led me into the kitchen where Josh and Judy were sitting at the table and Nick was doing some breakfast, Josh and Judy turned around when I walked in and smiled at me as I took my seat next to them.

"Good morning Aiden, I guess the thunderstorm kept you two up late last night? Based off of what Josh told me, the two of you were really annoyed with being interrupted from your sleep" Judy said as she was helping Josh colour in some drawings that he was colouring into his colouring book.

"Yeah it did, to put it simply, it was lashing rain outside and Thor clearly wasn't happy" I said in a humourous tone but Judy just showed a confused look at me, oh don't tell me that she doesn't know who Thor is? Or do Zootopians have another name for Thor?

"Who's Thor? Is he someone you knew when you were a Human?" Judy asked as she I could only laugh at the thought of me being friends with Thor, how was I going to explain this to her? I guess I'll just give her the basics.

"Thor is basically a god from an old human civilization, he was the God of Thunder among other things and basically whenever there were thunderstorms people thought that it meant Thor was angry and was going to rain down destruction with his hammer named Mjolnir, which could basically control lightning" I explained clearly and simply and Judy actually looked very interested in what I was telling her, I guess she would be interested in what the Human world was like, there'd be too much to explain though.

"Wow, he sounds like a pleasant guy. Anyways, me and Nick are off work today again but we won't be going on any dates today, since that Gazelle Concert is coming up maybe you could start organising a suitable outfit that you'll wear when you go? That and making sure you have your VIP pass because there are folk out there who might try to take it off you like pickpocketers" Judy told me as her tone grew slightly serious, she wanted me to listen and I did, I've thought all of this through and I hated being reminded but I didn't really have a choice did I?

"I think there's a few good pieces of clothes that I could wear to the concert, I just need to try some shirts and pants to see which ones look suitable to me. Yeah, pickpocketers, I'll just wear the pass around my neck and hide it underneath my shirt, maybe then they won't try to take it" I said as I remembered that my VIP pass could be worn around my neck, so I'll just do that to make sure no one tries to steal it.

"Smart thinking, me and Nick will be home on the day of the concert so we don't have to worry about getting a babysitter for Josh, the concert starts at like half past nine at night doesn't it? The stadium that it's taking place in is in Sahara Square so it would be quicker to take a train to Sahara Square since you'd wanna get to the concert early, Nick will be accompanying the two of you on the train and then he'll leave you to your own devices, isn't that right Nick?" Judy said as she got Nick's attention by slightly raising her voice to get his attention, Nick turned around with that blasted smirk on his muzzle as he waved at us, at least we'll have an adult with us on the train, even if I am more than twice his size.

"Yeah, that sounds like a more suitable plan to get there quick enough to avoid waiting in a line just to get in. Me and Honey will be talking about our plans on the phone and we both have our tickets hidden away safely so we don't worry about losing them, heck, I told her that if she can't see Gazelle singing on stage I would let her sit on my shoulders so she can get a good view" I said in a humourous manner, I did tell her that actually, I wasn't being mean about her being small, it's that she might be looking through a lot of legs and that wouldn't be worth all of the trouble now would it?

"Well aren't a great boyfriend to her? And another thing, if anyone gives you any mean remarks just because you're a Wolf, don't listen to them and don't talk to them, pay no attention to them whatsoever because that's what they want you to do, and if you do then they'll continue to demonise all Wolves because you talked back to them. Me and Nick still haven't found any leads to who the main suspect of what happened in Tundratown is but we'll figure something out eventually, we always do" Judy said as she gave me a very good piece of advice, I had to be aware of anyone at the concert that will be rude to me because I'm a Wolf and to not respond to them or else every Wolf in Zootopia will be demonised, collective demonising, I knew it well back in Dublin and how toxic it was, particularly against white people.

No leads, yeah, you wouldn't, but I do Mom, I just can't tell you and what I am going to do when I go to the concert, I really do wish that I could tell you but you have to understand, I just can't tell you, what I will do when I go to that concert will be extremely risky and I know you can't hear my thoughts but I just want to tell you, despite everything that has happened in the past, I love you Mom, I love you and Dad, you gave me hope when I was placed in this strange world and you took me in without question, you heard me out and you took me under your door, I am grateful for that and I'm so proud to be a role model for my little brother who had an unfortunate and rough life. I love you Josh especially, when I first met you, something inside me woke up, a will to protect you and to keep you happy whenever you were feeling down.

And especially you Honey, despite the fact that you are a Rabbit, I don't care, you're one of if not the best friend I have ever had in my life and I am honoured to have you call me your boyfriend, you see me as a figure of strength, kindness, chivalry and hope, even though I am a predator and I am three times taller than you are, I didn't know what being in a happy relationship such as ours felt like, now I do. I know that the future has good things in store for and bad things in store for us, but we must work together to get around those bad things and cherish what we hold dear to each other and be happy with how much we've been blessed to be with each other.

I love you all so much.

"Don't worry about that mom, I've met plenty of people like that back in my time and boy oh boy they were something else, even you would be partly amazed if you ever met the likes of them. Well something has to show up soon with this case, I don't wanna spend the rest of my days being a dead guy" I said as I reassured Judy about being discriminated against, if I am going to live my days as a dead guy, that's no life at all.

"Plenty of mammals in Precinct One are doing everything they can Aiden, we'll find something worth noting eventually. There's my husband, you do my vegetable salad better than I do you sly fox!" Judy said as Nick arrived at the table with our breakfast, Judy gave him a light lunch on the arm as he placed her salad in front of her and gave her a kiss on the head, he then passed me and Josh our breakfast, which was scrambled eggs and the bacon that I assumed was made from bugs, it was tasty regardless, we began digging into our delicious breakfast as the day continued.

"Speaking of which when I was, heh, listening to you two talking about the Gazelle Concert and safety, I'll be with you and Honey on the train to Sahara Square, it's still hot there even when it's dark and they have the Artificial Heat Walls turned off at night-time. Make sure you're wearing a pair of shorts with zipped pockets and if you see anything or anyone that looks suspicious, do not hesitate to inform security or call the Police, but I'm certain the Concert will go on just smoothly and that you'll enjoy the time you get to meet Gazelle, that will be after the concert and then the meetings can start with those who have VIP passes. It'll be a day to remember for you Aiden that's for sure" Nick said as we continued to eat our scrambled, damn he was pretty good at making breakfast, these scrambled eggs are absolutely delicious! The concert will go by smoothly? I certainly hope so, although I wasn't aware of my facial expressions and how Nick was keeping a close eye on me.

"Yeah, Gazelle sounds like a decent, uh, Gazelle so I'm sure she'll be delightful, I know Honey will be looking forward to seeing her since she's a big fan of her songs" I said as I looked down at Josh who had a booster seat to help him eat at a higher elevation, he probably doesn't even know what we're talking about so I guess that's why he hasn't spoken much during the conversation.

"Oh believe us, she's a great woman. Now we can't leave Josh here with us in the home while you're out there having fun can we? So, me and your mother decided that we're going to take little Joshie here on a little special day out, isn't that right sweetheart?" Nick said as he got Josh's attention which was apparent by his tail starting to say side by side in excitement, heheh, he wasn't expecting that now was he? In all fairness, I'd be pretty excited myself if I was him.

"Really?! You're going to take me out on a day out?! You guys are great!" Josh said excitedly as he immediately hugged Judy, Judy honestly did not expect how strong Josh was when he hugged her and struggled to breathe a little at first but she got used to it, I couldn't help but giggle a little, neither could Nick since Josh looked a little cute hugging his mother, even if he stopped her from breathing a little.

"Heheh, you're stronger than you look Josh, maybe one day you'll be just like your brother" Judy said as the two of them broke the hug and went back to eating their breakfast, maybe he will just be as strong as I am one day, if he dedicates himself and keeps himself going to achieve his goals, maybe he will but for now, he needs time, he is just a little tot after all.

Nick decided to put on the morning news on the TV in the kitchen, we had a small flat screen TV placed on a small cupboard in the dining room so we might as well see what's going on today.

"-has been charged with reckless driving and not having possession of a driving license. In other news, the Gazelle Concert taking place in a few days is expected to be one of Gazelle's biggest shows in her career, with over one hundred thousand mammals recorded to have buying tickets to attend the concert taking place in the Ruby Stadium, meaning that security is expected to be high in order to ensure everyone's safety but security at the Ruby Stadium advised that everyone carry a form of defense such as sprays and horns, particularly against Wolves in the recent rise of-" a ZNN Ram news anchor said out in the studio, showing pictures of Gazelle and where the concert was taking place but immediately after he mentioned getting sprays against Wolves, Nick immediately changed it to another news channel that was talking about business stuff like stocks and rises and drops in whatever, wasn't interesting but news would follow afterwards.

"How about some boring business instead? That's always fun" Nick said sarcastically to try and help brighten the mood, I just continued eating my scrambled eggs with my law under my lower jaw, I hadn't thought about what to do if someone tries to spray me or blare those blasted horns, I guess all I can do is not provoke anyone into using them but if they decide to use them, I gotta be ready to high tail it out if there because I do not want to cause more trouble than I already have at the moment.

"When this all blows over, all of this will stop Aiden, we just gotta stay strong headed and have hope" I thought to myself as I just looked down at my plate, trying to hide my anger and frustration, I always hated the news anyways, even back home I hated them, they would never shut up about Donald Trump, he's not the President of Ireland so why should we care about him? I highly doubt American media reports about every single thing the Irish President does, Michael D Higgins, and he's a hobbit, he's very nice and I'd know since I met him myself.

Even though I still had a bit of egg left and a small bit of bacon on my plate, I just placed my fork down and stopped eating, I just lost the need to eat after listening to that blasted news report. Even Nick noticed what was up with me and when he was finished with his breakfast, he took my plate and placed his paw on my shoulder, I didn't look at him but at least he was showing that he knew what was going on with me.

"Judy? There's some toy house you and Josh haven't finished constructing yet in the living room, do you wanna get it done today?" Nick said as he took Josh's empty plate and shifted his head towards me, telling Judy that he wanted some private time which she obliged by casually leaving the kitchen with Josh in tow, alright Aiden, let's keep ourselves under control now, we don't wanna tell at our Dad.

"Lost the need to eat huh? Can't blame you, hearing that garbage makes me sick to the stomach as well, that's why I don't listen to the news in a time like this" Nick said as he left the plates in the sink and walked back to the table to sit beside me, he's good at reading body language so he should have no problem telling that I'm not feeling well at the moment.

"This isn't the first something like this happened in Zootopia Aiden, it happens with all mammals at some stage, Lions, Tigers, Leopards, Cheetahs, Hyenas, Foxes and now, Wolves. Every time something bad happens and because of the species of the perpetrator, that species then gets collectively and systematically demonised by the majority of the citizens of Zootopia. As I said this isn't anything new, it's been happening long before me or you were born and the fact that it still happens to this day is just awful, no one deserves to be treated like this. When I was your age, I shut myself off from a lot of mammals, I only went out at night because I did not want to deal with daytime problems that I would face and even at night I would still have those same problems to worry about. It's only now that Wolves have their unfortunate spotlight on the hate list because of what happened in Tundratown, and now that me and Judy adopted the two of you because of what you went through, me and her have become a lot more determined in cracking this case, in the past me and her just saw as another regular urban issue, but now that we happily take care of you and Josh, it has become a very personal issue to us. I don't want you to grow up the same way I did Aiden, I don't want to grow up to be afraid, helpless and ashamed because of who you are. In fact, you should be proud of yourself, there is no other mammal in Zootopia that is like you, they don't have your looks, your strength, your intelligence, your emotions, don't let anyone tell you otherwise Aiden, those who do are just jealous of you deep down" Nick said as he took his seat and spoke in a very authoritative manner to make sure that I was listening to him and it worked, I listened closely to what I had to say and he did point out a fair amount of points in what in he was saying, with the whole discrimination and how it's not new and how I am different for many good reasons to other mammals.

"Well, thanks for that Dad. But I've had my fair share of discrimination back when I was Human, mostly because of my race, Humans can have different skin tones such as white, brown or black and I was white, to some hysterical people out there that would mean that I am one the most privileged people in soceity and I never had to go through any struggles in my life, no matter how many times we tell them otherwise they don't listen. I didn't live in a gated community in a big mansion, I only had a mother to raise me and I didn't have any friends, oh yeah I was sure as hell privileged, my furry ass, all people of all races struggle and instead of complaining about them and looking back to the past to problems that no longer exist, they should be working to find a way around whatever they are struggling through instead of waiting for some fanatical miracle to happen. But that is with Humans only, mammals, whole different story. What? Wolves are pack animals? Yeah, strength in numbers was a vital thing back in the day and still is, nothing wrong with that, to me Dad, all of this is just a total waste of time, going mentally insane over a threat that doesn't exist" I said remembering back to my life in Dublin, the type of people that lurk in her streets, all of these hysterical and fanatical internet warriors going mentally insane about whatever is racist, whatever is something phobic and whatever is sexist, they are at the bottom of the barrel and they make the most noise, that is what that whole crap is to me.

"Huh, they sound like a happy bunch. But this is the thing son, no one asks on how they want to be born, to be rich, to be a prince, to be poor. I never asked to be born as a Fox but here I am, and I don't care, being a Fox has its ups and downs and that's just how things are, being any mammal at all has its ups and downs, just like you said there about Humans, they don't have control of whatever colour they are born with. Looking back at the past does nothing but create division and grief, just because my ancestors killed and ate rabbits does not mean I'm responsible for their actions, I was nothing back then. And complaining about something that doesn't exist, yeah, I've had to hold that burden for too long and now because I'm a cop, that burden is gone. I don't know what life is like back in your Human world but based off what you've told me, it doesn't seem any different to here, just a few differences" Nick spoke in a serious tone as he went in-depth with what he was talking about, making sure that I was paying attention and doing a good job at it, he was right, no one asks to be born a certain way, well, what about me? I was technically reborn and I got to choose who I wanted to be, so does that mean if the circumstances are right, in a sense, you do choose on how you want to be born? Ah that doesn't matter now.

"With that, anyone with an open mind would easily agree with what you just said, you've seen what's happened with me, I didn't ask to be injected with Nighthowlers and have it become one with my bloodstream, or have someone try to kill me and everything else, how would I put it? A chain of events set in motion, I now have to live under a new identity and live with, another type of me, a me that comes out either in great pain and unfortunately, anger. It is up to me to control that anger, I would never want to hurt anyone in a savage rage and it's one of the things I have grown so afraid of doing, but then something happened. When Josh appeared, that fear of accidentally hurting someone while I am in a savage state of mind, it just disappeared, somehow in my savage eyes when I saw Josh for the first time, I didn't see a competitor, I didn't see a threat to me, instead I saw an innocent little pup that needed protection and someone to love him. When put into a situation like mine, I guess the only thing you can do is to roll with it and take the options that you feel are the best to take, and I have not regretted any of my choices" I said as I looked at my paws and sheathed my claws when I mentioned about being savage, the feeling of numbness in my body, the feeling of your mind slipping away and being replaced.

The feeling of losing control.

"Seems Josh acted as a little bit of relief for you, he certainly has grown very close to you and he looks up to you like an idol. It's only one day that this Gazelle Concert will go on for and you must have to handle any hooligans that run about,just don't pay attention to them, if you feel like you're under threat or do get attacked, inform security or better, call the police, me and Judy will be on our shift when the concert takes place so maybe we'll respond to any calls that come form the stadium" Nick said as he distracted me from my paws, making my claws stretch back into their sheath, I've dealt with people who discriminate me because of my skin colour back in my world, I don't see it being any different in this world, only that we're animals in this sense but it's the same story.

"I'll keep that in mind, for now though I guess all that can be done is to wait for the concert to start, as to what I will do in the meantime, I don't really know, I'm not in the mood for watching TV now and right now I'm just feeling like doing nothing, so that's a problem" I said as I looked out at the new bulletproof glass that was put in place for a kitchen window since the last one was smashed by that dart that was meant to poison and kill me, which thank God it didn't, looking out at the rain hitting the glass and watching which droplet reached the bottom first.

"Well, when the concert does come about you certainly can't be going in wearing in casual tracksuits and a random t-shirt you just picked out of the wardrobe with your eyes closed, no, you need something that gives you style, you need something that'll catch the eyes of Honey, you need to dress to impress, so how about the two of us head out and get you an outfit that will not only impress Honey, but impress Gazelle as well, she's really into fashion herself and she really likes it when her fans dress to impress so that is something you that you'll certainly want" Nick said as he made a very reasonable point about looking well dressed, I'd imagine that Gazelle would be into fashion and whatnot since she was a fashion model and all of that wumbo jumbo, not that I think that is a bad thing, I'm just not as interested in clothes as much as she would be.

"Alright, I'll bite, I guess could use a wardrobe change, at least certain mammals will keep their distance when you're around me, you are well known in the ZPD after all aren't you?" I said in a snarky tone since Nick and Judy are in a sense portrayed as the face of the ZPD, all Nick did was just scoff at my remark while giving me a fake punch to the gut, we both stood out of our seats and I looked out the window again one last time, just recalling my thoughts of what happened that horrible day, the pain I felt.

"Hey, don't be thinking about that, you're safe now, that's all that matters to us" Nick said as he gently grabbed my paw to get my attention, I looked down at him as he brought my mind off of what happened that day, he was right, whoever is responsible for all of this will think I'm dead, so I'm safe and like he said, that's all that matters now.

"Yeah, sorry, just the feeling of that again" I said as Nick nodded in response, understanding what and how I felt, at least he was good at understanding, he was just like my mother, she always knew whenever I was feeling down even when I tried to hide it and she always knew whenever a bad memory came to my head, and she'd tell me to "Be better", I certainly hope she's coping with my loss. Me and Nick walked out into the hallway and made our way towards the front door, Nick would have tell Judy about us heading off so he went into the living room.

"I know son, just try not to focus on it. Hey carrots, me and big boy here are heading out to get him some clothes for the concert, we should be back within a few hours, you behave yourselves now you hear?" Nick said as he gave a quick knock on the door as he walked in, leaving a snarky remark at the end which just made Judy and Josh scoff and slightly laugh, big boy? That is not becoming a thing, I swear to God that is not becoming a thing.

"Alright sweetheart, try not to get too wild out there now!" Judy said back as Nick smirked while I just tried to ignore the fact that I actually could go wild out there if something happens so, yeah, guess we should really try not to go wild out there after all huh? Well, myself anyways.

Judy seemed to be having fun with Josh so I'm certain they would be able to handle each other for the day. Me and Nick walked out of the house and immediately ran to the car since it was raining, it wasn't raining as much as it was last night but it was still raining enough to get you moving.

Me and Nick quickly hopped into his car and we both settled down, we really ran as fast as we could since our fur was so thick that it would soak up much of the rain and that would cause a lot of problems for us, especially the smell of wet dog which as we all know smells absolutely horrible.

"Well, that could've been worse, good thing I had my keys, else that would've just made us vexed" Nick said as he placed his keys into the ignition and started the engine up, activating the windscreen wipers and turning on the radio, which was playing a classic rock song that mammals in Zootopia called "Thunderstriked", a play on the song Thunderstruck by AC/DC.

"Well this is a song I haven't heard in a while, it was quite the hit back in my day" Nick said as he placed his foot on the accelerator pedal and began driving, cars in Zootopia were of course left handed but I was more used to being in right handed cars but I guess I'll just have to get used to left handed cars.

The rock music played over the radio as Nick drove the car out onto the street, there were some mammals walking to places with umbrellas or in some instances, running because they didn't have an umbrella, there was also other cars on the street as well but thankfully there wasn't too much traffic, already loud enough with the rain pounding against the glass as there is the rock music, not that I care but was just pointing that out.

"Good thing I'm used to the rain, bad thing is back in the Human world my skin could quickly dry itself but with fur here I'm essentially a walking sponge" I said in a grumpy manner as I started preening at my fur trying to get some of the water out, there wasn't really much of a point since I was going to get soaked, why did we not bring jackets? Oh wait, there are brollies (that's what I call umbrellas folks!) in the back of the car so maybe we'll use those instead.

"You're making me jealous of humans now Aiden, imagine the amount of time we could save if our fur could dry up quicker as you claim human skin can" Nick said sarcastically while I just scoffed at what he just said, yeah you would want your fur to dry quickly wouldn't ya? Well too bad.

"Where are we heading exactly might I ask? You didn't exactly specify any clothes shops in general back at home" I asked while looking out the window, if it wasn't raining maybe I'd stick my head out the window like a dog would, that would be funny.

"A professional joint ran by someone who knows what he's doing, he's done Mr Big's suits and he says that this guy is one of if not the best the best tailor in Zootopia, all he needs to do is look at you, know the occasion and he's ready to go, he has an eye for detail you could say, he goes by the name Clément and his shop is called 'Le bon regard' which means-" Nick said as I listened curiously but I interrupted before he could translate what the shop name meant.

Because I knew what it meant.

"I know what that means Dad, I studied that language in school!" I said in a sarcastic enlightened manner, god my French teacher better be glad I still know french even though I'm a fucking wolf, if it's even called French in Zootopia, Furench? No? Fuck it.

"Oh, didn't take you to be a multilingual" Nick said with slight surprise as we stopped at a junction since there was a red light, now that I mentioned school, how was I gonna attend a school in Zootopia? With the current climate, maybe my parents will get me some sort of tutor to come to our house until the heat dies down, or we could get some textbooks that I could learn from in the meantime, I don't fucking know.

I keep getting the feeling of guilt of the hard work Mom and Dad are doing to catch the guys responsible for trying to kill me when I'm about to get one tracked down by the ZBI with little tracker drones, but telling Dad would mean breaking my promise, and I never break my promises.

"I have many tricks up my sleeve, too many" I said while trying not to sound guilty from that last part, thankfully Dad was understanding and decided not to push me into explaining further which was a relief.

"Right... Anyways, Clément has his shop in Downtown Zootopia, to have a shop in the centre of Zootopia good god you'd have to be a very rich mammal, my annual paycheck doesn't even make up a tenth of how much you'd need to buy property in Downtown it's that expensive" Nick said while I didn't really show a plot of surprise, land would be very expensive in the CBD of most cities.

"I wouldn't be surprised, Clément must really be popular to be that rich so I'll go with the assumption that he is very good at his job" I said while Nick just scoffed at what I said, oh great, here comes the defender.

"Uh, son, Clément has suited many rich and famous mammals, Gazelle, Lionheart and even me and Judy, he will know what clothes you need no problem" Nick said while mentioning his experiences, alright alright I fucking get it chill out. (I curse a lot but this is how I talk in reality, deal with it!)

"I'll take your word for it, how long do you think it will take for us to reach Downtown?" I asked while looking at the steady amount of traffic flowing through until the lights turned green and we were moving again, Nick thought to himself for a bit and he eventually made a rough estimate.

"With our current pace and depending on traffic, it may take us more than twenty minutes to arrive or less" Nick said as the radio song ended and the radio host said that news was coming up, Nick however turned the radio off when he heard the word news, I guess he doesn't want to listen to the news incase it has something very biased against me, how, thoughtful of him.

I just looked around at the many styles of architecture and mammals, Zootopia was very exquisite when it came to architecture so Mammals of all kinds obviously built the city landscape, there was a few odd buildings that were run down or were foreclosures but that's to be expected.

Rain kept pounding against the glass and all I could just do was watch which droplet reached the bottom of the window first, it was a fun little pastime I always did back home, speaking of home, I doubt it's changed much, news is probably still rambling on about someone I give zero fucks about and whatnot, I really do hope that my mother is okay.

"And I thought patrolling on Mondays was bad, sometimes traffic in this city drives me crazy. Now I forgot to point this out to you, if anyone is giving any stares at you when we are walking, do not look back of passing notion to them at all, unfortunately I've seen Wolves being arrested for merely looking at someone but they would've been quickly released, make sure no one tries to walk into you and claim assault like that sheep did with you a while and back and that got you tazed, there are some mammals that are reckless and will disregard the fact that you are walking with one of the ZPD's most well known officers, and I feel nothing but guilt having to tell you that son, it shouldn't be this way at all" Nick said with a serious tone as he changed to a tone of guilt at the end, he's right, it shouldn't be like this at all, but it is.

"I'll keep that well in mind Dad, if we get into any arguments with someone, I'll stay quiet" I said with a tone of guilt myself, I know he's just looking out for me and all that but I really do feel like that I am being policed because of my species, it's just going to come to a stage where we are just going to say "Enough is enough!" and stomp our paw on the ground, showing we aren't taking this crap anymore.

Nick decided to take a few suburban streets to get to Downtown as the main streets were absolutely packed and we weren't getting anywhere fast enough, fortunately his assumptions were correct and we were making quick ground when we drove down the suburban streets, I watched some little children running as fast as they could with their parents because of the rain, it was kinda funny to watch which put my mind at ease for a bit.

Those blasted skyscrapers in Downtown looked so close yet so far away at the same time, we had so many blocks to cross and we had to stay off the main roads since traffic was barely moving at all, we did have to turn back and go another direction a few times since some of the streets that we drove on went back to the main streets which as I said before, were pretty much getting nowhere.

It was now 12:00PM, and we still haven't gotten close to Downtown at all, we managed to cross I think a couple dozen of blocks but we got set back a few times when a few streets were blocked off because of roadworks, isn't that convenient? Fortunately we got a good run and we managed to get past the majority of jam packed streets and boulevards, good thing Nick knew the city well so we took a few "back alley streets" as he liked to call them which saved us a lot of time.

After what felt like forever, we had finally reached Downtown Zootopia and Jesus Christ it basically looked Times Square on steroids, electronic billboards on every tall building advertising cars, sports, clothes, holiday destinations, deals and lots more, since the majority of Downtown Zootopia was pedestrianised, we had to park the car elsewhere and once got our parking ticket, we got moving on foot.

Me and Nick tried to use the less used walkways to make our way to Le Bon Regard to avoid getting too many stares but even that didn't stop some mammals from looking a bit paranoid, even intimidated by me if you wanted to go that far but they stayed away since they recognised who Nick was, although I did see some mammals hiding anti-wolf spray in their paws.

The shopping district centre looked like something you'd see out of a sci-fi movie, white metal walkways that went up for 3 storeys, a river flowing through the middle of the centre, all sorts of shops with exquisite and exotic lights and exteriors advertising their products and heck, even some of the mammals were wearing top notch clothing, all kinds of fancy suits in all kinds of colours and shades.

Me and Nick took an escalator up to the second storey and I spotted Le Bon Regard, it had an obsidian black exterior with mannequins advertising very well made suits and dresses, the name of the shop was right above the glass doors in bold lit up white and five stars were underneath it, definitely a top notch tailoring shop by the looks of it.

We both made our way into the shop to be met with the smell of exquisite leather and perfume, the interior was very nice, white marble floors, more mannequins showcasing amazing pieces of clothing such as suits and dresses (FYI, I hate mannequins) and strangely enough, there did not seem to be anyone else in the shop, although when I looked around I spotted a Snow White Wolf behind a counter who was in the middle of typing in at a computer, he wore a dark blue suit with a white shirt vest and a black and red tie, that must be Clémont.

"Ah! Nicholas! It's been a while" Clémont said in a strong French accent as he got up from his desk seat and gladly shook paws with Nick, he immediately set his eyes on me and started to look around me weirdly, I guess that's what Nick meant when he had an eye for detail.

"My my, who might you be?" Clémont asked in a very curious manner as he made eye contact with me, he was shorter than me, below my shoulders and he seemed pretty fascinated by my build, he was making direct eye contact and I tried not to show embarrassment, I looked at Nick and he just gave me the sign to speak away.

"I'm Aiden, Nick's son" I spoke out as I placed my paw out which Clémont gladly shook and then he took a good look at my paws and claws, which were larger and rougher than his, he really liked to look at every detail didn't he? All Nick just did was stand around looking at the roof.

"Aiden? Never heard a name like that before, a very, how would I put it? Unknown. So tell me Aiden, you have come here seeking special clothing oui? What ever may be the occasion? Just tell me and I'll know what you need" Clémont said eagerly as he awaited an answer, I didn't wanna be rude but he was a bit strange, I guess he's like this with all his customers.

"I'm attending the Gazelle Concert in a few days, I'm going with my girlfriend and I'll be meeting Gazelle herself since I have VIP passes" I said as Clémint closely listened and the look in those blue eyes of his were really perceptive.

"Ah, I see, please follow me, Nicholas, I'll need a moment with Aiden so no eavesdropping s'il vous plaît" Clémont said as he motioned his paw digit to follow him and I did, a moment huh? I followed into a changing booth which had a chair, a big mirror and a desk that had perfumes and fur combs on them along with plenty of angled lights that shined right onto you.

"Sit down so that we may start" Clémont ordered as he locked the door and I sat down as he told me too, now I was in or about his height.

"Aiden, I must say for a Wolf, the details you have are simply one of a kind, those ember eyes, I see a fire in them, a fire that shows great power and fortitude in you, and your build, no wonder why the ladies want you, but, there is something else about you, you certainly are not Zootopian, and you certainly don't look like a boring city wolf, those teeth, the claws, your arms, you hold great strength. However, in your eyes, I can also see conflict, and, fear, something happened to you, something that left you scarred, scarred in a way that makes you fear for your safety and the safety of your loved ones. But, within your conflict, I see balance, where your great strength prevails and your fears become less influential, you have the heart of a Knight, you stand tall and strong and you respect those who respect you and show no attention to those who disregard you. You learn from experience, and experience is what outranks everything in life, without experience, you do not learn. But know this Aiden, control is what matters the most to you, losing control, could mean losing something dear to you. Pardon me, I get a little too detailed sometimes. I know the outfit just for you, something that will show off your strength all the while showing your kind and big heart" Clémont said as he went very far into detail, woah, he was very very accurate, he read me like a book, does he know what really happened to me but didn't want to say it? He was certainly correct about experience and control, we both looked into the mirror as he talked and he placed his paw on my shoulder as he went very deep into detail.

He walked out of the booth and left me to look into the mirror, my amber eyes, my teeth, my claws, my arms, I could see a fire in my eyes, but that fire to me, that was the fire of my other self, I have been holding this to myself for too long but I have realised something that has been happening to me ever since I got injected with Nighthowlers.

It's made me exceptionally stronger.

It's no wonder why I woke up one of the days with rock hard abs and pecs, heck, those weights that Stu got me for my birthday? I can lift them up thirty times in ten seconds and they are fifteen kilogramme weights, and they would be pretty heavy for the likes of others.

That and one day when I went to open the cabinet that contained my toiletries in the en suite, I broke the door off its hinges, at first I blamed it on weak hinges and nails but no, I actually ripped it off with my grip, I had to come up with the excuse that the hinge must've lost its strength overtime, that was a pain in the butt.

But man, he sure knows his stuff, dad wasn't lying that's for certain.

I sat there letting my thoughts taking over, and eventually Clémont arrived back with quite an amazing outfit, he brought a black leather jacket with brass buttons and cufflinks and it had a range of pockets, along with a wide red line going along the sleeves and the end of the arms, it shined from the lights reflection and I must say it did look pretty badass, along with that he brought along a pair of black slacks that looked pretty comfortable with the same red stripe running along and a shirt that was snow white with buttons that were a shiny silver, it even came with a black dickie bow as if I was attending the debs (the Irish version of American proms).

"This is what I have brought that I believe will suit you, if you feel like something looks out of place or if you are feeling discomfort anywhere I can fetch you a smaller size, now, try these on and let's see how you look, I know you'll certainly look dazzling" Clémont said as he hung the clothes from a rack and left me to my own devices, damn, these clothes looked great! I didn't see anything I'd want to change! All of it is just perfect!

Although how would it be made of leather? Must be some sort of synthetic leather that they use, regardless, it looks great!

I stripped out of my clothes and put the shirt on first, it was pretty decent and I was able to move my arms about no problem, even when it was buttoned up and I placed the dickie bow on my collar, I giggled a little since I looked like a typical ladies man (or wolf in this case), next I tried on the slacks, zipping them and buttoning it up and it was smooth, enough room for my tangles thankfully and my tail could fit through the hole just fine, next was the jacket, I slipped my arms through and buttoned it up all the way and Christ almighty when I looked at myself in the mirror, I imagined bad to the bone playing in the background, this outfit looked just fantastic!

"Hey there good lookin" I said to myself as I pointed to myself in the mirror, as I looked in the mirror, I was thinking maybe I could do something with my head fur? A mohawk perhaps? Or something else? I dunno, mohawk sounds cool, not those crazy ass mohawks now, I don't have that much fur on my head, or maybe, the gentleman's look? Smooth and well combed? We'll see.

I walked out of the changing booth with my back straight and found Nick and Clémont talking with each other, they both looked at me and well, Nick for one looked to be quite astonished by what I was wearing while Clémont showed a look of satisfaction at the clothes that he had chosen for me to wear.

"My my it's just as perfect as I imagined, maybe have the head combed a bit and I'm certain you'll look dazzling, just make sure you don't get your clothes ruined in the meantime, I'm certain that your little Honey Bunny will fall head over heels for you" Clémont said as he walked up to me and fiddled with my head fur for a bit, wait, I didn't tell him that my girlfriend was a bunny, Nick must've told him.

"Clémont, I, I don't know how you do it but you picked out a very well done set of clothes for Aiden, he kinda looks like an aristocratic business Wolf I saw in some magazine, regardless of that, he looks amazing" Nick said with astonishment as he took his phone out to take a picture, I smiled and he eventually took it when it focused, aristocratic business Wolf huh? I'm certainly not an aristocrat (and I'm glad I'm not).

"He does doesn't he? I'm certain Gazelle herself will certainly love the style, after all, I do her clothes for her. You already paid me in advance so the clothes are yours, you may put your regular clothes back on and I'll get them packed for you" Clémont said as he made sure everything was just the way he wanted and he allowed me to go back to the booth, where I got back into my regular clothes and brought out the clothes Clémont had selected for me as neatly as I could and he quickly packaged them into one shopping bag.

Good thing I don't need to shop for shoes, god those took hours to do back home.

"Aiden, I have one last thing to say, Nick, may you wait outside s'il vous plaît? Au revoir!" Clémont said as he waved his paw to shoo Nick away, Nick walked out the door and waved goodbye.

"Aiden, when you go to the Gazelle Concert, whatever you do, don't let that side of you take control, that crisis was bad enough when it took place all those years ago, and with Wolves being treated poorly, what you are capable of doing, could spell a major recipe for disaster, and if you do, may God have mercy on us all. That is all, au revoir mon ami" Clémont said as we both looked at each other dead in the eye, he made sure I was listening with how he was talking, so he knows, he knows what I can do.

"I'll be careful, au revoir" I said as I waved goodbye and walked out the door, Jesus Christ now I'm really nervous about attending, I mean, I am technically dead right now and I certainly don't look like myself that's for sure but I really hope no one sees through my disguise, especially Jack Savage.

"Ready to head home? Say, something wrong? Clémont getting to you? He's odd alright I'll admit that but he doesn't mean any harm, let's go home, Josh must be waiting for you to come back based off what Judy texted me, the two of you really do have a special bond between each other" Nick said as he asked and answered a question that I did not intend to ask, I bet Josh misses me alright.

At least he can offer me some peace of mind, and at least the two of us as of now.

Are safe.

* * *

 **We done?**

 **Hope the wait was worth it.**

 **I have Returned will be updated next, can't guarantee a specific time but hopefully this will do for now.**

 **Have any ideas and maybe I will use them, please keep them simple and not fantasized.**

 **As usual, leave your fookin reviews because I wanna know that I you guys enjoyed this.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **S47.**


End file.
